A Savior's Path
by Swiftriff
Summary: A young man name Vincent Valor lived on Earth that was invaded by creatures known as Netherlings. Vincent seeks out for a mean to bring an end to the ongoing nightmare, and so he ventures out to save his world, arriving in a new world, facing powerful enemies, finding love and friendship, and discovering his true self. (HiE, anthro, Harem. Rated M for Adult Content and Gore)
1. Chapter 1: The Chase

_**Author's Note: Greetings everypony, the name is Swiftriff. Forgive me but this is my first time attempting this but I wanted to give some headsup and pointers that first off, I do not own any characters from the MLP Universe for they are copyrighted by Hasbro and the such. Also this is Rated M for Adult content(which means there is sexual content and nudity) as well as some blood/gore. This story was based on another original story I have written years back, but I never released it due to losing the file with all the contents. So after years passed by, I wanted to recreate it under the 'boundaries' of MLP. I hope you readers really enjoy the work. Please R&amp;R. Constructive criticism please. No Hate or flamers out there, if you can't provide a complaint without a valid point or reason behind your claim, I will simply ignore it, so if you have a good reason I will heed your words and strive to make it better for you viewers. This is Swiftriff signing off. Keep it Jammin'.**_

_**A Savior's Path**_

**Chapter 1: The Chase**

_August 25__th_

It was night time in the city of Long Beach, located in the southern side of California. Usually the night was bustling with people, looking for fun and excitement, anything to beat the daily boredom in a busy life…that is…before the city was overrun by strange new beings, roaming our land, creating havoc and mayhem.

It all happened about a week ago, a clear sunny day with the normal daily life of city normality, its citizen scurrying for work, seeking comfort with friends, spending time with family, or sadly struggling for survival in the poor state of our economy. Even though the day shines with a glorious shimmer, our society struggles to grow, to change, and to survive. Oppositions may occur from time to time, as well as unity. There are a short few who believe in this change for the better of our world, but there are others whom are headstrong or stubborn to accept it as a means or a solution to progress in life. During this time, strange incidents have occurred where people have gone missing or have been brutally assaulted to death. It may not seem as strange as another person bring harm to others in possible gunpoint, or perhaps a gang affiliation or whatnot. What made these cases strange was the evidence that which were left behind, or the wounds afflicted upon some of the victims. Limbs ripped from what inspectors believe to be from sheer force, lethal burns upon the recently deceased corpses, or signs of lacerations from a bizarre-sized 'claws'. Once word got around, people began to worry. Children were kept inside, neighborhood kept watch, and even some families taking up arms. The people began to take extreme precautions, and they were right to do so.

For the short time after news released word of these events, creatures began appearing more publicly. The first incident was what someone believed was a statue, a rather huge statue in the middle of downtown area the city-folks referred to as 'The Pike'. This statue towered over the ongoing passing bystanders by an incredible 9 feet, with an enormously huge build. Its exterior had a stone-appearance to it, with a jagged feature composed of the hardened earth, with shimmering linings of what appeared to be small crystals. Reporters say that a family of three decided to take a picture in front of the figure, believing it was an 'art-piece'. When the family took their position for the picture, the figure moved and took the closer figure in front of him, which was a young male adult, possibly the son of the family, lifting him into the air by the head within its grasp before crashing him back down to the ground, crushing the poor individuals skull, spewing out blood and brain matter within the impact. The family panicked and were shortly to follow within the victims cruel fate, as the 'statue' target them as well, taking hold of the other two, flinging a woman of the family over to a nearby building, killing her in impact, and then with both hands, crushed the other male adult as if he was toothpaste.

Another incident occurred involving two other creatures, a being adorned in a dark tattered cloak with two horns protruding from its shoulder blades was seen around a school district. A teacher approached the being, requesting it to take its leave until he was gorged by the creature's horns, lifted from his feet and then, to viewer's disbelief, incinerated from the inside. As some of the school to notice and attempt to evacuate the premises, flying creatures appeared about the size of a petite adult but all were very well toned despite the slim figures. These monsters began penetrating they're victims with their sharpened wings as they landed and pinned their victims to the ground, while the cloaked individual was incinerating more people by spouting flames from its horns.

Total chaos has occurred ever since then and has been only getting worse. The city was run down by these minions, which was discovered to be known as Netherlings, savages that have come to our home world, terrorizing and slaughtering humanity in a battle of dominance. Nobody knows of their true purpose, or why they have come to our world and are wiping us out one by one. But in the midst of the city, an alarm was blaring, resounding its call to all that can hear, alerting the unwanted presence in this hectic night. Usually when you hear the sound of an alarm, it's under the pretense that a crime has been committed. But what has taken place was not an act of selfish desire or vanity, but an action motivated to set things right, and end this madness. Unfortunately, this night is but the beginning of a tale so climatic and perilous for a young man running for his life, running away from the Netherlings for what he possesses in his satchel strapped tight over his shoulder and held for dear life, for what lies inside is something that could bring this nightmare to an end and save humanity from extinction, or so he believes.

I am this poor fool running with my life on the line for something led by mere rumor that I heard out of the street by possibly a deranged old man. My name is Vincent Valor, and to best describe what I look like, I'm 5' 11" tall, a slight light-tan skin tone, black hair with bangs draped above my eyebrows, slightly wavy and straightens at the ends, and pretty fit if I say so myself, but not too much. Dressed in my usual opened black collared-dress shirt with a white t-shirt under, fitted low-boot jeans, a silver runic-block necklace and a black fedora resting on my head.

As to the reason why I'm running and became a target to all Netherlings, well I took a glass vial, and from what an old man told me as I was passing by, struggling to survival, this vial is said to be feared by all known Netherlings. Now I don't see why it deems frightening to them to this extent of being in a manhunt, but I intend to use it against them and save my home.

_-Vincent's Point of View-_

I was running away from a school district, which was apparently the new 'camp' of these creatures, where I have snuck in and 'stole' this glass vial that is now kept safe within my satchel I held by me. As the sound of the alarm blazing into the night sky, I crossed paths with some of these creatures. Making my way down a simple street, I saw a colossal creature that was covered with hardened stone blocking my path. It raised its arm in an attempt to smash where in place, but I made a quick dash and slid under its, barely avoiding the tonnage of death-impending impact and making resuming with a mad dash once more. Turning to a more residential street to avoid the colossal beast, I regretted my decision to make that turn as I made an encounter with one of the horned creatures, and three flyers. We made eye contact, and the horned creature directed its horn to me and I made a frantic search for an escape. I looked upon a house and made for the door as the flyers were taking to the air, giving chase after me.

As I crashed through the door just before I was scorched by a raging black flame, landing on the floor, I quickly got back up and resume with my quick escape as I hear a squeal of one of the flyers. _"Must have got caught in the crossfire, lucky me."_ Seeing a glass door, I didn't even bothered to stopping to open the door properly as I tucked myself in to brace for the impact as I crashed through the glass panel, breaking through the door and have made my successful escape, resuming my way down to a main street.

Keeping a close hold of my satchel while running for dear life, I knew I have to find safety where I can lay low and examine this vial to see if it's worth opening, let alone if I can even control whatever is inside. I looked behind me to see if the abominations were chasing after me. Looking back ahead, I noticed a fence ahead while I was dashing out of the building, I leapt off the ground and took hold of the top of the fence to vault myself over with the momentum of my jump. I made a quick right turn once I was on the main street and ran towards the bridge.

"_All I have to do is just cross it, run down the hill, and make way towards a residential area, there are shops nearby where I can lose em and be home free."_ While planning this out mentally, I failed to have noticed that the other side of the bridge was blocked off by a swarm of Netherlings of all sorts, just as I was halfway across too.

"God damnit, fuck my luck!" I cursed in agitation. I tried to turn to find another route, but to my dismay, I was trapped, both sides of the bridge were blocked off and I was smack dead in the middle.

As the Netherling's drew closer, driving me closer to the railing, I looked around to find no room for escape, I had nowhere to go. Then a red burst of light appeared in front of me, blinding me for a brief moment as I veered my eyes away, hearing a distinct whir followed by a sizzle. I looked to see what the flash of light was, and what I saw was something not like any of the Netherlings.

Unlike the others, this being looked more human than the others. Adorned in a dark green tunic, with black slacks and a red sash wrapped around his waist, he had a collection of throwing knives around his legs, and two larger curved daggers hanging on each hip, with a short red buzzed hairstyle, a very intricate styled goatee, purple blazing eyes with a slight scar on his left eye, with a wicked and malicious smile to compliment his sadistic vibe he displays, he approaches me with knives ready in each hand.

"Little boy, we grow tired of this game of 'Cat n' mouse', and demand you give back what you stole at once," this man says with that malicious smile and a tone that'll make even the Joker proud. Seeing my options, I look at him straight in the eye and reply.

"Why should I, either way I die here. Isn't that how you play your 'game'?"

"If you really want it to be that way, it can be arranged," the being states, readying his knife cocked back behind his head. I didn't have a choice, if I continued talking like I had the advantage like this, I was sure to be dead on the spot.

"At least give me a name of the one giving me a choice." I hissed back, hoping to buy a little time to see my options.

Lowering his knife, he places it under his chin in deep thought.

"Hmm, why not," he shrugs. "My name is Trick, loyal servant of the Mighty Prince…" As Trick was making his 'grand' introductions, my attention went elsewhere as I was looking around myself without being too conspicuous. Just then I noticed a dim light just below me, just under the bridge.

"_Maybe this is my ticket out of here."_ I mentally stated. As I climbed the railing, ready to make my jump, I assumed Trick must have noticed my intention… per se.

"If you're going to take a leap of faith…" As soon as he made that statement, I felt the cold thrust of his knife against my back, and felt warmth wrap around the surface of where his knife made contact with my flesh, throwing me off the railing. "Then take this with you for a good trip. Bwahahaha." Trick sneers maniacally.

As I dropped off the bridge, all I heard from him was a barely audible, but maniacal laughter. Out of sheer luck, I have slipped through the portal, and felt a wave of pressure wrap around me, squeezing my body and pulling me in before the feeling of being gripped by the portal left me and I landed on something soft and cool with a fresh scent to it. As my face was buried into the soft grass, I hear the sound of clopping approaching me. I barely picked my head up with what little dwindling strength I could muster, and with my vision blurring out of consciousness, I only made out something yellow and pink approaching me.

"Oh my…injured…help you…spital." It sounded like a girl. But I couldn't confirm it, let only make out what she was saying as my sense of hearing was giving out. As I was slipping from consciousness, the last thing I saw was the yellow form before I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: New World, Same Adventure

**Author's Note: Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. I wanted to thank all you readers out there who have viewed my work and have liked it thus far, especially in this short amount of time. It fills me with great joy to see you appreciate my work and hopefully I can continue to impress and feed your desire for a good story with a lot going on. Now my goal for this is to hit at least 20 Chapters, and I already have a plot going on and everything with new characters to be introduced, events, and the whatnot. But I"m still interested in adding more to it. Especially for the later chapters regarding the mentioned Netherlings. So I may ask you viewers out there for any request or character addition to make it easier and make this story more interesting. But don't have to worry about that until later, but I"m super excited about the days to come with this project. So we left off where Vincent was injured by Trick after running from a legion of creatures, and has stumbled upon a portal to a new world. Where this portal came from? Well we just don't know yet, but maybe the future will tell us as the story unfolds, and as of the 'meeting' with Trick, who else feels this isn't that last time we see him? Well I'll leave you all to enjoying more of the work. Please send me some reviews and the such, I would love to hear what you as the reader think about the story, so I know if I'm on the right track or not. After saying all that, this is Swiftriff signing out. Keep it Jammin'.**

_**Chapter 2: New World, Same Adventure.**_

_August 26__th_

I began to slowly stir and come back to my senses. As my eyes began to slowly focus, I noticed I was in a bright white room, I would have believed I died and was sent to the afterlife if it weren't for the curtains and a steady 'beeping' noise.

"I must be in a hospital, but where am I exactly?" I stated to myself, taking everything in and remembering past events. My home, the Netherlings, me running and confronting Trick, the portal, and my satchel with the vial…wait a minute.

"My satchel, where is my satchel?!" I exclaimed, frantically looking around. Then the curtains opened to reveal a white creature of some sorts.

"Oh good, your awake. How are you feeling?" She asked with a serene voice. She appears to be female judging by her voice, a hybrid of a horse and a human, standing on two legs. She had hooves for feet, hands like a human, a well fit figure with C-cup size breasts, a small muzzle for a mouth and small horse ears sticking out of her pink mane, which was pulled back in a bun wrapped in a net. She was covered in a white coat, and wearing a nurse outfit that wasn't too revealing, pretty professional by medical standards.

"_Well that's adorable…wait, what am I saying? She's a horse…human…girl."_ I said mentally. As I was in thought, the white mare stared at me in curiosity.

"Hmm, maybe you don't understand me, or you can't speak." She stated with a hint of wonder in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I've never seen a being like you before, and you can talk as well." I finally spoke, breaking out of my observant trance. The mare merely giggles at my reply.

"Yes, I can speak, and so can you. That's good. I hope you're feeling alright." She said with a warming smile.

"I'm feeling okay, my name is Vincent Valor. I take it you must be my assigned nurse?" I assumed with interest and curiosity of this mare standing before me.

"That's right. My name is Nurse Redheart. It's my duty to make you feel welcomed and healthy." She stated with kindness, but some assertiveness as well.

"I feel that I'm in capable hands." I commented, earning a giggle from Redheart. Remembering what I was concerned about, I drew my attention to the nurse with a more serious and concerned demeanor.

"By the way, Miss Redheart..."

"Redheart is fine dear, no need for the miss." She quickly states before letting me resume.

"Forgive me Redheart, but have you or a staff come across a satchel by chance in my possession?" I asked with a hint of worry in my tone.

"Oh why yes, give me a moment and I shall retrieve it and your clothes." She stated with that pleasant smile.

"Thank you very mu…wait, my clothes? Does that mean that I'm…?" I state and looked under my covers resting on me and noticed I was in nothing but a hospital gown. I looked up and noticed the blush on Nurse Redhearts cheeks, veering her eyes away to not look at me, she stated quickly.

"We were concerned about the injuries you have sustained and had to perform a full examination."

"Oh I see, well I appreciate you looking out for my well-being." I said, hoping to have comforted her and relieved her of the awkward tension she was in. She looked back at me and smiled.

"It was no trouble at all, we were glad Fluttershy brought you in when she did, otherwise you would have suffered blood-loss."

"I should give this 'Fluttershy' my regards if I ever meet her again." I stated with respect.

"Oh, that reminds me. You have visitors who wish to see you." Redheart beams.

"Really!? I wouldn't have expected that, being new and all." I said in surprise. It was nice knowing there were people…er, horses…whatever, just being concerned and welcoming, even by complete strangers.

"I'll let them in and get acquainted with you while I gather your things." Redheart replies while approaching the door with a smile.

"Thank you very much Redheart." As I thanked her, she looks back my way, nods, and makes her exit. As she stepped out, I can hear a faint collection of voices as she opens the door, and permits the people outside to come in to visit me. I hear trotting outside, and as the door opens, I see a group of six more colorful horse/human beings, all appearing to be females.

"_Boy, I feel like a lucky stud right now. Wake up conversing with an adorable nurse, and now six girls are spending time with me, so when is the prank coming, he he." _I thought to myself, chuckling at my own comment.

I sit up to introduce myself, but then I felt a throbbing pain on my back and fell back down on my bed. The girls gasp in worry, and a yellow girl in the group flew towards me and places her hands on my chest delicately to keep me in bed. I looked up in surprise by her reaction and was even more surprised when I noticed she was still in the air…FLYING.

"Wait a minute, did you just fly? How!?" I stated in shock. The yellow girl lands softly and moves back, hiding her face behind her incredibly long pink hair. It was incredibly cute how shy she seems, that's when it hit me on who she might have been.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. You wouldn't happen to be Fluttershy, would you?" I asked softly, taking into account she may be as delicate as her name leads me to believe.

"Um…yes…I-I-I am Fl-Fl-Fluttersh-shy." She replies, speaking barely in a whisper with a slight stutter. Luckily for me, being a musician means to train you're ears to pick up even slightest of sound to comprehend and identify it.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me when you did, if you hadn't showed up, I wouldn't be here and having another day to spend with wonderful people such as yourself…which reminds me, forgive my rudeness but, what are you exactly?" I asked, beginning to break the mystery of this land's inhabitants.

A purple girl of the group steps forward, gaining and directing my attention towards her as she begins to answer my question.

"We are ponies, and as to how Fluttershy can fly, she has wings, part of being a Pegasi."

I looked back at Fluttershy to see she had yellow feathered wings. I took this moment to observe her fully and thoroughly. She was about 5' 8" tall with a yellow coat, makes sense since she's a 'pony'. She has a long pink mane and tail that was sleek with a slight shine and her eyes were a shade of Turquoise. She was wearing a green wool sweater, which covered her amazing D-cups, and a cute aqua blue skirt that drapes down to her knees with a small emblem of 3 blue butterflies with pink wings on the hip of her skirt. She has a slightly slim figure with a little hip giving her that soft curved shape body. All in all, a cute girl with a sense of innocence to her, hopefully I wasn't blushing well admiring her appearance.

"Well I believe introductions are in order, my name is Vincent Valor. It's a pleasure to meet you all." I stated as I finished my 'admiration'. I directed my attention to the purple girl, or mare as I believed that was the term for a female pony. She had a dark purple mane that passed her shoulders by a couple inches, with a streak of lighter purple and a pinkish purple hair running down her bang. She had a horn protruding from her forehead, and her mane and tail had a straight hairstyle to it, with her bangs cut evenly above her eyebrows. Her eyes had a dark shade of violet, and she was wearing a white button-up uniform shirt with a dark purple skirt that had a small emblem that had a large light purple star with six-points, and five little white stars around the larger star. She was pretty slim, not much of an athletic build by far, but still a healthy figure nonetheless with a decent C-cup size breasts. She also had…wings on her back? Okay, this slightly puzzled me to see her have wings and a horn, and decided to proceed with that.

"Let's start with you and work our way down, to make it simple." I stated with a smile, gesturing towards the purple mare.

"Very well, my name is Twilight Sparkle, I am the faithful student of Princess Celestia, and I run the Golden Oak Library here in Ponyville," Taking notice of my questioning reaction, she resumes.

"The town you are in is called Ponyville, which is a neighboring town located by Equestria's capital, Canterlot, where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna rule."

"And I take it 'Equestria' is the name of this land?" I asked.

"That's correct." She stated.

"Okay, also why does Fluttershy have just wings and you have wings and a horn?" I asked.

"Oh let me explain about the Pony races," She clears her throat as she begins her explanation.

"There are three Pony races in Equestria: The Pegasi, whom has wings and have the ability to fly, control the weather, and walk on clouds. Next are the Unicorns, who are capable of using magic, but aren't exactly physically fit compared to the other races. And finally there is the Earth Ponies, which has neither wings nor a horn, but are the most physically built, and are well versed in nurturing for the earth and supplying in food." She finished in a matter-of-fact fashion.

I took the time to process and recite this all in my mind to have this information installed into my brain to avoid any future confusion. But still one question remained unanswered.

"Wow, that is interesting and unique. So why is it that you have both a horn and wing again?" I asked once more.

"That is because I, along with the Princesses, am another race known as Alicorns, which has both wings and a horn." She stated, once more in the intellectual fashion. Taking everything in, I nodded in understanding, satisfied with the answers provided about Ponyvilles inhabitants, capabilities, and significance.

I decided to resume with further introductions, but before I can open my mouth to speak, I was blinded by pink and caught by surprise as well as frightened by the sudden change.

"GAH, WHAT THE HELL?!" A pink mare stood before me speaking with a blinding quickness, I barely made out what she was saying.

"Hi there my name is Pinkie Pie, but you can call me Pinkie, you seem pretty nice, and pretty cute, we should be my gosh that reminds me you're new here which means we should throw you a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party. I'm Ponyville's party planner, there's not a party I haven't missed for anypony in Ponyville, since I throw parties for all my friends, and all of Ponyville is a friend of mine. Do you like cupcakes, cookies, cake, punch, games, an-mmghmghmmm…" Pinkies mouth was closed with Twilights hand, chuckling awkwardly at the randomness that is Pinkie Pie.

"Sorry about that Vincent, she's usually like this…well, all the time, especially with newcomers." Twilight stated with a sheepish smile. I took a moment to gather myself and everything that happened, and couldn't help but burst in a fit of laughter.

"HA HA HA, OH MY GOD YOU ARE A RIOT! Anybody with that much fun and energy in em is 'A'-okay in my book. I'd be glad to call you a friend." I said, trying to catch my breath from my laughing spree.

Once I was calm and collected, I looked at Pinkie and she was incredibly pink. Pink puffy mane and tail, pink coat, the only thing that wasn't pink were her eyes, which had a light blue hue. She has a body with a little 'extra pounds', but was far from overweight, let alone chubby. About the same height as Fluttershy, and has D-cup sized breasts that was barely contained in a yellow shirt around her voluptuous cuddly body. With a pink skirt with a small emblem of 3 balloons on each hip, two yellow balloons on the left and right side, and a blue balloon in the middle.

While I was observing Pinkie, I noticed she had this growing smile which I never thought would stretch so far in my life. Before I knew it, I had the life squeezed out of me as Pinkie gave me an incredible hug. I was struggling to breathe as she squeezed me, and her breasts were smashed against me.

"Pinkie, may I please breathe?" I choked out in her grasp.

"Oopsie daisy, sorry Vivi." Pinkie replied with a sheepish smile.

**~SQUEE~**

"_The hell was that noise?" _I must have gone delusional from the vice grip I received. Wait a minute…

"Um…Vivi? You know my name is Vincent, not Vivi, right?"

"Well duh. I know that silly willy Vivi." Pinkie replies.

I merely gave up on pressing forward, shrugged it off and smiled. _"Just Pinkie being Pinkie I suppose. Anyways, back to the rest."_

Just as I was about to resume, Nurse Redheart enters with my clothes and my satchel. _"Oh thank god."_ I grabbed my items from her and thanked her, she then walks to a cupboard and produced what I believed was medicine and poured me a glass of water.

"You should take this. It'll help relieve the pain from your injury." Redheart said, handing me my medication.

"Thanks, also when may I check out by chance?" I asked.

"You may check out tomorrow when you have recovered fully. I ask that you take it easy for a couple days after to not agitate and reopen your wound." Redheart informs me with great concern, and with that she takes her leave, perhaps to give me time for my visitors.

I examined my things real quick, looking inside my satchel to find, with a sigh of great relief, the vial was still there among'st other small possessions such as my phone which only serves as a music player and camera, my charger, my black art book, small art supplies, some food, and two bottles of water. Seeing that everything was in order put me in great ease. I placed the satchel to the side of me and took my medicine.

After taking my medication and drinking the water given to me, I turned my attention to a white unicorn with a well-kept purple main and tail, long with the end that spirals downwards while her mane curls outwards on her long bangs, brushed to the side slightly as well as the back of her mane producing the same curls. Her eyes sparkle in blue with full eyelashes, and complimented with a light blue eye shadow. She was 5' 9" tall with a well-defined hourglass shape body, wearing a well-fitted purple dress with c-cup sized breasts barely showing their cleavage from the opening of the V neck of her dress. I swear she could pass as a model for the amount of care she puts into her display of person.

"What a radiant display of beauty and fashion, may I have the honor of knowing your name miss?" I asked with the best gesture of a bow I can muster while in bed.

"Why, the honor is mine darling. My name is Rarity, Ponyville's fashionista and owner of the Carousel Boutique." She declares while approaching with a display of grace and etiquette per step. I gently clasp her hand and elevate them by her fingers and place a small kiss upon them.

"It is a pleasure to have made an acquaintance with you, perhaps we may see more of each other on better circumstances."

"A charmer and a looker. It's not every day one meets a gentlecolt who is courteous towards a lady." Rarity compliments with great satisfaction and a slight blush. I don't usually receive such compliments like this, since I usually keep to myself sometimes, but hearing this made me blush like mad and I couldn't help but look away, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Also I took the liberty to patch up your clothing and had them washed, they were in dreadful condition." Rarity stated, regaining my attention towards her.

"Really!? You didn't have to Rarity, but thank you. I greatly appreciate it." I thanked with great gratitude, displaying a warm smile towards Rarity.

"You are very welcome, darling. If you ever need new clothes or repairs made, just come to me and I shall see to it that the job is done to meet your satisfaction." Rarity replied with an earnest glee.

"You are too kind milady. Thank you." I nodded in appreciation from such a welcoming display of kindness. Earning a delicate smile follow by a slight giggle from Rarity.

Next my attention falls upon an orange mare with a golden blond mane and tail, both pulled to a pony tail. _"He he, a ponytail on a pony, that's pretty funny, but it looks good on her." _She wore a brown Stetson hat, and her eyes were a stunning emerald color, with three small white freckles on each cheek. She was adorned in a cowgirl getup, a white and brown shirt, fitted jeans wrapped in a belt with an apple buckle, with three apple emblems on the pockets of her jeans. She seems very toned, not a sign of any excess fat or anything. She looked about 5' 7", with probably b or c-cup sized breasts, and a fine slender trim body figure.

"Hey there suga' cube. Names Applejack, mah family and ah' run Sweet Apple Acres, where we grow the best darn apples ya'll can sink your teeth to." Applejack said with a strong southern accent. I actually thought that was pretty attractive and seem to suit her to a 'T'. Then I noticed she had her arms extended. I proceeded in giving her a good handshake, and boy did she have a good grip. Now that told me that she must have been a hard worker, a grip and body like that, seems kinda obvious right?

"It's great to meet you Applejack. I love your accent by the way. It truly suits ya…and mighty attractive." I said finishing with a slight accent of my own and giving her a playful wink, earning a blush from Applejack.

"Why thank ya kindly there Vincent." Applejack said.

And finally, I came down to the last of the bunch. Flying with a confident grin was a blue Pegasus. She had a rough tomboyish look to her. A short and messy rainbow mane and a lengthy but equally messy rainbow tail, magenta eyes, goggles strapped against her forehead, a short white t-shirt with blue sleeves with a cloud shooting a rainbow lightning on her chest, wrapped snug around her and her small B-cup breasts, dark blue sport shorts, and fingerless gloves. She was about 5' 6", and has an athletic trim build, but still had a slight petite look to her, just slightly though.

"And finally, who do we have here?" I stated

"The names Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in all of Equestria, and soon to be in the Wonderbolts. No, I know, I'm awesome." Rainbow stated, looping in the air, striking a pose. She sure is confident in her ability, I'll give her that. This should be interesting.

"The fastest flier you say? I would love to see ya in action." I stated, giving her a challenging grin. She seemed to have caught on with my message as she returned with a devious grin.

"How about I show ya in a race, if you can handle it." She challenged back with that grin of hers, darting her gaze into my eyes.

"That's not a bad idea. I can use a good competition."

"Awesome, though you may wanna heal up and all. I don't want you making excuses when I kick your flank." Rainbow boldly commented.

"You are so on." We decided upon the brief engagement and concluded by bumping fists.

Honestly, this was pretty unbelievable. I just arrived to a world inhabited by bipedal ponies, made some really interesting friends, and being cared for and welcomed with great kindness. This kind of thing doesn't happen often, and I was in deep gratitude. _"I should find a way to repay these girls somehow for their great kindness and consideration. But there is still the matter of my home world that I must handle."_ After breaking from my thought, we finalized our introductions and everybody took their leave. Twilight turns around by the door and faces me.

"I'll come back tomorrow to pick you up. Since you're new, I can give you a tour around Ponyville and we can get to know one another better."

"That sounds great. I'll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow then. Thank you Twilight." I acknowledged, earning a smile from Twilight.

"Great, I'll see you then. Bye Vincent." Twilight bids farewell, stepping out the room and out of sight. I decided to take this moment to examine the vial in my satchel. I reached for my satchel at my side, placed it on my lap and produced the vial from inside. I began looking at it as seeing it as just a simple vial, it had something dark inside. I couldn't make out what it was though. When I shook it, it didn't swish like a liquid would, but instead made a 'jingle'. Whatever was inside appeared to be small and solid.

"_I wonder what's so scary about this. It looks like a simple vial to the naked eye."_ I thought to myself. Then I felt this strange surge run up my arm, tingling my body with a slight pressure.

"_Open it"_ I hear a faint whisper, like it was said right beside me. I looked around and saw nothing but the walls and window of the room I was in.

"_Open it" _Once again I hear it, louder this time and almost haunting. As dreading as it may seem, I felt this urge to actually comply and open this vial, and so my hand slowly reaches for the cork snugged inside and sealing this strange but simple container in my hand.

**Author's Note: Well that was nice, Vincent wakes up in Equestria and is introduced with some new friends. But what is the deal with the vial? And why is he hearing a voice beckoning to him? I guess we'll find out later. Maybe we get to see what is inside the vial. Also I wanted give a shout out for a review I have just received regarding anatomy. Hopefully this meets to your liking, and I'm not aiming for giant anthro by any means, but try to characterized them in a slightly 'realistic' sense, some may have 'big breast' but not all. I try to be as realistic as I possibly can when interacting and describing the characters to make the story concise and interesting. As well as how he interacts with them individually and how they will react and view him. But if this turns out pretty good and you readers want more work from me, I'll be glad to do more and change up on the style and everything. After all that, stay tuned you guys, and Keep it Jammin'. XD**


	3. Chapter 3: What is Sealed?

**Author's Note: Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. I wanted to thank everypony out there who has viewed my work and have given me some great reviews and praise. It filled me with such joy to read what you had to say. But I decided I'm gonna be posting a double whammy on this upload, which means you all get 2 more chapters in one go. WHOOHOO! But then it will take a while for me to make another post. Why? Honestly because writing each chapter takes a little bit of time as I literally write it about 3 times just to get it right and feel confident in the work I put into it with plenty of detail to paint a vivid picture of whats going on into your minds and provide with total awesomeness. Plus there is also my personal life I go through as well hehe. So now here we are. Will this be a moment of truth as we discover what is inside that DAMN VIAL? Lets find out, shall we. This is Swiftriff signing out. Keep it Jammin'!**

_**Chapter 3: What is Sealed?**_

As I reached for the cork, my fingers just touching its surface, I hear the door to my room open to reveal Redheart entering with a tray of food. Breaking me from my trance, I tuck the vial back into my satchel, and give Redheart a wave with a friendly smile.

"Hello again Redheart. Decided to see me on break?" I joked as we both laughed at my playfulness.

"I brought you something to eat, I figured since you've been out for a whole day you must be hungry." Redheart replied back with a smile, placing the tray on my lap.

"_A whole day!? Well I suppose that's not so bad. Could be far worse…could be raining haha."_ I thought. I began eating my food to get some energy back.

"So Vincent, I noticed that you didn't have a Cutie Mark. Have you not discovered your special talent yet?" Redheart asked. I looked at her with a puzzled expression and asked in curiosity.

"What's a Cutie Mark?" Nurse Redheart looked at me in slight disbelief.

"Does your people not have any Cutie Marks where your from?" She asked with a soft voice, her curiosity growing ever more for the human before her.

"No, not that I"m aware of." I answered, gaining interest as to what this 'Cutie Mark' is. Since I'm not from around here, Redheart understood my curiosity and answered.

"Well, everypony earns his or her Cutie Mark when they discover what their special talent is." She turns to her side facing me and slightly lifts her skirt. I took noticed of this and the sight of her exposing herself to me, I quickly turned away and was madly blushing.

"REDHEART, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I nearly shouted in shock and embarrassment. She looked at me, giggling and replied.

"I'm just showing you my Cutie Mark." I began to really question what she meant by 'Cutie Mark', my mind thinking in the gutter before I shook the thought aside. Slowly I turned back and noticed a tattoo of a red cross on her leg just below her hip. I was in wonder because it didn't looked inked, as well as relieved that it was just THAT. So after seeing her Cutie Mark, I sighed in great relief and asked.

"So how exactly did you receive your Cutie Mark, is it like a tattoo or something of the sort?"

"Well I don't know what a 'tattoo' is, but when I was a little filly, I was tending to another fillies injury. She was playing in the park here in Ponyville when she slipped and hit her arm when she fell on her side. I mended her wound, cleaned it and bandaged it, as well as apply a splint and used a piece of clothing to hold her arm up because she seemed to have sprained it as she fell. After I took care of her, I was praised and thanked by her and her family, it was a wonderful feeling and knew in my heart that I had a natural gift for helping ponies in need of help and treatment, and that's how I earned my Cutie Mark." I felt inspired by what I heard, realizing her special gift and her selfless feat being rewarded and now recognized for her remaining days, like it's all in life's plan, destined to be such a person…er pony I suppose in this case. I wonder what mine would be if I ever got one?

"So what do you enjoy doing?" Redheart asked with a smile.

"Well I take pride in being a musician, more specific, a guitarist." I proudly stated. Peaking Redhearts interest, she exclaims.

"That is very interesting, we don't have many guitarist in our town, or musicians in that matter."

"I would believe there are plenty with musical interest out there, it's just a matter of where to look, and everybody has their own preference for musical genre. In my experience, I've learned that music is a universal language everybody can understand, you just need to 'speak' their language."

I replied with a deep thought, expressing my personal thought on the matter, and seeing Redheart in deep fascination with my expression regarding my knowledge in musical expression and social relevance.

"I never thought of it like that before, who knew something so socially common can be taken in a unique way. You sound like you have a gift and passion for music." Redheart states with an awestricken face. I blushed at her praise and acknowledging my knowledge as something with great interest, I actually felt very proud at how far my experience has led me.

"Well I must check my other patients. I really enjoyed talking to you, and I do hope to see you again…not injured of course." She joked, earning a good laugh together.

"I would love that, maybe when I'm in better condition I can come and visit you." I replied, noticing a slight blush from her, she responds back with her head facing away.

"That sounds nice. I should be going, goodnight Vincent." She turns completely and trots out the room.

"_She's really cute when she gets embarrassed, but I wonder why she got embarrassed in the first place."_ I thought to myself while staring out my window at a beautiful night sky.

"_This world just seems to keep fascinating me more and more, I wonder what else this place has to offer, or a better question, what I can offer it."_ Ending my train of thought, I decided to call it a night and let the evening silence drift me to slumber in the comfort of a nice soft bed.

_August 27__th_

As the sun peeked from the land's horizon, its gentle beam of light softly glides across my face with its tantalizing warmth, waking me from my peaceful sleep. Rising from bed and lifting my covers of my body, I turn to place my feet upon the cool tile floor.

"GAH! That's cold as hell!" I exclaimed, taking my time to adjust to the cool touch of the floor.

Finally standing on my two feet, I stretched my body, letting the blood flow in me, grabbed my clothes and spotting a bathroom across from my bed. I entered the room to remove the hospital gown to get into something more comfortable. After changing and stepping out, I was surprised by how new and fitted my clothes felt on me. "_I must really thank Rarity and repay her somehow."_ I approached a mirror to examine myself while fixing my hair and placing my black fedora on. Personally, I thought I looked pretty good and sophisticated, but still held that rocker look I aim for. After I finished fixing up and found myself presentable, I stepped out of my room and went to the front to check myself out and took my leave out of the hospital.

I stepped out and was stunned to see Ponyville for the first time. Everything looked so lively, the colors were pretty vibrant, and everybody looked so pleasant and happy. The homes had an old-fashioned style to them, kinda like an elaborate cottage, safe for a few that looked more modernized. Besides homes, there were shops, a lake a little ways to the right of the hospital, and a tower to the left, and what looked like a retirement home a little ways ahead. It truly looked wonderful, the air smelled fresh, a nice sunny day with just a little bit of clouds in the sky. I kinda wish my home was this peaceful.

"If I remember right, Twilight said she wanted to pick me up here. I suppose I can just wait for a bit." As I was talking to myself, I took notice that the ponies passing by were looking at me with what I thought was curiosity. A few of them waved at me, and I returned the friendly gesture with a pleasant smile and a wave of my own.

I found a nice spot to sit just under a tree beside the hospital away from the street, and I decided to sit against the tree and digging my hand into my satchel, I pulled out the vial once again. Looking at it, I felt that urge once more to see what's inside. _"Why do I keep feeling this sudden tendency to open this thing? Maybe it's cursed, I mean from what I was told it holds some kind of power inside, but what kind of power?" _My curiosity getting the best of me, I grasped the cork with my left hand, sweating and nervous, I took a deep breath and yanked the cork, opening the vial and clenching my eyes shut, expecting something to happen.

When a moments time passed by, nothing happened and I opened my eyes to look inside the vial, I saw something dark that glowed lines of red. Tipping the vial to my opened left hand, a black shard with red engravings fell into my palm, and I sat there looking at it.

"_A rock!? That's it? Those Netherlings were scared of a damn ROCK!?" _Staring in disbelief, thinking that there must be something more to this thing, there MUST be.

"Vincent, there you are." As I heard Twilight, I tucked the shard into my left pocket, and waved at her.

"Hey Twilight, good to see you, I thought you forgot about me." I joked at her.

"Are you kidding? Of course not, I have so many questions I wanted to ask you, do you mind while I show you around Ponyville?" She asked, looking really anxious and awaiting my answer with big pleading eyes. I couldn't look away, those adorable begging eyes had me locked in her gaze.

"How can I say 'no' to that adorable face?" As I gave my answer, she was jumping around like a kid going to Disneyland or something. Then she stopped and started blushing, slowly turning towards me she asked.

"You really think I'm adorable?"

"_Holy shit, CUTENESS OVERLOAD. Why does she have to look at me like that when asking that kind of question?"_ I was blushing like mad, and tried so hard to avoid her eyes, damn those eyes of hers.

"Um…I mean…I uh…couldn't resist your uh…that look you were giving me. I mean you are cute, yea…but um…SO YEA, let's walk around and go sight-seeing, and you can ask me anything you like." I stuttered and quickly tried to change the subject. She smiled and took my hand, making me blush even harder than before.

"Come on, I have so much to ask you." She beamed as we took our walk around the town. Today is gonna be an interesting day, I can feel it.

As we began our venture walking around Ponyville, I was receiving glances and picking up questions and compliments like, "What is he", "he's pretty cute," and "He doesn't seem so dangerous." Then Twilight began her questioning.

"So Vincent, where did you come from, and how did you come to Ponyville?"

"Well, I'm from a planet called Earth. I lived in a fairly large city called Long Beach in the California State. It's an okay city, when you ignore some of the city 'ruckus'. As to how I got here, I'm not too certain myself, I was on the run and I just saw a portal open up, and I took it as a mean's of escape. Quite a coincidence, really." I replied as I was looking back on near past event's taking place and remembering some things about my home, before it was invaded that is.

"Why were you on the run, did you do something wrong?" Twilight asked, slightly concerned but more so curious.

"Far From it, my world was invaded by another race known as Netherlings, they are cruel and violent creatures who share little to no mercy. I was on the run because I heard of a rumor that may have saved my people from possible extinction or slavery, and so I took the risk in pursuit of the item mentioned, and once I received it, I became a target and have been running for my life." As I said this, Twilight stopped and stared nearly in tears and disbelief.

"What!? That is horrible. I can't believe something so cruel and corrupt can possibly exist, it's a miracle that you made it in one piece, and you're safe now, but what about your home? What do you intend to do?"

"I know that I can't just let my world be taken over and be the end for the human race. Those things already took over my home, and I don't know how far they have spread, but it's only a matter of time before worst case scenario. I have to do something, but being in a new world, I just don't know what it is that needs to be done." I replied, slightly discouraged of what is happening back home. "_I hope I can find the answer soon"_

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I was gently pulled to a comforting embrace. I felt the back of my head being rubbed and brushed as I held the person closer, or pony in this case, as I heard Twilight comforting me with her words into my ear.

"It's okay, just remember you are not alone. If you ever need help, we are here for you. You show a good heart with compassion to those around you. Just don't give up or lose hope." I nodded, feeling more relieved that there were somebody here who can offer support, and be there for somebody they have only just met.

Releasing each other from our hug and resuming our walk, we came across a white two-story building that reminded me a lot of a carousel, large window pane around the circular building, displaying what appears to be mannequins with clothing on.

"This is the Carousel Boutique, where Rarity lives and also where she designs and sales her fashion merchandise." Twilight stated. Walking towards the entrance, she resumes.

"Let's go inside and say 'hi' to Rarity." I nodded and followed her along inside the establishment/home.

We entered with the sound of a bell chiming as the opened, followed by a welcoming singsong tone of a reply.

"Coming~." I hear Rarity as she trots gleefully from another room, with eyes closed she chants.

"Welcome to the Carousel Boutique, where everything is chic, unique, and magnifique. How may I help you, dear?" She opens her eyes and gave us a beaming smile upon seeing whom she greeted.

"Twilight, Vincent, a pleasure to see you two. How are feeling Vincent dear?

"I'm feeling great. My wound hasn't been bothering me so I'm taking that as a good sign. Twilight is giving me a tour around town and decided to come by to visit." I replied.

"Oh how wonderful. It's always a pleasure having my friends over to keep me company, and I'm happy to hear about your quick recovery, darling." Rarity gleamed.

"I also wanted to thank you again for cleaning and repairing my clothing. They feel fantastic, is there any way I may repay you?" I asked.

"No need darling, it's free of charge and I was happy to do it. After all, I am the Element of Generosity." She answered with a smile. I stood there wondering what she meant by 'Element of Generosity'. Twilight picked up on my confusion and clarified.

"You see Vincent, the girls and I are bearers of magical items known as the Elements of Harmony. There are six elements in total: Generosity-represented by Rarity, Laughter-represented by Pinkie Pie, Kindness-represented by Fluttershy, Honesty- represented by Applejack, Loyalty – represented by Rainbow Dash, and Magic – represented by me." I stood there in deep fascination, as far as I know, these girls could be bigger then they let on. Hell, probably even heroes or play some important role for Equestria, even though they seem normal, by pony standards hehe. I must have looked like an idiot with his clothes on backwards because I hear the girls giggling and felt Twilight's hand under my jaw and gently snapped it shut.

"That sounds pretty cool, I bet you girls have some awesome adventures and amazing stories to tell." I commented with great interest. Then the front door opened to reveal a pony with a short brown mane and tail, brownish-yellow coat, a navy blue suit, and blue slacks with an hourglass emblem on the pocket of his slacks.

"I'm sorry dear, I have to get back to work." With that, Rarity was off greeting the stallion, and we took our leave and said our farewell's as we departed.

"So where to next?" As soon as I asked, I hear a grumble and looked at Twilight. She blushed and made a sheepish smile while giggling awkwardly.

"Sounds like somebody is hungry, let's go somewhere to get a bite to eat." I inputted.

"That sounds great, oh I know, let's go to Sugarcube Corner. We can even meet up with Pinkie." Twilight stated.

"Sounds like a plan then, AVANTE!" I exclaimed. Twilight looked at me with a silly expression. I blushed as I began explaining.

"It's my way of saying 'onward' or 'with haste'." Once she understood my meaning of my statement, she giggled and replied.

"Well then, as you said before…"

"AVANTE!" we both exclaimed, heading out to our next destination.

While walking, she told me some of her tales and adventures. From first arriving to Ponyville and assigned to make friends. She was originally a resident at Canterlot before moving here to Ponyville, and since then she was so caught up in her books rather than going out and making friends. During her time here in Ponyville, she faced some interesting adversaries such as Nightmare Moon, whom was imprisoned in the moon by Princess Celestia for 1,000 years, and with the Elements of Harmony, turned her back into Princess Luna, who the girls discovered was Princess Celestia's sister. Next the girl's faced off against the God of Chaos and Disharmony known as Discord, almost tearing apart their friendship because of Discord's magic, and using their Elements to encase him in stone. But before she could continue, we arrived at Sugarcube Corner. I felt like I was in a Hansel and Gretel story right now, the place looked like a giant cupcake. Chocolate brown walls, white and pink frosting, I was so tempted to take a bite out of the giant treat, you would get diabetes just by looking at it, that was how sweet it looked.

We stepped inside and one second I spotted Pinkie upon entry, waving from the register, the next second, I was tackled to the ground in a big hug.

"Hey there Vivi, it's good to see you again, which this is like the second time we met each other now. What brings you into Sugarcube Corner? Oh did you miss me? Aww, you're so sweet. Or maybe you came to say 'hi'. Hello. Are you Hungry? You must be, I mean pfft…come on, you're in a restaurant, and of course you'd be hungry. Oh my gosh, hi Twilight." Pinkie released me from her death lock and hopped to Twilight to give her a hug, giving me a chance to breath sweet fresh air.

"Now couldn't you hug me like that instead of a football player?" I giggled at my own joke, and Pinkie was snorting in laughter, which made it even funnier to me. God, the Element of Laughter, she's contagious.

"Aww, if you wanted another hug, all you had to do was ask." I feared she was gonna crush me again, bracing myself for impact, I felt a real hug, not a crusher, but a genuine hug. It put me at ease and this time I returned the hug, enjoying it and feeling how soft her body was as it felt it was just meant for cuddling.

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" I joked. She giggled at my playfulness, and afterwards walked with us towards the counter, well Pinkie was hopping, not exactly walking. Once she was behind the counter, she asked.

"So what can I get ya?" Twilight went first.

"I'll have your new lemon surprise and a hay shake with oat sprinkles." Then I realized something and felt embarrassed. I don't know their form of currency.

"Um… Do you take dollar bills here by chance?" I smiled sheepishly, desperately attempting to get out of an awkward predicament.

"Oh it's okay Vincent. I can pay for us both. Since you're new to this world and are still adjusting to our customs." Twilight responded. I felt bad for having her pay for my meal, but I didn't have much of a choice. I have to go out and find a job.

"Well, I suppose I'll have your strawberry cheesecake Danish and a glass of water please." I said as she ringed up our order. Pinkie went to the back of the shop and came back with the shake, a glass of water with a lemon slice on the brim of the glass, and a muffin which I assumed was the lemon surprise, then Pinkie went below the counter and grabbed my Danish and placed them all on a tray.

"That'll be 9 bits." Pinkie said, Twilight reached in her pockets and gave Pinkie 13 gold piece coins as Pinkie put them in the register. Twilight grabbed the tray and we thanked Pinkie and walked to an empty table to enjoy our food. I pulled Twilights seat out and tucked her in as she took her seat.

"Thank you Vincent, that is very kind of you." Twilight complimented. Taking my fedora off and placing it on my knee as I sat down, I replied.

"Not at all, I was raised to treat women with the upmost respect. There is still chivalry out there." Twilight handed me my food using her magic, which surprised me but I recalled Twilight mentioning unicorns being able to use magic, but still it amazed me to witness it first-hand. So as we were eating I wanted to ask her about this world's currency.

"So Twilight, what were those golden coins you used to pay with, are they this world's currency?"

"Yes, they're called Bits. It's a simple and more absolute form of transaction when making a purchase, but we can also barter or possibly negotiate prices, deals or make arrangements. But Bits are the simplistic form of payment." Twilight answered. I swear she could make a pretty good teacher, she seems to be highly educated, like a walking library full of information.

"Okay, so do you know where I can go when applying for a job? I don't want to be dependent on someone" I asked.

"Somepony." Twilight said which confused me a bit. So I asked.

"Um…what do you mean 'somepony'?"

"Sorry Vincent, but you said 'someone', around here we use the word 'pony' as a way of reference to a pony such as 'somepony', 'everypony', and 'anypony'." Twilight responded. This bit of information was a little silly, but then again I was in a world of equine being's so it also made some sense.

"Hmm, well that is interesting. It'll take a little getting used to, but I don't wanna confuse anybody…I mean anypony." I commented. Twilight clapped her hands and praised.

"There you go, sorry if I seemed short but I figured that you needed to learn to properly interact with us ponies, especially since you're interested in finding a job. Also to answer your question earlier, you can either check establishments if they're hiring, go to town hall and check job posting boards, or maybe Applejack might need an extra hand, if you don't mind the more physical labor out there."

"Not at all, so what exactly is Applejack's line of work?" I asked.

"She works around the farm and harvest apples from her orchard." Twilight answered. I became interested, next time I see Applejack I will ask her if she needs extra working hand's around the farm.

Suddenly I heard what I thought was someone yelling or making a commotion outside of the shop. I looked outside and saw three individuals having what looked like an argument, two of them I recognized as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, but the third I had no clue, she didn't even look like a pony. Something tells me this isn't going to end well.

I looked at Twilight and she looked back at me after seeing what was taking place outside. All I heard her say before she dashed out was, "Gilda."

I followed her out and I can make out what this 'Gilda' looked like. She looked to be a half-eagle and half-lion, I think they were called Griffons. She had a rugged hair style composed of feathers with a patch sticking upwards on the front. Her feathers were white around her head, but were brown around her body. She had claws of an eagle, and legs of a lion, wearing a black t-shirt with a white skull on the front, leather armband with some circular studs, and navy blue fitted girl jeans with a belt dangling by one belt ring on her hip and a lion's tail protruding from the back. Her eyes have a piercing honeydew color. She was stirring quite a commotion and clearly agitated about something.

"Look Dash, I said I was sorry, what more do you want? Can't we just go back to the way things were like the old days when everything was awesome and not lame and boring like all these dweebs?" Gilda fumed. Rainbow Dash crossed her arms and was getting a little heated herself about this whole thing.

"What I WANT is for you to give all my friends a break and quit talking down on them, they are really awesome and are important to me. If you can't even do that and give em a chance, then you're just gonna go back to bullying on my friends, and that ain't gonna fly with me." Rainbow Dash retorted. Fluttershy then slowly stepped forward and, shaking uncontrollably, made a suggestion.

"Umm…Maybe if you w-w-were a little…um…nicer, m-m-maybe w-we can all be…f-f-friends?"

"Nice!? Who asked you, this isn't any of your business you pansy!" Gilda shouted, pushing Fluttershy aside, throwing her to the ground. Seeing this taking place really pissed me off, I wasn't gonna be on the sideline doing nothing, somebody needs to put this bitch in her place.

I stepped beside Fluttershy and shouted at Gilda, with anger and rage building inside.

"Who the hell gives you the right to lay a hand on Fluttershy you damn cunt!"

"Who in Tartarus…" Gilda turned and stopped once she saw me, taking a moment she finally spoke again.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"A problem if you don't apologize and back the fuck off!" I threatened her. The crowd getting worried looks as Rainbow and Twilight went to help Fluttershy.

"Seriously, if this is how it's gonna be then I don't want anything to do with you. Just go away and don't come back!" Rainbow shouted at Gilda. This must have gotten her attention because she looked like she was about to snap. Then she threw this glare with hate and malice towards Fluttershy.

"This is all your fault, ALL OF YOU!" Gilda screamed, lunging towards Fluttershy. I picked this up and immediately went in front of Fluttershy to defend her against the oncoming assault.

Just as Gilda cocked her arms back, I took in a defensive stance, positioning my right leg in the back and applied most of my weight as leverage. As she threw her punch, I grabbed her fist within my left hand. Our arms pushing against one another with a dominating force. I seized this opportunity, reeled her arm to my right, throwing her off balance. Grabbing her arm with my free hand, I pivoted my front leg clockwise, swung my back leg around in a new position to where Gilda's side was against my back and with her arm in hold of both my hands, I slightly leaned forward and threw her over my shoulders, bumping my hips upwards to launch her over my shoulders and collide on the ground.

As she was slowly picking herself back up, I was ready for her, grounding myself and keeping my eyes open to any body movement.

"Twilight, Dash, take Fluttershy inside." I ordered. Doing as I asked, they picked up Fluttershy and went into Sugarcube Corner. Gilda quickly stepped to me and was throwing punches. I was getting into the rhythm and I parried her punch with my leading hand, keeping me from the center of her body and to her side, and with the same hand I back fist her in the face, followed with a knee thrust with my back leg to her abdomen. She predicted my knee strike though, blocked it, and sweeps me to the floor. Falling on my back, I winced in pain from the wound I had that was recovering. Focusing back on the fight, Gilda was coming down with a heel drop to my face. I quickly rolled under her, got to my hands and feet, and dashed forward while rising, throwing her legs out over me and falling on her back with a grunt.

I turned facing her direction as she got up on her feet. Our eyes made contact, and with a shout we both charged to one another.

_-Sugarcube Corner: Rainbow Dash's POV-_

I sat by Fluttershy, looking out the window seeing Gilda and Vincent going at it. _"Boy can they really fight, I didn't want it to come down to this. Seeing my old friend fight my new friend. Vincent is one cool guy though, taking a stand for us like that, even though we just met he is willing to go out fighting for those he cares for. I don't usually see this too often, usually stallions talk their way out of problems, and avoid a fight entirely. But him, when push came to shove, he throws down. To me that's a real stallion right there. So why am I here doing nothing, I need to get out there and do something!" I stood up and lift myself in the air as I spoke to Twilight on my way to the exit._

"I'm going out there, this isn't his problem to settle. It's mine. Watch Flutters, I'll be back in ten seconds flat." I told Twilight as I flew outside, not even wasting a moment to hear a reply.

When I finally came outside, I couldn't see them anywhere. I looked around trying to find them when I saw a drop of blood fall a few feet ahead in a small puddle. I looked up and to my horror, Gilda had Vincent hanging in front of her in a choke hold, flying over a hundred feet or more from the ground with blood dripping from between Vincent and Gilda, probably Vincent's wound being reopened. With a fearful realization of what might happen next, I flew towards them as fast as I could.

Just as I was about to reach them, Gilda releases Vincent, watching him plummet to his death to the ground.

"VINCENT!" I shouted, halting my ascension and ready to dive towards him to save him. But Gilda grabbed hold of my tail just as I was going to descend. Looking back towards Gilda, I shouted.

"Let go of me Gilda!" Gilda was shaking her head, refusing to let me go and looked back at me.

"It's too late Dash. He's done for." Gilda exclaimed. I turned back to see a cloud of dust and debris where Vincent fell towards. I was in tears and screamed in anguish.

"NOOOOOO! VIIINCEEENT!" I screamed in anguish at the sight before me.

"_He couldn't be gone, he couldn't, I can't believe it. He was beginning his life here in Equestria. But now, he's...he's gone." _I turned towards Gilda, the tears streaming from my eyes. _"This is all because of HER. SHE MURDERED VINCENT!" _my blood was boiling and I was blinded with rage.

"I WILL BUCKING KILL YOU!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Throwing my fist at her face, she released her grip on my tail and I assaulted her with a flurry of fists.

_-(Moments ago) Falling from the sky: Vincent's POV-_

As I plummeted towards the ground, I hear Rainbow shouting my name, but she couldn't reach me. She was held in place by Gilda. Time felt like it had slowed down as I closed my eyes, knowing what is to come. "_I guess this is it for me._ _My world, my friends, my dreams, my home, everything…this is goodbye I guess." With my eyes closed_, I felt this burning sensation inside of me as my blood was beginning to boil. The thought of the Netherbeings crossing my mind, wiping out my friends and family before my very eyes. "_Will they not be avenged? All that I have done is going to be for nothing?"_ Opening my eyes, I see a radiating red glow in my pocket. Reaching for my pocket I found the shard glowing. _"Will my promise to stop the nightmare in my world go unfulfilled? HELL NO!" _With what strength I had, I crushed the shard in my left hand. Releasing a surge of energy and power that fueled me to my core. Then I felt the collision of the ground, with a large resounding crash.

Raising a large dust cloud all around, I laid there for a moment as I hear Rainbow Dash screaming. Blinking in pure astonishment at what has occurred and the fact that I wa still alive. _"I hardly felt anything. What the hell?"_ Rising to my feet, I saw a shimmer of red aura encasing my body and began to feel a change as my mind began to drift away.

_-Above Sugarcube Corner: Rainbow Dash's POV-_

I kept throwing punch after punch blindly while Gilda was just blocking and dodging my onslaught.

"Come on Dash, you know you can't beat me in a fight. We used to spar all the time back in school." Gilda said while keeping her guard up.

"I DON'T CARE. YOU KILLED-"I screamed, but then something interrupted me. A low-end, 'pound' sound.

**-BOOMFFF-**

I stopped my attacks and looked down to see a bright red light growing brighter. Realizing it was coming towards us. We flew away from each other as a pillar of a red shining beam shot towards the sky, parting the clouds apart as it soared higher in the sky, and then it glowed to a more dark crimson before it slowly dissipated back to the ground. Then as it cleared, I saw a figure standing in a small crater.

"Vincent!?" I questioned, or so I thought it was but he looked a lot different than before.

His head hanging down with his eyes closed, with long crimson red hair flowing in the gentle breeze and short bangs draping over his face, but his hair was pretty flared, giving a 'feral' look. With two horns protruding from his head, and graciously curving to the back of his head. He looked taller and much more built than before. Wearing a blackish blue trench coat that had a sleek shine, opened in the middle with a chain tying and cross-stitching downwards to a lock to keep the separate chain end intact, with the collar and cut-off section of the arms decorated with a wolves fur I think, and Wearing a pair of black jeans that seem loosely fitted, with one slitted belt wrapped around his pants, and another hanging off a single belt ring wrapping around his lower frame, and wearing some nice boots that had a rounded–square tip that looked like it'd be plated. I also noticed something strange about his left arm, it looked completely black with a shine to it, and his hands were clawed, wondering if it was plated, scaled, or just a strange skin tone. I flew down approaching the guy, wondering if it was Vincent or not.

"Vincent?" I asked him with worry in my voice. He opened his eyes to reveal a set of ruby red eyes and sighed.

"It's good to be free again."

**Author's Note: Holy shit, so now we know what was inside of the vial and have an idea of what was in the shard. But who is this figure that appeared from the pillar of red light? Is it Vincent himself, or something else entirely, and if he is something else, is he friend or foe? Aren't you guys glad this is a double whammy day, because this fight ain't over yet. Don't forget to R&amp;R. I really want to hear what you guys have to say about this. Stay tuned everybody and Keep it Jammin'.**


	4. Chapter 4: Davian

**Author's Note: Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. Just wanted to point out that there is a song I present into this chapter, the song is '_Moonlight_' from one of my favorite bands called '_Kamelot_'. If you want to sing along, by all means the lyrics are there or if you wish to just read along with the music, you can pull it out from youtube or whatever music source you prefer. Here's a link for the song ( watch?v=nI1_u4Qj8Yc ). Also there is a Clop scene in this chapter as well, which I will place a warning before the scene if you wish to skip it. First time writing a Clop scene so let me know if I did good. Anyways, sorry to interrupt. Enjoy the story. Swiftriff signing out.**

_**Chapter 4: Davian**_

"Vincent, is that you?" Rainbow asked with a worried tone in her voice.

"Nah, the names Davian. But don't worry," he begins with a smirk, while tapping at his head, he continues, "The kid is okay, he's just sleepin'." Rainbow Dash gave Davian a confused expression, but sighed in relief that Vincent was at least alive.

_-Davian's POV-_

Seeing this rainbow chick's sigh was my cue that she was all good, and so I gave her a thumbs up and told her.

"I got everything from here, just kick back and enjoy the show. I got it from here." Turning my attention to Gilda taking flight in the air, I was looking forward to cutting loose and having some fun.

"Hey Featherweight, ya still up for round 2?" I taunted with a devious smirk plastered on my face. Seeing her reaction, I took it she didn't like her little nickname I gave her, because she was getting huffy and blowing off steam.

"Featherweight!? Who the Tartarus do you think you're talking to you lil' shit!?" She steamed as she came flying down towards me.

"_Ha ha, little shit huh? I'm gonna enjoy having you eat those words, and then some."_ With my arms on my sides, I began instigating her.

"Oh you wanna play. Well…" I start clapping my hands and whistling at her like she was a dog. _"Nah, that's an insult to dogs all around, huh?"_ With a baby voice I resumed by calling her out. "Come on girl, come on." She came at me faster than before, just begging for blood now. Seeing that bloodlust look in her eyes, I gave her what she wanted and just stood there with my arms opened wide as she reeled her claws in and once she got close enough, she thrust them straight into my chest. She was glowing with a wicked smile, but in my mind I knew better. _"This 'little shit' just got played you so hard."_

Using my left hand, I grabbed her wrist, and as she noticed this she tried to get out but she wasn't going anywhere. With her arm within my grasp I squeezed tighter, digging my claws into her flesh, drawing fresh blood and hearing the song of the cracking symphony composed by Gilda's arm bone. She was now wrenching in pain, eye's watering, teeth gritting, she was struggling within my hold, wanting that sweet release. Unfortunately for her, I could be such a tease.

"Hey Featherweight." Getting her attention, I leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear.

"Brace that ass." Before she could do anything in response, I piston my free fist to and fro her gut, knocking the wind out of her, and sent her flying and skidding down the road, only to collide against the wall of a building.

I took my sweet time just walking towards her as my chest began healing at rapid speed. As she slowly came to, she began to cough out some blood, then she took one look at me slowly approaching her and I can see that look on her face. The look of fear in her eyes and panic engraved on her expression. I loved it, that look always puts a smile on my face.

"How does it feel to get your ass handed by a 'little shit' hmm?" I questioned as I was drawing closer to her. But then with her body struggling to get up, she comes to her feet and took to the air.

"Tsk, you're gonna fly away now girl? That ain't right. You kinda have me at a disadvantage here. He he oh wait." I spoke sarcastically, and with naturality, I conjured my wings, shocking my audience as they have been watching for some time now. Appearing out of my back, like lighting a match, it danced and lick the air like black fire, taking form of black burning wings. Not exactly solid wings, but they still do the trick in means of flying. Gilda's eyes went wide in terror, she knew right away there was no escaping, and in her mind, she knew she was fucked.

With a smirk on my face, I resumed where I left off.

"That's right, I got wings of my own." With my wings unfurling, spreading out to their full extend and my body getting low to a crouch I continued, "So ready or not, HERE I COME!" with a single flap of my wings and a kick from my legs, I took to the sky, flying at an accelerated speed towards Gilda. In a fit of panic, she turned tail and flew away from me, and we were off in a chase. But unfortunately for her, I was coming hot on her ass, she just couldn't outfly me.

When I was close enough to her feet, I reached out and grabbed her legs, stopped her in place and pulled her body to me. She reacted quickly and twisted around, attempting to kick me in the face. I merely blocked it with my right hand, threw her attacking leg aside and with the same hand, slapped her across the face, spinning her around and as her back faced me, in one quick motion, I quickly grabbed her face with my left hand, turned around and pulled her down, dragging her backwards in the air towards land and threw her down. She went soaring into a tree and got caught inside the mess of branches, struggling to get herself out.

I descended beside her, seeing a portion of her sticking out of the tree and pulled her out. She was screaming in pain, as I pulled her out by her busted arm. Once she was out, she was dangling from her broken arm within my grasp, writhing in pain and agony. Seeing this site before me, I felt compelled to go further in her torment.

"You think this is pain? I'll show you something indescribable, you will be begging for mercy." I threatened with a cold tone. Gilda's face was now a mess as tears were running down her face, fearing for what I was going to do to her.

I expanded my wings, growing in abnormal size, and with my right wing, I swung it to her, engulfing her like a threshold passing her body. She went inside the black flames, but as it passed her form she was gone. I turned to see a crowd of ponies giving me a mixed look of confusion, wonder, and even fear.

"Remember ladies and gentlemen, if you deal with a bitch, just add fire and they'll be gone in no time." Looking at my audience, I felt pretty disappointed as I didn't receive anything from them, not even a giggle. _"Well whatever, I thought it was funny. Confound these ponies and their sense of humor."_ My clawed hand began to glow black as I raised and opened them, pointing to the ground in front of the crowd. The audience were getting pretty jumpy, looking around nervously and backing up. With a rising gesture of my claw, a black portal appeared, and when it was a size suitable for anyone to walk through, Gilda came out of it, like the mouth of the portal just spat her out.

She lie with her sides on the ground, ragged with her feathers taking a grim and paler color with her clothing more torn then before. She began gasping for air, and furiously coughing and trembling violently. Slowly as she struggled to contain herself, I flew beside her, reached down and picked her up by the collar of her shirt with my right hand. She didn't have the strength to struggle anymore, she merely dangled in my hand barely clinging on to consciousness as a malicious smile spread across my face. With my left hand, I straighten my claws and cocked it back, ready to deliver the final blow, ready to end her pathetic excuse of a life.

"DAVIAN, THAT IS ENOUGH! PUT HER DOWN NOW!" Hearing the sound of the rainbow chick yelling at me while flying towards me, I honestly wasn't expecting to be interrupted, even by her. I turned my attention to her with an incredulous look.

"Are you fucking kidding me? She nearly kills your friend, hurts another one of your friends, and tries to control your life, and you're gonna show her mercy!? Why should I even listen hmm? What's to stop me from ending this bitch right here, right now?"

"Davian, just look at her, look at yourself damnit! This isn't right. Killing isn't the answer to our problem. This is not something Vincent would want. We don't need to resort to something so cold and heartless." Rainbow argued back.

"Well that's the difference between the kid and I. He's too soft and shows compassion, I'm not a doormat like him. I handle my shit because I see it as necessary. If I showed mercy, who's to say it won't turn around and bite me in the ass?"

"So what, instead of fixing the problem and facing it like a real stallion, you just get rid of it because you're scared?" Hearing her response was surprising to say the least, and I took a moment to think about what she said. _"Holy shit, this chick's got some balls. But she does make a point, even though she pretty much questioned my competence and if I can really handle my shit. Taking it into consideration, this bitch can't do shit I can't handle, and if she pulls some shit, I can easily take care of it and finish where we 'left off'."_

"Tsk, whatever. She's just a punk anyways. I don't wanna get infected by her shit." I said as I released my hold on Gilda and let her drop to the ground. With a cold stare that'll petrify even the fiercest of beasts out there.

"You better thank the rainbow chick for saving your sorry ass, and the next time you stir shit, you better fucking haul ass, because nobody is gonna save you. NOBODY!" I threatened, glaring into her weeping drenched face. She nods furiously and hastily cried.

"No I'll be cool with everypony. You won't hear any trouble from me. I swear!"

"You better be true to your word, for your sake." I snarled. I turned around and walked away, giving Rainbow and Gilda time to themselves.

As I looked back after a moment, I see Gilda giving Rainbow a hug before she slowly flies away while holding on to her busted arm. Rainbow turned towards me and spreads her wings as she begins flying my way. She then looked at me with a worried expression and asked.

"Davian, were you really thinking about killing her back there?" I looked at her with a straight face and replied.

"Doesn't matter, does it? She's alive and this whole shit is over with." Then I felt a stirring in my mind. _"Must be the kid coming to." _Then I see three other girls stepping out of the giant cupcake house. All of them gasped as they saw me and were about to bombard me with questions. But before I gave them a chance I threw my hands up to silence them and stated.

"Sorry ladies. My time is up. The kid is gonna be up and I think he needs to be filled in on what's up. Later girls." After that's said and done, I began to slip out of consciousness.

_-Rainbow Dash's POV-_

I watched as Davian closed his eyes, and his body just stirred and scattered into black dust, blowing into the atmosphere and disappearing, revealing Vincent within the mist. I was happy to see him again, but noticing he wasn't opening his eyes or moving, he began to stagger and drop to the ground and I quickly took hold of him, although he was heavier than I thought and dragged me from the air to my feet, but I kept him within my arms and gently laid him down.

The girls came and gathered around Vincent, watching him with a mixture of worry, concern, and wonder. I could only stare down at Vincent's peaceful face, using my hand and brushing his bangs to the side of his face. I was wondering if he knew what he was doing, if it was really him all along or if it was Davian that was in control. I shook my head, denying the idea that Vincent would go as far as attempting to kill Gilda. Maybe when he wakes up he can fill us in on what happened.

"Rainbow Dash, do you know what happened here?" I hear Twilight asked, concerned for what happened. I stared at her for a brief moment, then explained to the girls what all happened. Gilda killing Vincent, my fight with her, Davian's sudden arrival, his fight and display of character, and the near death finale that I intervened in.

Twilight had an incredulous look of disbelief on her, Pinkie was pretty shocked and concerned, looking between me and Vincent back and forth, and Fluttershy who was in horror, trembling with fear, and crying while holding on to Pinkie.

"No way is that our Vivi, he's too nice to do all of that. Whoever this Davian is sounds worse than a big meanie mean pants." Pinkie stated. Fluttershy released Pinkie and immediately went to Vincent's resting body and held onto him with care, looking back towards us with watery eyes.

"We can't let this go on, he needs our help. I don't want to see Vincent turn into this Davian again. Isn't there something we can do?" Fluttershy pleaded.

"We have to get him back to my place, I need to write a letter to the princesses and inform them on what happened. Rainbow Dash, I need you to tell Applejack and Rarity to come to my place as well, let them know it's an emergency." Twilight ordered. I gave her a salute and was off to Rarity first.

"I hope he'll be okay." I said to myself as I flew towards Rarity's place.

-Twilight's POV-

I watched as Rainbow Dash flew towards Rarity's Boutique, then I turned to face the girls and Vincent's resting body, and with my magic, I levitated Vincent's body in the air.

"Come on girls, let's head to the library. I promise everything will be okay." I assured them. They looked at each other, than back at me.

We made our way towards my place as Fluttershy asked.

"Twilight, how can you be so certain that everything will be fine?"

"I wrote a letter to the Princess after returning from the hospital about Vincent and his arrival. Princess Celestia told me to watch over Vincent and be on a lookout for another being like him, and to inform her if anything happens. She told me it was very important and keep Vincent in our watch and stay beside him." I informed them.

We came upon the front entrance of the Golden Oak Library, which was a large hollow tree with windows, a door, an observatory, and a balcony. We stepped inside and I resumed.

"I believe Davian may be this other being the Princess told me to look out for. But I don't know what should be done if Vincent and Davian are one of the same." I looked around for my assistant, but the only thing I saw were shelves full of books standing against the walls of the library, a table in the center with a wooden stallion head figure monument with my pet owl, Owlicious, perched on top, the entry to the kitchen, a couch, and a staircase that led upstairs. I sighed and shouted.

"SPIKE! I need you down here! It's an emergency!" I lowered Vincent on the couch while waiting for Spike to arrive. Not a moment later I hear a grunt and the sound of footsteps coming from upstairs, and then I see Spike dragging his feet down the hallway and making his way down stairs. He is a purple dragon, with green fin-like ears, tired green eyes, a green belly and green mohawk-like spikes with rounded tips on his head, he was only about 4' 6" with a slim body that was only wearing his light green pajama pants. I can only guess he just woke up, I felt pretty bad, but this was an emergency.

"Twilight, what's going on? Did something happen?" Spike tiredly asked.

"I'm sorry Spike, I'll explain in a bit, but right now I need you to send a letter to the Princess. Tell her that we may have seen another being like Vincent, and we need her advice on what to do. Vincent is in our watch and is here right now. But the situation between the two new arrivals has become more complicated than we anticipated. Did you get that Spike?"

"I got it Twilight." Spike replied while writing everything down on a parchment he hastily retrieved.

"We await for your reply. Your Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle. Okay Spike, send it away." When I finished, Spike rolled the parchment and tied it in a ribbon. He then raised it and blew a green fire on it, which burned the parchment and the smoke was carried out the window.

After a few minutes, Vincent began to stir on the couch and slowly opened his eyes. He was looking around, confused on where he was, but was put at ease when he looked at me and the girls. He sighed in relief and gave us a warm smile.

"I'm glad to see you girls are okay, what happened? All I can remember was falling, than as I fell I felt this strange surge of energy, landing on the ground hardly feeling anything, and getting back up when all of a sudden... I just blacked out." Vincent asked. I walked towards Vincent and knelt down in front of him as he sat up on the couch, then the girls followed and sat beside him on the couch. Pinkie sat on his left and Fluttershy sat on his right. I took a moment to collect everything that Rainbow Dash told me what happened, looked straight in his eyes and as I opened my mouth to speak, my door opened to reveal Rainbow Dash flying in with Rarity and Applejack following behind her. We were gathered all around and Applejack asked.

"Will somepony explain to us what in tarnation is goin' on here?"

"I was just about to explain everything to Vincent, but since you and Rarity are here, it'll make it easier for me to explain without repeating myself." I replied. I then recalled the event that took place with Gilda stirring trouble with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, and how Vincent took a stand and confronted Gilda and telling us to go inside. Rainbow Dash picked up the discussion from there and told her side after she decided to go back out to help Vincent and settle the issue. Rarity was on the edge of her seat with the act of heroism that Vincent displayed, and Applejack was rooting on the event between Vincent and Gilda. But when the part where Vincent was believed to be dead, they were horrified but then gained a look of confusion as Vincent was clearly alive in front of them. Than Rainbow Dash explained meeting Davian for the first time. His uncaring and flashy display of character, his lust in violence and satisfaction in the field of combat, how he showed no remorse or mercy in his fight with Gilda, leading her to try to escape with her life, and finally when he attempted to take her life before Rainbow Dash stopped him. After the discussion was concluded, Applejack was the first one to speak.

"Well ah'm glad to see Vincent is alright, ya done a mighty fine thing helping Rainbow and Flutters like that. But what do we do about this new fella'?"

"I fear this Davian will only pose as a threat to us, such savagery can't possibly be one we can reason with. But it's difficult when something so brutish could be in somepony so bold and caring like Vincent." Rarity commented.

"I know he might come off the wrong way, but what if he means well, and that is just the way he was brought up as?" Rainbow Dash inputted. While the girls were discussing the matter of Davian as friend or foe, I noticed Pinkie gave something to Vincent, which turned out to be his black fedora. He must have left it at Sugarcube Corner. As Pinkie placed his hat on his head, I noticed the look on his face and I couldn't help but worry. He wore a blank expression, his eyes looked hollow and shows he was in deep thought about something.

-Vincent's POV-

After hearing what happened between Gilda and I. I felt this deep pit of guilt. "_I wanted to save my world so bad, that I resorted to destroying that shard, without even knowing what would happen. But in that act of desperation, I have released a monster who is now a part of me. I almost took a life, and for reason's I believed only to be bullying. How could I have committed to doing something so unjustifiable? Are the girls in danger now because of this beast that dwells within me? What if he goes for them next? I have to get away, for their sake."_ I stood up and began to make my way towards the door, but something placed a gentle hold on my shoulder, beckoning me to stay. I looked up to see a white Alicorn, just a bit taller than me, with a long aurora-colored mane and tail that seemed to blow in the wind, even though we were indoors. With a golden crown placed on her head, she had a gentle gaze with her pink eyes, wearing a regal white dress that fitted around her slender body, with softly rounded C-cups, and on one hip of her dress was an emblem of the sun, adorned with a golden necklace, a long silk white glove with a golden bracelet on each hand, and some kind of golden hoof slippers. I was simply stunned by the beauty at a goddess that stood before me.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight called joyously as she ran and embraced the white Alicorn known as Princess Celestia. The princess returns that hug to Twilight with a heart-warming smile as she spoke.

"It is so good to see my Prized Student, I'm glad to see you have been doing well." Finally registering who it was that stood before me, I knelt down in a courteous bow towards the princess. She gave a light chuckle and spoke in a soothing motherly voice.

"You do not need to kneel before me young Vincent, please rise." I nodded before I stood once again. Looking into each other's eyes, she continued to speak.

"I have heard everything that has happened, I also understand your deep regret, and that you feel guilty for what has taken place. But you need not take responsibility for the actions of others, for they were not your doing nor your intentions." As she spoke with her eyes fixed into mine, I couldn't help but look away, to veer from her gentle gaze as she began to read me and clearly understanding how I felt and comforting me in what seemed to be a means to reassure me. But as I drift my gaze away from her, she gently places her hand on my cheek and turns my head to face her once more as she continues.

"You have a kind heart and a good spirit, and I wish to help you in your time of need. I only ask that you may allow me to do so." Fighting to hold back a tear, I gave her a nod of approval. She released her hand from my cheek and grabbed my left hand and raised it. I noticed that my left hand and arm looked like it was scarred or burned, or maybe it was infected, I couldn't really tell for it was difficult for me to describe, let alone accept that this was my arm in the first place. Her hands and horn began to glow and my arm was enveloped by a golden aura, I watched in wonder at the event taking place before me.

"I believe you wish for a means to control the being known as Davian that dwells within you, and so I bestow upon you a seal that only you may open or close." As Celestia stated, my arm began to glow brighter and brighter with a warm sensation enveloping said arm, forcing me to look away from its intense blinding light. But only a short moment has passed when I noticed the warmth was dying down and was soon gone. I looked to see my arm was bandaged, and then wrapped in a light golden sash that wrapped around my upper arm and cross-stitched down to a silver bracelet with golden linings and encryption, with a purple stone set inside at the center of the bracelet.

"This bracelet shall serve as a seal to help control the being inside of you. But if you ever decide to release the seal, all you need to do is press on the stone, it will only respond with your touch and none other." I looked at her with a fearful expression at the thought of ever deciding to actually release him in the first place. Seeing my reaction, Celestia continues, "Do not fear, because the seal will reactivate after a certain time for safety measure." Princess Celestia informed me as I examined the artifact on my wrist. It was truly a sight, quite spectacular with a means to assist with this new found dilemma. I was happy knowing that this will help keep Davian sealed and that the girls will be safe. I bowed towards the princess in deep gratitude and respect.

"Thank you so much Princess. This means a lot to me." I thanked full-heartedly.

"You are quite welcome Vincent, and please just Celestia is fine, no need for formality." Celestia replied. I stood up and nodded in response. Celestia set her gaze upon everypony in the room and continued to speak.

"There is also another matter I wish to discuss and ask for everyponies presence at the castle."

"Does this matter include me as well Celestia?" I asked.

"Especially you, young Vincent. I will explain further at the castle. Is everypony ready?" Celestia asked.

"Just one moment please." I replied. I took off my fedora and threw it to the couch, reached in my satchel and grabbed my phone and ear buds and placed the satchel beside my hat. I tucked the phone and ear buds in my pocket and approached the princess.

"I'm ready now." I stated.

"I believe we're all ready princess." Twilight added. Celestia nodded and she closed her eyes as her horn glowed in a golden aura. All I saw was a brief flash, an instant rushing sensation, then an alarming change of scenery followed by a 'popping' sound. We were no longer in Twilights library, but in what appears to be a throne room, this must have been the castle.

The throne room had beautiful tapestries, marble walls and pillars, a well-polished marble flooring with a long red carpet leading from the entrance to a small set of stairs that led to two thrones, and a décor that gave the room a regal but lively atmosphere. I looked around my surrounding, admiring the sight before me and taking every detail to thought.

"Simply beautiful." I whispered out of thought.

"hmm, what is beautiful?" Twilight asked.

"This room, I have a deep fascination when it comes to the arts and creativity, and the room's atmosphere has such a majestic ambience, with such cleanliness and a grasp of limitation and comfort. ~sigh~ Anyways, what other matter did you wish to discuss Celestia?"

"It is regarding you and Davian." As Celestia answered, she turns and approaches one of the two thrones and between the thrones was a stand with a scroll. It appeared to be old, but not damaged or tarnished. With the scroll in hand, she faced us once more and we began to approach her, in curiosity as to what was written in the scroll. She extended the scroll to me, I looked at the scroll and then back to her, and seeing her smile with a nod I reached out and received the scroll from her. As I began to open the scroll, the girls gathered around me to see what was inside as Celestia spoke once again.

"A prophecy states that, 'In a time of peace and prosperity, the Warrior of Light and Darkness shall be revealed to face the impending shadows of destruction, with war to follow in trail. But with the Warriors unity and the Blade of Legends in possession, shall they face the shadows of chaos and destruction, for the sake of all realms.' I believe you and Davian are the Warriors of Light and Darkness this prophecy speaks of, and must be prepared to face against a great evil that approaches." I was standing there viewing the image of two human-like beings in the center, standing back to back and surrounded by creatures that shared a striking resemblance to the Netherlings, the page bordered with flames as the center radiated with a shine in what I believe was the two warriors fending off against the creatures, with the description of the prophecy written in a boxed border at the bottom of the scroll. I was standing there stunned with the thought of taking such a significant role, being foretold of my arrival, and the weight of this world, or realms as the prophecy stated, on my shoulders.

I looked around me, feeling the eyes of all my new friends I have made in my short time in this world. The thought of my home flashed through my mind, slowly being destroyed and consumed by the Netherlings. I looked upon my hand, sealed and bandaged, it serving as a reminder of my expedition to save my home, in belief that what is now sealed within me, can help me to save my home. _"No, it's not just my home now, because of my arrival here in Equestria, I have brought this upon them as well. It's my responsibility to protect my friends and their home, and with that I shall move forward to do what is right."_ With this in mind, I turned to face the princess once more and directed my attention to her.

"In the past three days here in Equestria, I was shown great kindness, made wonderful friends, and have been accepted and welcomed into their life. I took a stand for them because I felt that is what friends are for, in thick or thin I will be there as a friend should be. So if I am needed to help protect what I care for, then I shall do my part and stand by their side once again. I will not let this world suffer like my world is suffering right now. I am no warrior, and may only be human, but…" I turned to face my friends, seeing the smiles and look of acceptance in their eyes as I resumed. "I'll be damned if I let the Netherlings have their way, and take away something so precious from me." Hearing the cheers from my friends, I felt a great sense of dedication and resolve.

I was immediately embraced by the girls, suffocating within their caring embrace, but was truly happy, something I haven't felt in quite some time. During the hug, I see Fluttershy looking up at me with those adorable turquoise eyes.

"Do we really mean that much to you Vincent?"

"Of course, even though I am from another world and a stranger, you've all helped me, cared for me, and have showed me such kindness. I only wish to know more about each other to better our friendship." Twilight looked up at me, listening to my words with a beam and a blush as she speaks.

"We would like that very much. I am glad to know that we have made a very special friend."

"Totally, you're too awesome to pass up on. Besides, I'm still looking forward to that race you owe me." Rainbow added with a smirk. I couldn't help but blush at the compliments I was receiving. Even as we separated from the hug I was still blushing.

"Oh you look so adorable when you blush. Surely I thought you'd be used to flattery with how handsome and charming you are." I looked at Rarity as she tilts her head and flutters her eyelashes at me. I could feel my face burning from the alluring flirtatious display I was getting, and didn't know if she was teasing but was too embarrassed to really think about it. Then Celestia spoke, releasing me from my state.

"I am glad to see you have taken a liking for my little ponies and our land. Tomorrow I wish to continue further, and to help prepare you for what the future holds for you. But you are all welcome to stay here in the castle. I will have a guard escort you to your rooms. Make yourself comfortable, and also thank you Vincent. I am glad to have met you and hope we may also get better acquainted as well."

"I would be honored Celestia." I replied, taking a slight bow while keeping eye contact to her. I thought I saw her wink towards me, but I might have been imagining things. She then summoned her guard, who was a white unicorn stallion clad in golden armor, a golden helmet with blue bristles on top, and a sword sheathed on his hip.

"Your Highness, forgive me but there are only six available rooms. Unless if the human wishes to stay in a room in the lower quarters, he may share one of the six rooms if he wishes." The guard informed. I honestly didn't know about sharing a room with one of the girls or if they were even comfortable, especially the possibility of sharing the same bed. Just then Rarity spoke before anypony can let in a word.

"HE CAN STAY WITH ME!...ahem. I don't mind sharing my room with Vincent, besides I wish to ask about ideas regarding his attire."

"Well then, that settles that matter. You are free to enjoy the castle and the scenery. I will send a guard to retrieve Vincent tomorrow morning. Please excuse me, I must lower the sun for the evening to come. Goodnight everypony." With Celestia's bidding, her horn glowed in a golden aura as she teleported away. With the girl's clearly showing a face of disappointment, except Rarity who was simply beaming, I was in thought about what has taken place. _"So now I am to sleep with an eccentric and beautiful mare, and she also wishes to ask about my taste in fashion, or did she just say that as a reason to be with me? But why would that be, I mean she obviously see's me as just a friend…right? I mean, I'm not complaining, she has a marvelous figure, a soft and beautiful mane, luscious lips and…god damnit Vincent, get your head out of there, she's your friend, show some respect and restraint."_ The guard gained our attention as he spoke to us.

"If you will follow me please, I will show you to your quarters." We began to follow him out of the throne room, and once we were out, there were a flight of stairs leading to a lower level floor, also before that, there were entrances to the left and to the right. We followed the guard as he guided us to the left entrance to a hallway with doors leading to what I thought were our rooms. But we walked past them to the end of the hall, going up some stairs. It was quite a walk, but when we came to another hall, the guard turned to face us as we all stopped behind him and gave him our attention.

"Here are your rooms. You may pick any of the six rooms here. Once you have selected a room, come speak with me and I shall acquire your luggage and bring them to your respective rooms." I quietly snickered._ "He he, jokes on him. Nobody brought any luggage. Maybe I can send him on a wild goose chase. Maybe."_ The guard resumed. "Further down the hall is a balcony if you wish to enjoy the view of Canterlot or wish for some fresh air. If there are any questions or matter you need addressed, a guard will be posted just before the stairs." The guard informed us as he finalizes with a salute.

Everypony dispersed to decide upon their rooms, since I was to share a room with Rarity, I decided to let her pick the room while I remained in the hallway well proceeding with my prank to send the guard on the hunt for our 'luggage'.

"Excuse me, but I left a luggage of mine back at the throne room by mistake. Would you mind retrieving it after my roommate has selected our room."

"Of course, I will begin to retrieve you belongs as soon as possible." The guard replied. restraining from laughing my ass off, I kept a straight face as I thanked him and went back to resting against the wall.

I began to see everypony had decided in their rooms. Facing the stairway, from closes to furthest, Twilight, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash got the right side and Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity got the left side. Rarity approached me and seemed pretty eager as she beckoned me to our room, I thought it was cute seeing her tugging on my shirt like an excited child, even though she tried to contain herself.

Before we entered the room, I placed my hand upon Rarity's hand that was holding my shirt, hearing a slight 'eep' from her. She turned to face me with a blush as she slowly released her hold on me. Gaining her attention I spoke.

"Would you excuse me for just a moment, I wish to do something before I turn in." I noticed she was beginning to pout, her bottom lips were quivering and her eyes began getting slightly watery. I held her hand with now both of my hands.

"It won't be long I can assure you. I only need to speak to Applejack about something important." Rarity looked at me for a couple seconds before her expression was lifted as she responds.

"Very well, this will give me time to 'prepare' the room." I smiled and was relieved to hear her understanding. I bowed before her and place a kiss upon her hand I was holding delicately. Earning a giggle from her, I rose up and was ready to go next door before Rarity spoke once more.

"I'll let you know you may enter while I tidy up, if you see a sign on the handle, I ask you be patient while I finish up." She bats her eyelashes with that alluring smile. I found that gaze so…sexy, as strange as it may seem, her being another species and all, I couldn't help but find it attractive. She turned towards the door and entered the room, placing a '**Do Not Disturb**' sign on the handle before closing the door. I turned and walked to the front of Applejack's door and knocked three times before Applejack opened the door.

"Hey Vincent, wha' can ah do for ya?"

"Hey AJ, I wanted to talk about something important. See it came to my attention that since I'm new here I need to find myself a job…" Before I can continue, AJ's eyes lit up as she spoke, opening the door even wider, seeing her in full view still wearing that same Cowgirl getup.

"You're lookin for work? Well come on in Suga'cube." I entered her room and looked around, the room looked pretty comfortable, a queen-size bed, a round table big enough for four people…er ponies, a maroon couch, a ceiling fan with lighting, large-pane windows with dark purple curtains, and two doors which I'm guessing leads to a bathroom and a closet.

"So are ya interested in some hard work at mah' families farm?" Applejack inquired from behind me. As she walked around me, I could feel her eyes as she was examining me very thoroughly.

"Absolutely, I'm no stranger when it comes to physical labor and getting dirty."

"Ah reckon so. Ya got a nice build, callused hands, and you seem mighty confident in yerself. Tell ya what, soon as we get back, ah'll take ya to mah farm and we'll see whatcha got an' go from there. How's that sound?"

"That sounds great. I'll be looking forward to it." AJ begins to laugh at my comment and says.

"Ya say that now, just wait til we get there. It ain't gonna be no picnic, ya hear?"

"If it proves to be a challenge, then all I need to do is grab it by the reins and get it done." Our eyes met in a competing gaze, staring into her emerald green eyes like a window concealing her strong and nurtured spirit. We stood like this for a distant moment before she smirked with satisfaction.

"Ah'm gonna look forward to seein' ya out in the field." She walked around me towards the rooms exit, then I felt her tail grace on my leg to my thigh as she passed by, sending a tingling shiver going up my spine. Feeling her silky soft strands sneaking a feel at my exposed skin felt so electrifying my blood was beginning to boil, but I tried my best to steel myself and not give in to temptation. My eyes followed her, and as I got a view of her backside my eyes fell to cop a glimpse of her toned curves as her hips sway back and forth with her tail flicking about in motion. Feeling incredibly aroused at this point, I was struggling to keep focus and restrain myself from pouncing on the spot. I saw the light of the hallway, and my eyes immediately dart back up to AJ's face as she gives me a sly smile.

"Ya sleep well partna', ya gonna have your hands full later." She bids to me with a wink as I stepped out of her room.

"Looking forward to it. Goodnight AJ." I replied back. As I began to approach my room, I hear AJ's door click shut and also noticed the sign was still on the handle. Pondering on what to do, I place my hands in my pockets and felt my phone and headphones. I looked straight towards the end of the hall and decided to make my way towards the balcony. Seeing a simple double wooden door, I opened one of the doors, stepped outside and closed it behind me.

I looked out to the grand scene of Canterlot that was before me. A gleaming white, silent city taking its slumber under the beautiful night. The moon stood high above with many stars scattered around the dark blanket of the night sky. The cool gentle breeze brush against my face, and I inhaled the refreshing cool air that I only received in the night. I stepped forward towards a railing of the balcony, reached in my pockets once more and grabbed my phone. I took the headphones connected to the device and placed one in my left ear. I turned on my phone and searched in my list of tracks for a suiting song for the evening. I finally came upon a song called Moonlight by Kamelot. One of my personal favorite band. I played the song, listening to the soothing intro of the strings and piano before the guitar picked up. I searched deep in my heart, to feel the passion, to sync my body, heart, and sound to be in tune with essence. I began to sing with a gentle but outspoken mind to my words and their meaning.

_***Moonlight by Kamelot***_

_I have never craved the system's sympathy_  
_I get restless over pity smiles_  
_Some precaution wouldn't harm my history_  
_If I had the will to wait a little while_

_You cut the silence like a knife_  
_You know I can't repent for all_

_Moonlight falling over me_  
_Sail on where the shadows hide_  
_Moonlight crawling down on me_  
_Just like you could not compete with my pride_

_Compensation for a misconducted life_  
_Is it way too much to ask_  
_Hard to wake up_  
_With your heart and soul deprived_  
_When the morning comes_  
_The second to your last_

_You cut the silence like a knife_  
_At the edge of my last defenses_  
_You cut the silence like a knife_  
_You know I won't repent for all_

_Moonlight falling over me_  
_Sail on where the shadows hide_  
_Moonlight crawling down on me_  
_Just like you could not compete with my pride_

_Shine on silver from the sky into the night_  
_Gaia shivers and I need your leading light_

_Moonlight falling over me_  
_Sail on where the shadows hide_  
_Moonlight crawling down on me_  
_Just like you could not compete with my pride_

_***End of Song***  
_

Once I finished singing my heart out, I took another breathe of the evening's refreshing air, and just stared into the beautiful horizon.

"Thou hast a beautiful singing voice." I jumped and turned to face the owner of the feminine voice, grabbing the railing to keep me from slipping on my ass. A dark blue Alicorn mare stood in the center of the balcony, her light blue eyes twinkled under the night sky, her mane and tail blowing in the wind with the color of the night itself. She stood about as tall as me, with a very defined slim curve to her figure, her outfit consisting of a dark blue dress that matched her mane and tail with one side of the dress falling just above her ankles with an emblem of a crescent moon with a black ink-blot background on her right hip while the left side ended just barely under her hip, the 'V' neck of her dress exposing the cleavage of her rounded C-cup breasts. I stood there just staring at her, as if the beautiful night itself took the form of an enchanting mare.

"We apologize if thou were frightened by our presence. We heard an enchanting voice and were beckoned in curiosity of the singer of thy voice." The mare expressed in such a soothing tone. I corrected my posture and relieved my death-grip on the poor railing as I responded to the mare before me.

"Forgive my reaction, I did not realize my singing has attracted such a mesmerizing audience, and you speak with the tongue of Ancient Rulers as well." I smiled as she blushed at my compliment.

"Tis a habit of ours, we are still growing accustom to this new social normality. Is it distasteful?" She asked with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Not in the slightest, I find it rather captivating and alluring." I replied to the mare, setting her at ease to where we looked upon one another in comfort. I took a bow before properly introducing myself.

"My name is Vincent Valor. I am a human from a planet called Earth." The mare took a bow as she slightly lifted her long-sided dress in suit of introductory.

"Our name is Luna, Princess of the night and Co-ruler of Equestria. Tis a pleasure to make thy acquaintance Vincent Valor."

"If it's the same to you your highness, just Vincent would be fine."

"Very well, and we ask if thou address us as Luna."

"Fair enough." Luna walked towards me and stood beside me with a look of interest.

"Dost thou seek comfort in thy own company whilst singing?"

"Whenever I'm alone or take a leisure stroll, I enjoy singing as a way to pass time. But in occasions such as this, under the beautiful night sky, I feel at peace and more lively. It comforts me as I relish to voice my heart to show my appreciation to the wonderful evening." I turned my gaze staring into the night sky, marveling at the stars as they danced.

"Dost thou truly find our night…beautiful?" I looked at Luna as she asked me, raising question about what she said.

"Your night? What do you mean?" She looked at me with amusement.

"We _are_ Princess of the Night, we are the one who raise the moon and bring forth the night sky." I gaped in astonishment, then I remembered Celestia mentioning about her departing to lower the sun. This Princess who stood before me must be powerful to accomplish such a feat daily, making both princesses fitting to be titled goddesses.

"I suppose I should be thankful and singing to you then for your wonderful masterpiece." She looked away blushing at my praise.

"We would love to hear thy singing voice again. Perhaps when next we meet thou may grace us with another song?" She looked into my eyes with a blush as she asked. Those eyes sparkling under the stars with the adorable begging gaze, I merely melted under her stare.

"I would be honored. Next time we meet, I'll give you my word to sing another tune especially for you." I was truly embarrassed when those words escaped my lips. Luna gives me a giggle as she flaps her wings, lifting herself gracefully mid-air.

"Until we meet again Vincent."

"Until then Luna." As we said our goodbyes, she took to the sky and disappeared. Once she was gone, I didn't realize I was holding my breath as I deeply inhaled. I began walking back to the hallway, simply beaming with the night's event. Then as I approached my room, I see the guard approaching me with a stern look.

"You never had any bags did you?" He questioned with agitation in his voice.

"Sorry sir, I couldn't resist. Hopefully I didn't put you through too much trouble though. It was simply in good fun." I apologized after laughing to myself over his reaction and the thought of him running aimlessly for something that wasn't there. Best prank of the day. The guard merely stares before he starts laughing himself.

"You're a sneaky one, but careful with who you joke with, some ponies may not have the same sense of humor." I warned, not out of anger, but more on friendly terms. I smiled and nodded. He then turned around and took post by the entrance of the stairs as I resumed my way to my room. Just then I noticed the sign on the handle was gone. So I turned the knob, seeing it was unlocked, I opened the door and entered the dim lit room.

_***Beginning of Clop Scene***_

As the door closed behind me, I hear the door lock and noticed there were an assortment of candles around the bed with something on the foot of the bed. I slowly approached the bed, and saw the item as a not. I picked it up and read it. All that was written in large, elegant cursive handwriting was "_TURN AROUND."_

As I slowly turned, my heart began pounding into my chest and my blood was rushing my body. Rarity stood with a white robe, slightly illuminated by the light of a heated hearth to the right and the candles behind me. She stared at me with half-lidded eyes as she slowly approached me, her hips swaying in a graceful dance as she unfastened the rope tying her robe together as it slides off her alluring white body to the carpet, revealing her sleek and enticing body with black cotton bras barely containing her perky breasts, black panties made with a thin cotton material, with a garter belt strapped to her black-netted stockings.

"Do you like what you see darling?" Rarity asked with a seductive tone. I was breathless, the sight of her half-naked frame filled me with excitement. I knew where this was leading to, but I still couldn't believe it was actually happening.

"I…uh…um…wow." I was at a loss for words. She was now pressed against me, her breasts squeezed against my chest as she drapes her arms over my shoulders looking up to my eyes.

_-3__rd__ person POV-_

Rarity was filled with lust, Vincent's presence just exciting her, his masculine but slightly sweet musk was making her wet with desire. The smell was so hypnotic to her, she closes her eyes and pressed herself against his chest, taking in that enticing aroma, his firm chest pressed against her breasts while her head rest under his chin, shuddering in excitement.

"Oh Vincent, I've been waiting for this since we first me."

"Rarity, are suMMMPH…" Before Vincent can finish, he was brought to a kiss with Rarity's hand held behind the back of Vincent's neck. He was wide-eyed in surprise. Her soft lips pressed against his, massaging them until he closed his eyes, wrapped one arm around her mid-section, reeling her closer to him as the other hand gently cupped her cheek, digging his fingers delicately into her hair while caressing her cheek with his thumb as he tilts his head, deepening the kiss. Rarity was moaning in satisfaction, his gentle caress was soft to the touch, but emitting a sense of care and compassion within his delicate motion. His kiss wasn't rough or forceful, but firm, graceful, and passionate. The sensation of the kiss alone was simply unreal, making her moist with desire.

Vincent felt her tongue prodding his lips, begging for entrance. He complies by opening his lips, allowing her access to slip her tongue to explore his mouth, feeling her wet appendage rubbing against his teeth and tongue, tasting him and savoring for more. Vincent returns the favor with his own tongue as their appendage danced against each other, exchanging saliva and rubbing against one another. Rarity grabs his shirts with both hands and quickly sheds them off, revealing his well toned chest and abs. Her hands began exploring his figure, feeling his soft, smooth skin. His muscles felt strong, firm, but not hard, in fact it had a slight cushion. Vincent drags his kiss from her lips down her neck, releasing a gasp from Rarity as her hold on his flesh tightens, digging her nails into his back. He responds with more deep kisses, working his way back up when their eyes met in a wanting gaze, and gave each other another deep kiss.

Out of surprise, Rarity felt something poking against her thigh, their lips parting with a string of saliva connecting from their lips before it breaks and falls to the floor, Rarity glances down and finds the culprit bulging, begging to be released from its cage. She was curious and looks at Vincent with a seductive gaze.

"Oh darling, let me help you with that." Rarity said in a sultry tone. She slowly gets to her knees and unfastens the belt and undo's his pants. As she takes hold of the waist of his pants and boxers, she slides them down at once and was surprised as his erect nine inch cock boops her in the nose as it bounces from its release. She was marveling at its size while Vincent was taking off his shoes without his hands, and kicking them and his pants aside. Rarity grabs his cock and began stroking it slowly with a gaze of admiration.

"It's so…Big! And the smell…mmm." She licks the large shaft from the base to the tip, giving the tip a few swirls of her tongue. Vincent felt a chill running up his spine from Rarity's tongue. He was slightly breathing heavily until he felt the head of his cock engulfed in Rarity's muzzle, throwing his head back in pure pleasure. She continues down to the half-point, sucking his meat rod in with a slurping sound as her tongue runs under his dick as she pulls back. Then she pushes forward and repeats the technique, bobbing her head back and forth with the wet sound of her blowjob.

Vincent's eyes were clenched in overwhelming pleasure, her warm mouth felt so amazing with the lewd sound coming from her muzzle.

"Oh baby, that's it…gasp…that feels incredible." Rarity looks up to see Vincent's face in pure bliss. Seeing that look of satisfaction made her so hot and moist, she reached into her panties and began rubbing herself, and then pushes deeper to take in more of his length. After a while, Vincent was finding it more difficult to stay on his feet, he looked down and sees Rarity pleasuring herself while sucking him off, turning him on even more at the sight of this sexy minx playing with herself while devouring his cock. He places his hands on her cheeks, gaining her attention and stopping her as he kneels down and gives her another deep kiss. He sneaks two of his fingers to her dripping marehood and begins rubbing her slit, eliciting a gasp. He worked his lips down to her neck, pecking her from neck to collarbone before he sensually bites her around her neck, earning another gasp followed by moaning.

"Oh sweet Celestia, that's certainly new. But I love it. Take me Vincent." Releasing his fingers from her wet pussy, Vincent sweeps her off her feet and carries her to the bed to lay her down. Once on the bed, Rarity lays sprawled with arms apart and knees together as she looks at Vincent with half-lidded eyes, biting her bottom lip as Vincent crawls to her like a predator on the prowl. Brushing his way between her legs, his body leans over hers, staring in her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Take off your bra." Vincent commanded.

"Oh, how demanding. I like it." She uses her magic to release the straps, grabs her bra and tosses them aside, revealing her perky purple nipples as her breasts jiggles from their release. She crosses her arms together, squeezing her breasts together and slightly lifting them.

"Does this please you darling?" She coos in a seductive manner. Vincent bites his lips at the sexy sight before him.

"Very much, my dear."

"What do you intend to do with me hmm?"

"You look simply...delicious. So…" with a lick on his lips he descends down Rarity's body until his hands come to the straps of her panties, sliding them down and off of her, revealing her wet, glistening marehood in full view, leaking her sweet love juice down her legs to the bed. Vincent's hands rest between her legs, and with his thumbs he parts the labia away from each other and licks the opening from bottom to top, tasting her juice, which gave a minty taste as he begins lapping at her flowing juice as Rarity gasps and shudders in pleasure. He gives her a few more licks before attacking her marehood with his tongue, as Rarity reacted by arching her back and pushing her pussy further into Vincent's face. While minstrating her marehood with his tongue, he reaches for her breasts with one hand, grasping it and messaging her tits in a circular motion.

"Oh Celestia, YES! Ravage me…Violate me with your tongue. It feels so divine…ah…AH YES!" Hearing her ecstatic cries of pleasure, Vincent uses his mouth and begins to suck on her exposed clit, her eyes rolling back and her body trembling from the pleasure. Vincent sinks two digits of his fingers from his free hand into Rarity's pussy, gaining volume in her moans.

"Ah…Ah…AHHH…You are so ahh…Amazing. I want youuuh…gasp…Please…Rut me Vincent." Vincent looks up to Rarity and parts his mouth from her loins with a devilish smirk.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you. You have to speak up." Vincent teased before he went back to attacking her clit.

"Mmm, I ah…I want you…inside me. AHH…I want to feel you…inside of meeeee."

"I'm not convinced darling. You're gonna have to be specific." Rarity was driven to the edge, with his teasing and stimulation. She couldn't hold back.

"I WANT YOU TO RUT ME. BURY YOUR BIG DICK DEPP IN MY TIGHT NAUGHTY PUSSY AND VIOLATE ME LIKE YOUR SEXY PET!" She begged in lust. Hearing her say this satisfied Vincent as he rose to his knees.

"That's much better." Vincent positioned his raging erection over Rarity's dripping and glistening pussy as he looked to her and smiled as he asked in a deep sexy tone.

"Are you ready my pet?"

"Oh Celestia yes." She replies in between deep breaths, her eyes glazed in lust, and her mind now clouded by pure pleasure.

"Oh yes what, my pet?"

"Yes master, I'm ready for your glorious dick." With that he inserted his hot rod slowly into her dripping marehood. She gasped slowly as it was entering her passage, his dick filling her with pure heated pleasure. Once he was inserted almost to the base, he pulled out until only the head was in before he thrust back and continued thrusting in her in a steady pace. Rarity was moaning in satisfaction, being filled and pounded by Vincent's large rod sent her in euphoric bliss.

"Oh master, buck me…make ah…make a mare out of me." Rarity's eyes rolled back as her tongue was lolling out, being ravaged gave her such a high in pleasure like she's never experienced before. Vincent took both of Rarity's legs and draped them over his shoulder as he began pounding her into the bed. The sound of his hips slapping against her soft cheeks filled the room along with their moans. The smell of mint, musk, and sweat profuding from their bodies as they indulge in their intimacy. Vincent came to a slow as he pulled out and lowered Rarity's legs from his shoulders, leaned forward and gave her a wet kiss in the lips. Rarity held him and deepened her kiss before they parted.

"Turn to your hands and knees." Rarity obeyed as she did what he commanded as she then giggled and swung her cheeks in a teasing manner. Her soft, round, white cheeks displaying invitingly towards Vincent, adorned with stocking snug on her legs and straps resting to the side of her cheeks.

"What are you waiting for darling? Your little pet still wants some attention." She teased while swaying her sexy rear back and forth.

"Mmm, I didn't know my pet could be se naughty. You know what happens when you're naughty?" Vincent softly grasped her cheeks, feeling the soft fuzz of her fur and displaying a smug smirk.

"You get punished." When Vincent said those words, he raised one hand and gives Rarity a good spank in her white cheeks, gaining a loud gasp.

"Oh yes master, I have been a very naughty mare. I deserve to be punished…AHHH!" Vincent spanks her once again, leaving Rarity in a shudder as she slams her pussy into his dick. Her sudden action surprised him as he gasps in pleasure from her tight entrance. He pounds into her ass once more as Rarity slams against him, following a steady rhythm.

"You are such a naught pet, I think you need to be punished some more." Vincent states between thrust, and then begins spanking Rarity's cheeks while rutting her senseless. Rarity was in pure bliss between the pain and pleasure being administered by her 'master'.

"Oh sweet Celestia…ah please…please forgive me, gasp…my master. Ahmmm…You just feel…oooh…so goooood!" Vincent wraps his arms under Rarity's breasts and leans her back as they began kissing while rutting. He gropes Rarity's breasts and pinches her nipples. Rarity was at her limit as she begins to clench into Vincent's cock.

"Aaah…I'm cumming master…" Rarity screams as she begins to shudder, coating Vincent's cock with her love juice. This sends Vincent over the edge. But not knowing if it's safe or not , he warns her.

"Rarity, I can't hold on any longer."

"It's okay, cum inside me. Let me feel you fill me to the brim." This drove him to climax as he gave a final thrust inside her as he came and filled her to the point it dripped down his cock and leaked out of her marehood.

"Oh sweet Celestia, your seed feels so warm. It's filling me up completely." Rope after rope of his cum was shooting into her for a couple minutes as she was milking him for everything he's got. Once done, they slowly laid on their sides still connected. Rarity's horn glowed in a blue hue and towels floated to them, and with a pop, Vincent released his near flaccid member from Rarity's entrance as they began to clean up and then cuddled into each other's arms as the blanket was pulled over them.

***End of Clop Scene***

"Hey Rarity?"

"Yes darling?"

"umm…does this change anything between us by chance?" Vincent asked, trying not to be offensive and choosing his words carefully.

"Oh darling, I wouldn't want to force you into a commitment. I mean I, myself, wouldn't mind. But I can understand you'd like to get to know one another better before, 'tying the knot' as it were."

"Thanks Rarity, I appreciate your understanding." Vincent snuggles in more as Rarity looks at him with a blush, feeling embarrassed to ask a question before speaking up.

"Vincent?"

"Yes milady?" Rarity gave a slight giggle at his reply before resuming with her question.

"Do you mind if we can do this again sometime. I know it may seem selfish to ask, but…you seem like somepony who doesn't take advantage of anypony, and I really like that about you…amongst other things." She asked, adding a wink to her last comment.

"Hmm, I don't mind. I mean we're friends with needs, and I do care for you and the others. If you're okay with it then so am I." Rarity was beaming as she gave Vincent a kiss and tucked her head against his chest.

"I'm glad we feel the same for each other. We should go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Vincent replies as he kissed Rarity's forehead and they bid each other goodnight.

_-Meanwhile in Applejack's room-_

Applejack was leaning against the wall, sitting in a puddle of her love juice as she removed her hands from her nether regions and sighed.

"Rarity ya luck mare. Ah wish ah had a stallion like him in mah bed. Ah wonder if he will find me pretty as well. Guess ah'll find out when we get back to the farm." She smiles, hopping into bed and thinking of the day to come when they get back home.

**Author's Note: Damn what a chapter, Action, Suspense, and Hot Intimacy to end the chapter with. So now a new character has been introduced, although he seems pretty conflicting, his actions display good intent, but his approach towards the matter begs to differ, and he is apparently a part of Vincent now? That kinda sucks for him I suppose. How will he deal with the issue, and will the seal be enough to keep Davian in check? Quite a bit is being revealed here, and personally I'm loving where it's going. But I wanna know what YOU think. Send me some reviews or PM if you wish and let me know what you think of it so far, and also if I did a decent job with the Action and Clop scene, if you didn't skip it that is. I hope everypony is enjoying it so far. Thank you guys for being so awesome and giving me the support to keep going. This is Swiftriff signing out. Keep it Jammin'!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning - Part 1

**Author's Note: Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. I hope everypony is having a good time and I want to apologize for taking over a week to upload another chapter but I'm gonna try to make each upload a weekly post for you guys, but I"ll aim for sooner if I manage to finish them before so. But of course, I am gonna give you all the best I can offer. Also I wanted to mention I have made a poll which regards adding musical background into the story, for example like last chapter where Vincent was singing and I applied a link to said song being present, or if make another battle scene and add a suitable song for background setting. Please let me know what you think if you all wish for such and I will be more then happy to supply for you all out there. Now without further ado, I give you Chapter 5, and as always. Keep it Jammin'.**

_**Chapter 5: The Beginning - Part 1**_

As I opened my eyes and looked around my surrounding, I was plastered with confusion at the sight of my surrounding. All I saw was white, a room or an area that was a simple and blinding white. _"What is this place, I remember being in my room sleeping with Rarity. How did I get here?"_ I wondered as I continued my search for anything useful, different, or something to help ease my confusion. In time I was growing uncomfortable, and my instincts felt defensive and to take up guard.

"You should try loosening up kid. It ain't helpful if you're all tensed up." A gruff voice resounded in the room I was in, making me feel even more uncomfortable. Being watched unbeknownst to me doesn't sit right with me. I looked all around, tempting to find the source of the voice, but to no avail.

"Who is there, and what is this place? Show yourself!" I shouted out so the mysterious being may possibly hear me, wherever he may be.

"Chill kid, you don't have to shout I hear ya. Just give me a sec, will ya." After hearing the reply, I merely stood there patiently for him, but yet still on guard for any unknown intention seeking to act in aggression towards me.

After a moment has passed, I hear the soft thud of footsteps approaching behind me followed by the clinging of chains. I turned around to face a tall bulky figure staring at me with piercing red eyes with a smirk on his face. Seeing me so defensive and ready to strike further widens his grin.

"So we finally get to meet face to face. How're you holdin' up kid?" The man asked in the same gruff, but yet genuine tone. I was thrown by slight surprise at his approach, seeing him act so…concerned was not what I expected from someone like him.

"Um…I'm fine I suppose. But…Still wondering where I am…and who you are?" I asked in an attempt to regain my composure. The man gave a slight chuckle as he placed his hand on his hip and closed his eyes, keeping his amusement to himself. I felt slightly offended, thinking he was sizing me as an imbecile, but then brushed that aside for the matter at hand. He looked at me once more as he began to answer my question.

"You're in your own subconscious, or you're Mindscape. As to who I am, the name is Davian." When his name reached my ears, I was immediately in a fit of anger. I pointed my finger at him objectively as I almost shouted.

"You!? You're Davian!?"

"The one and only, kid." He beamed, with a boastful grin plastered on his face as he took a bow. I was brimming with rage at this point and found myself dashing his way and rearing to strike him in the face with my fist. But just as I threw my fist towards his face, I felt myself freeze in place, unable to move whatsoever. I blinked in confusion and tried moving and thrusting my fist further, but I remained like a statue with my fist inches away from Davian's face.

"What the hell? Why can't I move?" I huffed in agitation.

"Simple. I have you in the hold of my magic." Davian explained.

"Bullshit, I've seen some magic, and there's usually some magical residue or aura, and I don't see any on me at all."

"Oh really? Well 'Mister Magic-expert', why don't you have a look at your feet?" In a state of confusion, I looked down and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. But when I looked a little closer, I noticed something strange about my shadow. It stretched out in a bold line and connected itself into Davian's own shadow. _"Are you serious? Some Shikamaru rip-off?"_ I directed my attention back to Davian as he faced me with a smug smile on his face.

"Okay, so you're controlling me with your shadow? But you probably can't do more than that." I provoked. Davian merely faces downwards with eyes closed, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"I'm not your enemy kid. I know of the ordeals you had to face back in your world, and I wanna help ya out." Davian stated, raising my eyebrows from his surprising statement. Having an ally like Davian would be beneficial, but who's to say he won't betray me and take matters in his own hands. _"He wants to help me out? But why would he want to do that? He must have some other motive to his offer. I mean he doesn't strike me as a generous guy who help's whoever, whenever."_

"How can you possibly know what I have been through? We have only just met and you're acting like you know everything about me." I shouted with a heated temper. Burying my darted gaze into Davian's, he merely sighs and returns a straight and simple expression.

"Because I dwell within your Mindscape. In here lies what you see, what you hear, all past memories as well as present." Davian explains.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I furiously shouted, earning raised eyebrows from a surprised being. He clearly looked at me in confusion, wondering on where he has wronged me in his explanation.

"Um…excuse me? Am I missing something here?" He asked still confused as hell.

"Are you fucking KIDDING ME?! You're invading my privacy, YOU ASSHOLE!" I fumed out, growing more frustrated from his ignorance.

"Well my bad, shit. Don't have to be a dick about it. I've only been here a day and didn't think about it…wait a minute, I DIDN'T EVEN DO SHIT!" Davian corrected, growing agitated as he began to slowly loosen the hold of his shadow bind.

"Bullshit, then how do you know this place has my memories, hmm? It could be somebody else's for all you know." I questioned. After finally gaining control of my body once more, Davian bumps his head against my head, pushing forward as he continues to drill his logic into me.

"Who else would it be? I am in YOUR BODY, not someone else's." I pushed my head back towards him in retaliation as we resumed our bickering.

"So you don't deny it huh? And why are you in my body in the first place?"

"You broke the seal you dumbass! If you didn't want this to happen, you shouldn't have released me in the first place."

"I didn't even know you were in the shard. All I knew was that there was power inside."

"Damn right there's power. MY POWER, and if you want to learn to use it, you're gonna have to show a little more respect."

"Wait…I can use your power?"I blinked out of surprise of this new discovery, hoping the answer is 'yes'.

"Well no shit. Since you're sharing your body, I'm sharing my powers. Think of it like 'rent payment'." I settled down and took a moment to think it over. Weighing out my options, having the ability to use his power may help tremendously, especially if I intend to fight against the Netherlings as well as Trick. Also means I don't have to rely on releasing this guy if I ever got in a pinch. Finally making my decision, I crossed my arms and stated.

"This doesn't change anything between us, I still don't trust you, even if you're helping me out." Davian only shrugs while shaking his head.

"Doesn't matter at the moment, what does matter is that you want to make a difference, you need to train, and I'm the one who's gonna train ya'. When you're here in the Mindscape, I'll show you some tricks, but in the real world you need to build your strength. The stronger your body is, the stronger your magic is." I nodded in understanding. Also since I'm gonna be working with AJ, I can look at that as more training while being paid for it.

"Also it would be great to find someone to teach you Natural magic, so ask around." Davian added.

"Wait, Natural magic? I thought you were gonna teach me magic." I asked quite sternly.

"I am, but what I'm showing you isn't Natural magic."

"Then what kind of magic ARE you teaching me?"

"Nether magic." I stared at Davian incredulously. My mind was officially blown with all the questions and possibilities racing my mind.

"Seriously?! That's awesome. But how do you know Nether magic?" I asked in curiosity, growing more suspicious towards Davian.

"Does it matter? Seriously, do you want to learn or not?"

"No, no, I want to learn." Davian smiles at my response.

"Good, we'll start tomorrow the next time we meet." He turns around as he begins to walk away.

"Hey wait a sec, how do I come back to this…Mindscape?" I quickly asked before he left. He turns back facing me as he answers.

"It's easy, just go to sleep and let your mind relax."

"Do I have to sleep to come here?"

"Not really, but it's the simplest method." I thought it over and shrugged my shoulders.

"Sounds easy enough." I could feel myself slowly drifting to consciousness.

"See ya later furry lover." Davian teased as he starts laughing. I only flipped him the bird as I cursed.

"FUCK YOU BITCH!" But my words never reach his ears as I came to reality, waking up as I slowly opened my eyes.

_-August 28__th__-_

As I awakened and took to my surrounding, I looked over to Rarity who was sound asleep, snuggled against me with her head resting on the right side of my chest. It felt nice having somepony to wake up seeing and being able to cuddle with. It made me feel special, like feeling like I really mattered and wanted.

I reached out with my left hand and softly caressed Rarity's cheeks, earning a smile as she sighs in content, tightening her grip around me. She really was a sight to behold, but I was uncertain about how I felt towards her. _"I like her as a friend of course, but I think it's too soon to be asking to be her boyfriend and all. I think I should get to know her more. But what about the other girls? How would they feel about all of this? Well I suppose just take it slow and just go with it as just good friends, and if I start developing feelings, then I'll go from there."_ After mentally consulting to myself about this whole relationship thing, I thought of the comment that Davian made before leaving the Mindscape. _"That bastard, where does he get off calling me a furry lover? Does he know about what happened last night? That son of a bitch! He did say the Mindscape was where my memory and experiences lie, including what I see or do. Fuck that prick. I need to calm down and start my morning routine."_ Carefully, I tried to free myself from Rarity's grasp without waking her up. I reached over and delicately grabbed her hand and slowly lifted it. As I held her hand over my body, I slipped myself out of her grasp, dragging my pillow down and resting it between her arms as she closed her hold and reels it closer to her.

I chuckled at the adorable sight of her snuggling onto the makeshift 'Vincent pillow' as I slipped out of bed and stretched, feeling relieved as my body began snapping into place. I retrieved my pants, began to put them on, and then walked around the bed and placed a small peck on Rarity's cheek, seeing a smile spread across her muzzle as she nuzzles her head into the pillow.

I first went to the bathroom to handle my…'business'. But after I finished and began to make my way out, I noticed something as I passed by the mirror over the sink. My wound had completely healed. The only thing that remained was a scar on my backside. _"Well this is fantastic. Either I now have fast healing powers, or when Davian became a part of me, my body was 'renewed'. But now I don't have to worry about my wound and just cut loose."_ I was glad to see I have made a full recovery, and so with this in mind, I decided to go do my normal workout routine. I made my way out of my room and into the hallway and looked around my surrounding. The only thing in sight was the guard posted by the staircase. I don't like being spectated by people while I workout, it makes me uncomfortable, like I am being judge from a simple workout. I turned towards the balcony and made my way outside, and began mentally planning and organizing my workout routine.

"_Let's see here, three reps of push-ups alternating from diamond, to fingered, and then knuckled, about forty sets per rep. Next, I'll do a hundred sets of hangman sit-ups. Finally I'll end my routine with a hundred sets of simple pull-ups. Sounds like a simple plan, now let's do this."_ I took position at the center of the balcony. My body was straight as a plank with my arm supporting me up from the floor at an acute angle with my thumbs and forefingers making contact with one another in a diamond push-up. I took a deep breath and began my workout, feeling my body slowly losing its grogginess after hitting the thirty mark. Once finished, I repeated the same process with my arms shoulder-length apart, holding me up with no palm and just my fingertips, and then finishing my third rep with my hands in a fist, supporting my body with the knuckles. After holding my final set and lifting body back up and resting on my knees, I could feel the burning sensation in my biceps and forearms. I took a couple deep breaths before coming to my feet and walked to the railing.

I turned around, hoisted myself over the railing and latched my feet between the bars and let my body slowly sag upside-down with my back resting on the outside of the railing. Placing my hands against my chest and crossing my arms, I lifted my body to the point my nose and chin almost touched my knees. I repeated the process until I met my quota, deeply breathing through my nose and now sweating from the exertion.

Finally finishing, I lifted myself off the railing and back on my feet and approached the doorway. I noticed that the door was still opened and I closed it to secure my privacy and looked at the ground, taking smooth, relaxing breaths. My body was sweating bullets and I was glad I wasn't wearing my shirt, otherwise it would reek of my stench. I looked up and grabbed the frame of the door with my fingertips and locked its grip before I raised my legs, leaving me to dangle from the frame. I began lifting myself and repeating the motion until I did a hundred sets.

Once I was done, I let my feet drop to the floor and panted a bit as I collected myself, sighing in relief from my accomplishment. Then I felt a cold chill touch my back, sending a shiver to run through my body and quickly turned to see what it was, as I was met with Applejack holding a water bottle with a smirk on her face.

"Applejack?! How long were you here?" I asked, as my face was growing hot from sheer embarrassment, possibly already knowing the answer to said question.

"Since ya'll were hangin' on the rail there." She replied while pointing towards the balcony railing.

"Ah'm surprised ya'll didn't see me, and was startin to think ya were givin me a show." She added with a wink. _"She wants to play that game? Alright then AJ, game on!"_ A gave AJ a devious smile and slowly approached her with a pronounced gait to the steps I made.

"You know AJ, if you _really_ wanted a show, you could have just asked." I said in a smooth, deep tone. Seeing the look on AJ's face was pure gold, her eyes were wide and cheeks were burning red as she took tiny steps back, bumping her rear into the railing and looking behind herself, seeing she couldn't move any further. I came upon her and placed my hands beside her on the railing, gaining her attention as she gazed into my eyes with mouth agape. She noticed just how close I was, and inhaled my scent, leaving her gripping the water bottle with both hands between her legs with a dreamy expression plastered on her face.

"I mean after all, I'd do anything for a friend." I added almost to a whisper.

"Anything?" She asked with a lazy shutter.

"Anything." I replied, slowly leaning my face to hers. She merely closed her eyes with her lips slightly opened, slowly leaning herself towards me. Then she gave a lout "EEP!" as her body jolted backward and almost lifted her off the ground.

"Wha' in tarnation?" She question hysterically from the sudden cold contact on her neck. I was laughing so hard from her reaction before she realized I had taken the water bottle from her and got her back with it. She punched me in the shoulder as she scrounged her face.

"Ya' little snake. Ah' oughta give ya a good one for rilin' me up like that." She stated while shaking her fist in the air in front of me, as I was rubbing my shoulder that she punched. My only response was a smile before I playfully stuck my tongue out at her. She crossed her arms and scrounged her face once more.

"It ain't funny Vincent. Tuggin' at a mare's heart like that just ain't right." I became a little more serious and felt bad that I might have offended her. _"Maybe I took my joke a little too far."_

"Hey I'm sorry Applejack, I didn't mean no harm out of it. I was just playing with you, that's all." I apologized sincerely to her. She only held her arms together and raises one eyebrow at me.

"It's okay sugarcube, I'll just wait til we get back to the farm." She stated with a devious smile of her own. I merely gulped, not exactly sure if I should take that message as a reminder or a warning. I held the water bottle out to her with a nervous smile.

"Truce?" Her expression remained unchanged or unaltered as she takes the bottle from my hand, opens it, and drinks a small quantity before returning it to me with a satisfied grin.

"Here sugarcube, ya'll gonna need it more than me." She offered genuinely to me. I gladly took her offer and drank a good portion of its content while tasting a slight apple flavor on the bottle. As she made her way to the double doors, she turned around and said.

"By the way, ah' came out here to tell ya that everypony is gonna meet up downstairs for breakfast. So ah'll see ya then." She gave me a smile before she left the balcony, leaving me by myself. I followed suit to my room after a moment outside while enjoying my refreshing beverage.

I entered my room and found nopony inside the main room or sleeping on the bed. _"Guess Rarity is up and about, maybe with the others."_ I figured as much and resumed to prepare to dine with everypony downstairs. I began searching my room for my shirts to only find nothing.

"…the hell? Where did my shirts go?" I retraced last night's event, from the time I came back from meeting Luna, entering my room and spending some 'quality time' with Rarity, and then going to bed.

"Hmm…they should be right here. But they're not." After consulting with myself, I hear a door click open, turning around to the source and spotting Rarity stepping out of the bathroom draped with a large towel around her body with her dripping wet mane, unstyled and unkept as it draped down her neck, back and shoulders. If retracing last night's moment didn't set me off, this sure as hell did. She sighed in relief and opened her eyes and saw me gaping at her and slightly shocked her as she took a step back before realizing it was only me.

"Oh darling, you startled me for a moment there. Don't you know it's rude to surprise a lady as such?" She teased as she approached me and was ready to hug me before I stopped her in place. She looked at me in surprise and disappointment before I stated.

"I'm sorry milady for frightening you, but I should warn you that I'm a little…unsanitary at the moment." She blinked in confusion and then took a sniff of my bodies scent as she detected the scent of my hot sweat running off my body. She didn't grimace like I expected her to, but merely put a hand on her chin as if in thought.

"Well even though you have a strong odor and the like, there is strangely a scent of…pleasantry to it. I can't quite put my finger on it but it's somehow…bearable." This earned a shocked expression to spread on my face. I never would have expected those words from her. _"My man odor smells pleasant to her? Well I suppose it's fine if she is okay with it."_ I ended in thought, seeing Rarity slightly spacing out as I leaned forward and kissed her cheek and approached the bathroom as Rarity held her cheek in her hand as I said.

"I'm gonna take a shower real quick, oh also…"I turned around to face Rarity as I resumed, "Have you seen my shirts by chance Rarity? I looked all over and can't find them." Rarity turned to face me with red cheeks as she replied.

"I'm having them washed as we speak. They should be done by the time you are out of the shower. I'll have them sent in here once they are done. Now go, in the shower with you darling." She urged me in with a slight nudge of her soft hands on my chest. I chuckled and turned around while still facing her as I said.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. I'll see you once I'm done." I fully turned and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind me. As I entered the bathroom, I took noticed of the appliance and the setting of the room, there was a sink with a cupboard to my left with a large single mirror, a cabinet under the sink, and a toilet next to the sink with a decent sized tub with what looked like a Jacuzzi settings inside and a detachable shower head hanging above it. I went to turn on the shower and set it to a nice warm temperature, looked around for a towel, which I found in a cupboard, and finally got undressed and stepped into the shower and let the water wash over me, losing tension as my sweat and grime just rolled off along with my troubles for the moment. It felt relaxing to just let go, and the water felt so nice I could drift away if I wasn't standing.

After I washed myself off and got cleaned with some herbal fragrant soap and shampoo, I stepped out and wipe the steamed mirror with my towel and noticed I had a five o' clock fuzz going on._ I need to buy myself some hygienic supplies before this gets out of hand."_ I dried myself off and slicked my hair back with my hand as my hair just waved back to its natural place. I stepped out with my pants on and towel on my shoulder as I noticed Rainbow Dash as she sat something down on the foot of the bed. She turned to face me and gave me a grin.

"Sup Vincent, had a good workout?"

"Wait, how did you know I was working out?" I asked in clear confusion.

"I usually have morning workouts myself. I was flying around and stretching my wings as I saw ya doing some hangman's off the balcony. Though I never see anypony try it off a balcony but I figured you knew what you were doing. I brought your clothes by the way." She stated and then gestured to my bed where I saw my shirts neatly folded.

"There you are you bastards." I joked playfully as I reached out, grabbed my clothes and threw them on.

"That is more like it. Thanks Dash."

"No sweat dude. C'mon lets head downstairs. Everypony is waiting for us." I nodded in reply as we made our way out.

"So Vincent…" Dash started as we were on our way down the hall with a sly smile spreading across her face.

"How did you and Rarity sleep last night?"

"It was nice, it's been a while since I slept with…well, with anybody in general." I replied casually.

"I bet, after all the screaming and thumping you two were making. Hahaha." Dash busted in a teasing fit of laughter. I was beet red and glanced at Dash.

"Wait, you heard?" I asked in shock.

"Ha, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole castle heard her screaming. Colt you must have given her a night to remember you dog." She teased, nudging my arm with her elbow.

"Oh shit, well this isn't going to bode well."

"So you two tied the knot huh?" I shook my head blushing like hell.

"It's not like that, we're just friends. Honestly I would rather get to know somepony better before I rush to a relationship. Ya know?"

"Yeah, I feel ya. You don't wanna break a heart if things don't go right. But next time, ya better invite me you beast, hehe." She replied with a devious grin. Her response threw me off and I almost fell down the stairs we were descending.

"WH-WH-WHAT?!"

"Bwahahaha, I'm just messin with you. But hey, in all seriousness. I know you mean well, and you're a good guy and all, but don't hurt our friends. Okay?"

"Don't worry. I don't intend to do that. You girls mean a lot to me."

"Come on, no need to get sappy on me." Dash grinned.

"Well with that said, you have my promise." I raised my fist as she looked at me and we bumped fist.

We finally made our way downstairs and in the dining hall. Everypony was seated down including Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, who was sitting across from one another. All the girls turned to face us as they waved their hands and Celestia beckoned us to join and take a seat. Rainbow Dash flew and sat between Fluttershy and Rarity, respectively from left to right. I took the empty seat in front of Rarity, beside Celestia and Twilight.

"Good Morning Vincent, I hope the castle's rooms were comfortable and accommodating. How did you sleep?" Celestia asked after sipping on some tea.

"The room was fantastic, and you have a beautiful city as well." I replied.

"Oh? I take it you were sight-seeing then. I'm glad you enjoyed Canterlot's sight. Have you met my sister? Luna this is…"

"Vincent. Tis a pleasure to meet thou once more." Luna finished with her head resting gracefully on the back of her hands.

"The pleasure is all mine to meet you again Luna." I replied with a bow of my head.

"I see you two have already met then?" Celestia assumed with a smile.

"Indeed, we have taketh to the sky to enjoy our evening. As we watched our city, we were beckoned to thy castle by Vincent's wondrous singing voice." Luna Stated with a growing smile. I saw the beaming expressions of everyponies face, and my face was red from all the attention that was soon to follow.

"Vincent, you sing?" Fluttershy asked with great interest.

"Well, from time to time. I usually sing to myself as a habit." I replied while slowly sinking to my chair.

"Oh oh oh, can we hear you sing Vivi? Pretty pretty pretty please." Pinkie Pie asked while bouncing on her chair.

"Pinkie Pie, settle down dear. We are at the table." Rarity scolded.

"Hehe, sorry about that." Pinkie apologized with a sheepish grin.

**~SQUEE~**

I looked all around me for that same noise I heard before.

"Okay seriously, can nopony hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what Vincent?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"That…That..." I sighed and merely gave up as I resumed, "never mind. Must be my imagination." After a moment, a waiter approached and placed a dish in front of me. It was pancakes with diced apple chunks on top with syrup with a side bowl of assorted fruits and a plate of golden-browned…hay? The waiter left as I looked around questioningly.

"Um…Is this hay by chance?" I asked all around.

"Of course it is silly." Pinkie replied after diving back into her plate.

"I don't think I can eat this." I stated.

"Have you ever had hay before?" Twilight asked. I shook my head in response. She merely reaches for a fork, took a small sample and held it towards me.

"Here, try it. It's pretty good." She urged. I looked at her in question, attempting to reject the offer.

"How do you know you don't like it if you've never tried it? Now open wide. Ahh." Twilight lectured as she was motioning the fork back and forth like a train.

"Twilight please, I'm not a chimmmg…" I was interrupted as she inserted the food within my mouth.

"Twihright wrat the hre…" I spoke in between chews and noticed the taste of the hay per bite.

**~CRUNCH…CRUNCH…CRUNCH…CRUNCH~**

I swallowed the substance and was surprised as hell by its taste.

"That was actually…not bad. Delicious actually." I complimented from my forced meal, and somehow not regretting it.

"See? Was that so hard?" Twilight teased with a knowing smile.

"I appreciate it Twilight, but what I was trying to say was in my world. Humans don't eat hay because it's not within our 'diet'. Think of it like eating paper or maybe pet food."

"Really? I didn't even consider that. If I knew that was the case I wouldn't have pushed it on to you." She said looking guilty from her previous action.

"It's okay Twilight, no harm no foul. In the end I actually enjoyed it. But just for future reference, maybe you should let me take it at my own pace, okay?" I assured her as I placed my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Thanks Vincent, next time I'll be more considerate." We then resumed with eating our meals as we made small talk.

"So Vincent, can you tell us about yourself?" Celestia asked with earnest interest.

"Sure thing. What would you like to know?" I replied.

"Anything you feel comfortable with. Let's start with your home. Where did you come from exactly?" She suggested.

"Well, I came from a planet called Earth, or more specifically I was from a city called Long Beach, which is in the State of California. It's not exactly the best, but it's sure as hell better than other places I've been through. The only thing that made it feel like home was my family. I am an only child who lived with only my mother."

"And what of thou father?" Luna asked.

"I never met him." I replied, earning a gasp from everypony.

"I don't even know if he is alive, or if he is okay or not. But after everything that has happened, I learned to push those thoughts aside to prepare for the future and walk in the present."

"Do you have any friends that you miss?" Pinkie asked.

"Only one and I considered him more as a brother than just a friend. His name is Shonato. Cool guy and all, and like me he was missing something in his family. He lived with only his father, and when our families met, we ended up feeling like a single true family, even to the point he called my mom, 'mom', and I called his dad, 'dad'."

"That is simply beautiful." Rarity complimented.

"But how did you ever get involved with those uh…'Netherlings'? I mean, it sounds like you were building a steady life." Twilight asked.

"Well once those creatures arrived, things didn't turn so steady. In fact it took a complete turn for the worst."

_\- (Flashback) August 20__th__-_

"Dude, that movie was pretty sick! What did you think about it?" I asked my friend Shonato as we were walking back to my place from downtown. He shrugged his shoulders as he replied.

"It was a'ight. I mean I didn't expect to see a sequel, but hey it had Mickey Rourke so...yea, it was a good change of pace I guess." He opened a bottle of orange soda and started chugging it down. I swear, I think I'm regretting introducing the stuff to him, it was bad enough whenever he came over to raid my refrigerator for a bottle to himself. So now my mom, or our mom now, buys an extra one just for him for when he comes over. He's a pretty big dude, more built than me that's for sure, a little shorter than me though. He has a messy hairstyle that was brownish-red, brown eyes, caramel skin tone, wearing a dark crimson shirt and brown leather pants with a brown leather turncoat draping over his attire, his hands covered with dark crimson gloves with black tribal tattoos running up his arms, and sporting a black belt and black shoes.

He is one of my best bro's I know, even though he is quite the troublemaker, he is a pretty cool guy that means well, we just understand one another, and always got each other's backs. After walking and talking, we finally came to my place, lucky it's close to downtown area.

"So I'll catch ya later man." Shonato bids.

"Alright, hey if you come over, be sure to bring your bass so we can jam out." I added as we stood at the front of my place.

"Alright man, sounds good. I'll be sure to bring it." He stated as we fist bumped and I turned to enter my place. I opened my gate and walked down the stoned walkway to the front patio, reached for my key in my pocket and opened the front door. I walked in and turned to close the door as I called out.

"Mom, I'm home. Sorry it took a while I…" I turned around to see the most bizarre sight in my life. A creature covered with ragged black stones towered before me. With yellow glowing eyes and shimmering purple crystals outlining its body in tiny shards, its head just barely touching the ceiling and I set my gaze down to see its bloodied stone claws that was dripping from its sharp tips. Then as my eyes saw where the blood came from, I felt sick to my stomach. I saw my own mother laying on her back in a pool of blood, her golden brown hair now tainted in her own blood, eyes faded to an empty and hollow blue hue and her body losing its lively tone as her life is no more. The only color on her poor decrepit form was the red of her blood spewing from her opened gashes, running from chest to gut, revealing her innards as she laid there with eyes wide open with her mouth gaping open as a streak of blood ran through the side of her lips and down her cheeks to the floor. I shuddered at the sight as my world shattered before me, leaving me in the shadows that reality casts over me. I cried as I stared into my mother's faded eyes in disbelief that this is now my reality.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!" I shouted in disbelief, refusing to come to terms and accepting what lied before front of me.

"MOTHER!" I cried out. As the creature gave a bellowing roar I heard the sound of my door behind me kicked open as Shonato rushed passed me, drawing his brass knuckles and without hesitation, he made a swift hook with a blinding trail of light that followed towards the creature.

**~CRACK~**

The giant whimpered in pain as its jaw was dislocated, leaving it hanging at an askew angle as Shonato delivered a flurry of golden punches to its gut, creating a divot that caved and cracked deeper per impact. The giant sprayed dust and rock particles from its dangling mouth before Shonato took a step forward to deliver the final blow. An uppercut that connected under its dislocated chin with a heavy **~clank~** before its head was ripped from its body and hit the ceiling before crashing back down on the carpet.

I looked at my friend who saved me, and noticed his brass knuckles changed to gauntlets that took shape of the upper part of a bear's maw on his left hand, and the lower part on his right hand. He didn't seem to care or take notice as they returned back to normal as he fluidly placed them back in their holster before walking to the kitchen as the creature fell backwards and began to crumble to small debris. On the bridge of pure astonishment and horror, gravity seemed to take over and pulled me back with my ass hitting the ground.

My mind drifted off as I continued to stare at my mother's corpse, nothing else matter nor deemed important to me as I grieved for the loss of one of my family that I had left in this world.

"VINCENT!" Shonato shouted in front of my face. I only looked at him without a response, or rather unable to respond.

"We need to get the hell outta here. Where is mom at?" My gaze fell to the ground, afraid to answer that question and admitting to reality of the event being true.

"Dude where is mom?" Shonato repeated, raising his tone in agitation. I only raised my hand slowly and pointed toward her lifeless form. His eyes followed my hand passed the mound of what remains from the rock giant and his eyes grew wide as he sees my mother.

"Oh shit." He said in a murmur. My eyes were fixed to the ground as we hear sirens from a great distance. Then I felt myself being picked up and urged out the door.

"We have to get out. We'll figure this out later. The sooner we are away from here the better." We made our way out and on the way to Shonato's placed as a question arose.

"Hey Shonato, how did you know I needed help?"

"I didn't." I was confused by his response.

"So why did you come back then?" He only raised a bottle of orange soda in response. I only shook my head in annoyance.

"You can be a dick sometimes, ya know that."

"And then some." He smirked. I couldn't find it in me to be humorous at the moment. He seemed to have picked it up as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened to mom. I know it's tough for you right now man. But just know I'm here for ya man. You're not alone." I nodded, feeling only a little better, but was still hurting inside and knew this is going to take time to heal.

"Thanks bro." I said as we resumed our way back to Shonato's place. We finally arrived at Shonato's place, and as we entered we were greeted by a brawny older man, wearing a plaid collared t-shirt, khaki pants with a brown leather belt and construction boots. He had shaggy brown/gray hair that met his neck and a rugged beard. He was incredibly built and stood at the passage of the entry with an adamant posture.

"Shonato Conners what took you so long? Your ETA was over half an hour ago. Where were you?" The older man questioned with an assertive tone. Shonato remained unfazed by his reprimanding as he casually replied.

"We had some trouble at Vincent's, dad." The man, whom was Shonato's father, looked at me and he grew a more concerned look as he asked.

"Is Vincent alright, what happened?" Shonato shook his head as he replied.

"He's pretty messed up right now dad. It's better to explain inside."

"Alright, come in you two. I have dinner ready so we can talk while we eat." He replied as he led us inside the house. The T.V. was on to the news channel as they displayed the incident that took place at my house, where the victim's body endured bizarre lacerations from an irregular sized claw. I only cringed at the sight and the thought of my mother and hearing her screams and pleas racing through my mind. I fell to my knees and cried as I pound the floor, wallowing in my own despair. Shonato walked with his dad away to the kitchen and explained what has happened. After a moment, all I heard was a shout from dad.

"THOSE SONS OF BITCHES!"

"Yo, keep it down dad. Anyways…" I couldn't hear any further from that point, and I honestly didn't care. I was trying to deal with my own problems. My mother was gone, and it was those Netherlings doing, and as far as I know I'm not the only one. There may be others who are suffering and losing their loved ones as well.

"I swear to you mom, I'll get those bastards back, I swear it. For you and everyone out there who suffered like you have." I swore to myself as I was sobbing on the floor.

"And how far are you willing to go to keep that promise?" Dad asked from above me. I sat up and looked at him as I was now fueled with anger.

"As far as possible. I'll do whatever I can to help stop this, and make them all pay for what they have done." He merely looked at me before he shook his head.

"And how do you intend to accomplish this? You couldn't even fend off against one, and if you rush out to fight off an army of these things, it'll be nothing more than you rushing to your death."

"Then I'll train myself. No matter what I will _kill _them all and they will suffer like they made my mother suffer. I swear it." We stared at one another, never faltering in our gaze as Shonato smiled and nodded in agreement. Then dad smiled and crossed his arms.

"Alright then. You want to start making a difference, then we'll help you, starting tomorrow early in the morning you will join Shonato and I in training. It'll be rigorous and relentless, so get your fill of peace for tonight. Because tomorrow marks the day you stepped up and took on responsibility." I nodded in response as he bid us to join for dinner before we called it a night to prepare for the days to come.

**Author's Note: I would like to thank and give credit to a friend of mine who gave me special permission to use his character, Shonato, in my story. Truly an awesome character and an awesome friend both in and out of story, thanks dude. So now Vincent and Davian got to meet each other and came off to a rather rough start, but who knows where it will lead. And now we end this chapter in learning more in-depth about Vincent's past, his motive towards facing off the Netherlings, and the steps he takes to where he finally acquires the vial and leading us to this present time and point. Stay tuned everypony until next chapter, for there is more to come. Remember please check out the poll, R&amp;R and let me know what you think so far on how this is all coming along. You guys have been awesome and given me great words of encouragement to keep on writing. This is Swiftriff signing out. Keep it Jammin'.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginning - Part 2

_**Author's Note: Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. Just wanted to make a shout out to SonofDeath and thank you for your feedback, I'm glad the ponies turned out to your liking and I apologize they weren't exactly dwarfed compared to the human but at least their not giants, right? I try to take your comments into great consideration, and I already had a couple chapters written down when I first started this, so I do apologize. But maybe in future Stories I write I will take that into consideration, I already have some ideas going on but I wish to finish this story first so that the readers out there won't have to wait while I work on multiple stories at once. Also my poll is still up regarding musical background, I really want to know what you as the readers think about it. Other then that I appreciate the response and reviews I have been receiving and I thank you all very much for your wonderful praise. Now let's continue with the story! Keep it Jammin'! XD**_

**Chapter 6: The Beginning - Part 2**

_-August 24th-_

It has been four days since my mother died, four days that I have made my promise, and four days that I've been grieving and training vigorously to meet my end of the promise I made for mother, for everyone, and for myself. Like clockwork, I have adapted to a schedule to awaken at the crack of dawn and joining everybody at the table so we may begin our day. I opened my eyes and rose from my bed as I stretched with an incredible yawn. Once I turned and was sitting up on my bed, I let my eyes wander around the room that I was sharing with Shonato. He had a collection of some posters on the wall, a TV. that sat on a dresser against the wall across our beds, which aligned with one another against opposite sides of the wall. A closet to the left of the TV, a window over my bed, and the door to the hallway sat at the foot of Shonato's bed.

I didn't have much on me when I came here at first, but I made it a point after I finished my morning training, I could go visit my house before I came back for further training. Dad would give me three phases of training: Strength-building, Stealth and Survival, and finally Aerobics. The strength-building was my morning training, aerobics was afternoon, and stealth was night time. This is a process I have endured and adapted within four days, and what a bitch it was. Dad could be one hell of a hard ass, it feels like he has military experience with the way he instructs us and drills us during training. Sometimes I wonder how Shonato can be so lax at times and a trouble maker with the way his dad is.

I slipped on my black sweat pants and a white tank top, made my way out the door and down the hall as I passed by pictures of Shonato and his dad doing something eventful with each passing frame. As I drew closer to the living room, I could smell the enticing scent of breakfast being prepared. I finally came into the kitchen and saw dad cooking while Shonato was waiting at the table. I could see he was getting impatient and I had the urge to take advantage and have some fun.

I took my seat by him, looked at his empty mat in front of him and gasped in a teasing manner.

"Oh my god, no orange soda today? **~gasp~** I'm shocked." I mocked as he only glares at me before he retorts.

"Fuck you Vincent." Then in a blink of an eye, dad stood right behind Shonato and smacks him in the head with the spatula he was using as he states.

"Mind your manners at the table." I was laughing my ass off at Shonato while he was groaning in pain before I got smacked in the forehead by the same spatula.

"GAH, SON OF A BITCH!" I cursed in pain.

"What was that?" Dad scolded while readying his spatula for another swing. I threw my arms up defensively while quickly stating.

"I said '_I don't want a stitch'_." Dad just looked at me sternly while lowering his weapon.

"You better." As dad walked back to resume with cooking, Shonato looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"'_I don't want a stitch?'_ Smooth dude." He mocked as I rubbed my forehead.

"Shut-up man." I groaned after a short moment, he looked back at dad still minding his cooking, and then looked back at me and slugs me in the arm.

"Ow…What did I do?" I asked in slight humor.

"Stupid dog." He replies. We both only smiled and were laughing at our playful antics.

"Alright boys, come and get it." Dad announced. Shonato and I didn't even hesitate and raced our way to quickly grab our plates and serve our dishes with our morning meal, which consisted of eggs, hash brown, and corn-beef hash. To the reason why Shonato and I are in such a hurry, is because we made an 'arrangement' that first one to get our meal and finish eating doesn't have to do clean-up duty. Unfortunately for me, I lost the bet. _"Guess I'm cleaning AND training…Damn you Shonato, you fat pudgy bastard."_

"Yeah boy, get your ass to _cleanin' _busboy." Shonato cheered in victory as he taunted me.

"Yeah yeah, keep your shit up and I'll mop you up bro." I countered. He only laugh while cat walking his way out the kitchen and to the backyard to begin training. _"Fucking bastard"_ I mentally laughed as I began cleaning up the kitchen, making sure to clean the dishes, table, counter, and stove.

After everything was spotless, I made my way out of the door inside the kitchen that lead to the backyard, where it was more like a paved lot than a yard. There was a large square cement flooring, with an assortment of training materials such as weights, a bench, a punching bag with a pull-up bar, and training dummies. The square lot was surrounded by a small patch of grass with three tree stumps protruding from the ground and cut about waist-level, some small bamboo shoots and a little pond with koi fish surrounded by what looked like bonsais. Then across the lot was a back house, a small 'dojo' really, where it supplies some more equipment and is also where Shonato and his dad train.

I decided to follow my schedule, remembering that today is a 'Push day', I started with simple stretches before approaching the bench. With the bar resting above the bench, I applied a total of sixty pounds to each side to start off. I took my position lying on the bench and positioned my middle finger first around the bar before fully grasping and set my mind to aim for forty sets of three reps. I took a deep breath and calmed myself before lifting the bar with the weights off its hooks and began my presses. During my progress I feel the burning intensity in my arms through each push in each rep as I began sweating while maintaining a steady breathing pattern. Finally reaching my final set, I held the bar up for ten seconds before gradually placing the bar back on top of the hooks. I sat up and took a moment to collect myself as I let the cool morning breeze brush against my burning flesh. I took this moment to plan my next objective before I finish, and finally decided on doing Push-ups, Military Presses, and Squats. So I got up and made my way to finalize my workout routine.

As I was finishing my squats, dad came out with Shonato who looked slightly disheveled. Dad looked my way and beckoned me to him, which means it is time for the final part of my morning phase: Sparring. I followed dad as we entered the temple and took my position by the center as dad went to a wall that had an assortment of training weapons.

He returned my way with a buckler and a trainee shortsword in hand with a set of his own. I wrapped my left hand around the grip of the shied and took my ready stance with shield in front and sword in tow. We both looked at one another and in a steady rhythm tapped our shield with our sword as a countdown.

**~CLANK~**

**~CLANK~**

**~CLANK~**

I quickly approached with my shield blinding my opponent from seeing my weapon in an attempt to deliver a surprise attack. He swings his blade to a low strike at my legs. I quickly perceived this and block with my shield as I swung my blade to his collar in a single motion, but he took noticed and blocked my attempt as well. We brushed the weapons to the side and dad thrust the rim of his buckler to my face, so I quickly parried with my shield, following my motion in a full rotation and attempt a back strike with my sword at his side. He deflected my attack with his sword and swept me to the floor in a single fluid motion. He brought his sword down to my gut as I quickly blocked it with my sword and rolled away back to my feet.

"You left yourself wide open and positioned yourself to where I'm not at your center. A foolish mistake on your part, but you recovered from your mistake." Dad criticized during our brief moment f space.

"Sorry dad, I'm still getting used to the sword and shield concept. Not really used to it just yet." Dad raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Do you have a favored choice of weapon?" I nodded in response.

"A Katana."

"Really?" I nodded once more as he mused at my choice of interest. Then he looked up after in thought and smiled.

"Let's make a deal. I'll allow you to use a katana, and if you can hit me at least once within ten minutes, we can call it an early day."

"And what happens if I fail to do so?" He only smiles as he replies.

"Then I'll extend your time by two hours per phase."

"What?! Two hours?!"

"Take it or leave it." I thought it over, considering dad is an incredible fighter I only have to hit him once, but that is easier said than done. After concluding my decision in thought, I proceeded to the weapons rack, returned my weapon to their proper place and retrieved a wooden katana. I took my position off the center like last time, with my katana raised to the right side of my head, just parallel to the ground as dad readied himself.

"Round 2." Dad declared. Then he began the countdown by tapping his shield like last time.

**~CLANK~**

**~CLANK~**

**~CLANK~**

Without a moment to waste, I quickly dashed to dad before side stepping so I was in his shielded side and aimed for his leg. He turned himself to where he could guard my attack with his sword in a low guard. I then grabbed his buckler with my free hand and pressed it against his other arm and side kicked him as he quickly reacted by blocking it by raising his leg before pushing me off with his shield and sword. I staggered for a moment as I regained my stance, but this gave dad enough time to close the distance between us as he strike downward to my shoulder. I parried upwards, and we began exchanging blows with the clash of our wooden weapons ringing in the room. Then as his sword came down upon me I quickly switched and using my free hand to guide his striking hand away from me as I dashed by him as my sword glided across him, he blocked with his shield but I grazed his sides and once I was past his form, I quickly rotated to face him as he stood there. Then he slowly turned with a proud smile on his face.

"Well done. You wouldn't have been able to accomplish that if using a traditional frontal stance. I was surprised to see a sudden shift in grip. We are officially done for the day." I couldn't believe my ears, I have successfully made contact with my attack, am being praised for my feat, and now have the day off. I was glowing with happiness from the progress I have made, and we bowed to one another before placing our weapons back and made our way out the temple.

"Are you going back to your place?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah, I miss my home and just being there comforts me." I then felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see dad with a serious look.

"I know it is tough Vincent, but there will be a time you can't go back to the past. Your mother is gone, as tough as it is to accept it, you must come to terms and move on. Pay your respects, move forward and live your life, for your mother and for yourself." His hand was set firmly on my shoulder as looked me straight in the eye, as he gave me his advice. Even though it seemed unrestrained, and it hurt for me to simply let go, but there was reason within his words, and I looked up to him as a very wise man who has lived his fair share in life. Sometimes I envied him for the man he is, he shows strength, responsibility, compassion, and a strong sense of duty. If there even was a time he had to decide between his family, whom was only Shonato and I, and his own life, there would be no hesitation for him to choose his family who he held close and dear, even though he is a hard ass most of the time.

I took in his words with great consideration as I barely nodded. He tapped me on the shoulder as he made his way to the house, but he stopped at the door and said.

"Do be careful when you're out. Thos things have become more dangerous, and are publicly wondering around the city. Do your best to stay hidden." He finished as he continued his way into the house. I made my way inside and took my exit outside by the front as I walked to my home, as I kept to the shadows and using my surrounding to my advantage.

As a few days have gone by I took notice to significant changes in the area, abandoned cars loitered the streets, shop's remained closed save for a few who have 'protection'. Rarely anybody was in the streets only to avoid the wondering creatures that patrolled the area, but even avoiding and hiding may not be enough, I mean…my mother was in her own home when she…passed.

I came to an intersection of a main street as I looked around and heard gunshots sounding off to my left at a distance. A police force was fending off against a horned creature in a ragged cloak that gave it a haunted appeal, covering its entire body, save for the horns protruding from its back and an almost skeletal jaw exposed from within its hood with no flesh to conceal its sharpened teeth. As the squad began firing, the creature was glowing in a black mist, and the bullets made an airy puff sound as it made contact with the enveloped being. But instead of hindering, disabling or killing the abomination, it began moving forward to them. I made a quick dash across as I can hear the panic in them as they feverishly resumed their onslaught of gunfire, only for it to be pointless as it did nothing to stop the creature, but instead only infuriated it as it gave a screeching howl before incinerating the majority of the force in a blazing hue projecting from its horns. The remaining few were in pure terror and scattered to escape from this savage beast. Then a glowing red and yellow hue emitted from within its hood as it lift its head to the sky as something began shooting out its mouth, soaring to the sky before it scattered and blazing spikes began raining upon the unfortunate few as all were impaled to the ground. Their agonizing screams filled me with dread and I can't do anything to help them, which then filled me with anger. I turned around regrettably and ran back to my home, as the sound of their cries and the creatures howl grew fainter as I continued to run.

I have finally made it to my home and opened the gate as I walked forward to the door and opened it to step inside. Nothing much has changed about this place. As memories began to flood my mind I sat on the floor by where I last seen my mother.

"_You will always be my little prince, and I couldn't be more blessed to have you in my life."_ I heard the sweet voice of my mother as I remembered her tucking me in when I was a kid.

"Mom, stop it you're embarrassing me." I replied to my mother's comment as she giggled sweetly. I looked at a picture hanging on my wall. It was a strange symbol, a full circle with six circles fitted inside with each of the six circles read a strange word at the spacious base, and then eight points extending out like a star from the big circle, and at the tip of each point had more strange words written on it. It was apparently a gift my dad gave to me when I was born. I looked at my mom solemnly and asked.

"Mom, when is dad coming back to be with us?"

"Soon sweetie." She answered tenderly.

"Do you miss him?" I asked. Her expression grew heavy for a brief moment.

"Very much. He would be very happy of having such a sweet little man like you."

"How come we never see him mom?" I asked with curiosity.

"He's just on a very busy trip. But don't worry, he'll come back soon and we'll be there together when he finally comes home." She states with glossy eyes as she kissed my forehead.

"Love you mom." I state with sincerity. She smiles warmly as she lightly brushes my hair.

"I love you too sweetie." She gets up and walks to the door as she opens it and turns off my light. She pokes her head out from out the hall as she states.

"Goodnight my little prince." I smiled and snuggled in as my memory began to fade, bringing me back to reality as my tears lightly fall from my cheeks.

"Goodnight mom, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you really needed me." I stood on my feet and walked down to the hallway and into my room. I stopped and looked at the picture my dad left me.

"After all this time you never came back for us. I hope you're happy now you fucking liar, and for your sake, I hope we don't ever see each other." I sighed as my body slumped on the bed behind me, and I just sat there just letting out my anger and grief before I headed back to my new home.

As I was walking back, I came upon the intersection where lied corpses all around, singed, charred and impaled. I grimaced at the sight and made my way across while avoiding the corpses. As I was finally clear and walked across the street, I looked back to see what has unfolded and sighed in regret. But as I turned to resume my way home, I was met with the same hooded creature as before.

"Shit!" I cursed as the sight of the creature made me jump back. It made that high-pitched screeching sound as it rushed towards me with its cloak whipping in the wind. I had no means to defend myself or any way to run away or place to run to. I looked down and spotted a baton as I quickly reached down and grabbed it. As the creature raised its talons under its cloak to swipe at me, I swung the baton upwards and connected with its chin and attempted to strike it over the head, but it took hold of the baton and raised its other talon to my chest, and with open palm I felt something blunt pound into me, knocking the breathe out of my lungs and lift me off my feet as I skidded back, bumping into corpses and debris along the way. My back was slightly scraped up but I was okay nonetheless.

I looked back to see a blazing fire jet my way, and in a futile attempt raised my arms defensively. I heard the crumbling of the ground, and after a moment I didn't feel anything, no heat, pain…Nothing. I looked past my arms to see that the earth somehow raise to a wall, and beyond the wall I hear a clanking sound, like the sound of metal hitting something hard followed by the screech of the beast, but it sounded more in pain as there was a slight gurgle sound. Just then a man appeared from the other side of the wall. The man had a long ashy white hair with a short top, adorned in a white padded chest piece and white shoulder pads, with a leather belt that carried a sword on his hip, golden slacks with white knee guards and brown boots that ended about shin high with white pointed-tipped plates attached. His facial feature clearly showed he was older, possibly in his fifties, and his eyes had a familiar hazel hue to them, in fact just seeing this man, he felt so familiar, even though I have never seen him before in my life, but deep down my gut tells me otherwise.

He leaned forward offering his hand to me. I looked at it for a moment before I reached with my hand, he grabbed hold with a firm yet caring grasp as he helped me up to my feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But what happened to that creature?" I asked as I brushed the dust off of me.

"You mean the Netherling? I took care of it." He stated as he slightly turned, I followed his eyes to see a figure crumbling to ashes and blowing away in the wind, leaving its cloak behind in a pile.

"Wait…Netherling? Is that what they are?" He nodded in reply.

"And you killed it? How did you do it?" He only smiled as he pats my head.

"I have my ways." He said as he lowered his hand off my head.

"But I wish to learn to fight off against them. I have experience in fighting, but I just feel it's not enough." I stated as I cast my eyes down, unaware that this man was looking at me thoughtfully before asking.

"I understand you wish to defend yourself, but is there a reason you wish to confront the Netherlings?" I clenched my eyes and sighed as I gave him my honest answer.

"They killed my mother. His expression grew heavy, unusually like he was struck with remorse before he looked away and replied.

"Vengeance is not the answer to your problem. But…" I looked up in expectation as he reached for something in his pouch and produced a scroll as he offered it to me as he resumed, "perhaps you can use it as a drive for a better cause." I looked at the item in question as I asked.

"What is this for?" He smiled as he tapped the scroll.

"This is information. Something to help earn great power, dangerous power. But in the right hand can mean the difference between salvation and destruction. Inside is a map of their base, the location of an item that contains this power and instructions to achieve it." He explained thoroughly. I merely stared with a growing smile of the possible answer that rested in my hand. Then I was confused as a question popped in my head. I looked at him and asked.

"Why are you giving this to me? Why don't you retrieve this item for yourself?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Because it serves me no purpose. I feel you are better qualified for this task. I can see you have a good heart, and just that alone convinces me this power will be in good hands." I smiled at his praise as I glanced at the scroll once more. I then directed my attention to him once more.

"Who are you?" He gave a subtle sigh before he faced me with a smile as he place his hand on my shoulder.

"Someone who's on your side. Now return home before more of those Nether's come." He replied as he urged me to keep taking my path back home. I only waked a few steps as I looked back and thanked him before resuming.

"You've really grown Vincent." Hearing those words shocked me as I quickly turned around.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" But as I turned, there was nobody in sight. _"Could it be…that that man is…No, there is no way. It's just my mind playing tricks on me. But…what if it was him?"_ I wondered. I then shook the thought from my mind and made my way back home.

I finally arrived at Shonato's place and entered the house as I was given a 'warm welcome' by dad.

"Where have you been? You get a free day and spend it out there where it's swarmed with those things, and at _NIGHT_?!" Dad scolded as I entered and made my way to the couch.

"I'm sorry dad. But I have some incredible information and possibly something to help deal with those Netherlings."

"Nether-what-now?" Shonato asked from the hallway.

"Those things out there, their called Netherlings." I expressed.

"And where did you learn this?" As dad asked, I began explaining the event that took place as I left my house between the Netherling, the mysterious man in white armor, and myself. Dad stared with interest while Shonato looked like he was getting into it with the sudden action scenarios.

"So let me get this straight. You're gonna listen to some random man who somehow saved you from this 'Netherling' and ask to send you on a wild goose chase for something that we don't really know about." Dad stated, clearly skeptical of this 'plan'.

"It's not really a 'wild goose chase' when we have a map to this items location." I countered while raising the scroll in my hand.

"Well show us this map then." Dad requested. I rolled open the map as we all examined it for the first time.

"Hmm, well this kinda makes sense." Shonato commented. Dad gave him a quizzical look as he asked. "Do you know something about this?" Dad asked as Shonato crosses his arms in what seemed like in thought.

"Not really directing to _this_, but I have noticed a large number of Netherlings at the school this map is indicating, and thought it might be their stronghold." Dad took his time to let this newfound information set in as he thought it over. I waited in anticipation hoping to receive an indication or a plan of action to proceed.

"Okay, if this is really to be the case, then we need a plan. We have a layout, we have a target, now we need to strategize how to do this. I suggest a covert operation." Dad explained.

"But how are we going to sneak in to their base, their numbers are too high to go undetected." Shonato questioned. Then an idea flickered in my mind.

"What about a disguise. When the man slain that Netherling it left behind its cloak, and their mostly concealed. I think all we need are the horns and we got something." I suggested.

"Actually that's not a bad idea, although that's one outfit." Shonato expressed.

"That'll be enough. Vincent has been thoroughly trained in stealth, so you will go in disguised while Shonato and I keep them distracted."

"Sounds good to me." Shonato agreed.

"I'm ready for this." I added.

"Okay, then its settled. Have everything ready for tomorrow night, we infiltrate enemy base." Dad finalized, and so we ended the evening and prepared ourselves for tomorrow's mission.

_-August 25__th__-_

Throughout the day we have done everything we can to make sure this evening runs smoothly. Shonato and dad took out another horned Netherling to acquire its horns for my disguise, while I was getting myself ready for the mission and packed my satchel as well as studying the map intently, planning my route, and viewing the instructions. Apparently this item is locked and will need some kind of combination to open it to retrieve its contents. I packed the scroll in my satchel as dad and Shonato entered the house. We made a brace to fit my body and hold the horns in place, next I concealed myself in the cloak and examined myself. If the hood didn't have holes like it was eaten by moths I wouldn't be able to see.

So far the disguise seemed convincing to the naked eye, my problem would arise if I ever had to interact with them. Can they even speak? I don't know, but I didn't want to risk blowing my cover by talking unnecessarily to them. Night time was approaching and honestly, I was kinda scared. Being in the midst of enemy base as they surround me and my only means of survival is by blending in. I felt a heavy pressure build on me and did what I could to calm myself, thinking of who I'm doing this for and focusing on my promise as incentive to press on. Dad came from the hall with Shonato in tow. I noticed dad had a brown leather jacket, with sleeves ending at his elbow, equipped with a silver tower shield and a sword at his hip, while Shonato was in his usual attire with his brass knuckles in their holster.

"Is everybody ready?" Dad asked. Shonato and I nodded in confirmation.

"Then let's move out." He commanded as he led the way to our destination, as Shonato and I obediently followed in suit, marking the beginning of our mission.

As we came to a halt, we arrived at a high school that stood across the street from a park. It was my old high school too, so knowing my way around is a synch. We huddled together at the edge of a shop, away from any lookout's viewpoint.

"Here's the plan, I'll make first contact and draw out as much numbers necessary. Shonato, you come in and ambush from the flank, while Shonato and I provide distraction, Vincent will sneak inside with his disguise, but only after we lead the enemy out, otherwise you'll draw suspicion of not providing armed support. Everybody clear?" Dad instructed as we nod in understanding.

"Good. Stay sharp and remember your role. Let's move Shonato." Dad indicated as he took off to a nearby enemy and without warning or notice, he decapitated it with swift precision. This drew in a lot of attention as a colossal beast, three flyers, and a horned creature appeared. Dad took wary steps back to the park as Shonato was in position and waiting for his moment to ambush. The horned creature made the first move as it spewed a fireball at dad. He shielded himself perfectly, in response the colossal being made a mad dash and attempted to smash him in the ground as it raised both arms and as it brought them down, dad rolled under it and slashed through its legs, immobilizing it as it toppled in pain. The three flyers decided to attack in formation and as they neared their target, Shonato took to the air and kicked one in the side, sending it off course and colliding it amongst the other two. Seeing the bundle together, dad made a quick rotation and using his momentum against theirs, cut all three in half with a single brilliant motion. The horned creature spewed a jet of fire from its maw to Shonato, but dad quickly took the front and shielded them both and hunched down, providing Shonato a step to launch off his back and in a flash of light came crashing down on the creature, swiping its head off and tearing a piece of its cloak along the way with his new formed bear gauntlets. More reinforcements arrived and were making their way to the deadly duo.

Dad whistled to Shonato, gaining his attention and gestures with his head to follow him. Shonato turns around and raises his right arm with his left arm resting again the crevice of his right elbow as he cranes his right in an offensive gesture and flips them off. They were scorching with rage which tickled a funny bone as Shonato laughs his ass off while turning and following his dad, with the Netherling's behind giving chase. I shook my head and contained my laughter at my friend's crazy antics as I flipped the hood over my head and made my way inconspicuously to the entrance and in the school ground.

Walking past the large gated entrance, I made my way down a clay-tiled path and made a right as the map instructed. As I was walking by I took noticed of flyers on the roof watching me intently._ "Hopefully they'll think otherwise about suspecting me. Just gotta make my way to the gym, grab the item and get out."_ I turned left around the corner of a building and made my way to the entrance of a blue door. I opened it and as I entered, I saw that the court had crates and barrels of supplies, other than that I was alone. I walked down the court, peeking into some of the containers, finding that the barrels had strange blackish blue shards. _"What the hell are these suppose to be? Artillery of some sort?"_ As I continued looking I noticed something at the corner of my eye. I looked and found a promising container, a black chest to be precise, with red engravings and chains wrapped around that connected to a circular locking device with a sort of combination._ "This must be what I'm looking for."_ I thought as I reached in my satchel inside the cloak and produced the scroll. I unrolled it and examined it as I was looking for the combination code.

I finally found it and placed my hand on the dial as I began turning it to the correct chain of symbols in the right direction. I turned to the final symbol and as I did so, the lock popped open as the chains began to unravel.

**~CLINK CLINK CLINK~**

"_Kinda noisy for a chest, especially in a quiet room."_ As I reached to open it, it began emitting a stream of smoke from within the chest.

**~FWISSSHH~**

I shielded my eyes and waited for the smoke to disappear as I looked inside and found a vial.

"Hello gorgeous." I softly stated as I reached in and retrieved the item, slipped it in my satchel, and closed the chest as I turned and made my way to the exit. A few feet away the door opens revealing a horned Netherling. _"Oh shit! This is not good."_ The creature slowly approached while looking at me from top to bottom.

"What are you doing here, you should be out there unless you need to be retuned."It hissed in a chilling tone._ "Fuck fuck fuck. What do I do? I gotta think quickly."_ I turned my attention to the chest, hoping I can deliver a message with just body language. The creature stood for a moment, possibly in confusion as it looked where I was facing. Then with a slight jerk of its head, indicating that something got its attention. It quickly made its way to the chest clearly in alarm.

"No it can't be. Who set it free?!" It stated clearly in panic with that same chilling tone. I took this moment to quickly escape before giving it time to think. I rushed to the door and opened it as I made my way out and quickly ran to the entrance. The door to the gym blew away behind me as a flaming form crashed through it and the flames faded to reveal the horned creature as it signaled the flyers above me to stop me. I quickly reached in my satchel and produced smoke pellets and threw them to the ground to give me cover. I kept low as I made my way out the school ground and whistled to gather my party's attention. Dad noticed me and took position as he commanded. "Get Down."

I slide under and behind dad as he used his tower shield to hold two flyers in place before slicing them off his shield as they splattered on the ground and faded to smoke. Then I see Shonato call out to dad, and whatever they saw put dad on edge as he commanded in urgency.

"Shonato, Vincent, withdraw NOW!" He grabbed me by the neck of the cloak and almost literally dragged me as I staggered to my feet. We made our way to a restaurant and barged n while dad shouted.

"Barricade the door. Quick." Shonato and I grabbed tables, chairs, even the cooler and slid it in front of the door.

**~THUMP THUMP~**

We moved back as the creatures outside tried to break their way in. I slipped the cloak and brace off of me as dad commanded.

"Shonato, Vincent, I need both of you to take the back exit and get out of here." Dad commanded.

"What about you, dad?" I asked.

"I'm going to hold them off while you two escape." He stated.

"What?! We can handle this together." Shonato rebutted.

"Yeah dad, we're not leaving you behind." I added.

"If you two stay here then we'll all die." He shouted before he reached his side, grabbed and item and turned to Shonato while placing it in his hand.

"Dad this is your Totem!" Shonato blurted.

"And now it is yours. You may not be able to use it yet, but you will in time. Just remember what I taught you." He said.

**~THUMP THUMP~**

He gripped Shonato's shoulder as he looked into his eyes with great respect.

"You may be a handful, but I couldn't be more proud to have you as a son." He then turned his attention to me as he resumed, "even you Vincent, whether you know it or not, but I'm glad to have you like a son. Through good or worst, you have each other. This is your time so remember this moment, move forward, and _LIVE_ for a better tomorrow!"

**~THUMP CRACK~**

"Now get out. GO!" He commanded once more. But I couldn't just leave him, he needed us. Unexpectedly Shonato grabbed me by the collar and pulled me out the back.

"You heard the man. Let's go." Shonato stated. We made our way down the alley and out to the street.

"We can't just abandon him Shonato. He's your dad god damnit, we need to help him." He then took hold of the front of my shirt and pushed me against a wall.

"YOU DON'T THINK I WANT TO?!" He shouted before he slowly calmed himself as he resumed, "This may be the last time I see him, but I trust him. He gave us a chance to live another day, to grow stronger so we may one day have a chance to set things right." Then we noticed a mob of Netherlings blocking our path back to our home. Shonato wielded his knuckles as he stated.

"Whatever happens, we'll meet back at the house. Don't stop and just keep running."

"What are you doing?" I asked, afraid of what the answer may be.

"Living my life, for a better tomorrow." When those words left his mouth, it reminded me of the promise I made when I lost my mother. I couldn't change his mind, and only smiled. He charged out as he fist glowed once more to reform his knuckles to his gauntlets and began striking the numbers down. I took this moment and ran around them and set my course homeward. After a moment I turned at the sound of a loud 'twinkle' as a light burst from where Shonato was. _"You better make it Shonato."_ I thought as I continued running.

_\- (Present time) August 28__th -_

"And so I kept running until I came across a bridge and was cornered by Netherlings. They closed around me to the edge of the bridge with no way to escape. Just then a being name Trick appeared and was possibly going to kill me on the spot. But I did whatever I could to buy time, and just then a portal appeared below the bridge. As I made my attempt to jump, Trick struck me in the back with his knife. I slipped off the bridge and fortunately fell through the portal, and…well you girls know the rest from there." I finished telling my tale as I looked around at my friends. They were in a mixture of amazement and bewilderment, even Luna was gaping from my story.

"Well my word, I never imagined that you have endured so much in such a short time. I am terribly sorry to hear what happened to you and your family." Rarity comforted me with her kind words as she wiped her eyes off of tears with a handkerchief.

"Yeah, I'd hate to imagine what Shonato is going through. He sounds like a cool Stallion." Rainbow stated.

"He really is. I know he probably thinks I'm dead. But I hope he's doing okay at least." I said.

"Ah reckon he's fine. Ah mean he took on a swarm of those vermin's on his own. Ah'm sure he can hold his own jus' fine." Applejack cheered.

"I think so too. I just don't know if he's handling the thought of losing everybody chose to him." I stated. The girls grew quiet with solemn looks. Then Pinkie appeared beside me with a tender hug as she said.

"Have faith in him Vivi. Who knows, maybe you'll be able to see him once again. He'll be super duper happy to see you again, than you can throw a 'Get Together Party'." I smiled at the thought of seeing my friend once again. I looked at Pinkie who had a contagious smile on her face which just melted the sour mood away. I simply wrapped my arms around her cuddly body and gave her a big hug showing my appreciation.

"Thanks Pinkie." I said softly in her ear as she giggled before we released our embrace.

"I'm curious about the stallion you mentioned, the one in white? How could he know so much about those Netherlings, let alone information regarding the vial?" Twilight inputted as she placed her hand on her chin in thought.

"I honestly don't know. But I guess I should be fortunate at least." I stated which got Twilight more curious towards my statement.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Well even though Davian is going to be a pain to deal with. I at least have an advantage to confront them when the opportunity comes." I stated. Twilight gained a look of uncertainty as she states.

"I still don't know how to feel about him. Whether his intention was god or not, I feel his actions were too…drastic."

"I know what you mean, which is why I'm thankful for this seal." I said as I raised my left arm before resuming, "At least with this, I can keep him under control."

"So Vincent, what are your intentions for the time being?" Celestia asked. This is something I already thought over and even made some arrangements. "Well for the time being I'm probably going to be here for quite a while. So I have to get up on my feet and get stabilized. I'm gonna be helping AJ at her farm, as well as continue my training so I may be prepared for what the future holds. Which reminds me, I spoke with Davian earlier." The girls were surprised to hear the last bit of news as Celestia asked.

"How did you manage to speak to him?"

"Within a place called the Mindscape." Luna gasped in shock as everypony save for Celestia and Luna were confused.

"What is a Mindscape?" Twilight asked.

"Tis a plane within thy mind. Everypony possesses a Mindscape but it is protected by a wall we perceive as a 'dream'. Tis also a carrier of a 'Mental Vault', which contains memories, thoughts, and emotions." Luna explained, earning awe stricken expressions from everypony.

"That's pretty much how Davian summed it up as." I stated.

"That is simply incredible. But how does anypony enter the Mindscape?" Twilight asked.

"Simply one must be in tuned with thyself. Dost not matter if spiritually, magically or willfully. But once done, it is a simple feat where one enters a state of internal concentration, or simply sleeping." Luna answered.

"So what if somepony is in tuned with themselves. Would meditation work as well?" I asked.

"Tis possible, yes." Luna replied.

"Well during our discussion, back to the topic, Davian stated he will teach me Nether magic. But he suggested I learned Natural magic while I'm out here. Does anypony know anything about that by chance?" I asked.

"Natural magic is a basic form of magic all unicorns learn when they are fillies and develop as they grow. If anypony can teach you, it would be Twilight Sparkle since she has a natural gift regarding magic." Celestia expressed. Twilight immediately became super excited as she started clapping her hands from said excitement.

"Oh this is incredible. I get to teach you magic. We have so much to cover. Starting from the basics, channeling, containing, levitation, illumination. Eeeeeeh…I'm so excited I can't wait." It was nice seeing her so eager to help me out. But I couldn't help but think that I might have bitten off more than I can chew with her teaching me. But how am I to doubt Celestia's words…right?

"Now Vincent, there is another matter I wish to settle regarding you." Celestia said in a soothing but serious tone.

"And what may that be?" I asked curiously.

"I wish to test you in your combat skill. Would you be willing to give a demonstration of your capabilities?" Celestia asked.

"I have no problem with that. Do you have a training ground where I shall demonstrate?"

"In a way, yes." She replied with a smile as she rose to her hooves as she beckoned us to follow her out the dining room, to the entrance of the throne room and making a left down the hall and outside to a garden area. But beyond the fields was an arena, or a coliseum more likely.

"This is the Royal Guard's Training Facility." Celestia stated as she gestured to the arena in front of us. _"I wonder how she's going to test me? Guess I'll find out soon enough."_

**_Author's Note: ~Phew~ that was pretty extensive. We now have a more in-depth understanding of Vincent and Shonato, and boy was this chapter quite the 'Feels Express', hopefully Shonato has made it against the swarm of Netherlings. Will Vincent see Shonato again? Honestly I hope so. Now Celestia wish to test Vincent's mettle, but what could be her reason of doing so, and Vincent seems to be getting himself quite involved in his life choices, his training, and his goal to meeting ends with his promise. Looking forward to what the next Chapter has in store for us. R&amp;R please and let me know what you think. You guys are awesome, and as always. This is Swiftriff signing out. Keep it Jammin'!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Test of Mettle

**Swiftriff- "Octavia do you mind doing my author's note real quick."**

**Octavia- "And why am I asked to do such a task?"**

**Swiftriff- "Oh come on Tavi, I already talk to you about it last night, remember?"**

**Octavia- "Oh...I see. Very well then, I shall proceed with this...'Author's Note' as you call it. What is it I must do again?"**

**Swiftriff- "Well, ya know just inform the viewers about what's going on, interact, mingle, ya know stuff like that. I left a note of things to mention on my desk."**

**Octavia- "~Sigh~ Very well then. But I ask you don't make a habit of this."**

**Swiftriff- "He he, can't make any promises, but I'll do my best. See ya later." *steps out and closes the door to his room***

**Octavia- "Now let's see, where is this note he spoke of...*searches for the note on his desk* Ah, here it is. Now lets see here..."**

**Author's Note: Good morning viewers and readers. I would like to inform you all that Swiftriff is currently unavailable at the moment, for he is preparing himself for a concert...or a 'gig' as he prefers to refer it as. My name is Octavia Melody, and I will be making some announcements regarding a list of information Swiftriff wishes to address to you all. First he is please to announce that he has started a...'Facebook page' (whatever that may be) and decorously invites you all to visit, view, and like the page if it suits your standards. It is titled 'PAGE: Ponies, Art, and Games Everywhere (Interesting choice for a title, I suppose.). If you wish to view it, he provided a link in his profile on this site. ****Second he also wishes to graciously thank all of you viewers for your ongoing support, respectful comments and praise, and positive constructive criticisms. It brings him such joy to hear your kind words as he strives forward to satisfying your desires by progressing in this story of his. You would not believe what Vinyl and I have to endure as he is filled with jubilation, running about within our dwelling, chanting and cheering in a gleeful ruckus. It's nice to see him in such a state, although can prove to be a bit...overwhelming at times. Third, he wishes to address to SonofDeath that he has given this scene deep thought, and has planned on a battle scene which is different in respect to his past action/fight scene where it was a customary One on One duel, but this one proves to be more tasking and hopefully may come to your liking as well as the viewers. Fourth and final, he would like to mention about a poll he has made regarding musical background on whether you may approve of it or not, but to help support you decision he has decided to set an example within the story. The song is called 'Scream' by...'Avenged Sevenfold' (who in Equestria is this...Avenged Sevenfold?) He will place a marker if you wish to listen to it while reading out the battle scene.**

**That shall conclude this Author's Note and I bid you a good day. Enjoy the story. (Wait, there is more on this note. what is this..."be sure to end it with 'Keep it Jammin'.'? Is this really necessary?...~sigh~)**

**Keep it Jammin'. (I may never understand that stallion.)**

**Chapter 7: Test of Mettle**

I stood there gawking at the sight of the training facility. There was a track with different obstacles in its course, a caged lot with workout equipment's, and a range. It was so spacious and well kept with an admiring landscape, despite the abuse it must endure from the countless guards within the facility, but at the heart of it all stood a marble coliseum with architecture sharing a roman design. Simply put, it was breathtaking. Celestia giggles at my gawking expression and says.

"I suppose it does have a grand appearance. Do you like it?" I barely nodded as I was stricken with wonder at its beautiful sight. But my admiration was short-lived as two guards appeared before us, but their armor wasn't as clad as the others. One of them was an orchid colored Unicorn mare with a long pink mane pulled to a ponytail, and her bangs were cut short and curved to her left side. With gentle sky blue eyes and a slender figure, she was equipped with a fitted light chest piece, possibly steel with golden linings on her collar and shoulders with steel rivet studs, with a tight blue spandex and steel leg guards with intricate designs that had a Victorian appeal and a topaz stone embedded in each knee, and a cutie mark with a pink heart inside a burgundy shield. Now the other one had a more solemn ambience. He appeared to be a dark grey Pegasus stallion with dark violet eyes and a sleek light blue hair that was almost the same style as the other guard, except his bangs weren't brushed to the side but instead hung askew, almost without care. He had a brown light padded chest piece, with a blue sash wrapped around his black pants that reminded me of what monks would wear, and fashioned on the hip of his pants was a emblem of two Dao Swords crossed like an 'X'. Celestia looked to the two with a serene smile.

"I'm glad to see you two are here. This here is Vincent Valor." She introduced while gesturing to me with an indicating hand. I gave a smile and a wave as I said my hello before the mare guard came inches in front of my face with a curious gaze as she examined me from top to bottom. Then with a cute giggle she grabbed my cheek and playfully pulled them apart.

"You are soooo cute. I'm Shieldoath, it's nice to meet you. I just know we're gonna be good friends." She said with a very bubbly tone as she continued to poke, pull, and then hug me, "and he's sooooo soft. A bit firm, but soft." She commented while squeezing the life out of me. _"Dear god, she's almost as bad as Pinkie."_ No sooner said, Pinkie appears and hops on my shoulder looking at Shieldoath with an excited smile.

"Those were my thoughts exactly." She stated before she giggled, hopped over my shoulder and in between Shieldoath and I.

"I'm Pinkie Pie."

"I'm Shieldoath."

"I've never seen you before. **~GASP~** Oh my gosh, you know what this means?" Pinkie asked with a growing grin as she started bouncing up and down before Shieldoath got excited herself and started bouncing as well now.

"Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me." Shieldoath begged with excitement.

"This calls for…'A PARTY!'" She exclaimed while jumping in exclamation.

"Oh my gosh, that sounds super AWESOME." Shieldoath burst before they both started talking a storm.

"We are not here to 'party' sis. We are here to observe and give our opinion regarding Vincent's performance." The grey stallion scolded in an attentive tone. Shieldoath gave a giggle before stating.

"Oh lighten up Sworn, I'm just having some fun with some new friends. Seriously you need to have some fun, and not be such a grouchy pouch." The stallion known as 'Sworn' merely sighs before addressing himself to me.

"Sorry for my sister's behavior, she could be…'energetic' sometimes. My name is Swordsworn, Captain of the Royal guards. As you heard, my sister and I will be judging you based on your performance as per Princess Celestia's request."

"Well it's nice to meet you both, and there's no need to apologize, I've dealt with worse." I stated while casting my gaze at Shieldoath and Pinkie Pie who looked like the best of buddies, arms over one another and still talking without end. Swordsworn gave an amused look as he chuckles.

"I can see what you mean." He stated in understanding. My attention returned to Swordsworn as I asked.

"So how will I be tested and judged, will I be facing off against you two?" I indicated towards him and Shieldoath before he shakes his head as he answered.

"No, fortunately it won't be that bad. More will be explained as we make our way to the arena." He looked at Celestia and nodded as she returns the same gesture before facing everypony.

"Let us make way to the arena so we may proceed." She announced as Luna and Celestia turned and walked side by side towards the entrance. Shieldoath broke away from Pinkie and hopped on Swordsworn's back as she declared.

"Woohoo, let's get this show on the road."

"Get off my back!" Swordsworn demanded with agitation. Shieldoath shook her head as she replied.

"Nope." Then she kicked him in the sides as she resumes, "Onward to the show!" Swordsworn merely sighs as he begins carrying his sister on his back, following the Princesses to the entrance. I couldn't help but smile upon the sight of seeing two different siblings having quality time together, despite her childishness and his seriousness.

"Oh that actually looks like fun. I wanna try it." I heard Pinkie state before I began to fear the worst from her statement. _"Please Pinkie don't try getting on my baaAAACK."_ Before I had a chance to turn and face Pinkie to say otherwise, she immediately latched on my back, her soft body squeezing against my back and her breasts just smashed against the side of my head. _"WHY ME?! Can't she just hop on AJ or Rainbow? But damn she is soft, and smells like bubblegum. Just play casual and please body, don't betray me and stay calm."_ I clenched my eyes and slowly straighten up as Pinkie was giggling with that adorable laugh, making it more difficult to contain myself, as she nuzzled her cheeks against mine and stated.

"Onward Vivi. To the arena!" She finished while pointing after the entrance. I smiled as I grabbed Pinkies legs to keep her on my back, and boy were they incredibly cushiony to the touch, my fingers just sunk into her soft and plush fur, and she was wearing shorts too…My luck.

My face was burning from all the physical contact and I did my best to avoid everyponies gaze as some of them giggled, smiled, and sighed from what I thought was envy, or jealousy…I couldn't quite put my finger on it. But I also noticed something strange, Pinkie didn't feel that heavy, in fact she was incredibly light. I don't know if it has something to do with their anatomy or if it's just Pinkie, but I'm not complaining.

Everypony was making their way down a path to the entrance of the coliseum as we were passing by what all the training facility had to offer, but during 'sight-seeing', we began striking a conversation with the new siblings. Pinkie urged me to move beside them, and I quickened my pace as the four of us were beside one another.

"So which one of you is the oldest?" Pinkie asked.

"We're twins actually." Swordsworn responded in the never-changing solemn tone.

"Really? Hmm, now that I really look at you two, I do see quite a resemblance." Pinkie stated with an observant gaze. I laughed at her way of interaction, she was really a sweet mare that takes consideration in knowing her friends, and isn't afraid to be sociable.

"Well to be honest, I am the oldest." Shieldoath stated with a playful smirk on her face.

"Yeah, but you don't really show it." Swordsworn commented before being bucked innocently in the sides by the rider with her tongue sticking out on him.

"I rest my case." He groaned after releasing a sigh. Then the rest of the girls appeared beside us as Twilight asked.

"So Shieldoath, if your brother is Captain, what rank are you?"

"We're both Captains." Shieldoath replied. This got Twilights interest as she began asking more questions.

"Did you happen to serve under my brother by chance? He used to be a Captain as well before he relocated and became Prince of the Crystal Empire." _"What the hell?! Her brother is a fucking PRINCE? What's next, she's gonna say 'oh by the way I'm a princess.' If that turns out to be the case I'm gonna bash my head into the nearest object I see."_ I thought mentally and was surprised as hell to hear this news, though I was also impressed to hear her brother has made quite the accomplishment. She must be very proud of him.

"Captain Shining Armor? He's your brother?!" Shieldoath questioned in surprise. Swordsworn looked towards her as he states.

"Now that you mention it, I do see the similarity. He used to talk about you quite often."

"Yea, but I didn't have any idea you were Twilight Sparkle…you are, aren't you?" Shieldoath finished with an inspecting gaze towards Twilight. She smiled sheepishly and realized she forgot to introduce everypony else, save for Pinkie and I.

**~SQUEE~**

"There it goes again!" I shouted in agitation. Everypony looked at me in confusion, and then Pinkie whispered in my ear.

"Vivi, are you hearing things again?" _"Are you kidding me?! Why am I the only one who notices that damn squeaking sound? Forget it, I give, I GIVE!"_ I noticed Celestia ahead, chuckling for some unknown reason, which wasn't helping me one bit and looked at Pinkie who was nuzzled against my cheek.

"It's nothing Pinkie." I looked at Twilight and resumed, "sorry for my outburst." She only smiled as she stated.

"It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong. But anyways, I'm sorry I didn't introduce us sooner. Yes, I am Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends: Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and you've already met Pinkie Pie and Vincent." She clarified and indicated respectively during introductions.

"It's nice to meet everypony." Shieldoath said joyfully.

"We have arrived my little ponies." Celestia announced as we crossed an arched threshold and appeared at the entry. There were three paths ahead of us, one leading straight ahead and two others to the side going up some stairs to what I believe would be seating's for the audience. The flooring was sand and the walls maintained a beautiful marble, and the path ahead was lighted by the suns light, revealing part of the arena, and on the way I can make out an armory.

Celestia and Luna turned towards us as Shieldoath hopped off Swordsworn's back, and Celestia began her explanation regarding the test.

"Now Vincent, this test is merely to display your fighting capabilities, how you observe your opponents actions, and how you react. All standard expectations in combat."

"Once thou enters, a magical field will surround the arena to protect thy audience from…'unwanted' incidents, and keep combatants inside till either thy opponents have fallen, or thou hast." Luna added.

"But need not worry Vincent, for the weapons are enchanted to not deal harm to you, only to indicate your injury, though if 'dismembered', that part of your body will seize to fully operate." Celestia continued.

"This sounds more like a game." I commented. Shieldoath giggled at my comparison of said test.

"Many believe it as such, but still view it as training, and fight as if their lives are really on the line." Celestia stated. I nodded in understanding, seeing this as an opportunity to cut loose without injuring yourself or others in the process while seeing the result of combat capabilities on both sides.

"You'll be facing against fifteen opponents, not all at the same time, but the difficulty will increase the further you progress." Swordsworn informed. This information caught me off guard at the number of enemies that I had to face. _"What the hell? Who in their right mind can face off against fifteen enemies? Are they trying to knock me out, I might exhaust myself before then…oh well, can't back down now I suppose."_ Luna was giggling at my reaction as she comforted.

"Tis okay, it won't be as bad as thou may believe it so. We have faith in thee Vincent."

"Yeah, in fact you'll probably have a lot of fun out there. I know I do. Hehe." Shieldoath stated.

"You can do it, just get out there and show em' who's boss." Rainbow cheered making punching motions in her cheering.

"Alright girls, I'll give it my all." I nodded, feeling more confident thanks to the support of my friends. Pinkie Pie nuzzled my cheek as she wished me good luck before hopping off.

"Fight well Vincent, and you may pick any weapon necessary for your test. No need to hold back." Celestia stated as I nodded.

"Thanks Celestia, I can promise I'll put on a good show for you." I said adding a wink. The princess blushed and made her way to Twilight and whispered something before Twilight gained a surprised look as she made her way to me.

"Vincent." Twilight called to me.

"Yes Twilight?" I replied.

"I noticed you were kinda shocked when I was talking about my brother. But in case you were wondering, I am a Princess." She stated nonchalantly as I stood there in disbelief.

"…"

I stood there speechless as Celestia was giggling to herself in the background, and I turned to face the wall and slammed my head at the wall so hard I literally cracked it…the wall, not my head. Surprisingly it didn't hurt for some reason and everypony were bewildered by my sudden action while Celestia was just laughing her hot little ass off. Twilight was stammering, confused as to what has taken place before asking out of concern.

"Are…are you alright Vincent?"

"No I'm fine, just…had to get that out of the way." I replied with a forced smile. _"Are you fucking kidding me?!"_ I mentally raged before I looked over at Celestia and a thought struck me._ "Celestia…"_ she stopped laughing and looked at me with one raised eyebrow in innocent wonder. _"Are you reading my thoughts?"_ She only giggled before sticking her tongue out. _"__God damnit, I've been SET UP! Can all princesses read minds?!"_ I wondered as I looked to Luna who just looked back at me and smiled before making her way up the stairs, getting a glimpse of her nice posterior as I stood there and gulped. _"I hope not. But since Celestia probably knows what I thought of her, and if you can hear me Celestia…I REGRET NOTHING!"_ I looked at her with a devilish smirk as she was blushing while everypony walked past her going up the stairs before Twilight approached her and asked.

"Is everything alright Princess, you look really…flustered?" She quickly tried to shake it off and looked at Twilight with a forced smile.

"I'm fine Twilight, let us make our way upstairs." She quickly went up the stairs as Twilight shrugged it off and followed. I chuckled at her reaction and turned to make my way down to the armory and searched for a weapon before I dawned upon a katana. I drew it and was testing it to see if it's to my liking as I heard hoofsteps approaching me. I turned to see Rarity approaching, her cheeks were bright red and I was curious as to why she was still down here.

"Hey Rarity, why aren't you upstairs with everypony?" I asked her curiously before she quickly embraced me in a hug as our lips met in a passionate kiss. It caught me by surprise at first, but I returned her embrace with one free arm and kissed her back with the same fervor. She sighs in delight as we parted lips and stared into each other's eyes.

"I wanted to wish you good luck, and give you my support before your test. I know you'll do just fine, and I'll be at the front row rooting for you darling." She replied with sweetness in her voice. I cupped her cheek delicately in my hand as she leans into my hand affectionately.

"Thank you Rarity." I said as I kissed her forehead before resuming, "you better head up with everypony, they might get worried about you." She merely chuckles as she released her embrace.

"I may be a lady, but I know how to handle myself. A lady always has her ways." She pronounced with a teasing tone as she made her way to the stairs, clearly giving me a show as she strut her stuff before winking my way as she went up and out of sight. _"I don't know how I get myself involved in this position, first Rarity, then Applejack, who's next? Although Rarity is really trying to earn my heart, but I'm not sure I can commit without hurting somepony in the process."_ I made my way out to the arena with my katana in hand. _"I mean what if I choose Rarity and break AJ's heart by leading her on, or vice versa. This whole relationship thing can be complicating sometimes."_ I thought before feeling like I was submerged in water as I passed what I assume was the barrier as I step out to the arena.

"Let's get this show on the road." I said to myself. I made my way to the center of the arena, with the sound of sand crushed under me in each step, the sun blazing brilliantly in the open sky, and all around was the rounded structure of the coliseum with seats cascading downwards towards the center. I noticed that behind a barely translucent blue barrier, were all my friends waving and cheering for me. I nodded and gave them a two finger salute as I stood in the middle. Another thing I noticed was some of the guards came to watch me fight as well.

Luna took a stand and flew airborne. Then in a very loud and ear-splitting volume she made her announcement to the audience.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts, please pay respects and show thy support for Vincent Valor as he forgoes his test." The crowd was cheering ecstatically, I honestly didn't realize I would draw in such a crowd, but I didn't mind one bit.

I then heard a **POP** and looked to the source to find a wooden dummy with the head of a pony and a broadsword on its back. I was incredibly confused at this point for I was expecting something…well, alive.

"Fighters, get ready." As Luna continued her announcement, the dummy then moved, much to my surprise and drew its broadsword from its back. I grew a wicked grin as an inspiration sparked in me. I raised my finger in a gesture that meant 'One moment', and reached in my pocket as the dummy tilt it's head in what I believe was wonder. I drew my headphones as I stabbed the katana into the sand beside me, tucked the headphones under my shirt and plugged one of them in one of my ears.

"Ya know, I heard when you cut down a tree, it makes a sound." I stated in a deep tone as I searched my tracks and finding a suitable song, I resumed, "But I wonder…"I drew my katana from the ground and laid it on my right shoulder as I finished with a wicked tone and smile, "can you scream?" I pushed the button to play 'Scream' by 'Avenged Sevenfold' before Luna declared.

***Cue for the music! XD***

"And…BEGIN!"

The dummy charged at me as I quickly tucked the phone in my pocket. It raised its blade and attempted to strike down, but at that moment, time felt like it slowed down as I felt adrenaline pumping in me, my music pounding in my ear, and I flicked my katana, colliding with its broadsword and throwing its arm to the side with great force. Seeing my opponent wide open, I vertically cut upwards, severing its attacking arm from its body, feeling no resistance as my edge fluidly cut through its wooden arm with precision and speed, like cutting through butter.

It took the dummy a moment to recover from my parry before it registered its missing limb, and through its moment of distraction, I delivered a diagonal attack, dividing it in two from its shoulder to waist. I began to realize a change in my performance, my speed was swifter, my senses were sharper, and my strength was unnaturally stronger. _"Perhaps this is part of attaining Davian's power, to the point it even alters my own bodies capabilities."_ Distracted in my own thoughts, I heard the wind rushing my way as I barely dodged an arrow as it graced against my neck from behind me. I turned to face two more dummies, one was stringing another arrow in its bow as another swordsman was closing distance between us. I made my move to meet the bladed enemy in the middle as the archer began shooting cover fire. I deflected two of the archers shots as the swordsman attempted to horizontally strike my ribs, I guarded the attack with my katana pointed towards the ground, and then guided its blade with my own as it traveled over my head and to my other side as my free hand grabbed its wrist. I rotated my body, dragging its arm behind it and over my shoulder, with our backs nearly touching as I see the archer ready another shot.

Once it released its arrow, I threw the swordsman in my grasp over me, as it served as a shield from the projectile before crashing to the ground. I reeled its weapon from its now limp grasp and made my way to the archer with sword and katana in each hand. It readied another shot in a rush as I analyzed its movement and calculated its target as it let the arrow fly towards my solar plexus, I quickly flipped and position the weapons in a backhand grip as I descended towards my target. It didn't have the time to ready another shot or evade me as I stabbed both blades through its chest and pinned it into the ground. My opponent lay motionless in the sand as I heard the roar of the audience as they cheered me on, pleased by far with my performance. I hear more pops as I faced three more opponents, two of them had spears while one had a large two-handed greatsword.

The two spearmen rushed me and attacked on each side with a thrust. I parried the one on my right and side stepped to avoid the left, seeing the left enemy preparing another strike, I pushed the right spear aside and ducked to avoid a blunt strike. As the spear was over my frontal form, I struck the spear upwards and prepared to follow for a mid strike, but my target was saved as the other spearman blocked my attack. Just then, I noticed the large greatsword descending upon me in my peripheral and withdrew to avoid its devastating attack.

As I was landing from my retreat, one spearman took to the air as another jumped over the large blade embedded in the sand and made its way by land. As the airborne target descended to impale me, I rotated my body, blocking the attack in motion, and as its spear collided in the ground, I made my full rotation off to its side and sliced through its neck and outstretched arms. Meanwhile the other one thrust its spear my way, I side guarded and motioned it over me and to the other side in a single motion where the spear was within my open grasp of my free hand. I pulled the spear, bringing my target off balance and sliced its arm off, then slashed its gut and twisted my body around and with the spear in a backhand grip, impaled the dummy and released the spear as it held it up in a vaulted position.

I looked beyond my recently defeated opponent and noticed the remaining enemy beckoning me to make the first move. I walked around the vaulted foe and steadily increased my pace to a sprint as I made my way to the awaiting dummy, with blade at my side I struck upward in a side slash as it slashed downward to block my attack.

**~KACHINK~**

The katana couldn't withstand its guard and broke upon impact, the dummy then lifted its blade and did a side slash of its own as I rolled away to avoid it, rose back to my feet, and leaped away to get distance between us. I looked at my weapon and saw its blade cracked in two. I sighed in agitation before my opponent approached me. I quickly threw my sword at it as it deflected it and attempted a quick overhead slash, but the timing was too short to execute a proper slash, so I simply sidestepped from its strike, and with it on my left and exposed, I countered with a close elbow strike to the face while reaching with my right hand to grab under its chin, positioned myself behind it with our backs against one another and then reached with my other hand to pull its head over my shoulder, breaking its neck and spine…if it had a spine that is…I don't know, MAGIC.

It slumped off me and fell to the ground as its blade dropped to the sand with a muffled crash. _"Let's see here, one…three…six enemies down, nine more to go."_ No sooner as I finished my count, four more enemies' teleported in the field._ "So that's what that popping sound was."_ I reached down and lifted the greatsword with one hand, and much to my surprise, it didn't feel that heavy, almost like a typical broadsword in comparison. I smiled upon this revelation as I was faced against two archers, a dual-knife user, and a shielded swordsman. I gave the large weapon some test swings, getting easily accustomed to the feel of its little resistance within my hand. With great speed and precision, my enemies can see the extent of my capability as I easily maneuvered the blade with ease.

Hesitant to make the first move, the swordsman cautiously approached me with the knife user attempting to circle behind me. The archers readied their bows and exchanged consecutive shots, providing an opportunity to distract me so the swordsman can make its move. I noticed their intention and deflected the arrows as the swordsman approached, but as it was close in range and readied a side slash, I had my weapon readied and made a preemptive attack, it attempted to block the attack with its shield, but my strength and speed was overwhelming as I cut through its shield and part of its arm before our two weapons met, breaking the smaller blade in two.

As it recoiled from the attack, I followed up with a stab downward through its head and impaled it in the ground. I then hear the sand crunching behind me and quickly turned to see the knife user in motion to stab my sides, but I was too quick as I grabbed hold of both wrists, kicked its gut as it hunches over from the impact, and I rolled over its back, dragging its arms as I was now positioned behind it and with great force, brought its arms downwards as it breaks over my shoulders and forcefully stabbed its own back. I see the archers ready another volley of arrows as I quickly took the knives in hand, withdrew them and quickly twist around to decapitate my enemy and quickly leaned back to avoid one arrow, tucked myself in a crouch from another, then side rolled airborne to avoid the next as I aimed and threw my knives at my two targets.

**~THUNK THUNK~**

I made my mark as one made contact on the neck and the other on the chest as I landed from my evasive maneuver. I was breathing heavily, feeling exhaustion catching up to me as I stood straight up on my feet. I hear more pops to see the last five opponents before me, made steady collective breathes to calm myself and prepared for my final bout. I was faced with two greatsword wielders, a shielded swordsman, and two spearmen. I grabbed the large blade beside me, retract it from the fallen enemies head and laid it upon my right shoulder. I raised my left hand towards them and beckoned them to make the first move.

A spearman attacked on my left side with a thrust as I parried upwards and kicked it in the gut away from me, then a greatsword was falling towards me as I slashed downwards, guiding it away from me and into the spear of another attacker on my right, splitting the wooden weapon as I slashed through its neck, guarded another overhead strike from another greatsword. I pushed the weapon away and kicked away from my attackers, gaining some space and regaining my composure from the fray as the shielded swordsman took to the air and was diving my way. It brought its sword down as I guarded and kept it in place above me before seeing the spearman circle behind me. I pushed the swordsman away and turned to barely parry an attack before I countered in three strikes, severing it to different pieces as I noticed shadows behind me. I quickly turned once more to see two greatswords crossed over me as I intercepted their attacks and brought it down in front of me simultaneously. I was ready to react before another sword thrust my way as I quickly blocked it and flipped backwards to avoid the greatswords rising to strike me once more. I landed back to my feet and saw the greatswordsmen preparing to make another strike as they lift their blades over their heads. I quickly took a stance with both hands grasping my weapon, deeply inhaled and concentrated, feeling time slow to a near stop when I focused my mind to my very being. I opened my eyes to see the blades drawing nearer in a slow motion as I finally felt collected and whole as I made my move.

**~KATATING~**

The sound of their large weapons dug deep into the sand as they realized they have missed their target, which I now stood behind my two attackers with my weapon pointing straight ahead before I relaxed and placed it on my right shoulder. The two dummies turn to face me, readying themselves once again, but shortly after, the two attackers behind me divided to pieces as they collapsed to the ground. I can hear the wind whirring by as the crowd went silent upon the event that has unfolded. What they have witnessed barely took place in a blink of an eye,and was a technique I have developed during my time training with dad, and have improvised to make based on his concepts and my personal style of fighting. Usually though, I performed it with a katana, because of the comfort I had with the blade, but surprisingly I made due with the greatsword in my grasp thanks to my enhanced capabilities.

I slowly approached the final swordsman as it took a step back. I watched it carefully, waiting for any attack it may make as I approached it, but to my great surprise, it dropped its weapons and kneeled before me. I stopped in front of it, my mind trying its best to look past its confusion to comprehend it surrendering itself. As the audience remained silent, I then realized what needed to be done. So I lowered my hand in front of it.

It looked up, facing me as a smile spread gently across my face. It took my hand in its own as I helped it to its feet, and the crowd roared in jubilation. We stood there for a moment as I began to witness the fallen pieces around me were reassembling and recovering as they slowly stood from where they have been defeated with their weapons all scattered on the ground beside them. I smiled as I turned to the exit, but stopped shortly as I faced all my prior opponents, stabbed my sword to the ground and bowed to them as they returned with a salute before they ported away with their weapons, leaving a clear field of sand.

I retrieved my weapon and turned to make my exit, back into the hallway where all my friends stood waiting for me, except Shieldoath and Swordsworn. I looked around seeing if maybe I overlooked them as my friends congratulated me.

"That was AWESOME! I knew you could fight and all back with Gilda, but now I'm starting to think you were pulling your punches back then." Rainbow complimented.

"Not exactly, I actually gave it my all out there. I believe the only reason I did better and have improved was because Davian's power may have enhanced my fighting prowess."

"Really?! I never heard of magic that passively enhances a body. Perhaps an enhancement spell or enchantments, but those were created to perform specific tasks upon casting, not naturally occur." Twilight inputted. I merely shrugged.

"It's the only explanation I can think of that seems remotely reasonable. I doubt I could make such dramatic progress from a one-day training session." I expressed while thinking of other possibilities towards this questioning discovery.

"With the way ya' work yaself, ah wouldn't put it past ya'." Applejack teased while giggling. _"Wow, I never really heard her giggle before. She sounds really cute when she does. Hehe, looks like a have a new mission: Make AJ laugh more often." _As I was in thought, I was embraced by something soft, cuddly, and pink. I looked to see pinkie nuzzling herself in my chest, and noticed Rarity was blushing while slightly scrounging her face._ "Guess she's upset that she didn't get to me first. But why has Pinkie Pie become so affectionate all of a sudden, she's been like this the entire day."_

"I would like to congratulate you Vincent on passing the test. Not only did you defeat all fifteen of your enemies, and on your first try nonetheless, but you have also shown mercy and respect for your opponents. I feel certain that you are, without question or a doubt, the Warrior of Light. For even though your combat skills are cunning and relentless, you fight with a sense of honor that I could see clearly amongst the stands. But now, with the conclusion of the test, I pass the task at hand to my sister." I looked at Celestia questioningly as she made her statement before facing Luna with a confused expression.

"And what 'task' exactly needs to be done?" I asked very curiously. Luna looked at me with a gentle smile as she replied.

"Dost thou recall the Prophecy thou read the night before?"

"Yes, I recall it stating about two warriors facing some unknown evil force, which I believe it to be the Netherlings." I recalled.

"Indeed, but there was another vital part within said Prophecy." Luna stated. I looked at her with raised eyebrows as I asked.

"And what may that be?"

"The Blade of Legends." She answered. I was in wonder if the princesses had any idea about this 'Blade of Legend'. I proceeded with hope to have my question answered.

"So what does this have to do with the weapon?"

"We wished to test thou to see if thou be worthy to wield the Blade of Legends. That was the purpose of this test, and thou hast passed beyond all expectations." Luna replied.

"So you know where it is then?" I asked with anticipation as she nodded in confirmation.

"We do. But we wish to take thou there ourselves…alone." I can see she was a little embarrassed from the thought, and honestly, without knowing why but I was pretty nervous about it as well.

"I will return everypony back to Ponyville to await for Vincent's return when the matter is resolved." Celestia stated. Then Pinkie asked enthusiastically.

"Will Vincent be done by tonight?" Celestia nodded in response before Pinkie hugged me tighter then last time before she pressed her nose against mine as she looked me straight in the eye.

"Be sure to come back to Sugarcube Corner by seven tonight. Don't be late~." She beamed as she released me and hopped back to the group as Rarity approached me. She looked at me innocently and I couldn't help but smile as she said.

"Be sure you come by my place before then. I wish to ask you something, and may require your assistance on the matter." I blushed as I heard that offer before, but nodded in thought that it might be something of a favor rather than 'that'. She smiled as she gently embraced me as she whispered in my ear.

"I really mean it this time darling." I chuckled softly from her clarification, and easing my mind as I returned the hug and released after a short moment before I approached Luna.

"Thou art ready Vincent?" Luna asked.

"I'm ready whenever you are." I replied. She nodded as she took hold of my hand, earning a blush to spread across my face as her horn glowed in a brilliant blue aura before we teleported and the scenery made a drastic change to reveal a dilapidated stone castle on top of a cliff in the middle of a dark forest, even though it was still day time when we left the coliseum.

I looked around and seeing the castle which appeared to be quite old and abandoned, not a soul in sight or a sound was made besides the wind in the forest, rustling its leaves in its passing.

"What is this place?" I asked as I stood beside Luna in curiosity before I realized she had released my hand.

"We art within the depths of the Everfree Forest." I have heard some things about this forest during the tour Twilight gave me back in Ponyville, it was said to be an unnatural place with ferocious creatures that calls it home. But to me, it sounded like any other forest that I know of back in my world.

"As for the castle that stands before thee, tis known as 'The Castle of Two Sisters'. But we called it home…that is, before 'it' happened." Luna expressed as she set her gaze away in what seemed like shame. I looked at her and felt concerned for her as I cautiously pressed on.

"Do you mean…when you were Nightmare Moon?" I immediately regret having mentioning that, for she turned her back to me and crossed her arms to herself.

"So thou hast heard of our misdoing." She said softly in guilt. I approached her as she continued, "dost thou see us as a monster now?" She huffed. I gently grabbed her hands and turned her to face me, but her eyes still looked away in shame. So I leaned forward so my face was close to hers as I said with assertiveness.

"No, I do not." This gained her attention as she finally looked at me with hopeful, glossy eyes.

"The pony I see before me is the same pony I have met last night. A beautiful, kind, and a rather _unique_ mare." I commented as I emphasized 'unique', earning a light chuckle from her.

"I am glad to have met you, and I do not hold what happened in the past against you, for the past shall stay as such, being a reminder of the mistakes we have made to help make us better into who we are today. I care for you just like I would care for any of my other friends." I genuinely stated as I looked into her sparkling blue eyes as they began to water as she gave me a quivering smile before she cried into my shoulder. I released her hands and held her while softly brushing her silky mane as she returned the hug, grabbing the back of my shirt as she let her tears and emotions pour out. I didn't mind at all, and was glad that which I could be there to support her in a time when she needed someone the most, to fill the gap of loneliness and being accepted for who she is, and not for who she once was. She soon settled down and shuddered the last of her tears.

"We thank thee. Thou art a true friend indeed, and we art truly happy to have befriended thee." She thanked wholeheartedly. I felt her hug me closer and tighter as she nuzzled her head unto my shoulder and neck. I felt her heart beating against my chest as it beat in a gleeful rhythm, as she sighs in content before withdrawing our embrace as she wiped the dry tears on her face.

"How embarrassing. We apologize for our lack of restraint." I only smiled as I reached with my left hand and delicately used my bandaged hand to wipe the remaining tears away. She only stared with a blush as I gently cleaned her.

"You have no need to apologize Luna." I comforted as she smiled and took my left hand in her own.

"Let's put this all behind us and press forward. Shall we?" She suggested as she beckoned me towards the ancient stone castle. As we entered through its threshold, I noticed the ceiling was exposed, letting the sun peak into the ancient interior, revealing the life of the forest growing in and out of the castle. No trees, but grass, vines, plants and the like.

There were six arc paths, three paths to the left and right side with two crumbling thrones atop a small set of stairs with a still-standing stone counter or alter in between said thrones. Luna made her way to the thrones as I shortly followed along. She made her way up the steps, went behind the alter and used her magic to move the alter to the side, revealing staircases that led down underground.

"Come along Vincent." Luna stated. I nodded and followed behind her, and as she took her first step on the stairs, torches began to ignite to life, leading a path of light down some ways alongside the walls. We made our way down as more torches lit in front of us while some behind us extinguished._ "Must be magically enchanted. Even after one thousand years its 'features' are still active."_ We finally made it to the end of the stairs and made our way to a stone door. There was a hole in the center with some symbols, as if a key was needed to open the door. I stared in wonder and watched as Luna approached the door and inserted her horn into the hole, giving a blue light to the symbols as the door made cracking sounds. She removed her horn as the door rumbled and split three ways, revealing an object in the center of a lighted circular room. The object was encased in purple crystals, and I only stared as Luna turned to face me.

"Behold Vincent, the Blade of Legends." She announced as she gestured to the encased object. I approached it slowly, vaguely seeing something inside the crystals, but couldn't make it out. I looked at Luna and asked.

"So what am I to do?"

"We believe you are to free it from its prison. Many stallions and mares have tried to free it, but all have failed, even magic had no effect. Twas like it negated and siphoned magic, leaving unicorns in magical exhaustion." I was greatly intrigued by this tale and turned back to the blade.

"Reminds me of 'The Sword in the Stone'." I commented.

"What is this 'Sword' thou speaketh of?" Luna asked.

"It's one of my favorite stories when I was a kid. There were different variations, but a legendary sword known as 'Excalibur' was embedded into a stone. Many knights attempted to free the sword for whoever draws it shall be worthy and declared king. All have failed of course, but a boy who was untitled or without rank pulls the sword without anybody present. This scared him for he felt he was unfit to be king and returned it to the stone. But later on, when his brother was knighted and the boy became a squire, his brother attempted to free the blade, only to have failed. The boy was then called forth for one had witness him free the blade before when he thought he was alone. He was nervous but eventually he freed it once more, and was declared king at that point in his young life." I finished telling the story, of course cutting to the chase as Luna marveled.

"Such a responsibility can prove to be heavy and tasking." I nodded in agreement to her words

"Perhaps, but he had people he could count on, friends he made along the way to help him in his endeavors." I stated.

"As do thee Vincent." I looked back to see Luna smiling at me, comforting me as I smiled and faced the blade, approached it and slowly stretched my right hand out to its makeshift handle. I was breathing heavily, nervous from what is to come of this, but pushed forward as I fully grasped it.

It started to radiate light within my grasp, then it shined brighter and began emitting a humming sound. The crystals began to crack in my grasp and shattered as I felt the handle of the blade and began to make my effort to pull. Its cage was resisting, but I persevered and kept pulling, cracking the crystals down along its body as the blade slowly began to inch its way out from its prison. The humming grew louder and the light grew brighter as an unknown force whirred around the room, attempting to blow everything in its path away. Luna grounded herself, shielding her eyes as her mane whipped from the force behind her. I roared as I pulled with every strength I had before the blade finally broke free as it emit a pulse, pushing the light and force out the room as it collides and travels up the walls.

I was heaving from the exertion, and as the light dimmed away, the humming sound softly emitted within my hand as it slowly faded with its light, revealing a beautiful and intimidating weapon. Luna lowered her arms to witness the blade within my hold as she gasped in admiration. Within my hand was a weapon with a black metallic blade with a curved edge that stretch almost as long as my body, with a golden design that coiled and intersected in almost a tribal style along the length of the blade, with a guard that vertically aligned with the blade. The guard displayed a round, gear shape with a large, round, black stone embedded in the center, and a foot long handle protruding from the guard with a white colored spiral with black inner dents giving a more comfortable grip to the weapon.

"It's beautiful." Luna awed out loud. I stood there admiring the blade, it had the concept of a greatsword, but its edge curved like that of a katana. It didn't feel too heavy, was perfectly balance, and just felt…like a natural extension of my arm, it was perfect. Then a thought sparked, leaving a smile to spread across my face.

"I thought of a suitable name for it." I stated. Luna looked at me with interest and asked.

"What dost thou wish to name it?" I looked earnestly at the weapon in my hand as I announced its new name.

"Salvation."


	8. Chapter 8: Let's Party!

**Author's Note: Greetings everypony, this is Octavia once again. Apparently Swiftriff wishes that I reply to some message to you viewers out there.**

**SonofDeath-I greatly appreciate the compliment, if you wish to have a visual I made a rough sketch on my Page, which I provide the link on my Bio. Also thank you for introducing a new band to my musical library, and also giving me a very suiting song for an event for later in the story. I provided something special at the end of this chapter, but I have something very special planned for Luna and Rarity. Thank you for your compliments and review.**

**Jason- Thanks dude. That really means a lot and there is plenty more to come. XD**

**KingTobi- I really appreciate the compliment. This is a back story I had stored in mind for quite some time and made further modification thanks to the introduction of a good friend's character. I hope I can further meet your expectations throughout the progress of the story.**

**Hmm, interesting replies and reviews I must admit, and also there appears to be some...adult content later which he provides a warning for those who wishes to skip it. Also there is a song he presents in the story called 'Kiss from a Rose' played by 'No Fair Fights'. Apparently its a cover song, but still suitable for the occasion. Oh, he also would like to thank everypony for their ongoing praise, compliments and reviews. As well as apologizes for taking quite some time in uploading this chapter. Further will be explained later. But without further ado, please enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 8: Let's Party!**

_-Luna's POV-_

We watched in admiration as Vincent proudly declares the new name for the Blade of Legends, now and forever shall be known as Salvation. Within his grasp shall the weapon live by its name, and shalt its meaning be delivered to those who cross his path. Whilst Vincent was admiring the blade, we noticed something on his person.

"Vincent, what is that strap that rest upon thee?" He looked at us quizzically before examining himself and followed the strap on his chest with his hand to his back.

"I think it's some kind of holster for Salvation. Let me check." He states as he lifts the blade over his shoulder and lays it on his back before something clicked. He released his hold as Salvation remained held in place on his back. His display was so pronounced and bold as he stood before us, resonating the impression of a true warrior in sight, but yet we knew his heart was gentle and kind. We raised our hand to our chest as we felt succumbed by some warm sensation. _"What is this feeling that we are experiencing? This sensation occurs with Vincent in presence, but why? Is this admiration…no, it is deeper than that. Could it be that we are…infatuated with Vincent? Nay, it can't be. We are just friends, but…this feeling is different than what we have with Twilight or my dear Sister."_

"Luna?" We snapped out of our thought as Vincent beckoned our attention with a look of concern. "Is everything alright?" He asked sincerely.

"Yes. Everything is fine. We were only in thought for the moment." We replied.

"What was on your mind?" He asked in curiosity. We blushed at his question, knowing that our thoughts were involved on him.

"Um… Let us make way back to the entrance." We stated, trying to ignore the question and changed the subject. We made our way up the stairs as Vincent followed behind. We looked back after a moment and witnessed a blush upon Vincent's face. Confused by his expression, we followed his gaze and realized why he was blushing as he was enthralled by our posterior. We quickly faced forward once more as we felt a heaving blush spreading. _"Dost Vincent find our body attractive? We know he likes our quality as a mare but…dost he view us as more than just a friend?"_ We stopped at the top of the stairs as Vincent came up and out of the stairs entry.

We turned to face him as we used our magic to return the alter to its prior place, concealing the entry as we slowly approached Vincent. _"We must know how he truly feels towards us."_ He was confused by our action as we slowly approached him as he stepped backwards and stumbled on top of the alter. We were standing inches in front of him as we looked down upon him.  
"Did thou find something appealing whilst behind us?" We asked with a subtle accusing tone. He was blushing more as he stammered over his words.

"I uh…um, he he." We leaned over his form, both hands resting beside him as we looked into his eyes.

"Or was it our _behind_ that captured thy attention?" We questioned with a sly smirk as his eyes widened in shock.

"Y-y-you saw me…uh…I-I-I mean…" we placed a finger upon his lips to silence him.

"Vincent, we wish to know how thee truly feel towards us." We gently stated before he cast his gaze away with a prominent blush. We gave him a moment before he looked back at us.

"I find you to be alluring in many ways. When you pronounce yourself, you speak the way you wish to speak, you keep priorities in order and settle matters at hand, but also welcome the joyful interactions that others have to offer. When I first met you, I thought you were the night itself, taking shape and form as an equally beautiful mare. Your voice spoke with captivation with a tone that lifts my very soul. For some reason, I felt connected with you and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why, but for some reason, in that short time I felt comfortable with you." He confessed, staring into his hazel eyes we could feel his words ring truth in them. He took our breath away, and the sensation in our heart grew ever more, almost to the brink of bursting from within. Our mind was at a loss as we instinctively reach out and cupped both his cheeks as we stared at one another.

"Dost thou have feelings for us?" We gently asked, almost to a whisper. He stared back in a dream-like captivation as he slowly replies.

"I…" We wait with anticipation, but our body was in a trance as we slowly leaned closer to each other. Then as our eyes closed, our lips barely open as we felt the softness of his lips. Our body gave way as we pressed forward, resting our knees beside Vincent as we deepen our kiss ever slowly and delicately. Our heart exploded in a burning flame that heated our very being. Then we were pulled into his body as his strong grasp embraced us. He inhales deeply through his nose as we shared this beautiful moment as it etches into our heart. This human who accepts us, listens to us, and cares for us. We never want this to end, to hold this feeling for the rest of our days, and in that moment, realization struck us with an answer to our question. Our lips parted as we rest our foreheads on each other before we opened our eyes to be met with his, and then we whispered to him.

"I love you."

_-Vincent' POV-_

I sat there with my mind racing with questions as I held Luna within my arms. _"Did she just confess her love for me…and without speaking in the 'Royal we'? I care for her, I truly do but…how do I proceed with this? Rarity wishes to be in a relationship with me, Applejack may possibly be infatuated with me, and now Luna, the Princess of the Night, just confessed her love to me. What do I do?"_ As I was in thought, her gaze was still on me. Her beautiful blue eyes, they drift me away from all my troubled thoughts as I continued to gaze into them.

"Luna, I don't know what to say." I whispered to her. She gently closed her eyes as she smiles upon nuzzling me.

"Thou need not to say anything." She coos softly before she rises off the alter and stands back on her hooves. I looked at her puzzled before she spoke.

"Tis almost time to raise the moon, let us make hast to Rarity's before we depart for our duties." I nodded in understanding, realizing her concern as I took a stand as she held my hand before we teleported once again, arriving this time by the Carousel Boutique. I turned to face Luna as she now holds my hand with both of hers.

"Take care Vincent, and we thank thee." She stated with a smile as I asked softly.

"For what?"

"For thy genuine words and true feelings," she replied as she placed her hand over my heart, "for we finally feel wanted." After hearing those last words, I finally understand why I felt connected to her and comfortable in her presence. It was because I understood her pain of not feeling recognized or appreciated for what she does, and in turn feeling ignored, distant, and alone. To feel loved and accepted by someone, in a way that despite the flaws, you are precious and held dearly. I yearned for those same feelings, and somehow, when I met her, I knew.

I instinctively found myself embracing Luna, surprising her before she returns a loving embrace.

"I feel the same way." I whispered.

"Hmm?" She indicated in wonder.

"To feel wanted, to alleviate this distant feeling, and to be accepted for who we are." I answered. I then hear Luna sniffle as she leaned back to face me, as I witnessed her shedding small tears with a smile.

"Thou truly are amazing. We feel blessed to have met thee." She wiped her tears away as she continued. "Alas, we must take our leave, but we shall meet again soon."

"I look forward to that." I said. She took her hand and placed it on my cheek as she caressed me.

"Farewell, dear Vincent." She softly bids with a smile as her horn glows before she gently pulls her hand away and vanishes. I stood there for a moment as I smiled and looked to the sky.

"Farewell Luna." I softly bid as I turned to face the Boutique and made my way to the front door.

**~Knock Knock Knock~**

"Come in~" I hear Rarity call out in a sing-song tune, and with her permission I opened the door and stepped inside with the bell chiming as the door opens and closes behind me.

"I'll be there in a moment dear." I hear her address from the room in the back. I then feel a tugging on my shirt and looked to find nobody in sight.

"Excuse me mister." I hear a cute girly voice followed by more tugging. I looked down to see the cutest little thing ever. A little white filly with brilliant green eyes and wavy hair with prominent curls in the ends that was two-toned of light purple and pink. She was wearing an adorable white frilly dress with laced ends and floral designs, and she only reached to about my stomach.

I was barely containing myself from having a heart attack as I kneeled to her to address her.

"Well hello there." I greeted sweetly. She smiled at me as she held her hands together in front of her.

"Hello, what's your name mister?" The little filly asked with a cute high-pitched voice.

"My name is Vincent, and what's your name little lady?"

"My name is Sweetie Belle." She exclaimed while swaying adorably to the side. _"Gah, she is simply adorable."_ I squeak internally.

"Sweetie Belle? That's a very pretty name." I complimented.

"Thanks. You're a really nice pony." I chuckled when she said that.

"Oh, I'm not a pony."

"You're not? Then what are you?" She asked in wonder.

"I'm a human." I answered, earning a confused look.

"Are you a knight?" I couldn't help but smile at that question, it was just too precious. She gave me a hopeful gaze as she waits for my answer.

"How do you know I'm a knight?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Because you look big and strong, you seem really nice, and only knights carry big swords like that." She explained while pointing at Salvation on my back. I only chuckled at how adorable she was and thinking I was a knight. Then Rarity returned from the back room.

"Sweetie Belle, what are you doing?" Rarity asked as she came into view.

"I was just talking with a knight." Sweetie replied innocently.

"A knight?" Rarity asked in confusion.

"Yeah," she said pointing to me as she resumed, "his name is Vincent." Rarity looked at me in wonder as I just mouthed '_Just go with it_'. She gave me an amused smile as she stated.

"I'm glad you could make it Vincent. I hope Sweetie Belle didn't cause you any trouble?"

"Quite the contrary, I find her to be a bundle of joy. I didn't know you had a little sister Lady Rarity." I replied. Sweetie Belle was looking back and forth between Rarity and I.

"Wait…You know him sis?" Sweetie asked as her voice cracked a bit.

"Why yes, he just returned from a mission requested by the Princesses." Rarity replied as Sweetie looked back at me with shock.

"You know the Princesses?" She asked.

"Mmhmm." I nodded. Sweetie Belle grew the most adorable smile of awe and wonder I have ever seen. _"Aww, I just wanna hug her. She is too damn adorable, I don't think my heart can take this anymore."_

"Sweetie Belle, I think that's enough excitement for one night. Now run along upstairs and I'll be there shortly." Rarity stated with a caring smile.

"Aww, okay. I'll see you later Mister Vincent." She bids before she makes her way up the stairs before I hear a door close. I looked back at Rarity as she looked at me with an amused smirk.

"What?" I asked, feeling awkward in her gaze.

"Vincent the Knight?" She teased. I looked away as I rubbed the back of my head from my little moment.

"Don't judge me, she was giving me those pleading eyes. I just couldn't say 'no'." I grumbled, having my say to hopefully reason, or better known as excuse, myself from this awkward position I'm in.

"I'm not judging you, darling. I actually thought it was really sweet. I didn't know you have a soft side for fillies." I blushed as she clarified herself, embarrassed of being figured out so easily but happy she sees it in a positive perspective. I looked back at Rarity hoping to change the subject.

"So Rarity, what did you want to talk about?" I asked earnestly, bringing back the reason why I was asked to be here in the first place.

"Oh, well I was wondering, when you left your world and came here to Equestria, you didn't bring extra clothes with you by chance, am I correct?" Rarity questioned, and upon her deduction, she hit the nail on the head.

"Unfortunately, you're right. I didn't expect to arrive in another world so I didn't think to pack clothes for the trip." I joked upon my explanation.

"Quite understandable darling. Now the reason why I asked for you is because I wish to provide you with some clothes that would suffice at least for a week's time." She explained.

"That sounds perfect. So how much would this cost? I don't have the money right now but I should be working and earning some bits tomorrow." I indicated.

"Oh no, darling. I'm not asking for payment, this is a gift for you." I gained a more serious expression when she told me I wasn't to pay for her products. I crossed my arms and spoke in a serious tone.

"No Rarity. I refuse to accept your offer without rewarding you for your time and effort." This surprised Rarity as she pressed to offer as a gift.

"It's fine darling. Really, it's not an issue to me whatsoever."

"I appreciate your generosity, I really do, but I refuse to take advantage of my friends and be given things without working for them. It doesn't sit right with me, and with respect, I stand by my decision." I declared with an adamant tone as Rarity looked at me, searching for words to help persuade me, but in the end, sighs in defeat and looks back to me with a smile.

"Very well darling. Follow me please so we may further discuss the matter." I nodded as she turns and I follow her to what appears to be a lounge area to the left of the entrance. We took a seat as she levitated a clipboard to her hands as she readies a feathered pen.

"So Vincent, as I said earlier I would like to create an ensemble that may last you within a week, would you mind duplications of the attire you are wearing or perhaps a change of variety?" I thought this over, considering I don't know what the expense may be or how much I would be earning from AJ's. So probably go with a simple route and down the road I can order more varied choices.

"I think it'll be simpler to make duplicates of what I'm wearing now." I requested as Rarity wrote on the clipboard.

"Now would you like to have different color schemes with your attire?" She asked further.

"For my pants, preferably dark blue or black, just black socks, for both shirts a variety of single-toned colors of black, red, blue, white, green and orange. As for boxers, I have no preference except no light colors like white or pink." I listed as she giggled at my emphasize of boxer colors as she finished writing my listings on her clipboard. She finished writing as she stood up from her chair and looked my way.

"Okay Vincent, now follow me to the podium so we may take your measurements." I stood and followed behind her to a small stage that was raised almost to my waist with three mirrors to give the 'model' a good look of themselves from all sides. Rarity turned to face me with her clipboard in hand with a cute smile.

"Now dear, please strip your clothes off." She said nonchalantly.

"…"

I stood there deadpanning her. _"And it was going so well."_

"You want me to do what now?" I questioned as she gave me an amused look.

"I need to get a thorough measurement, and your clothes may tamper with the results, so the best approach is to measure you while your body is bare." She explained. I sighed and nodded in agreement as Rarity smiles while levitating a measuring tape to herself.

"Now if you wish you can use the changing room over…" She started as she heard a shuffle.

**~Click Click Fwish~**

I was already removing my sword, resting it on the side of the podium and stripping down to my boxers as Rarity's eyes open wide in an excited disbelief as her cheeks burned red. I looked at her as she held her clipboard to conceal her blushing expression as I smirked.

"See something you like?" I teased. This didn't help her in containing her excitement as she eyed me like a piece of candy.

"I wasn't expecting you to take such a…bold action." She said as I just chuckled with one hand on my hip.

"Well you're no stranger in seeing me bare and…'exposed'." I said with a bit of charm in my tone. She approached me with the tape in hand. She then stopped and eyed me sweetly as I gazed back to her.

**~Smack~**

Okay, I didn't expect her to slap my arm with the tape.

"Quit teasing darling and let us resume with those measurements."

"_And like that, she earned some respect points. 'Business before pleasure'."_ I was chuckling from our little act as she started to giggle herself from our little moment.

"So, should I strike a pose or something?" I joked.

"That won't be necessary. Just raise your arms as I take your measurements." I did as I was told as Rarity began pressing the cold tape on my body. I began to shiver slightly from the contact.

"Is it a little drafty darling?" She asked with concern.

"No, just the tape. But don't mind me, I'll live." I replied with a grin. She resumed taking measurements while writing on her clipboard with her magic, then got a front of me for a last check-up on my waist, and writing it down on her clipboard. She put the tape away, but didn't move from in front of me as she wrapped her arms around me in a loving embrace. I could feel her body's warmth as it heated my bare skin.

"It's hard not to 'mind you', darling." She said as she looked at me while I was mesmerized in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Rarity…" I barely said as I was entranced in her gaze.

"I know you wish to take the time to better know one another, and I respect that. But it only becomes harder to contain myself whenever I'm with you. I'm not trying to put pressure on you, I just want you to know that what I feel and the 'moment' we had, I truly meant it as something special." She said with conviction in her words. Even though she means well, it only made it tougher for me as the thought of Luna and Rarity came to mind.

"I know." I said. She looked at me as she raised her hand to caress my cheek. Her expression change from affection to that of worry or concern.

"Is there something wrong darling? You seem troubled." I shook my head and smiled as I looked back at Rarity.

"I'm fine. Just a lot has happened in the short amount of time I've been here." I stated, but even though I tried to steer the topic away, Rarity seemed to know better.

"Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" She asked slightly hurt. I was surprised by her response as I immediately held her close to comfort her.

"Of course not. Why would you think there is something wrong?" She held me tighter as she replied.

"Because I finally found a wonderful stallion that treats me like a lady, and I fear that maybe, I'm being too fast and I might be driving you away."

"You're not driving me away Rarity. I just don't want to do something that may hurt you, I care for you and do not wish to lose what we have, and I want to make certain I make the right choice for the both of us, which is why I'm taking some time to think about it." I explained as Rarity pulled back, still in each other's arms as she looked at me.

"You don't think I'm being too forward, do you?" She asked as I smiled before leaning forward, answering her question with a tender kiss. She didn't refuse the action as she pressed to add a caring passion before we released.

"That means no, my dear." I replied with a playful smirk as she chuckled. She then looked away before tapping my chest as she said.

"You should put your clothes on and get ready to meet Pinkie." I nodded as I kissed her once more before releasing our embrace so I can get my clothes back on. Once I finished getting dressed and strapped the sword to my back. I turned to face Rarity as she seemed deep in thought before chanting.

"Idea~." I raised my eyebrows at the sudden display as it peaked my interest.

"Something on your mind?" I asked with a grin.

"Oh it's nothing, only an inspiration. But now I must ask you come by tomorrow." Rarity stated cheerfully.

"Sure, I don't mind. I'll come by after working with Applejack. But what's the occasion?" I asked as my curiosity was increasing. She only giggled as she replied.

"It's a surprise." Simply put before she pecked my lips and bid me out the door as we said our goodbyes. I turned to the open street, checked my phone for the time and realized I still have about an hour…and my battery is almost dead…Awesome. _"Well let's see here, I have some time to kill. Maybe I can head over to Twilights place and drop off Salvation…If I can figure out where it's at…Damn."_ I literally face palmed when I remembered I don't know how to _get _to Twilights place because I was knocked out when I got there. I noticed a minty green unicorn walking by as I was contemplating. _"Welp, time to be streetwise. Roll for initiative…Lets do this."_ I mentally joked as I approached the unicorn from behind.

"Pardon me," I indicated as she turned to face me as I resumed. "But do you know how to…"

"Oh my gosh, are you a human? Like, a _real _human?" she exclaimed much to my surprise.

"Well, yea. I mean I don't know a fake one." I replied awkwardly as she started laughing at my comment.

"You're pretty funny, and pretty cute too." She commented while she began checking me out. She looked at me with her golden eyes in a sultry gaze as I gulped in worry. _"I think I rolled a twenty or a one because this took a turn for the extreme."_ I looked at her and she was pretty attractive despite her first impression. A short light-mint green mane and tail with white highlights, a white collared dress t-shirt with a yellow vest with some B-cup breasts, and a white frilly skirt with a golden harp for a cutie mark.

"Look miss…"

"Lyra."

"Lyra?"

"Lyra Heartstrings." She beamed.

"Cute. Look I'm trying to find…"  
"Aww, you think I'm cute too?"

"N-now wait a minute here…"

"Aww, am I making you shy?"

"N-n-no. That's not it. I'm…"

"It's okay. You don't have to be shy around me…" She stated while getting awfully close, I mean really close as she continued, "I won't bite…unless you want me to." She said in a very seductive tone. This was starting to get out of hand. I need to do something to get her attention.

"So how about you come over to mmph…" She was interrupted as I shushed her and placed a finger over her lips.

"Mmm." She hummed with a sultry smile as she pecked my finger with her lips, making me pull back in response.

"Listen Lyra." I spoke in an assertive tone.

"Yes~?" She cooed.

"I'm trying to find a library somewhere here in town, supposed to look like a tree. Can you point me to the right direction please?"

"You mean the Golden Oak Library? Why didn't you say so to begin with?" She beamed as I grumbled to myself.

"I was trying to." She must have not heard me, or was simply ignoring my comment as she grabbed my hand.

"Come on, I'll show you the way." She said as she dragged me to what I hope was my destination. _"What have I gotten myself into?"_ We made our way as she decided to get to know me a little better, although I was a little apprehensive, I didn't want to be rude.

"So what's your name?" She asked nicely.

"Vincent."

"Vincent?"

"Vincent Valor."

"Oooh." She said in a strange tone that seemed like she discovered something important.

"What's up?" I asked curiously towards her tone.

"The sky is, silly." I deadpanned at her choice of reply.

"I mean is something on your mind?" I stated with slight frustration.

"Oh no, nothing important. So are you new around here?"

"Yes actually, just arrived…I think three days ago." I said recalling my time spent here. She continued looking at me, soaking up what I'm saying with a happy grin.

"That's neat. How do you like it so far?" She asked.

"A lot actually. It's peaceful, the ponies are nice, everypony has been very welcoming with me, and I can't really complain. I had some run-in with somepony causing trouble, but that issue is now resolved." I expressed as she kept her smile before it turned to a more hopeful and seducing gaze.

"So…do you have a marefriend?" Her sudden question threw me off as I only sighed, regretting the outcome my honest answer would bring me.

"No I don't." Her eyes looked like it sparkled in eagerness as she became rather excited.

"Are you looking for one because…" She grabbed a hold of my arm in hers and squeezed them in a hug and in between her breasts as she gazed up at me with half-lidded eyes, "I wouldn't mind being your special somepony." She finished seductively. I sighed as I struggled to reel my arm out of her grasp.

"As nice as that sounds Lyra, and don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not desperate by any means. I have standards and wish to better acquaint myself before I…'tie the knot'." She released me as she went in a dream-like trance as she wooed and twirled.

"Can you blame a mare for trying? I mean, all my life I've always wanted to meet a human and here you are." She gestured to me with open arms before clasping them to herself in a self-embrace as she continued. "A handsome human that stands before me, as if fate has finally granted my wish." I had to admit, she was very enthusiastic in her display. As I was ready to make a comment, she draped her arms over my shoulders as she pressed her body against mine. I had to stop walking as to not run into her as her golden eyes shimmered in the night sky as she was entranced by me.

"Oh Vincent…" She whispered. _"Oh no, please not this again."_

"It must be fate…" She whispered as she drew closer to me. _"I can't let this keep going like this. Gotta stop her."_ Her lips were close to mine as I can feel her breathe as she uttered.

"For us to be togeeeh…." Her words faltered as she began to sag against me and lose conscious. I quickly reacted to hold her and keep her from collapsing. I crouched to let her rest against me as I sat there dumbfounded. _"Um…What the hell just happened?"_ I gently slapped her cheek to try to stir her awake.

"Lyra? Lyra, are you alright? Lyra?!" She remained motionless, but still breathing so that was a good sign. I sighed at the event I was in as I spotted the large tree down the road. _"Why am I so lucky?"_ I mentally joked as I scooped Lyra and picked her up to carry her to Twilights._ "Well at least she stopped her advances."_ I made my way to Twilights front door while carrying Lyra as I knocked on the door with my foot. Shortly after, I hear footsteps as the door opens to reveal a purple lizard with green pajama bottoms in front of me. I was a little confused but brushed that aside.

"Hey you're uh…Vincent right?" He sounded a bit like a young teenage boy as he asked. I nodded as I spoke.

"Yes I am. But how do you know my name?"

"From Twilight, besides I saw you last night. Oh wow, she doesn't look too good. Here, come inside." He beckoned as he opened the door wider to allow us access in.

"Thanks."

"Just set her on the couch." He urged. I laid her down and grabbed a small pillow and placed it under her head gently.

"What happened to her?" He asked with concern. I only removed my sword as I turned to sit on another couch adjacent to the couch Lyra was on and sat Salvation beside me.

"I have no idea. We were talking and what-not before she just…collapsed on me." I stated. The purple lizard guy just went to examine her closely as his expression lightens up as he took a seat beside me.

"She's just magically exhausted." He informed me.

"What does that mean?" I asked in concerned.

"It's when a unicorn uses too much magic and use up their energy, leaving them tired or exhausted." I let this sink in as I thought it over as I whispered.

"But she didn't use any magic."

"Huh?" The lizard asked, not hearing what I said. Then a thought occurred about what Luna said earlier regarding my sword and how it drained a unicorn magic and nullifies it. _"Maybe, she touched my sword and…possibly it sapped her energy upon contact."_ I looked back at the lizard as he gave me a curious look.

"I think I know what happened. But can I get a bandage by chance?" Now he was really curious as he gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you need a bandage?" He asked.

"I need to wrap my sword, I'll explain more but I need something to wrap this in." I urged as he slowly sat up and made his way upstairs. _"Hopefully having it concealed will not affect those who accidentally touch it like poor Lyra."_ I thought as I looked at Lyra as she was resting peacefully. _"She's pretty cute when she isn't trying to make advances on me."_ I then saw the lizard come down with a roll of gauze.

"So you know my name, but I never got yours." I hinted to the purple lizard.

"Name's Spike, Twilights number one assistant." He said proudly as he gave me the wrap.

"Thanks. So what kind of lizard are you anyways?" I asked, apparently he didn't like my question as he huffed smoke out of his nose…wait, smoke?

"I'm not a lizard, I'm a dragon. Draaaagoooon." He clarified. Now I feel like a dick, this whole time I thought he was a lizard…hahaha woops. I awkwardly chuckled as I rubbed my head in embarrassment.

"Hehe, um…my bad dude." He only sighed before he sat down as I wrapping Salvation from the tip to the handle, making sure not a single part was exposed.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Spike asked. I looked at him as I was cross-wrapping the guard and blade.

"Yea shoot."

"Do you like Rarity?" This drew interest from me on where this was going, but I answered him in respect.

"Of course, she's a good friend of mine." I stated as he looked at me more sternly.

"That's not what I meant." He corrected as I sighed upon his meaning. I stopped what I was doing and looked at him as I gave him my answer.

"Yes I do." He only nodded before he sighed and cast his eyes down.

"I used to have a crush on Rarity." He stated wearily, which really got my attention as I pressed it forward.

"What do you mean 'used to'?" He looked away, probably finding it difficult to answer, but I was persistent.

"What happen?" I gently asked. He sighed once more as he spoke.

"I confronted her with my feelings and she told me that it wouldn't work out. I was a young dragon who had feelings for somepony who was 'mature' and she urged me to find somepony my age who I could relate with." I felt bad for the guy, having been rejected is a terrible feeling. But I sense that something happened since then, otherwise he wouldn't talk to me like this.

"I felt pretty down for a while and was at a loss of what to do. But I think I found somepony who appreciates me for me and doesn't think less of who I am." He continued as I smiled upon his catch. I figured there was something good out of this, but now…

"So who's the lucky mare?" I happily asked. He looked at me with a genuine smile as he replied.

"Sweetie Belle." My eyes grew wide with shock with my mouth hanging open.

"Rarity's sister is your marefriend?!" I said in shock. He began to blush a dark purplish-red hue as he cast his eyes to the floor, slowly nodding in embarrassment. I bumped my elbow on his shoulder playfully as I was beaming in delight.

"You little lucky scoundrel. I am very happy for you dude. Can't go wrong with that one, she seems like a really sweet mare, pretty curious, and _very_ adorable." I complimented as he was madly blushing now upon my comments.

"You don't find it strange that I'm dating Rarity's sister?" He asked while twiddling his thumbs. I only scoffed as I replied.

"Should that really matter what I think? Sure, you're dating her sister after being rejected from your confession. But you know what, this is only a sign of you moving on and living your life the way you want to. I mean you still care for Rarity obviously, and I can assume you're both still friends. To me, I see a dragon who made a tough, but mature decision, and I couldn't be more happy for you bro." I stated as I raised my fist up with a big smile on my face. Spike looked at me then smiled as we bumped fists.

"Thanks dude." He said as I nodded and continued to finish wrapping Salvation.

"You know, Twilight was right about you. You really are a pretty cool guy." He complimented.

"Thanks Spike. You're a pretty cool dude yourself, and whatever you do, don't change who you are." I said as I finished wrapping the sword in front of me.

"Finally." I sighed in relief.

"Eerm." A grumble emitted from the couch as Lyra stirred awake. I grew concern for her as I sat up straight.

"Lyra, are you alright? How are you feeling?" She slowly sat up with a big smile as she stretched with her eyes closed.

"I had the most wonderful dream. I met a handsome human here in Ponyville and…" She softly said as she was waking up and saw me and Spike. She stood there gawking before she grew a big smile full of glee before she pounced on me.

"Vincent!" She beamed as she landed on me, nuzzling herself against me as I was sprawled on the couch. I looked to Spike if he can help me out, but he only gave me narrowed eyes as he crosses his arms.

"It's not what you think bro." I stated in defensively, he chuckled as he shakes his head.

"It's cool dude, it's to be expected from her. She keeps talking about 'there are humans, their real', and here you are." He said in understanding, much to my relief. I looked at a nearby clock and saw that I had less than twenty minutes to meet Pinkie.

"Shit. I gotta go. Lyra can you…_sigh_." I urged and realizing she wasn't budging, I sighed as I leaned up and hoisted her with my left arm under her rear as she 'eeped' from my action. Once standing, I locked Salvation on my back with it wrapped completely as I carried Lyra to the door to make our exit.

"I'll catch ya later Spike. Oh, if you see Twilight, can you tell her I stopped by?" I called out behind me.

"Sure thing Vincent. Take care." He bids as Lyra and I were out and the door closed behind us. As I stood outside, cradling Lyra in my arm, she sighs in content as she rest her head under my chin with her arms wrapped over my shoulders, and to be perfectly honest, this felt really nice. But all good things come to an end sometimes, and so I gently held her under her shoulders and lift her off of me. She dangled in my grasp giving me an adorable puppy look, as if saying '_I want more huggles'_. I cringed at her adorableness and sat her down on her hooves as I began explaining.

"Listen Lyra, it was nice having you as company, but I have to be somewhere right now." She held her hands behind her back as she leaned forward looking up at me.

"Do you have to go to Sugarcube Corner?" She asked innocently. My eyes went wide as she nailed my destination on the spot, but…how could she have known that?

"Um…y-y-yeah that's right, but…how?" I stuttered in surprise as she giggled and held on to my arm.

"That's where I'm going, so why not go together since we're going to the same place." She suggested. _"Well, I can't say 'no'. So I guess I'm still stuck with her. This is gonna be a long night."_ I sighed while rubbing my head with my free arm as I replied.

"Fine. Let's hurry and get to the shop." With that we made our way to our destination. Then Lyra looked at me in thought as she asked.

"Hey Vincent. How did you get us to the library?" I looked at her amusingly as I replied.

"That's easy, I carried you there. You're actually pretty light so it was an easy task." She looked at me with a playful smile as she released my arm. I looked at her suspiciously before she exclaimed.

"Catch me Vincent." She jumped to me unexpectedly as I barely was able to stretch my arms out to catch her. So there I was, carrying her like a bride...don't get any ideas. She looked up at me innocently as she said.

"You're really sweet Vincent. Has anypony every told you that?"

"I can't recall." I said nonchalantly as I just gave up and proceeded to carry her. She snuggled herself close to me as she gently slides her finger on my chest.

"I'm really glad I met you. This is probably the best night I ever had." She said gently. I don't know why, but hearing those words really hit my heart, I couldn't help but look at her and smile. _"Ya know, she's not so bad I suppose. Yeah, she could be forward and a hell of a temptress, but she could be really sweet when she wants to be."_ We finally arrived as we stood at the front of Sugarcube Corner. I sat Lyra down on her hooves as I made my way to the door with Lyra behind me. All the lights were out and the streets weren't really so busy, but what really captured my attention was a sign on the door. It wasn't an '_Open/Close'_ sign, but a sign that read _'Come in!' _

I looked at Lyra in confusion, but she only gestured back as she shrugged her shoulders. I made my way up the small flight of stairs and carefully reached for the handle to slowly open the door steadily. The interior was pitch black with the lack of lighting to illuminate my surrounding as I pressed forward a tad bit.

"Hello?" I called out. Suddenly the lights flicked on as I was blinded by its sudden brightness as a pink blur clouded my vision.

"Surprise!" I hear the roar of many voices, I jumped back in shock which was the worst mistake I made as I tumbled down the stairs and lay on my back just barely off the last step. I had a throbbing headache from its sudden abuse and was slightly dazed as I saw a swirling green figure.

"Vincent…" I tried to collect myself and focus my vision as I finally saw Lyra above me clearly in worry.

"Vincent, are you alright?" She asked in alarm.

"Oh yea, just peachy." I groaned in a joking manner as I rolled of my back and stood on my feet.

"Oopsie daisy. Sorry Vivi, just wanted to surprise you for the party, not to lead you to take a nap." Pinkie apologized…I guess, while making her playful jokes.

"Party? What party?" I looked at Pinkie as she dusts me off with her hands and tail.

"Why _your_ party silly. Now come on, the party is inside." She said while urging me in the cupcake house as Lyra followed behind while giggling.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." I chuckled as we entered through the threshold to see a collection of colorful ponies all around as they watched me in curiosity. Can't say I blame em', I am…different I guess by their standards.

"Hey Vincent!" I hear a bubbly voice as I see Shieldoath running towards me through the crowd. But I noticed that she wasn't slowing down as I began to fear for the worst.

"NonononononoGaaaaahhh…" I urged as she literally jumped straight at me in a hug, throwing me back towards the stairs…

That is before Pinkie held me up from behind.

"Nope, not this time silly." Pinkie joked, saving me from another tumble. She helped me back up as I looked back to thank her, and then turned my attention to the silly barnacle latched on to me.

"Next time, let's be a little more careful where we play 'catch'. Okay Oath?" I commented as she hopped off me and gave me the 'okay' thumbs up before Swordsworn appeared, waving my way.

"Hey Sworn, so what brings you guys here?" I asked them.

"We just came by to personally congratulate you on your test." Swordsworn said as he glance behind me to see the wrapped weapon strapped on my back before looking back at me, "and also for obtaining the Blade of Legends."

"Wait, _that's_ that Blade of Legends?! It's huge!" Shieldoath commented as I laughed while mumbling to myself, "That's what she said."

"What?" Pinkie asked from behind me.

"Nothing." I quickly said, forgetting she was still behind me. I took notice of Shieldoath and Swordsworn as they weren't wearing their armor but instead are in some casual clothing. Shieldoath was wearing a yellow tank-top with navy blue jeans that had her heart-shield Cutie Mark on the pockets, while Swordsworn was wearing a dark green dress shirt and black slacks with his crossed swords Cutie Mark on the pockets as well. _"At least they won't get their clothes mixed up."_

"Lyra, there you are!" I heard a female voice shouting out from a crowd. A butter colored earth pony with a purple mane and tail with pink streaks that was rather long and curled at the ends, was approaching our way in a frustrated manner. She had a blouse that had a horizontally striped color design of slate and dark grey, with a fitted light blue jean that showed her curves quite nicely and stacked with decent C-cup sized breasts. She glared towards Lyra with her light blue eyes as Lyra hid behind me.

"Hey Bon Bon, w-w-what are you doing here?" Lyra asked nervously.

"What do you mean '_what am I doing here'_?! We were invited here remember? You told me you were gonna go on a little stroll then come back to walk with me here, and I was waiting for over an _HOUR_, and you didn't show up. What happened?" She fumed as Lyra flinched and began to cower a bit at her mistake as she, as I figured, stood her up.

"Look Bon Bon, I'm really really REALLY sorry. I was on my way back but then I met this human, we started talking and…"

"Ooooh no, you're not using that '_human excuse_' this time. Now tell the truth." She huffed. I sighed as I figured I should help clarify, since even though I didn't ask for her to come along, Lyra wasn't lying on the matter.

"Um…Excuse me miss." I called for the mare's attention.

"Hmm?" She sounded before her eyes went wide as they dilated in shock. _"Ha ha, never gets old."_

"I'd like to vouch in her statement, she's not lying for she was with me for a duration of about an hour I believe. I apologize if I kept her from you and it was not intentional, I assure you. We were merely having a conversation and got distracted." I clarified in Lyra's defense.

"And I passed out." Lyra added, which made the mare, 'Bon Bon' I think, very concerned.

"What?! How did you pass out?" Bon Bon bellowed.

"Um…did she touch your sword by mistake?" Shieldoath asked. I raised an eye brow at her question.

"Yeah, I believe so." I replied as Shieldoath nodded in understanding, leaving everypony else confused.

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?" Bon Bon asked objectively.

"His sword, which is the 'Blade of Legends'…"

"Salvation." I corrected.

"Oh, you renamed it?" Shieldoath asked as I nodded.

"Cool. Anyways, Salvation has this thing that if in contact with a unicorn or anything with magic, it'll sap the energy. So she must have touched it and got magically exhausted." Shieldoath deduced. I don't know why but I found it really strange, and somehow frightening to see Oath so…calculative? Observant? I just can't find the right word to use to best describe it. But I suppose she is a Captain for a good reason despite her silly antics. Bon Bon recoiled in fright at the thought as she gave me an accusing glare.

"And you brought a weapon like _that_ to a public establishment?!" I actually forgot that I went to Twilights and forgot to drop it off, but…

"Actually, that's why I wrapped it in the first place. So hopefully that incident won't happen again." I remarked in a civil tone, despite Bon Bon's tone. She only stayed with narrow eyes before she relaxed and took Lyra's hand as she pulled Lyra to her.

"Well, in all respect I would like to welcome you to our fair town, and please be careful. Come on Lyra, let's dance." She stated as she urged Lyra to the dance floor.

"But…But…But." Lyra sputtered while looking back at me.

"No 'buts' missy." Bon Bon finalized. They made their way to the dance floor as a DJ with short electric blue mane with a wild manestyle and shades was jamming out some cool tunes for all the party to get down to. I found it amusing to see the two mares dancing together, but I wonder what all that was about.

I felt something poking my sword behind me as I turned to find Pinkie poking away with a big silly grin…crazy mare.

"Yep, its okie dokie." She said. I literally face palmed as I mumbled.

"You're not a unicorn Pinkie." Her ears twitched as she realized the flaw in her 'check-up' then hopped to Oath.

"Oh Oathy?" She singed.

"Yes Pinkie?" Oath replied in the same tone.

"Can you touch Vincent's thingy?" I tried my best to suppress my laughter from what Pinkie just said.

"Sure." Oath responded as she poked Salvation, and to my relief, nothing happened. I have saved Ponyville from an accidental chain of freak streak incapacitation…I think I'm hanging around with Pinkie too much.

"If you'll excuse me everypony, enjoy the party Vincent." Swordsworn bids as he walks to the crowd and out of sight. I looked to Shieldoath in wonder.

"Hey Oath, is Sworn not a fan for parties?" I asked.

"You could say that, he finds it a waste of time. If it doesn't fall in his duties, it's not important. But even though he is a serious-minded pony, he means well and always does the right thing, and I love him for who he is." She replied with a genuine smile as she skip's away.

"Have fun Vincent." She waves while skipping away to where Swordsworn went. I waved back as I then heard a whistle. I turned to the source and saw a bright orange hand waving to me.

"Hey partna', over here." I hear AJ call out as Pinkie and I made our way to her. As she came into view as I approached, I saw Rainbow flying to us with two mugs in hand, and also Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity were accompanied with Applejack when we arrived. I had a big smile as I saw all my friends in one place, sharing this awesome moment with them, I knew this was gonna be one hell of a party.

"Hey girls. Glad to see you're all here. Did you all plan this out?" I asked merrily. They all nodded as Rainbow hovered while holding a mug out for me.

"Here dude, drink up." Rainbow offered. I looked at it curiously as I asked.

"What is it?" It had a nice froth on top with a golden brown liquid filled almost to the brim of the wooden mug. I smelled the mysterious concoction as it fizzed with a sweet apple aroma. Applejack giggled with that adorable laugh of hers as she answered.

"It's mah families fresh Hard Apple Cider. Freshly fermented and picked from our fines'." She stated with pride. I was super stoked at this point because Hard Apple Cider was always my go-to drink, sure it wasn't strong, but it did the trick to loosen me up and they tasted great.

I took a swig of the delicious brew, and it made my taste buds dance with joy as the deliverance tingled to the back of my throat as I felt the heating sensation travel up my body until it crash landed to my head, exploding like the Fourth of July. I stood there in a stunned stupor as the girls looked at me with anticipation and slight concern.

"Ya'll alright there sugarcube?" AJ asked sincerely. Rainbow waved her hand at my face to get my attention before turning to the girls and shrugging. My mind barely registered their calls and actions as I blinked before downing the golden delicious nectar in one go before I sighed in satisfaction.

"Best. Drink. EVER!" I chanted merrily as Twilight exhaled in relief as some of the girls were now giggling at the event that unfolded.

"Glad ya like it partna'. Are ya good fo' anotha' round?" AJ asked.

"Yes please." I beamed. Rainbow was smiling as she flew away and came back at a splitting record breaker. I reached for my drink and with it in hand I raised it up in a toast. The girls followed suit as we all had a mug in hand.

"To a new beginning and everlasting friendship. May the future hold more precious moments and exciting adventures for us all." I announced as we all clicked our mugs together as we chant in unison.

"Cheers!" And so we drink to that as a red stallion appeared on stage beside the blue-mane DJ mare of the party. He tapped on the microphone as it sounded off the speakers.

"Hey everypony, how're we feeling tonight?" He said in the mic, and being responded by the audience cheering.

"My name is Swiftriff and tonight we have a very special request for our new arrival, give it up for Vivi." He announced as he indicated my way. I was wide eyed with surprise as everypony faced me as they gave me a round of applause. I waved with a slight blush before I felt my mug taken from my hand and replaced by something else. I looked and saw a microphone in my grip as I began to put one and one together and was sweating bullets.

"Come on Vivi, let's start the show!" Pinkie urged as she pushed me towards the stage. I was reluctant, but we were up and standing in front of the audience now as they eagerly waited for the 'show' to begin. I looked to the red stallion named Swiftriff. He was a Pegasus with long coal black mane and tail with grey streaks, and gleaming sea-green eyes, wearing a black jacket that had an exotic butler-like appeal, dark blue loose jeans with a burning musical not for a Cutie Mark on his pockets. He leaned forward so he could whisper something to me.

"So what are we hitting this off with Vivi?" I looked at him with a bewildered gaze as I corrected.

"My names not Vivi, it's Vincent." He blinked a couple times before he chuckled.

"My bad dude. So any songs you prefer, and don't worry about me playing it, I'm more then certain I could work it." He continued as I was getting a little shy at my impeding course of action on stage in front of everypony. Then I looked at him as a thought struck me.

"But hold up, we don't have a full band or anything." Then my heart sunk as I hear the thumping, pounding, and crashing sound of drums as I turned to face Pinkie, who was rocking a drum solo on a six-piece drum set. _"Are you fucking kidding me?! She can jam on the drums?!"_ She only smiled as she said.

"Don't worry Vivi, I gotcha covered. Swift here plays guitar." I looked to him as he drew a black B.C. Riche Warlock with red tribal flames from a case and starts plugging himself in.

"Well wait, we still need a bassist." I reminded them in an attempt to get out of this.

"I could play the bass." _"Fuck!"_ I hear Shieldoath as she skipped her way to the stage.

"Yay, now we have a full band." Pinkie cheered as I groaned in defeat. Swiftriff indicated to a bass as Shieldoath made her way to get set up as she was strapped with an Ibanez BtB four string bass with a polished red finish. I sighed as I placed my microphone on its stand before I looked to Swiftriff and decided to just go with it.

"Do you have another guitar by chance?"

"You play too?" He asked with excitement as I nodded in reply before he handed me another guitar. I looked at it and it was a Dean Baby MLR that had a sparkled grey finish with a sprayed black-border. I plugged myself in as I looked to everypony on stage.

"So what tuning are we in?" I asked.

"E flat standard." Swiftriff replied.

"Do you mind tuning to a dropped C sharp?" I requested.

"Sure, no problem." He stated as we tuned down and was now ready.

"Okay guys, let me start off then you guys follow along. I'll do rhythm while Swift covers with lead." I indicated as he gives me the thumbs up. I turned facing the crowd as I inhaled and approached the microphone standing in front of me.

"Hi everypony, my name is Vincent Valor and…well, I guess I'm gonna be singing for you all." I announced as the crowd boomed in a cheer. In the crowd, I saw Luna as she was beaming as our eyes met, immediately all worries I had just melted away, and with the boost of confidence I situated the guitar more comfortably as I resumed.

"This song goes out to a special friend. It's called 'Kiss from a Rose'." The crowd went quiet as I readied myself.

***Cue for Kiss on a Rose***

I started off by playing the intro as the crowd sway slowly to the sound. Swiftriff was getting into it as he let his guitar ring out before Pinkie and Shieldoath took us off as Swift got dynamic with a higher rendition of my intro. Then everything steadied up as I began to sing.

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea_

_You became the light on the dark side of me_

_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill_

_But did you know_

_That when it snows_

_My eyes become large and_

_The light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh_

_The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah_

_And now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom on the grey._

The crowd was roaring in applause as everypony was cheering while Swiftriff was cutting a sick lick. I noticed Rarity fainted in the crowd as Fluttershy caught her in time as Rainbow was head banging to the jam as the girls threw their hands in the air cheering us on.

_There is so much a man can tell you_

_So much he can say_

_You remain_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby_

_To me you're like a grown addiction that I can't deny_

_Wont you tell me is that healthy baby?_

_But did you know_

_That when it snows_

_My eyes become large an_

_The light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh_

_The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah_

_And now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom on the grey  
__Swiftriff: (Yeah!)_

Swiftriff took it away with an awesome solo as some of the mares began to clamber to the stage for him. I was brimming with adrenaline as I saw Luna getting down to the music, jumping in excitement with a glowing smile on her face as she flicked her head side to side to the music. I noticed Lyra jumping up shouting my name as I not to her as she waved back while I was playing back up on the guitar. Rarity came to as Fluttershy helped her up as they were smiling by our performance. I took a deep breath as I relaxed before resuming with the song while still playing.

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_

_I've been kissed by a rose_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey  
__S: (…And if I should fall along the way)_

_I've been kissed by a rose  
__S: (…Been kissed by a rose on the grey.)_

_There is so much a man can tell you_

_So much he can say_

_You became_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain._

_[pause…]_

_To me you're like a grown addiction that I can't deny_

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know_

_That when it snows_

_My eyes become large and_

_The light that you shine can be seen_

_Baby_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh_

_The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah_

_And now that your rose is in bloom_

_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_

_Ooh_

_The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah_

_And now that your rose is in bloom  
__S: (…and if I should fall…)_

_A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
__S: (…Along the way!)_

Swiftriff carried the music to the end before I joined as we both began to play in harmony, bringing about the end of our song as we let the last sound hold out to the audience as they were going crazy and applauding us, ending it as a jamming performance.

I looked around as all the band mates had a big smile plastered on all our faces as we faced the crowd and took a bow. I sat the guitar down on a stand, off to the side, after unplugging it as Swiftriff made his way over to me.

"Dude we totally rocked the house tonight. You got a killer voice, have you ever considered joining a band bro?" He asked ecstatically.

"I thought about it but wasn't to certain if I was cut out to be in one." I replied.

"I think you got it...and some. I saw the way you were getting down into the music. It was burning out of you and you were singing with feeling in it. You weren't just saying the words bro, you were delivering words that carried meaning with em', and I was feeling it." He complimented as I was beaming from his praise.

"You really think I got what it takes?" He only smiled as he turned to return to the stage but while still facing me he said.

"When you have some free time, hit me up at the music shop and we'll go from there. Hopefully we see each other again Vincent."

"You got it Swift." I stated as he turned and returned on stage as he got ready to jam with the dj. _"He seems like a really cool dude." _I made my way off the stage and approached my friends before they gathered around me.

"Darling I heard you were good, but apparently that was an understatement." Rarity complimented with gleaming eyes as her tail swished to and fro from joy.

"You liked it?" I asked sheepishly.

"Liked it? Like it? I _love it_! Your voice was simply divine." Rarity beamed.

"It was wonderful. You have a really sweet singing voice." Fluttershy complimented with a blush.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Twilight asked.

"I always sing whenever I'm alone to pass by time or to vent out. I guess after a few years of singing, it starts to develop." I said casually.

"So Vivi, are you gonna take up on Swifty's offer?" Pinkie asked with excitement, drawing curious expressions from the girls face's as Twilight asked me.

"What offer is she talking about?"

"Well, Swiftriff was wondering if I was interested in joining in a band." The girls seemed pretty happy for me as their faces lightened up with smiles as I continued, "I told him I'll think about it." Rainbow flew in front of my face with a look of disbelief as she argued.

"What's there to think about? You sound awesome, you can jam on the guitar and you guys sounded pretty sweet up there. Plus you were having a lot of fun. So, what's the problem?" I grew a more serious expression as I retorted.

"My issue is I have a lot of responsibilities I need to handle first off. I have to train myself for whatever the future may bring, try and find a place to live, be able to provide for myself, I mean am I gonna have the time to spend with my friends while handling these things while also being in a band?" I could feel myself getting a little heated as my mind was stressing to adjust and progress to make a living in this new world, and to hopefully find a way to save my home. I then felt a little down as the thought of my home came to mind. Yeah, I like it here, but I felt I didn't get a chance to say goodbye, leaving on a bad note and disregarding consideration that my home was in danger. This heavy feeling in my chest, I could feel it growing and starting to surface as it paints the pain that I endured on my face.

Then I was saved from its grasp as I felt that warm embodiment wrapping around me in a single hug. I looked to see Pinkie's caring blue eyes before it closed as she nuzzles into me, tightening her grip and making me feel secure and important. Then, one by one, the others joined in as we were now in a group hug. I hear Pinkie's voice as she spoke to me.

"Of course you'll have the time for us silly. Because we're here to help you."

"She's right Vincent, if you need a place to stay, you can always stay with me." Twilight inputted.

"And don't forget that ya'll be workin with me." Applejack reminded.

"You're never alone darling, because we will always be there for you." Rarity stated.

"Just like we know that you would do the same for us." Fluttershy added.

"Yeah, after all that's what friends are for, right." Rainbow encouraged.

"So come on Vivi, turn that little frown upside down and give us a nice, big smile." Pinkie comforted as I looked up and held them all tighter as best as I can reach. I was now glowing as the heavy feeling in my chest just shattered and melt away.

"How did I get so lucky to make such awesome friends like you girls?"

"Aaw." They all sounded in unison as we enjoyed our tender moment before releasing.

"I don't know about you girls but I can go for another round of drinks right now." They laughed as we resumed the party. We drink, we play, we danced the night away while Swift and the dj was putting on an awesome show until I was pulled away into the kitchen before I was given a deep and passionate kiss by Luna. I was surprised at first and then just held her close as we shared our kiss together. She opened her eyes as our lips parted, giving me a sweet smile before she spoke.

"We thank thee for thy beautiful song." I smiled as I caressed her cheeks.

"I did promise you I would sing especially for you." I softly reminded. Luna released the hug as she said.

"We apologize for leaving so soon, but we wanted to 'thank thee' in pony before we return to our castle. But we look forward to seeing you again." She coos as she turns and tickles my nose with her wing as I smiled and rubbed my nose from the tingling feeling as she giggled. She walked out the kitchen as she made her exit as some of the ponies were eyeing her with admiration and desire. I smiled and resumed enjoying my time at the party with my friends.

After a while, everypony decided to return home, leaving it just some of my friends, including Lyra, Bon Bon, Swiftriff, the dj, and myself. Swift was making his way out behind the blue mane mare with their equipments as he called out.

"I'll catch ya later Vincent, and don't have too much fun." He teased as he walked out. I was pretty buzzed and pretty tired as well from all the fun I had. I walked up to Pinkie as I asked.

"Hey Pinkie, do you mind if I crash here tonight?" She looked at me with a big smile as she replied.

"Absolutely, there's a spare room upstairs to the right if you wanna conk out." She said. I smiled as I thanked her, turned to say goodnight to the girls and made my way upstairs. I walked the hallway and noticed there were two doors to the right.

I looked between the two and shrugged my shoulders as I took the left door, stripped my sword and clothes off, not paying attention to my surrounding and throwing myself on a large pink bed. It was incredibly soft and had a familiar smell for some reason. I disregarded that though as I was getting comfortable before I heard the door close. _"Didn't I close the door behind me?"_ I rolled on my back and was surprised to see Lyra as she was in my room with the door closed behind her. I didn't think much of it until I noticed that seductive gaze of hers and remembered I was in nothing but my boxers. _"Oh shit"_ I mentally cursed.

***Clop Scene Beginning***

_-3__rd__ POV-_

Lyra stood at the front of the door as her golden eyes trailed its way up Vincent's body, taking in every detail of his half-naked form, as he lie in bed with a surprised look on his face. He gulped before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Lyra? W-what are you doing in here?" He asked nervously. Lyra was getting pretty excited, a bit nervous, but excited. All her life she wanted to be with a human, to be held and wanted by such a handsome creature that lay before her. Some may view it as a strange fantasy, but this was _her_ strange fantasy, and tonight she is gonna live it to the fullest.

She walked towards the bed as her hips sway and her mint colored tail swished to the sides as she said charmingly.

"I figured you wanted some company." She cooed seductively as she climbs on the bed and crawls towards Vincent on her hands and knees. Vincent could clearly see her sexual desire. She wanted him from the beginning, and as the drinks were taking effect, he couldn't help but stare at her sexy display. Her half-lidded golden eyes, her round breasts snugged in her yellow vest, and her rump sticking up from behind her as her tail pokes out from under her cute white skirt as it slowly wags with wanting desire.

He couldn't think straight because of his buzz and the little minx as she was starting to gain his attention, and arousal. She moved closer as her loins dragged across his raised leg. He could feel a wet spot from between her legs and it was really turning him on as she rubbed herself on his leg with soft moans escaping her mouth.

Hearing her moan and pants, he couldn't hold back anymore, and to her surprise he reached down with his right hand and rubs her slit with his thumb. She inhaled deeply as Vincent could feel her soaking through her panties as he was rubbing her slit. She reached down and grabbed his hand as she pulled it up to her face and inserts his thumb in her mouth as she sucks the juice off. Vincent could feel her tongue rubbing around his appendage as he slowly pulls it out, grabs her behind her head and reels her in for a kiss. He could taste her bold, fruity juice as their tongues dance in battle of domination as Lyra moves closer, rubbing herself to where Vincent's erection was bulging and rubbing against her marehood with their undergarments in between.

They moaned in pleasure as they continued to rub against one another before Vincent let Lyra explore his mouth with her tongue, feeling every inch inside. Vincent takes hold of the bottom of her vest and lifts it up as they separate from their kiss. They then resumed making out with one another as Vincent sheds the buttoned-shirt open as it slowly drapes down her mint green shoulders while he kisses down her neck, feeling her small soft fur against his lips as she grips him tightly in her arms. She moans in pleasure as he kisses her neck, her shirt sliding off her slender form completely as she reaches back to undo her laced white bra.

After she unlatched her bra, she holds them against her chest, teasing Vincent as he decides to move up and kiss under her chin. Feeling his tentative lips filled her with sensation as her bra slips from her hold to reveal her small green breasts. Vincent cups on breast and massages it while flicking her small, perky, dark green nipple with his thumb as his lips fall upon the other as he begins to suckle her nipple. She arches her back as he sends waves of pleasure coursing through her from their foreplay.

"Oh yeah, suck my teats." She said in a sultry tone as she wrapped her arms behind his head to pull him closer as he was forced to almost devour one of her tits in his mouth. He didn't argue as he sucks around the areola, flicking her nipple with his tongue before releasing with a '_pop_' sound.

As he was ready to continue, Lyra forced him to lie on his back as her hands rest on his chest before strongly pressing her lips to his. She guides one of her hands inside his boxers and grabs his massive pole as she strokes him off. He threw his head back from the pleasure of her sudden action as she trails kisses down his neck to his chest and licks his nipple.

"Haa, oh Lyra." He breathed in pleasure as Lyra continues to stroke him off.

"Do you like it when I jerk you off?" Lyra teases with a sultry tone.

"It feels good." He sighs in a deep tone.

"Mmm, that just won't cut it now will it?" She says as she lowers her kisses down from his chest to his boxers, bites the brims and tugs it down his legs as she removes them. She now had full view of his raging erection as it stands in attention as she licks her lips with hunger. She delicately grabs his member as she gently strokes it.

"You want me to suck you big cock, don't you Vincent?" She teases as Vincent was getting more excited and anxious. He only nods in reply as she gives him a smirk as she softly licks his member slowly from the base to the top. He was expecting her to devour him after a few licks, but she only kept coating his tongue with her saliva from her licking.

"Stop being such a tease Lyra." He moans. She pulls her tongue back as she spoke.

"You want me to suck you off, then make me, or I could keep playing with you until I get tired of it." She teased with a wink. Vincent gains a devious smirk as he thinks to himself. "_She wants me to make her, alright then…but she asked for it."_

She was licking circles on the tip of his member before Vincent wraps both hands on her head around her ears and plunges her head down as he shoves his dick in her mouth. She was caught off guard and gags as his cock was hitting the back of her throat. She swallows the building saliva in her mouth before she finally got adjusted and was taking more of his length in. Her tight mouth hold gripped his cock as she sucked him in while feeling her rubbing her tongue under his member. She could feel the hot meat throbbing as she bobs her head faster, pushing him to release his seed in her mouth. He felt his impending release and shoves her head balls deep as he shoots ropes of cum down her throat. She swallowed as much as she could as she nearly gags and chokes from his deliverance. He loosens his grip as Lyra pulls up with the tip still in her mouth as she continued to suck him off to the last drop. Tasting his warm and slightly salty cum on her tongue, she pulls her head back as she opens her mouth to show him his seed in her mouth before she gulps the content down her throat, and opens once more to reveal a clean maw.

"What the hay is this?!" Vincent's eyes shot open as he hears Pinkies voice and looks up to see her standing at the doorway.

"Pinkie, please wait, I can explain." He said frantically. Lyra looked between Pinkie and Vincent in worry as Pinkie walked towards them.

"You made three mistakes buster. One: You decided to have an _after-party_ in _MY_ room." _"This is PINKIES room?! Shit, I'm fucked"_ Vincent mentally cursed.

"Two: You decided to invite my buddy, Lyra…" _"Crap, she's gonna kill me."_ "And not invite me."

"…"

"_Wait…say what now?"_ Vincent looks at her with shock as she hops on the bed and was now hanging over his body as she gave him a devious smirk.

"And three…" She reaches under a pillow and grabs a skinny can as she continues, "you forgot to use the whipped cream." _"Ho…ly…Shit. I think I AM gonna get fucked."_ Vincent thought as Pinkie was now sitting over his cock as she smiled while she felt his member rubbing against her shorts.

"Mmm, looks like your party cannon is ready for another round." She said in a sultry tone before she lifts her shirt off her voluptuous body to show her cute curves with no bra on as her jugs jiggled from their release. He laid there in shock as his eyes were hypnotized by Pinkie's enticing, curved, pink body as her large breasts bounced even by the slightest movement. His cock was now twitching with excitement and begging to plow her incredibly plushy mound.

Pinkie grabs one breast as the other shakes the can of cream while she fondled with her big tit.

"I saw the way you've been looking at me with that cute blush when I hugged you, or when you carried me, your hands would tremble when you were feeling on my legs." She said before she sprayed some cream on her index finger. She leans on top of Vincent as her breasts smashed against his bare chest, feeling her fur tingling his skin with her warmth heating him up as her perky pink nipples rubbed against his nipples.

She extends her cream-coated finger to him as he slowly opens his mouth to accept her entrance. She gently slides her finger in as he tasted the sweet cream hit his tongue as he sucked her finger and licked all around it.

"I think it's time I gave you you're 'Welcoming present'." She hummed as she pulled her now clean finger out as she pressed her lips into his as he began exchanging the cream into her mouth. Their tongues lashed against one another, exchanging saliva and cream as his hands reached up and groped her soft round flank, squeezing them as his fingers massaged them in a circular rotation while she moans in his mouth from delight.

"Mmm…" Pinkie hums before parting their lips as she spoke.

"You naughty, naughty colt, are you hungry Vivi?" Vincent looks at her with a blissful smile as he replies.

"This naughty colt wants more of Pinkie's sweet present." She giggles as she stands up to remove her shorts, revealing a blue thong wrapped tightly around her, and turns around as she lowers her lower half to Vincent's face. He could smell her sweet aroma emitting from her light blue thong as she press herself on his face. He grabs her cheeks as he flicks the concealed slit of her thong as she sighs in pleasure.

Pinkie looks to Lyra as she sees her fingering herself on the floor as Pinkie called for her attention.

"Oh Lyra.~" She sings as she waves her finger, beckoning Lyra as the minty mare stands and approaches her.

"You want to share this treat with me?" Pinkie asked as Lyra nodded and kneels in front of Pinkie with Vincent's cock bulging between them

"Wowsa, it really is huge!" Pinkie commented as she shakes the can and sprays whipped cream all over his meat rod and tosses the can aside as the girls began to lick around his member. The sensation Vincent was feeling jolt his body as the two girls were licking the cream off his cock and suckling the sides of his dick. He grabs the string of Pinkies thong and pulls it down as he was presented with her wet pink marehood. He gave her some licks as she sounded in approval before he insert a digit into her pussy, earning a gasp from her as he begins fingering her while now sucking her clit. The girls were kissing one another, exchanging saliva and cream, while servicing his member before Pinkie took his length in her muzzle, making him moan vibration in her pussy as Pinkie was inhaling him in her mouth. Lyra was licking his balls as she gently sucked one in her mouth and repeated her treatment while groping him.

Pinkie pressed herself in Vincent's face as she sent vibrations on his cock as Vincent was now sucking her opening while tongue-fucking her, tasting her sugary sweet nectar before she sprayed more of her juice in his mouth. He was sent to the edge as he was ready to explode. Pinkie felt this as his cock was throbbing and deep throated him as he shot ropes of cum in her throat as she gulped each one down, not wasting a single drop until he simmered down as her mouth was full of his milk.

She guides Lyra up from her chin as she pressed their lips together, sharing his juice in each other's mouth as they kissed each other. They separated with a string of his cum connected to their lips before it broke as they swallowed their threat.

"Mmm, you're so juicy." Pinkie sighs.

"And delicious." Lyra added. Vincent sits up with a smile as he looks to the girls.

"So…which one of you lucky mares wants the first ride?" He asked confidently.

"Wait…aren't you tired?" Lyra asked with a surprised look as she saw his member still up and raring to go.

"Looks like his fun stick still has some treats for us." Pinkie giggles before she got an idea.

**~Ding~**

"_Wait…did I actually hear a light go off?"_ Vincent wondered. Pinkie leans to Lyra and whispers something to her as Lyra's face glows with excitement as she nods and makes her way to a dresser off to the side. Pinkie gets up, taps Vincent's leg as he understood and scoots over. Pinkie lies on her back as her legs hung off the sides. She looks at Vincent and giggles.

"What are you waiting for silly? Let's go for a ride." She said excitedly. Vincent smirks as he stands up and gets on his knees between Pinkies legs, drawing confusion from her.

"Gonna need a snack for the ride." He teased as she lifts her legs to her sides revealing her wet folds. Her tail swished from excitement as Vincent blows air to her snatch as she shivers.

"Oh don't tease me Vivi." She begs as he licks her folds, tasting her sweet juice once more while getting her nice and wet. Meanwhile, Lyra now stood in front of Pinkie with a purple strap-on as the appendage hangs above her face.

"Get it nice and wet party mare." Lyra demands with a smirk. Pinkie licks her lips as she opens her mouth to take the tip in while sucking with a slurping sound.

Vincent figured that was enough as he stands and readies his cock to her entrance as he press forward. Once his head was inserted, he grabs Pinkie by the hips and thrust forward as Pinkie gives a muffled '_eep_'. He pounds into her with a steady pace before Pinkie pulls the dildo out of her mouth.

"Come on Vivi, pound me harder and make me scream." Pinkie demanded, which really turned him on as he slammed his hips into her, burying his cock to the hilt as he starts thrusting into her faster and harder than before as his hips were slapping against her plush ass. Lyra then followed suit as she slammed her hips into Pinkies face, as she was fucking her mouth pussy.

Pinkie was near climax as she was morning like crazy before she started rubbing her clit. Then she released a muffled scream as Vincent felt Pinkie coat his cock with her juice. He pulls out as Pinkie was lolling her tongue with heavy pants. Vincent then flips Pinkie on her stomach as he beckons Lyra to him. Lyra obeys as she stood in front of him before he kisses her. She sighs in content as she melts from his affection before they released when he says.

"Now it's your turn."

"Aww, what about me?" Pinkie whined on her tummy. Vincent smiles as he looks to Lyra.

"Oh, we're not done with you yet. Lyra?"

"Yes Vincent?" Lyra coos.

"I want you to give the mare what she wants…and plow that nice, sweet flank of hers." Vincent commanded in a deep tone. Lyra blushed as she lined the strap-on to her entrance and thrust it inside her as she began bucking her doggystyle. Pinkie arched her back as she begins slamming herself against Lyra as Vincent walks behind Lyra and shoves his dick into her marehood. She gasped upon his invasion and they began to train fuck each other. Vincent grabs Lyra's perky breasts as he massages them and softly bites her ear as she was now screaming his name.

"Oh Vincent, you sexy beast. AAAH…your dick feels so good inside me. More, GIVE ME MORE!" Lyra begged as he started pounding into her like a jackhammer. She was being fucked silly as she draped herself on Pinkie for support while Pinkie was slamming into her.

"Oh Lyra. I'm almost there!" Pinkie screamed.

"Me too!" Lyra yelled. Vincent was doing his best to hold himself from not exploding inside Lyra as the two girls scream in pleasure as they hit another orgasm. Vincent slowly pulls out before Lyra lays on the bed beside Pinkie as Vincent was heaving, wanting to be able to release as he strokes himself. The girls noticed this as they slide off the bed and began taking a side as they sucked his member. He couldn't hold it any longer as he told them.

"I'm…I'm gonna cum!" They both grabbed his cock as they huddled close together with mouths open and tongues out as they stroked him together. He groans as he released another load as it spurts on their faces and their mouths, decorating them in white until he was spent. The mares began licking each other off until they were 'clean' and swallowed their treat.

***En****d of Clop**** Scene***

They all climbed into bed as they were tired and satisfied with all tonight had to offer them.

"Hey, you guys don't mind if I sleep here tonight, right?" Lyra asked. Pinkie giggled as she replied.

"Of course not, silly. You're more than welcomed." She said as she threw open her blankets.

"Just take off the strap-on, I don't want to be stabbed by that thing." Vincent joked as the girls giggled. Lyra took off the strap-on and we all got into bed. Vincent slept in the middle as the girls snuggled against him on his sides. They had their arms wrapped around one another as they wished each other goodnight as their drift into slumber.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, Swiftriff has returned. Anyways I'm really sorry this has taken a while, I decided to take a different approach in aspect to my 'quota' I made and decided to end it on an event. Well, it turned out to the point that this is now officially my LONGEST chapter yet. Dear...Celestia. I'm working on the next chapter right now, but I might take a day or two off to rest my poor little head. Hopefully you all liked the chapter, also check out my Facebook Page I got going on. The link is on my profile Bio. It's pretty much a brony/pegasister community involving Ponies, arts, and gaming. It's pretty cool and I'm very interactive. But other then that, had a good time at a concert and you guys would not believe who I met hahaha. The IRONY that I would meet a Vincent was such a coincidence but he seemed like a pretty cool guy. Anyways, I'm tired and am gonna hit the hay. Catch ya later guys.**

**Keep it Jammin'! **

**Swiftriff signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9: Nether Magic 101

**Author's Note: Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. I want to apologize to you all for taking so long then necessary to finally finish this chapter. I know I said I was gonna take a couple days, but with the holiday season and starting a new job, I kinda got sidetracked. But here it is at last, also this chapter is gonna have a Clop scene. As always I left a warning before and after the scene if you wish to skip it. Now for some special shoutouts.**

**SonofDeath-I recently posted a picture of Vincent holding Salvation on PAGE as well as Salvation on different angles, hopefully sometime in the future I can get a laptop so I can make better artwork and such hehe. Also I'm glad you liked the Clop scene, hopefully it was pretty 'detailed' as well as intimate to your satisfaction. After you showed me the song, I looked up other songs such as Blow me away, Crawl, and Hopeless. It's great having these kind of feedback because it gives me more to work with and gives me options to make this more interesting in different ways. Also I thought it was funny you mentioned 'Whisper in the Dark' because I was really really REALLY tempted on using that song, but then I had an inspiration for its use later on in the story. Just thinking about it is getting me hyped. But Vincent's arsenal shall increase as the story progress and as he 'evolves' more in character. Trust me, things are only gonna get better, he hasn't even touched the PEAK of his potential quite yet.**

**Also I wish to point out that I finally received my first 'flame letter' if you will, and honestly I had mixed feelings about it. Don't worry I'm not gonna let one letter deter me from writing this story, but like I mentioned from the beginning, I don't mind receiving some complaints but only if I see it as viable or within reason. But the way this was pointed out was first reviewed on Ch.1, which the person complained about a 'Human in Equestria crap' and how he loves the world...really? The first chapter barely even mentions Equestria, let alone give the character any reason to actually love, or LIKE it. So I only thought of it as either he/she decided to throw out a review without considering on reading the story, or choose to ignore my warning in the summary and proceed to read in his/her discretion and go back to ch.1 to post a review. Either way, like I said, I don't mind the complaints, in fact please tell me what you don't like about it or maybe give me suggestions to make it better for you viewers out there, and I'll do my best to apply that to this story or for future stories to come. You guys have shown me such awesome support and I cannot thank you all enough for that, it really means so much to me and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let this one bug ride up my ass, but all of your words out there weighs so much more than this one flame letter, and for that I thank you all. Now without further ado, let the story continue. XD**

**Chapter 9: Nether Magic 101**

_-Vincent's Mindscape: Vincent's POV-_

I felt a strange sensation, as if I was drifting away as I only saw red and white stars flash by in the darkness as my eyes remained closed. Then I began to feel a stir as my body felt like it was briefly lifted as I fell and collapsed to my hands and knees.

I opened my eyes to see the familiar plain white surrounding. So bland and empty, like an empty canvas just waiting to be painted. I recalled this 'canvas' as my Mindscape, which made me wonder. _"Are other Mindscapes more fulfilled or less empty, or are they just like mine?"_

"Good to see you're back, kid." Davian's voice sounded for my attention, breaking me from my thoughts. I only replied with a glare as I spoke with venom in my tone.

"I can't say the same for you." He only stood there a few feet away as he shrugs while shaking his head.

"You still holdin' a grudge on me? Even after I said I'd help you learn Nether magic?" He asked with a falsely hurt tone. I crossed my arms as I stared daggers at him.

"Just because you're teaching me doesn't mean I _have_ to respect you. For all I know, you're helping me with an ulterior motive. So if you want my kindness, you're gonna have to earn it." I chastised to him. He only waves it off as he replies.

"That's good to know and all, but we're on the clock here and I'd rather not waste it on petty matters like this immaturity. So let's get passed this shit and get to the important stuff." He spoke in a more seriously assertive tone. I scoffed as I sarcastically replied.

"Off to a good start." He ignores my comment as he crossed his arms and began to speak.

"If you want to use Nether magic, let alone control it, you must follow _five_ important rules, otherwise the magic may backfire or have serious consequences." I looked at him with concern as I began to question him.

"I didn't realize Netherlings had rules, I always thought it was some sadistic impulse of theirs. Especially those horned guys." Davian smiles before replying with an answer.

"It may seem as such, but they were trained to act as such and bred to be cold and ruthless, even though the 'horned guys' seem to use a bit of magic, don't underestimate the others for they too can use magic, only…differently." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. As I was about to ask about them, Davian interrupts by raising his hand as he spoke.

"I'll answer questions later. Let's cover the rules first so you can begin your training." I closed my mouth to listen to what he had to tell me. He lowered his arm and began his teaching.

"Like I said, five rules, very important, you'll get fucked if you forget em'. First rule: Desire – You need to feel compelled or motivated to perform a spell with a set action or effect. Let's just say for example if a big ass rock was tossed your way, you can dodge it, block it, destroy it, whatever. But you have to choose your action and be driven to perform that action." I nodded presumed to ask for full understanding.

"Okay, so let's say I wanna stop it in mid-air, do I focus on the rock to stop?" He scrounged his face as he replies.

"Not exactly, the way you express it falls under Natural Magic, where using some natural magic can do something from almost nothing. The basic form of Nether magic is by using the shadow to your command…"

"Why isn't it just called shadow magic then?" I interrupted. He sighs as he answered.

"Shadow is the _basic_ form, there are other forms it can take like fire for example. Anyways," He quickly states as he resumes his lesson, "if you wanted to stop the rock, you would use the shadow to do so, which comes to the second and third rule: Timing and Imagery. Timing refers to when your desire is at its peak, or when you're fully certain for your choice of action, as well as the opposing target for when it's susceptible to use your magic on."

"So timing is like a ready stage then. Imagery I can guess I have to picture what I'm doing, right?" I deduced.  
"Pretty much, whether it applies to a visual image, mental image, or a verbal phrase that may present an image. Now the fourth rule is Direction. This is where you guide your spells course of action, which means you have to visualize it _and_ its motion."

"That sounds pretty cool. I mean I wouldn't want my spells to just stand still after I use it I suppose." I went in thought as I remembered something from earlier.

"So wait, how did you control my body last time I was here? I thought something like that falls under 'Natural magic'. I mean, can you control me by controlling my shadow? If that's the case, why doesn't any of the Nethers do that and just call it a day?" I questioned.

"That question falls under the fifth and final rule: Balance Factor. When knowing your spells limitations, your targets limitations, and grasping the situation as well as your target." I was slightly confused by his answer. He sees my confusion and sighs as he clarified.

"I sensed your capability and knew my power overwhelmed yours, allowing me to control you." For some reason, that hit a nerve as I was a bit pissed from his reply.

"What do you mean, 'your power overwhelmed me', who's the one 'paying rent' to stay in _my_ body, huh?" He narrowed his eyes at me and replied.

"You're not in control of your own body, you let your feelings get the best of you, leaving you vulnerable." I was breathing heavily from his ridiculous remarks and was ready to retort as I realized my involuntary action. I was getting worked up over his words, proving it further more that, to my displeasure, he was right. I refrained and tried calming myself as he smiled upon my change of action.

"That's it. This is why I said 'train your body'. It's more than just your strength, it's who is in control when it matters most. Be clear and collected, while being strong and grounded. The Nether magic is only as strong as your strength, but it can also consume you if you aren't in control of your own body." I took his words in with great consideration, despite who he is, his words seem to hold truth to them. _"That probably explains how Davian came forth when I was fighting Gilda. But it shouldn't be so much of a problem now with this seal. But never hurts to be prepared."_ I thought while viewing my left arm, but to my surprise I didn't have the seal on it. _"Must be with my real body and can't come to my Mindscape…for some reason. I'll ask Celestia about that later."_ I looked back to Davian as I open my mouth to speak.

"So if I was to stop the rock, I would need to use the shadow, visualize it blocking the rock, and guiding it to do so. Does that also mean I would need to imagine it being a solid black wall as well so it doesn't, for example, let the rock fly through it?" Davian nodded, bringing me to full understanding and taking this lesson to consideration.

"Now it would be difficult for a human to use Nether magic as it can be stressful to use it naturally and consecutively. So with the five rules in mind, I'm gonna teach you how to create a Conductor." Davian explained, earning a questioning gaze from me.

"What's a conductor, and what's the point of it?" I asked. Davian raised his left arm and after a moment, his fingertips grew to a point like claws as its skin tone changed to a dark black hue that spread up his arm and led inside the fur of his jackets arm-openings.

"My arm is now my Conductor. The purpose of it is to be the main channel point of where to use your magic. It makes channeling smoother, easier, and more efficient." He explained. I looked at it with interest, seeing it like a wand for wizards or something of the sort. It seems beneficial but I could see a flaw to this form.

"So what if you had your arm cut off? You would lose your Conductor right?" I asked, earning a grin from Davian.

"Good question, and yes…for a moment. You can create another Conductor if that happens, but it still draws from your body, plus losing a limb doesn't help any on the matter." He answered as I was now in thought to think of a way to prevent that from happening.

"Give it a try kid. Focus on the shadows and let it become a part of you. Like a permanent shadow that won't diminish even in the light." He urged. I had to admit, that sounded pretty rad and only inspired me as my mind was flowing with ideas at this point. Then, an answer dawned upon me. I looked down to my left arm, thinking of it as a container for the darkness, repeller of the light, and a heavy plated bracer to guard from any attack. I imagined the durability of my arm like Salvation, taking shape of a black armored arm with overlapped plating that scales up my arm with a wicked grim edge to it.

Once my mind was set, I gave it its image from the tip of my fingers to my shoulder. Sturdier then metal but light and flexible with edges that were subtle to not harm myself but shows intimidation. I focused on the shadows beneath me to make this desire come to life, and as I urged it further, the shadow grew dimmer as my arm began to expel a black mist from my pores and slowly spread as it enveloped my arm. It barely graced my arm as it delicately pushed through the hairs on my arm with a cool touch. Then I felt a pressure like it was squeezing my arm for a brief moment as it's dark color grew bold and defined it's shape to mesh with the tiny details of my arm, to the very muscle as it fitted plate after plate to meet my expectation and comfort as it slowly lost the pressure.

It came to an end as my arm was now glimmered like black satin, revealing my armor plated claw-arm. I raised my arm and moved my fingers around and closed it as it clicked with the tough metal rubbing against each other. _"__This is so fucking AWESOME!"_ I stretched my new arm out and flexed it as the plates expanded with my muscles without discomfort. I looked at Davian as he was clapping with an amused look.

"Well, that's one hell of an improvement. You got your Conductor, now let's start learning to manipulate the shadows." His arm began to resonate a black mist as something poked out of the ground, growing larger as it took the form of a black tendril that was barely taller than Davian.

"Now you try kid." He said. I looked to my arm and envisioned a tendril like his to appear, but out of my hand instead of the ground. I made a mental command as it did so and my hand extended into a large black whip. Davian chuckled as he said.

"We're beyond beginner's lesson kid. Try it somewhere that's _not_ on your body."

"You do remember this is my first time right?" I questioned, he only smirked as he replied.

"First timers don't usually create an armored Conductor, that's a higher level technique, so we're skipping the tutorial shit and getting to some good stuff." His face then grew to a wicked smile as he stared at me. I didn't like where this was going, so I braced myself for whatever bullshit he had in mind.

"Defend yourself kid." He exclaimed as he thrust his palm to the floor, expelling black spikes as it travelled my way. I readied to defend myself as I directed my Conductor to the ground and with a raising motion, created a half-dome wall to protect me. I could hear his spikes crash against my barrier as it stood its ground, intact and unflinching. I smiled upon my accomplishment, but then a black claw stretched from the wall I created and grabbed me as it pulled me to and through the wall.

I saw a brief black void that for some reason had a chilling but familiar sensation before I was pulled from the void and saw Davian's face with that same grin as I was pulled from the ground below him.

"We're not done yet, kid." He exclaimed as I was lifted out of the shadow on the ground before hanging behind him in the air as he kicked me in the gut, launching me away as I skid along the white floor.

I finally came to a stop and was coughing from the blow I took, trying to collect myself before I saw Davian's feet a short distance away, quickly making his way towards me. I rose to my feet and used the shadow to extend it from the ground and split them into two large black tendrils, making their way towards Davian.

They began to whip down towards Davian as he side-jumps to avoid them. I focused for the tendrils to follow in pursuit as they began thrashing to attack him while Davian kept dodging them with ease.

"Not bad kid. Although you're a little slow, but at least you can handle two at the same time. But…" His body resonated with a black hue as he grabs both tendrils while they descended upon him. "You're gonna have to do better." I only smiled as I responded.

"Who said there were only two?" Davian looked at me with confusion before another tendril sprouted from _his_ shadow and slammed him into the ground, releasing the other two tendrils as they followed suit to hammer him down. I fist pumped as I exclaimed.

"Hells yeah, gotcha you son of a bitch!" It felt good to get the upper hand him after all his shit I had to deal with. He looked up from the ground with the tendrils now holding him down as he smiled.

"It ain't over yet kid." He said as a black hue emitted from under the tendrils before a large black spear-like pillar stabbed through them, then the pillar opened two-ways, splitting the tendrils apart as they scattered away like dust, revealing the pillar from Davian's back. It then opened fully and unfurled, revealing the pillar to be burning wings. Davian stood as he took to the air and looked down at me with a smirk. I was mind blown that he could use the shadow to create wings, burning functioning wings.  
"That's not fair, you didn't tell me you can use magic to fly!" I shouted to him as he shrugged.

"You didn't ask." He replied. _"What a fucking smartass."_ He stared at me impatiently as he said.

"Are you gonna just stand there, or are ya gonna join me so we can continue?" I glared for a moment before I sighed and decided to focus, using the concept of creating a Conductor, I imagined my wings and used the shadow to my bidding. The familiar black mist spread out of my back as they swirled and pressed together to create my new wings. They weren't burning like Davian's, instead they were black feathered wings that for some reason emitted some black smoke. Kinda reminded me of a fallen angel. Once satisfied, I tried to move my wings, it took a while for me to get it down. It was like moving a numb part of your body, but eventually I got the feel for it before I gave them a good flap, lifting me in the air. I was surprised by this and frantically kept flapping, afraid to fall back down as my actions only made me go higher and higher. Did I forget to mention I was kinda afraid of heights?

Davian was laughing his ass off as he held his gut.

"Gwahahaha, wh-wha-what the hell are you _doing_? Swimming in the air?! Ha ha, seriously kid, you gotta brush up on your flying. It's really bad." He mocked as I was struggling to control myself as I was gaining and losing altitude at random. Davian finally calms down as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"I-I think we should call it. I lost the mood to keep fighting you. Just work on…hehe whatever the hell you're doing." He snickered as he descended to the ground. When he was on…land, I suppose, his wings dissipated before he sat down and watched me as I continued to struggle in the air. _"Why is this so fucking difficult? I can perform Nether magic with ease, but flying is being a real bitch?! I call inconvenient BULLSHIT!"_ I mentally cursed. It took me some time as I finally learn to flap my wings together in conjunction with one another and differentiate between light, steady flaps to just hover, heavy flaps to raise altitude, or just 'parachute' my way to descend. _"Okay, I'm slowly getting the hang of this. Now to work with steering…and the 'brakes'."_ I looked down to see Davian slouching like a lazy fuck. _"Guess he got tired of watching me make progress. Seriously, he's supposed to be helping me and he's proving to be a god awful instructor."_ I shook my head in disappointment as I resumed with my 'flying lesson'. But as I was flying around clumsy-like, I felt my head spark like firecrackers as my body lightly shook. Davian sat up and stood on his feet as he said.

"Well kid. That's the end of today's lesson." I looked at him with stupidity.

"Lesson? All you taught me were rules and the Conductor. Everything else I had to guess." I commented with agitation.

"And you did a good job. Not many Nethers can make progress like you have, especially when acting on impulse. This is why I fought you in the first place. To give you that lil push." I scowled at his reasoning, but in the end I did make excellent progress, plus I can fly and use magic.

"Now remember, when you wake up, train your body, practice your magic and work on your damn flying. It won't be as easy using magic out there then it is in here. You got it?" He instructed.

"Yeah yeah, I got it. So just do my thing and I'll see you next time. Later you lazy fuck." I bid to him as I felt myself slip away as I thought I heard Davian laughing before I came to, opening my eyes as I lay on Pinkies bed in her room.

_-August 29__th__-_

I was surrounded by pink, pink, and guess what, MORE PINK. Seriously, Pinkie really lived up to her name. Speaking of Pinkie, I took notice of her sleeping against me, her body snuggled against me with a peaceful smile on her muzzle as she slept soundly. But then I looked and saw that Lyra wasn't in bed but instead was getting her clothes back on as she lifted her skirt up, giving me a nice view of her cute little buttocks.

"Lyra?" I called out, scaring her from surprise as she jumped before tripping over her skirt and falling to the ground.

"Ouch, that's smart." Lyra mumbled. I quickly rolled to the edge of the bed as I got up and crouched to her.

"Are you alright Lyra?" I asked with concern.

"Yea, I'm…fine." She said as she stared at me with a blush on her cheeks. I looked at her with curiosity as I raised my eyebrow.

"Whatsup?" I asked. She slowly pointed under me as she replied with a crimson-hue on her cheeks.

"You're…uh…thing is showing." She said almost to a whisper. I looked to where she was pointing and realized I was stark naked in front of her. I quickly looked around to grab my boxers and slip them on, and then I looked at her embarrassed and with a sheepish smile.

"Hehe, um… sorry about that Lyra." I apologized to her as she looked back at me.

"It's okay. So, what are you doing up so early?" She asked as I looked at her with a playful smile.

"Funny, I was gonna ask you that. But I'm up because I have to get ready for work." I replied, earning an interested look from Lyra.

"I didn't realize you were already working. Where at?" She asked happily.

"Over at AJ's farm." I answered. I then directed myself to her and asked.

"So Lyra, why are _you_ up so early?" I asked with a teasing tone.

"I wanted to hurry up to get back to Bon Bon before she gets upset again." I nodded in understanding before she looked at me hopefully.

"Um…Vincent? Do you mind not telling Bon Bon about…ya know, last night?" She asked. I was curious on why she would ask something like that, so I asked her.

"Why do you not want Bon Bon to know?" She looked a bit ashamed as she softly replied.

"Well, she's my…marefriend." I was surprised by this, and she saw my expression as she quickly said.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Bon Bon a lot, more than anything really. It's just that I have this…deep fascination with humans and I just couldn't help myself. I like you, you're a really sweet guy, and yesterday was simply…***shivers*** oh my Celestia, was so amazing. But I just don't want Bon Bon to think I don't think much of her or maybe betraying her, ya know?" She looked really sad, almost to tears. I felt pretty bad for her, and decided to comfort her in a hug. She was surprised but hugged back as I said.

"Don't worry, what happened last night will be our secret. But I have to insist that we keep this relationship as friends, okay? I don't wish to cause something to break your relationship. So this'll be between you and I…oh, and Pinkie." I chuckled as I see Pinkie curled in a ball as she slept peacefully. I then felt a kiss on my cheek as I looked to Lyra with a sweet smile on her as she was released from the hug.

"Thank you Vincent, and I promise I won't say anything. Cross my heart, hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye." She said as she made some hand gestures in suit with her 'promise'.

"Cute." I commented. She giggled as she replied.

"It's a Pinkie Promise, and trust me, you _never_ want to break a Pinkie Promise."

"Thanks Lyra, I'll keep that in mind." I said as Lyra made her way to the door as she waved goodbye before leaving. I looked at Pinkie as she continued to sleep, and I couldn't help but smile at her adorable state. I leaned forward to move the blanket up closer to her and caressed her head as she smiled and muttered.

"Hnng…Vivi, that's the chocolate syrup…mmm, silly willy." I chuckled at her sleep talk and decided to start my morning as I rounded my clothes and went to a door off to the side. I opened the door and found it was a bathroom, so I made my way inside and start the shower and placed everything down. I then noticed a plug-in on the wall over her counter. _"So they have electricity here? Well, let's find out and hope it works."_ I reached in my pants pocket and pulled out my phone and a charger as I plugged everything together. Then my light glowed red as I fist pumped. _"Holy shit it actually works. Fucking awesome." _I immediately powered my phone on and decided to play some music while I got ready to take a shower.

After setting up the water to a nice, warm temperature, I got undressed and hopped inside. I sighed in relief as the water hit my skin, it felt so nice and rejuvenating, almost to the point where I could fall asleep…if I wasn't standing of course.

_***Beginning of Clop Scene***_

I searched for a decent shampoo, where a majority had some sweet candy fragrance, but eventually I found one that was kinda minty. I decided to use the minty shampoo and lathered my hair. Suddenly I felt something big and slippery rubbing against me, I couldn't see what it was because of the shampoo so I called out.

"Who's there?" I heard a familiar giggle before something wrapped around me and started rubbing my chest down.

"It's just me silly."

"Pinkie?!" I was shocked to hear Pinkie in the shower with me.

"What are you doing in here?!" I asked.

"It's my bathroom silly." She responded playfully as she continued rubbing me down, working on my abs as I felt her soft body rubbing against my back.

"No, I mean what are you doing in the shower with me?" I clarified as she replied with a giggle.

"Helping you get clean, unless you can reach your back." She said innocently as she pressed herself against me. I was getting turned on as she continued to rub me down with her soft body pressed against me. Her perky nipples gliding across the ridges of my back as I felt her lathering my body with soap. I hung my head down as I sighed from the pleasure of her soothing touch as I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair.

"Aww, are you enjoying me cleaning you Vivi?" She asked sweetly. I slowly nodded as I was too enthralled by her treatment as she then started cleaning my waist and worked her way to my groin.

"Oh wow, I'm glad to see you are enjoying this." She said as she grabbed my erect member and started rubbing it slowly. I rest my hand on the wall to support me up as she began jerking me off. She held me in a close embrace as her body pressed against me while jerking me off, her free hand on my chest, rinsing my body off under the water as she placed small pecks around my neck. I couldn't contain myself any longer as I reached down to grab her hand on my member, releasing her grip as I turned to face her. She stood there in wonder on what I was going to do as I pushed her against the wall before I kissed her lips. She sounded with delight, sending vibrations in my mouth as the water were hitting our bodies during our kiss.

She wrapped her arms over my shoulders as she pulled me closer, my throbbing member now rubbing against her slit. She released from our kiss as she pants with desire.

"Now it's my turn to take care of you." I said in a sultry tone as I grabbed one of her legs to lift up as I inserted the head of my cock into her marehood. Pinkie's pants grew heavier as I began to tease her.

"Oh Vivi, please give it to me." She begged before I thrust myself into her, earning a gasp as I began to slap against her. I felt her pulling and thrusting her hips against me as I thrust into her in a steady pace. Her tongue was lolled out as she stared up in a haze while I continued to fuck her.

"Hang on to me Pinkie." I urged as she tightened her grip around me. I reached down and now had both her legs up, suspending her in the air as she held on to me while I held her soft, plush legs. I pounded harder into her and she returned with the same intensity, her round plot slapping against my waist as I was impaling her wet pussy.

"That's it Vivi, juaawww…just like that…AAAH." She squealed in delight as I kept pounding into her against the wall. I looked straight in her eyes as she was in a euphoric bliss. I leaned against her and kissed her lips, our tongues intertwined with one another in a blind passion. We were moaning in pleasure before Pinkie's walls clenched against my cock as she cried in pleasure in my mouth. I felt her shudder as she climaxed, coating my cock in her sweet love juice. We slowly parted our lips as we rested our heads together with a smile on our face.

"You felt so good, but now it's time to finish you up." She said blissfully. I lowered her down on her hooves as she slid off my cock and got on her knees. She lifted her huge breasts and wrapped them around my cock as she gave me a titjob. Holy shit did her jugs feel so amazing, they were incredibly plush and silky soft, and the way they would jiggle as they rubbed against my member was simply incredible.

"How do you like my fun bags?" She asked sweetly. Her soft mounds felt so amazing, they were engulfing my dick as they squeezed me, rubbing me down in every delicate spot with the head of my dick poking out of her luscious breasts.

"Huff…huff…don't stop…ahh, it feels so good." I pant in lust, drowned in pleasure by the mixture of the warm water on my skin and Pinkie's breasts wrapped around my cock.

"Hehe, then you're gonna love this. Aaaww…omm." She devoured my remaining penis in her mouth as she began sucking me off while rotating her breasts on my cock and licking the around my head inside her maw, sending me to cloud nine.

"Oh shit, Pinkie…I'm about to…to…Gaaaah." I exclaimed before I pulled her head down my cock as I blew ropes after ropes of my load in her mouth. She continued to suck me like a vacuum until there was nothing left as she swallowed everything down, she released my dick with a pop as she giggled.

"I told you you'd love it." She said as she kissed the head of my dick, making me shudder from how sensitive I was. She stood up as we shared another kiss, but ended it shortly as I held her soft body against me.

"Is this gonna be an ongoing thing with you?" I teased.

"Hehe, maaybee~." She giggled in response.

_***End of Clop Scene***_

"Well, we should finish up. I still have to get ready for work." I urged to Pinkie.

"Okie dokie lokie." She replied, and with that we finished washing up as we dried each other off and got into some clothes. She was in a blue bra and thong while searching her dresser for some clothes, I was already in my normal attire with my phone and charger in my pocket as this morning's conversation with Lyra came to mind.

"Hey Pinkie, did you know about Lyra being Bon Bon's marefiend?" I asked as she found some clothes. She began slipping them onto herself as she replied.

"Of course I did. Why do you ask?"

"Well, she asked me not to tell Bon Bon about last night." Pinkie poked her head out of her shirt as she asked.

"Are you?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm not, and I was hoping if you could do the same. I don't want to see anything happen between the two." Pinkie sat on her bed as she looked at me.

"That's pretty thoughtful. Do you like her by chance?" She asked curiously.

"As a friend, yeah."

"So do you sleep with some of your friends?" She teased with a wink. I blushed at her question.

"O-o-of course not. In fact, I usually keep to myself back where I'm from." Pinkie tilted her head in confusion as her ears flicked.

"Really?! But you seem pretty sociable around us."

"That's because I got to know you girls, usually I just mind my own business unless I feel I should do otherwise. The inhabitants on Earth aren't all as friendly as here in Equestria." Pinkie's head and ears drooped at my statement.

"That sounds pretty sad." I nodded before I urged Pinkie once more.

"So Pinkie, can you please keep last night a secret? For me?" She looked up as she smiled.

"Of course I will." I leaned forward to hug Pinkie as she returned the hug.

"Thanks Pinkie. Now I gotta get going. Don't wanna make a bad first impression by being late." I said as we released our hug.

"Take care Vivi. Don't work too hard and come see me again." Pinkie says as I strapped Salvation on my back.

"Sure thing. I'll stop by as soon as I can. Later Pinkie." I replied as I approached the door.

"Bye Vivi." Pinkie bids while waving. I returned with a wave and stepped out of her room and closed the door behind me. I made my way down the stairs to the open dining area with nopony in sight. _"Makes sense since the store is closed at the moment I suppose."_ I walked out and closed the door behind me to see the sun barely peeking from the horizon as I tried to figure out how to get to AJ's, and with nopony out or probably awake for the matter, can't really ask for directions.

I then got an idea, why not have an eagle-eye view of the town?! _"Hopefully this works." _I imagined my wings once more as I attempted to conjure them. It was a lot more difficult than in my Mindscape, I really had to concentrate as I felt an invisible force trying to resist and block my mind, but after some time and a lot of mental effort, I have conjured my wings.

I exhaled in relief as I relaxed and got used to my wings. Stretching them out at full length, with each wing span as big, or probably bigger than my body, although I had difficulty stretching them comfortably with my sword rubbing against my left wing. So I removed Salvation and held it for the meanwhile.

"Alright, let's get these bad boys to work." I stated to myself as I gave my wings a powerful flap, kicking a ring of dust around me as I lifted myself in the air and going higher and higher until I could see all of Ponyville as a whole. The sight was amazing as the sun graced its warm light on me as I reveled in this moment.

I took a deep breath, smelling the cool morning air as it tickled with its cold haze. Even though I was afraid of heights, I felt…comfortable knowing I'm in control of my situation, and seeing this beautiful sight put my mind to rest without a thought to worry for. I set myself to the task at hand and scoped the area until I found acres of land with fruit-filled trees a short distance away with a red building in the middle.

"That must be it." I stated as I flew my way over there, feeling the cool wind hit my skin as I flew at a steady pace to keep me from going blind from the wind. As I drew closer to my destination, I took notice of a certain orange mare stepping out of the house as I grinned with an idea.

_-Sweet Apple Acres: Applejack's POV-_

Ah made mah way to the front door with mah big brother Mac behin' me after enjoyin a nice mornin' breakfast to hit the spot before' we get to it. Ah look back at mah brother as ah reminded him.

"Now remember Mac, we got ourselves a new worker who should be on his way, and don't be surprised by the way he looks, he ain't from around here, ya hear?" The big red stallion nodded his head before replyin'.

"Eeyup." Ah placed mah Stetson hat on mah head as we stepped outside. Ah took a nice whiff of that sweet mornin' smell before we all got down and dirty. Ah looked around and openly said.

"Now ah wonder what's takin' Vincent so long. Maybe he was just all taAAHHH…" Ah was interrupted as ah felt a strong gust blow past me quicker than Pinkie's mouth.

"What in tarnation was that?!" Ah stated lookin' around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary as ah placed mah hand on mah head as ah looked up, and that's when ah noticed somethin' was off.

"What the hay? Mah hat! Where'd mah hat go?!" Ah exclaimed with agitation as ah frantically looked all over for mah hat. Ah than heard a chuckle as ah looked at my brother with annoyance.

"Aight Mac, whatcha do wit' mah hat?" He stared back at me in surprise as he replied.

"Ah don't know whatcha talkin' 'bout sis."

"Uh huh, sure ya don't Mac. Now no more games, where is it?" Ah repeated to him, getting' pretty ticked now with this lil shenanigans.

"Yeah Mac, what did you do with it, huh?" Ah heard a teasin' voice from out the blue as ah looked up to the source.

"What the…Vincent?" Ah was surprised to see Vincent up on our roof with a big grin on his face as he waved at me.

"Hey AJ. Top of the mornin' to ya." Ah noticed he had somethin' on his head, but ah had a hard time makin' it out.

"How did ya get up there?" Ah asked while squinting at him.

"I flew up here?" He replied with a teasin' tone. That's when ah realized what was on his head. Ah pointed to it as ah exclaimed.

"Mah hat! Ya'll come down from there and give me back mah hat." He took mah hat off his head as he examined it.

"Oh is this yours? I didn't realize that it was yours." He said pretty sneaky-like. He up to something, ah just know it.

"Yes it's mine. Now get down here and give it here." Ah repeated. He placed the hat back on his head.

"But I like it. It makes me feel like an outlaw." He said with a devilish smirk. Ah narrowed mah gaze at him as ah stated.

"We can do this the easy way…or mah way. Take a pick." He placed his hand on his chin as if in thought.

"How about I get a 'pretty please', or you show me whatcha got?" He challenged with a playful grin.

"Alright partna', ya ask for it. Big Mac, fetch me some ammo." Ah said to mah brother as he nodded and made his way to the barn. Ah gave Vincent a grin as he looked at me with confusion.

"Ammo? What, are you gonna shoot me or something?" He chuckled as ah kept mah grin.

"Somethin' like that." Ah replied as his face dropped in worry. Big Mac came back with a bushel of apples as he sat em down beside me.

"Here ya go sis." Big Mac stated as he stepped back away from me. Ah grabbed an apple as ah tossed it up from mah hand a couple times.

"Apples? That's your 'ammo'? Come on AJ you can't be serious?" He chuckled once more. Ah looked at him with a nice smile on mah face.

"Last chance partna'. Either come down and give me mah hat, or bite the apple." He places a hand on his hip as he replied.

"Not until you say 'pretty please'." Ah caught the apple once more as ah sighed and muttered.

"Okay then." Ah tossed the apple up and pivoted mah leg back, rearing as ah gave that apple a good swing wit' mah legs, sendin' it skyrocketin' towards Vincent. He barely dodged it as it zipped past him and was soarin' in the horizon.

"HOLY SHIT!" He blurted as he looked back at me with worry. Ah readied for anotha' shot as ah grabbed anotha' apple. Vincent waved his hands frantically to urge me to stop as he said.

"Whoa whoa whoa AJ, take it easy. You're gonna hurt somepony with that." Ah smiled as ah replied.

"Aww you're a big colt, ya'll can take it." Ah kicked another apple as he barely dodged it again as it graced his shoulder. Ah kept kickin' more and more apples at him, and wasn't gonna stop until either he give me mah hat back or ah run outta apples, and believe me, ah have _plenty_ of apples.

"Big Mac, would ya mind getting' anotha' bushel ready?" Ah asked mah brother as ah kicked another apple.

"Eeyup." He said as he walked away to the barn.

"Oh come on AJ. You can't do this forever." Vincent commented.

"And neither can you. Oh and by the way, this is comin' outta your pay." Ah retorted back.

"WHAT?!"

**~SMACK~**

"Bullseye." Ah cheered as ah got him right in the chest as he fell back from its impact.

"Ow." He groaned out of sight as he still lay on the roof of our house.

"Now will ya come down from there an' give me mah hat back…pretty please?" Ah said with a teasin' tone as he responded with a groan.

"Was that so hard?"

"Nah, but it was fun. Now come on, we got work to do."

**~Crunch~**

"…"

Ah stood there in disbelief of what ah just heard.

**~Crunch~**

"Are ya'll eatin' the apple ah kicked at ya?" Ah asked in disbelief. He poked his head up with the apple in his hand as he smiled.

"Well you did say I can 'bite the apple'."

"You wise-crack." Ah giggled. Shortly after he flipped off the roof as he landed in front of me. He took off the hat and placed it on mah head with a couple pats. He was like a little colt, but it was kinda nice seeing him so friendly and playful. But now wasn't the time to be playful as ah knocked him right in his shoulder.

"Ow. What was that for?" He asked with a smile as he rubbed his shoulder.

"That's for takin' my hat." Ah replied as ah then socked him again.

"Gaah!"

"And that's for dinking around instead of workin'." Ah then walked up to him as ah gave him a hug. It took him a moment as he returned the same hug.

"But this is for putting a smile in mah morning." Even though he was quite the tease and probably have a thing for Rarity, ah couldn't help but feel happy to hold him like this. Although he may not see me as no more than as a friend, ah wouldn't trade him or give him up for anything. There' jus' something' special about him, something which if lost, it would be irreplaceable.

"So where should we start AJ?" Vincent asked, interrupting me from my thoughts. Ah looked to Big Mac to tell him the agenda.

"Alright Mac, you cover the East Field while ah take Vincent here to the West. Ya hear?"

"Eeyup." Mac replied as he went to the east path leading out to the field. Ah turned around as ah walked to the west path and whipped Vincent's rear with my tail as ah passed by him.

"Come on. Let's get a move on." Ah called out as Vincent shortly followed beside me as we made our way to start the day in the fields.

**Author's Note: ~Sigh~ It feels so good to finish another chapter. The story grows ever more, and things are getting a bit steady for Vincent at the moment. What adventures await for Vincent in the future? Will he learn more about Nether magic? Was Applejack serious about Vincent paying off the used apples? Will I ask Octavia for more favors while I'm away? (Octavia: "You better not Swiftriff, or I will shave you bald and use your hair for my bow") Aww Tavi, that's not very ladylike. ~SMACK~ Gaaah. Can't we just be civilized. **

**Vinyl: "Hey guys whats going on? I heard some kinda ruckus and...OH WOW, are you writing a story?"**

**Octavia: "Vinyl please don't give him any ideas. I beg of you."**

**Vinyl: "Alright, alright." *Octavia walks away***

**Vinyl: *Whispers* "We'll talk more about this later."**

**Octavia: "I HEARD THAT!" **

**Holy shit she has good hearing...anyways. Stay tuned in the next Chapter of A Savior's Path. Vinyl, would you like to do the honors.**

**Vinyl: *shrugs* "Keep it Bassin'."**

**...**

**Vinyl: "What?"**

**Nothing, I actually thought that was kinda catchy.**

**Vinyl: "Thanks dude."**

**But yea, Keep it Jammin'. (and Bassin'.) and Bassin'. Swiftriff and Vinyl signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10: Fun at Work

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. First off, Happy Hearths Warming Eve and a Happy Neigh Year to you all. Getting ready for Winter Wrap-Up here and I apologize for the wait. This story hasn't died or anything of the sort, I've just been extremely busy. If you're following on PAGE on facebook then you're pretty up to date on whats been going on. Holidays, writing, doing and art collaboration project and spending time with some friends. Also I finally got my own laptop so that means I can have these things typed down and everything a lot sooner for you all. But it'll still take time for me to write down first, I do aim for a certain page number at the bare minimum. Now for a shoutout.  
**

**SonofDeath: I'm glad you are liking the character progression thus far, when I originally made this character on paper, it was a few months back when I had my hair long and everything, so I figured I'd try making a short haired character to not make it seem so much like a self-insert, even though I apply some of my behavior into the character, but he is still unique to himself. Who would have thought I'd cut my hair and kinda look like the guy hehe, was kinda afraid I was gonna get the reference but...yea, it happened ha ha. Shonato, the character with the gauntlets, I'm hoping he will return in the story, and something tells me he will. He's not my character so I'm merely going by permission to 'borrow' him within my story to add different personality within the story. As for the man in white, I can't say much right now, but he may make a return later...MAYBE. Hehe X3**

**Well, with that all done and out of the way. I've kept you waiting long enough. Here's Chapter 10 everypony**

**Chapter 10: Fun at Work**

_-Road of West Field: Vincent's POV-_

We made our way down a dirt path with fields of apple-filled trees on each side surrounding us. I looked to Applejack as I asked.

"So AJ, what exactly are we going to be doing?" She looked at me and smiled.

"We're gonna be fucking apples." I looked at her in shock as I blurted.

"We're doing _WHAT NOW_?!" She looked at me awkwardly as she repeated more slowly.

"We're. Bucking. Apples. What ya'll think ah said?" I sighed in relief as I heard her clearly this time. I honestly thought she said something else, but I decided to play dumb and just steer away from telling her what I thought she had said.

"I didn't exactly hear you." I lied, hoping she will buy it and…

"Ah don't believe ya."  
_"Fuck."_ I flinched as I faced her and saw she was waiting to hear what I had to say. I cast my eyes away as I said.

It's not important. So how much further is it?" She grinned as she replied.

"We're already here." I looked to see more trees, nothing really different except there were two carts off to the side and each tree had three bushels under them.

"So we just gotta pick them all and that's it?" I asked. AJ looked at me unamused as she stated.

"We ain't gonna pick em, we're buckin' em'." I raised my eyebrows in confusion as I asked.

"What's the difference?" She only smiled as she approached a tree.

"Let me show ya." She said as she now stood in front of a tree. She then quickly twisted her body around and back kicks the tree, shaking the entire thing with great force as apples fell from said tree to the bushels below. I stood there with my mouth hanging wide open, staring in disbelief at the now apple-ridden tree. Applejack was now beside me as she chuckled and snapped my mouth shut.

"And that's how it's done 'round 'ere. Ya try now Sugarcube." She urged to me. I gulped as I slowly approached another tree.

"Y-yeah, hehe. No problem." I stated nervously as I looked up at the tree with gleaming, red delicious apples, then looked back down at the three wooden bushels. I turned back at AJ as she waved me expectantly.

"Go on now." She said as I gave her a toothy smile before facing the tree once more._ "This won't be so bad, right?"_ I got into position, ready to deliver a kick. I stepped forward with my back foot behind my head then applying my weight to the back foot, I thrust my lead foot forward into a side kick aimed at the tree.

**~CRACK~**

I scrounged my face at that sickening sound as Applejack hurried beside me in a panic.

"Are ya'll alright Sugarcube?" She asked with worry. I lowered my outstretched leg and smiled as the tree violently shook, ridding the apples off its branches as they dropped into the awaiting bushels. I faced Applejack with a gleaming smile as I answered confidently.

"I'm good." Her face turned to a more serious look as she exclaimed.

"No ya'll ain't, now let me see that leg so we can fix it up." I looked at her with confusion as she reeled my leg to her and rolled my pant legging up to examine the leg.

"AJ, w-what are you doing?" I asked as AJ continued examining until she became confused herself for some reason.

"What the hay? Y-ya'll leg is fine." She blurted in confusion. I chuckled as I replied.

"Of course it's fine. What made you think otherwise?"

"Ah heard something crack and thought ya'll hurt yourself. But ya leg is perfectly fine. So…if that sound weren't ya leg…then what was it?" She wondered in thought as both our eyes shot wide open as we turned to face the tree I kicked. Her mouth dropped as she stammered, lost in words to say for what we saw before us.

"Dayum." I uttered as we were staring into a foot-size hole cracked into the tree. How I didn't notice that before is beyond me, but there it was plain as day.

"Well shoot, look at the size of that thing." AJ stated.

"I-I'm so sorry AJ. I didn't think I can actually damage your tree." I apologized as I felt guilt washing all over me. AJ faced me with a smile as she stated.

"What're ya'll sorry for? Ya'll should be proud of yourself. Ah've only seen one stallion in mah life do something like this, and that's mah big brother Mac, and on a bad day. This here is mighty respectable partna'. Good job." I blinked a couple times in surprise from her streams of compliments. I saw her brother, and that guy was _BIG_. I can't believe I managed to do something he can do with my first try.

"So…you're not mad?" I nervously asked.

"Why would ah be mad? Nah, I'm mighty proud of ya. In fact, after we're done harvesting, let's celebrate. So until then, let's get to it…and try not to crack any more of the trees." AJ teased with a wink as she made her way to the tree she kicked earlier and hauled one of the bushels to a cart. I looked down at my work and decided to follow along by carrying my bushels to the same cart.

As we loaded all six to the cart, we approached another pair of trees as we readied ourselves for another 'bucking'. I didn't want to damage another tree and was trying to think of a solution then may benefit without slacking towards my training, and that's when I got an idea.

I looked down at my left arm and concentrated on creating the Conductor as the black mist slowly drew from my pores like before.

"What in tarnation are ya doing?" Applejack exclaimed in an objective tone.

"I'm trying to create my Conductor for my training while I work." I replied.

"Are ya'll tryin' to use magic?" She questioned.

"Kinda…Not exactly." I answered warily.

"Look Vincent, around here we don't use magic to handle our job. We keep things traditional round here." Applejack stated.

"Well what if I told you I'm not using magic to do my job, but merely doing two things at once?" I questioned, drawing an interested glance from AJ.

"Explain."

"Alright. This thing called a 'Conductor' is something I use to help channel my magic. But I'm not going to use it for magic. It'll be like putting on gloves, no magic, just pure physical labor." I explained as simply put as I can. AJ took a moment to think it over as she cast her eyes down in thought. After a short while, she looked up at me as she said.

"Okay, ah wanna see ya demonstrate your method so ah can better understand your intention." I smiled as I raised my arm and replied.

"Fair enough." I concentrated once more as the shadow expelled from my arm in its mist form before it compressed to create my plated Conductor like before. AJ's eyes opened wide in amazement at the sight before she chuckled and stated.

"I thought it was supposed to be a 'glove'."

"I said it's 'like' putting on a glove." I corrected.

"So, that's the um…'Constructor'?" I chuckled as I corrected.

"It's my 'Conductor'. I would think it's the same as a unicorn's horn." AJ glared at me as I quickly stated, "but I'm not gonna use magic. It takes some energy outta me just to keep it up, so while I'm working, I'm gonna try to sustain its form. Knocking two birds with one stone." AJ looked disgusted as she said.

"Why in tarnation would ya wanna hurt birds?" I raised my hands up defensively as I clarified.

I don't, it's just an expression meaning taking care of two things at once." AJ sighed as she slightly scowled.

"Well ah don't like it. Try an watch what ya'll say, okay?" I nodded in understanding before AJ resumed. "Ah'll let ya use your thingamabob. Just remember: No magic. Ya hear?" I raised my hand up to give her a thumbs up as I state.

"No problem." She smiled as she turned to resume her work as I turned and got into a fighting stance. I cocked my left hand back and delivered a punch, though not at my full strength in case I cracked it again. As I made contact, the Conductor served as protection to not hurt my hand as the tree shook with the apples falling into place within each bushel.

"Sweet." I mumbled, seeing that this plan is going to work out just fine. Even though keeping the Conductor up does take some energy, it's not as bad as trying to create it.

We kept working for a while, it's been a few hours since we started and the sun was coming up, bringing in the morning heat. I was starting to sweat and didn't want to stink up my clothes as I removed my shirts and hung them on the cart. Feeling the subtle breeze felt relieving, even if it is a slight touch of its coolness.

I walked back to another tree, as I noticed a red hue burning on AJ's freckled cheeks. I smiled as I figured what she may be blushing for. I passed by AJ and went to a tree close by and stood to the side, just enough to see her and the tree. I began doing some stretches to loosen up, but mostly to see if my assumption was on target. Sure enough, AJ stopped what she was doing and was now watching me with great interest.

I took a fighting stance as I was ready to deliver a punch. AJ continued to watch, simply enthralled as she breathed heavily while biting her lower lip. I cocked my arm back and punched the tree like all the rest as apples fell once more, and I began to carry a filled bushel to the cart.

As I faced towards AJ, she quickly turned and went back to work as if nothing happened. I played dumb and passed by her as I loaded the bushel in the cart. I turned my hand slightly to see Applejack gaze once more. I smirked at her, which she soon realized I was watching her as she quickly turned, beet red in embarrassment as she kicked the tree, but slipped a bit as only a few apples dropped. I approached her as she took another swing at the tree, leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"You seem distracted, saw something you like?" She stiffened up before she slowly turned to see me close to her. She sheepishly smiled as she replied.

"A-ah don't know whatcha talking' about." She slowly backed away as she bumped into a full bushel, then turned to pick it up and carry it to the cart. I smiled and picked up another and carried it to the same cart. I approached the back where she was and placed the cargo inside as I said.

"I think you do know AJ." She turns and says.

"Ah told ya ah don't." She was about to walk away before I grasped her head. She froze in place and turned to face me as I gave her a gentle teasing look.

"I thought you don't lie, Miss Honesty." I teased. She cast her eyes away as she softly said.

"Ya such a tease." I chuckled before feeling her grip tightened. It wasn't crushing, but it was enough to know she didn't want to let go. Feeling her strong but soft hands while seeing her clearly hiding something was actually attractive. It only drove me to want to know what she was thinking, what she was hiding, and why.

"Vincent?" AJ called, gaining my attention. She took a moment before she turned her hand to face me as she continued.

"What if…um…" I looked at her comfortingly as I tried to hear her words.

"What if?" I gently repeated. She took a deep breath as she tried again.

"What if ah…"

**~FWISH~**

"What the…" She exclaimed, interrupted as a strong gust of wind blew by with a slight rainbow streak. I barely even saw what had transpired as AJ raised her hand and felt the top of her head. She frowned as she discovered her hat went missing…again. I laughed as AJ spoke.

"What's with everypony and mah hat today?"

"Oh lighten up Applejack, it's all in good fun." A tomboyish voice spoke from above us. As we looked up to the source, we saw Rainbow Dash hovering with AJ's hat on her head. She had a showing display of character as she looked down upon us with a toothy grin and her arms crossed. I smiled as I waved to her.

"Hey Dash, whatcha been up to?" I happily said.

"Nothing much. Just thought I'd stop by and kick it with Applejack for a bit. I didn't expect to see you here though." Dash replied.

"Yeah, I asked AJ if she needed some working hands and she offered me a job working with her. Didn't I mention this at the party?" Rainbow facepalmed when she remembered yesterday's event.

"Yeah that's right. You were pretty stressed out with everything going on. Heh, aren't ya glad to have friends like us?" She joked with a grin.

"Ahem." AJ sounded, getting Dashes attention.

"Sorry to interrupt ya'll, but can ya'll give me mah hat back?" AJ wasn't amused to say the least as she seemed used to dashes antics, heck this may not be the first time this happened between the two.

"Oh yeah, ya want it, then come and get it." Dash challenged. Applejack approached the cart and reached inside, ready to grab a bushel while Dash was waiting with a competitive grin, waiting for the onslaught of flying apples. I reached out and grabbed AJ's arm, stopping her from lifting the ammo out the cart. She looked at me questioningly as I gave her a smirk.

"Why don't you save your apples and let me get your hat. Besides, Dash and I have a score to settle." I turned to face Dash as she was simply glowing with amusement.

"Heh, so ya wanna have a race huh. Alright then, if you can get this hat off my head, you win. But I doubt that's gonna happen while you're chasing me on foot." Dash stated. But she doesn't realize I have a trick up my sleeve, and only smirked as I said.

"We'll see about that. Hope you're ready." She stretched her hand out and beckoned me to her as she replied.

"Bring it." I concentrated on creating my wings like before, it was a bit more tasking with my other Conductor still up, but I was able to manage as my wings were conjured and unfurled. Applejack only stared as my wings were outstretched within her arms reach as Dashes jaws dropped with dilated eyes. I smiled as I readied to take off.

"Game on." I kicked off to the air, AJ covering her eyes as I blew a gust from my wings, propelling me up to Dash. Dash was now beaming as she took off away from me, and with that we were now in a chase.

As I flew after her, she left this translucent Rainbow trail that when I flew in contact with it, it scattered to small sparkling colors, like twinkling stars in the bright day sky, where for me, I looked back to see only a subtle trail of black smoke. I looked back to see I was slowly catching up with Dash. She turned her head to see me, and she was having a blast, laughing with exhilaration as she picked up her speed. I noticed her gaining distance from me and gave my wings more of a thrust as I tried to catch up.

"Come on Vincent, let's see what you can do." Rainbow shouted over the rushing wind as she dove low to the ground and into the mist of trees.

"No fair, my wings aren't small like yours." I said as I dove after her and tried my best to avoid hitting the trees as we rushed past them, blowing apples off these branches from our speed.

"Hey, my wings aren't small. Yours is just really huge." She countered.

"That's what she said." I joked, chuckling at my own comment.

"Uh huh, that or your wings are over compensating." She joked back. We were zigzagging from tree to tree as Dash tried to elude me with all the twist, turns, and tight spaces. But I only proved to her otherwise and was still on to her, and slowly coming closer.

"Yeah, you won't be saying that once I finally catch ya." I stated.

"Pfft, is that all ya got? If so, then you don't stand a chance." She teased. I had an idea that'll make this more fun and interesting.

"Wanna see what I got? Well then, let me show ya." My arm glowed black as black tendrils appeared from the shadows of the trees ahead of us. I maneuvered them to try to capture Dash, but she only dodged them as they caught only air, but at least it was slowing her down, if only by a little.

"Are we getting desperate Vincent?" She smirks as she resumes avoiding the tendrils.

"Says the one who wanted a challenge in an orchard." I replied. I then focused on the tendrils to create a barricade in Dashes path. She smiled as she flew ahead towards them.

"_What is she thinking?"_ I thought as I continued to catch up to her. She neared the barricade and in a last moment of attempt, she flew straight up towards the sky. I almost flew into the wall, and braced myself as I positioned my body to land feet first on the barricade. It bended forward until I was upright as I launched myself upwards, using the shadow as a vault. I rocketed towards Dash, and she saw me approaching but only grinned.

"That was pretty awesome. But now for the big finale." She announced as she arched backwards and dove past me with a blinding speed. I stopped and dove after her, but she was cutting through the air at an alarming rate. I feared for the both of us but continued after her before I heard a pounding sound resonate from her.

**~BOOM~**

A huge circle of rainbow trails spread away from Rainbow Dash as she increased her speed dramatically. The colors began spreading far out across the farm, even to Ponyville and perhaps beyond. I was so distracted by its sight that I didn't realize Dash pulled up, flying alongside the ground as I came too close and was about to crash face first on land.

"_OH SHIT!"_ In an act of desperation, I thought of the first thing that came to mind and as I came to the ground, I expected to crash and only clenched my eyes shut.

When nothing happened, no impact, no sound, nor the feel of broken dirt or bones, I opened my eyes to find myself in a familiar black void. There were lights scattered everywhere and had a chilling atmosphere. But I felt a warmth wrap itself around me, like the darkness was embracing me in a tender hug. I looked around in fascination before a thought occurred.

"_Where am I, and how do I get out of here?"_ I looked around to see a place that was like a polar opposite of the Mindscape, save for the floating lights scattered in the distance. I looked behind me to see a light that shined like a window, revealing the sight of the open sky inside its pool of brightness.

I stepped back, or rather floated back, feeling confused and uncomfortable before a discomforting feeling washed over me. I felt like I was being squeezed as the warmth began to grow cold and somehow, violent.

I looked around in panic as I felt myself losing air, near close to choking from the sudden change that made no sense to me whatsoever.

In my panicked search, I spotted Rainbow Dash, slowly flying like time slowed itself in one of the light window things. I quickly flew to her in a desperate attempt, hoping to be saved from this place. I drew near and dove through the light as a ripple of coldness and the elements of the outside world washed past me. Rainbow Dash saw me as her eyes dilate in shock. I flew into her, throwing us off course as we approached the ground. I held onto her and curled up to take the impact as we rolled our way on the ground before we crashed against a tree with Dash in my arms.

I was a little dazed and began coughing for air as I tried to collect myself, shivering as my body adjusted to the warmth of the sun. Rainbow Dash looked up at me as she said.

"Damn Vincent, where did you come from? I thought you were behind me?" I continued coughing, but was feeling a little better from having fresh air in my lungs Dash noticed my involuntary actions and asked out of concern.

"Hey are you okay? You don't look so good. What happened?" I slowly looked down at Dash, feeling capable now to speak after my coughing spree.

"I don't…I don't know. I followed you to the ground, was about to crash and found myself in some…dark place. It was like space or something, just a pitch black area with floating lights everywhere." Rainbow Dash looked up at me with disbelief, and honestly I don't blame her. It seems pretty weird, even to me, and I actually went through it.

"Okay? So why are you choking up and everything?"

"It…It felt like I was being suffocated or something. At first it felt…warm and comforting, then it just…I don't know, got cold and I couldn't breathe. But then I saw you in one of the lights and rushed towards you. I'm just glad I made it out." I explained while shaking, from the cold and from explaining what had transpired in that…whatever it was.

Rainbow Dash looked at me sympathetically as she said.

"That sounds pretty…grim. How did all that happen in less than a few seconds?" I was shocked to hear her.

"_Is she serious?! Everything that I saw and went through…was only less than a few seconds?!"_ I thought for a moment, as a thought sparked, though it seems weird but then again, so was that whole event.

"I think wherever I was, time may have been slowed. Because when I saw you, you were barely mobbing."

"What?! That's crazy. I was going as fast as I can. Heck, I did the Sonic Rainboom!"

"The what?"

"The Sonic Rainboom. I go so fast, I break the sky in a huge wave of rainbow colors. It's my signature move." She explained.

"So you pretty much broke the sound barrier and expelled a rainbow shockwave that stretched in a huge radius?" She blinked a couple times before she chuckled and said.

"You sound just like Twilight. Haha don't tell me you're an egghead too."

"Hey, who're you calling an egghead Miss Skittles?"

"I'm calling you an egghead ya egghead, and what's a 'Skittles'?" She asked in wonder.

"You are." I teased.

"So…Skittles are awesome?" She asked. I smiled as I responded.

"Yeah, that's right." She beamed as she said.

"Well if that's the case, then I'm the biggest Skittles ever!" I couldn't contain myself as I burst in a fit of laughter. She lost her smile as I laughed at her statement, and she was now glaring at me as she said.

"You lied to me, didn't you?" I tried to contain myself as I replied.

"Not exactly." I stuck my tongue out in a joking manner. She scrounged her face as she punched me on my left shoulder.

**~CLANK~**

Rainbow's face clenched as she accidently punched the Conductor running up my arm. _"I think that was a bad move._ _Guess it stretched out even to my shoulders. Good to know."_

"Aaahahaha…What the hay was that?!" Rainbow bellowed while holding her fist to soothe her pain.

"Oh right, you didn't get the memo, hehe. That was my Conductor. It's kinda like an arm guard and a unicorns horn put together." I explained as I raised my arm in demonstration. She only stared intensely at it before she lifted my shoulder sleeve up, revealing the coal black metal surface of the Conductor. She touched it in fascination as her fingers gently ran down the smooth surface of my arm, coming down to my hand, feeling the edges of its plated designs.

"How did I not see this earlier? It's awesome." She complimented. I shrugged at her statement, I had no idea how she didn't see it, a black metal arm on my body doesn't really strike as normal…then again, neither does a human surrounded by colorful bipedal ponies. Just then, an orange hand swiped the hat off of Rainbow Dashes head as Applejack placed the Stetson back on. Once satisfied, she looked at me with concern and asked.

"Are ya'll alright sugarcube? Ah saw ya crash into Dash and took a nasty tumble."

"I think we're okay. I took the beating but I think my wings soaked up the damage." I stated as I unfurled y wings, but then winced as I felt it strenuous to stretch them out. Rainbow Dash looked up from my Conductor to examine my wings while on top of me.

"Your wings are hurt, maybe you should give em a rest and keep off them." I smiled at her concern, for a tough little mare, she can be pretty thoughtful.

"Don't worry about it. I think I can fix this." I said as I concentrated to release my wings. They scattered into small black dust the dissipated in the air. I felt the agitating pain fade away from my backside as I relieved myself from the extra limb.

"See, all better now." I said with a smile as Dash returned a smile back. Applejack giggled as she teased.

"Should ah leave ya'll alone?" Rainbow Dash and I realized the position we were in. Dash cradled in my arms on top of me while I lay against the tree I crashed into. Dash quickly flew off of me as our faces were burning red.

"Sh-shut up AJ. Vincent was just taking the hit for me. That's all." Dash explained, her eyes cast aside.

"Y-yeah. I was just helping a friend over my mistake. N-nothing else." I added. AJ was clearly amused with her antagonizing us.

"Well, I gotta go. We should totally do this again next time. Also, you should show Twilight that weird magic you were doing, she'll definitely like talking about it…buuut I think you should have a few hours open for her, just in case. Later." Dash bids as I replied.

"See ya Skittles." I joked as she playfully rolled her eyes and flew off.

"Come on Vincent. Let's finish haulin' them apples so we can call it a day." Applejack beckoned to me.

"Alright boss." Within a couple hours, we knocked down as much trees as possible and wheeled back all the remaining carts. Apparently further down the road there were a couple more carts waiting for us.

We brought in the last of the carts and I began to offload them into the barn. A big, burly red stallion with wheat brown crop hair walked out of the barn with his white tank top drenched in sweat. I never really properly introduced myself to him but I recalled AJ calling him 'Big Mac'.

He was pretty cut compared to other stallions I've seen, wearing hi tank top, navy jeans with half of a green apple for a cutie mark, and brown wristbands on each wrist. But despite his intimidating figure, he had this gentle gaze with soulful green eyes that made him seem more…welcoming and not off-putting.

As he approached, I decided to be considerate and at least try talking to the guy, he may not be so bad.

"Hey there Mac, ya calling it a day?" I waved to him, gaining his attention as he looked my way with a smile.

"Eeyup." He said shortly with a deep tone. Honestly I was expecting a little more than that, but maybe he didn't trust me yet. I took it upon myself to try to be friendly with the guy and maybe strike a short conversation.

"Yeah, we just finished up ourselves and loading the last of the cargo before calling it. You got anything planned for today?" I asked. He nodded his head as he responded.

"Eeyup."  
_"Surely this guy's dictionary doesn't consist of just one word."_ I pressed on with my attempt.

"That sounds cool. I was just curious, and was thinking maybe if you have a day off, we can hang out sometime. Ya know, have some guy time and just kick it." I suggested. He smiled for a moment as he replied.

"Okay."

"_Ha, I knew he can say more than just one thing."_ I was quite happy to hear this guy was okay to hang out with me. It'll be a nice change of pace, considering my only friends around here are all girls.

"Right on, well I'll let you get back to your free time. I'll talk to ya later. Take care Mac." I waved as I bid him farewell. He nods his head as he replies.

"You too. Take care new guy." He walked away towards the house as I continued to offload the cargo, but then I noticed AJ walk by me. She placed a hand on my shoulder, gaining my attention as she said.

"Ah'll be right back sugarcube. Just keep haulin' them apples inside the barn while ah get your pay." She gave my shoulder a couple taps as she made her way in. I replied to her just to give her acknowledgement.

"No prob, I'll be done here in a bit." She looked back with a sweet smile as she made her way up her porch and in her house. I turned back to the work at hand and resumed to carry each bushel in both carts inside the barn.

After a short moment, everything was out as I carried the last of the bushels inside the barn, piling them into a little corner. I went to a water spicket off to the side and pumped some water in a small bucket, cupped my hands inside and splashed the cool water on my face. It felt good after a hard day's work to revel in your achievements and earning a relaxing day off. I felt proud knowing that even in an alien world inhabited by other species, I still strive to be a better man to survive in each passing day. Plus working here is helping me get stronger both physically and magically, although I recalled Davian mentioning stuff about 'Natural Magic'. Maybe I can talk to Twilight about it. But before that, I still have to head over to Rarity's to pick up my clothes, hopefully I earned enough to pay it off. If not I can arrange some kind of payment plan with her.

I hear the jingle of metal as I turn to see Applejack coming in the barn with an old fashioned looking coin bag.

"Here you are sugarcube. One hundred fifty bits." AJ said as she held the bag out to me. I stared in surprise at the amount she paid me for.

"Why so much? I mean I appreciate it but is it really okay?" She giggled at my question as she replied.

"Ya earned every bit. Ya worked hard, were very diligent and ya'll were great company." I smiled as I accepted her payment before I stated.

"You know me spending time with you doesn't have a cost right? I do it because I like to. After all, we're friends." Applejack blushed as I made my way to the cart to grab my things and put them on. I released my Conductor from my arm, revealing the bandaged and sealed arm as I slipped on my shirts and began fastening Salvation on my back. I tied the coin bag on my belt and walked back into the barn as I approached Applejack.

"Hey AJ."

"Yeah sugarcube?"

"What were you trying to tell me earlier?" She looked at me slightly confused as she asked.

"Whatya mean?"

"You had something on your mind earlier and were about to tell me before Rainbow Dash came in." I recalled. AJ looked pretty nervous after a moment, finding it difficult to speak or look at me directly.

"It's nothin' important. Just curious about somethin' was all." She stated while facing away from me.

"Well I'm curious about what you were curious about." I replied, earning a sigh as she looked up at me.

"Say that ya had a friend who was a mare, and you like this mare as a friend, but the mare may like ya as…more than just a friend, and the mare decides to confess to ya her feelings for ya. What would you do?" She expressed. Though I can understand where she was getting at, I figured I'd be honest to her question.

"Well, I personally wouldn't try to jump into a relationship so quickly right then and there." As I stated, AJ's face became saddened as she asked.

"Are…Are ya'll not interested in a mare? Is it because we're…different?"

"What?! No! No, that's not it at all." I quickly corrected. AJ gained a more hopeful look as I resumed.

"It's just that I'd like to get to know a mare first. I don't want to break her heart if things don't work out and then it ends up getting awkward later. Ya know?" I explained. AJ nodded in understanding with a smile on her face.

"That makes sense. So what kinda mares _do_ ya like?" AJ asked nervously. I smiled as I teased.

"Why are you so curious about what I like? Haha, do you have a crush on me?" She blushed profusely as she cast her eyes away and went silent. It was that moment that solidified my assumptions, what I thought was mere desperate thoughts trying to surface. But these questions, her words, her body's reactions. It was now evident that she had feelings for me. But why? When did this come to be, and what am I going to do about it? I can't simply ignore her feelings, it's either I accept it, reciprocate them, or deny her entirely, and I refuse to deny her for I cherish her as a friend. But is it just as a friend or maybe, just maybe, it could be more?

"Ah'm sorry Sugarcube. Ah…Ah should go." Applejack made her way out the barn door as I called out.

"Wait! Applejack!" But she already left. I made my way to follow her, to try to set things straight. I couldn't just leave her like that wondering about the '_what if's'_. She needs to know how I felt, no…I _want_ her to know.

As I only made a couple steps onward after Applejack, I felt a strange shifting pressure around me as the environment surrounding me changed dramatically. I was no longer in the barn, but in the throne room, the Throne room back at Canterlot.

"_What the hell. What am I doing here?"_ I stood there in confusion of my sudden arrival back at the Royal Castle of Canterlot. But then…

"_Vincent Valor_!" A dynamic female voice echoed in the room. I turned to see an angered Princess Celestia with a bashful Luna behind her. If I wasn't confused before, I sure as hell was now. Why was Celestia infuriated, and why do I have the impression it involves me?

"We need to talk." Celestia stated with a serious tone. I was a little wary and figured to choose my words carefully to not upset her further then she already appeared to be.

"What did you wish to speak about Celestia?" I asked politely, trying to calm her down. She stepped down from her throne she sat upon and approached me with an assertive gait before she stood in front of me, staring into me with a hardened gaze.

"Is it true you have kissed my dear sister and have wooed her heart?" She asked almost with a venomous tone.

"_Oh fuck, did Luna tell her what…oh right, mind reading."_ She glared at me coldly as I took a deep breath to reply.

"Yes, I kissed Luna, and she also confessed to having feelings for me." Celestia leaned forward further, her nose inches away from mine.

"And what of you? Do you love her as well?" I was afraid she was going to ask me that. But now, it would seem I have no choice but to answer her with honesty, for my sake, as well as for Luna's heart.

This moment, I thought hard on Luna herself, nopony else but her, as I collected all my feelings towards her true individuality. If I truly felt a connection with her, being happy in her presence and feeling that sense of…wanting. With this in mind, I answered, tall and confident before Celestia.

"Yes. Yes I do."

**AUTHORS NOTE: Holy shit, he actually confessed towards Luna, IN FRONT OF CELESTIA?! Well damn, I'm kinda worried for the guy now, hope he likes the moon. But what of Rarity, and Applejack? Was the guy not thinking about them and decide to just jump the gun? Guess we'll find out on the next chapter right. Send me an R&amp;R and let me know what you guys think so far. It always helps to hear from you out there, for your opinions really matter to me. I hope you're liking this so far, and remember...  
****Keep it Jammin'.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Herd

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey there everypony, Swiftriff here. Sorry that its been quite a while, about three months now I believe since I have last updated this story. But I don't intend to let this story die, too much good time and ideas put into this work and you all have really liked what I have to offer for you guys so...why end it right? ^_^  
And now, for the well deserved Shoutouts for you lovely readers and/or followers out there.**

**SonofDeath: Indeed, as they say, 'For every action, a reaction tends to follow.' We shall see if in this chapter, Celestia can prove to be level headed and reasonable towards Vincent and his decision, for both Luna and Vincent's sake.**

**NecroLicorice: I'm glad that you've taken a liking to the story so far, and I hope I can continue to keeping you all entertained. ^_^**

**ShiningShadow: I have to thank you on many different occasions. For your determination and dedication to reading this story and sending awesome, as well as encouraging reviews during the progression of the story. I found it simply motivating to know that I can do something to keep you all intrigued and hooked in this story. I have noticed some of those...rushed moments towards other writers clop scenes as well. I mean its nice for a quickie, but I wanted something that seemed kinda realistic in a sense, something that builds to the moment as a story should, as if the reader themselves are involved in each scenario and my words can paint a vivid picture into the mind to truly relish in the experience of reading a story. I'm glad to know that I have done just that and I will do my best to keep it going until the very end for you all.**

**Sonic3461: Hell yea. Better whip out that sunblock. XD**

**Now most importantly, I wanted to thank my newly found beloved who has encouraged me to continue with this story. I decided to take a short break, but have became so engrossed within this new love life that I have found, and I feel very fortunate. Thank you Silent Star, for being my light and pushing me to pursue what I love to do the most, and thank you all as well for your ongoing support and amazing reviews and compliments. But now, enjoy the new chapter that you've all been patiently waiting for. ^_^**

**Chapter 11: The Herd**

I imagined Celestia would stand before me, her fury burning like the sun that she represents, burning me to my very essence, to my very soul. But instead, she only sighed and looked at me with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that you share feelings for my dear sister. I was afraid you were merely using her for her body or her stature." Celestia spoke with her usual calm and motherly tone. All my tension that I felt from before was now alleviated once I saw her tender smile, as I cast my eyes to look towards Luna, who was teary eyed with a quivering smile. I couldn't help but feel relieved as a sense of joy washed through me.

"_I did it, I finally confessed my feelings to Luna, and honestly, I feel pretty happy with the decision that I have made." _I looked to Celestia and decided to save my thoughts for a more 'private' occasion where I can think to myself without any possible intrusion.

"But I must warn you Vincent…" I looked to Celestia as she spoke to me in a more serious mannerism. "If ever you wrong my sister or put her in harm in any way shape or form. I will show you no restraint or mercy as I pass punishment fitting for you actions. Do I make myself clear?" I gave her a stern glare as I responded.  
"Perfectly. Now let me tell _you_ something…" She raised her eyebrows in surprise and gave me a questioning gaze. "If I ever wrong Luna in any way. I won't give you the chance to reap out punishment upon me." I grasped Salvation from my back as I hear a 'click' once my hand made contact with the handle before releasing it from its clamp and stabbing the large blade into the ground, cracking the marbled flooring and resuming my statement.

"For I will see to it that I, myself, will correct my own undoing, with this very blade if it comes to that." Celestia looked at me with a preposterous expression as she stated.

"Are you trying to _mock _me, Vincent Valor?!" My gaze remained unnerved or unchanged as she projected her voice.

"No, I'm giving you a promise. There is no false representation with what I say, for I speak as a loyal and honest man. If I ever break her heart or wrong her in anyway, I will do whatever is necessary to pay for what I have done." We only stared at one another, our gaze steeled with our intention as the room filled with an eerie silence.

"I hope we have an understanding Celestia." I said calmly. She only stared before closing her eyes and sighing, then facing me with a smile.

"Yes, I believe we do. Although was it necessary to break my floor?" She said with a teasing glance. I looked at the ground to see the cracked flooring as Salvation's tip was surrounded by now marbled debris. I chuckled as I pulled the blade out and sheathed it on my back.

"Hehe, sorry about that Celestia. I… guess I got little carried away there." I said nervously, rubbing the back of my head in slight awkwardness. I heard a sudden galloping noise before looking to see Luna running my way.

"Vincent!" Luna cried as she took to the air with arms wide open, now soaring my way. My eyes grew wide at her sudden action as I opened my arms before she landed upon me, falling within each others grasps. She held on to me with a tight embrace, her cool scent filling my nostrils as my hands held her upper back, rubbing her soft silky fur with a hesitation. She held on and nuzzled herself against me with such warmth and tender compassion as I felt something wet dripping on my shoulders before she shudders with the sound of her tears. Celestia looked at us both with a warm smile as she said.

"I'm glad to see that Luna is so happy with you Vincent, but you must promise me that you will take care of her. I do not wish to see my sister in any more pain then she has endured already. Surely you understand."

I looked back at her with a smile as I responded.

"I give you my word. I will not have harm come upon her. No matter what, I will be there to protect her and keep her safe." Celestia smiles as she nodded her head.

"Thank you Vincent." I returned with the same gesture as I looked to Luna and smiled.

"Do you mind following me Luna, I want to talk to you about something." She looked at me and tilts her head in wonder but with a smile on her muzzle.

"Of course. Lead the way Vincent." I took her by the hand, making her blush from our contact, and guided her out towards the throne room exit before looking back at Celestia and bidding farewell before we took our exit. We made our way down the left passage and up the stairs like last time I came here and went out to the balcony before I turned around to face her with a troubled expression. She seemed to have noticed this and felt a little unease, but was very concerned for what was in my mind.

"What seems to be troubling thee Vincent?" She asked in concern. I thought of the best way to approach the issue I had in my mind and how I should go about on resolving that issue without hurting anypony.

"Well, it's about this whole relationship thing." I started, trying to find my words as I rubbed the back of my head nervously. Luna gained a sadden expression as she asked.

"Does thou not truly mean to be with us?" Hearing her sounded hurt struck me as I quickly tried to correct myself.

"No, that's not it. Well…I don't know if you knew or heard anything, but…" I paused to look at her as she waited for my explanation with a pleading gaze. I sighed as I resumed, "You're not the first to confess your feelings towards me Luna." I turned my gaze away from her, to avoid feeling judged or ridiculed for my statement. I honestly didn't know how she would react or what to expect from her. But I was expecting the worst case scenario, but hoping for this to just blow away and settle down. Luna leaned forward with her hands on her knees as she looked up at me.

"Tis this true Vincent?" She asked simply. I nodded with my eyes still averted without uttering a word, trying to be careful of what my actions may occur in the position that I'm in.

"Y-you see Luna, a certain um…mare, confessed herself to me…and tried so hard to win my heart. But…_~sigh~_ do you mind if we sit down please?" I asked as I felt my mind beginning to spin and my body growing heavy. Like a stone is embedded in my chest and is only growing larger the more I spoke and the more I looked at Luna. She only smiled as she walked to the end of the balcony off to the side, sat on a white-stone bench and patted an empty spot beside her. I blushed and made my way beside her to take my seat. Luna placed a hand on my lap and looked at me with sincerity.

"Please continue Vincent." She said with sweetness. I looked at her as her eyes and voice just calmed me, if only enough to continue where I left off.

"Okay...here it goes." I began as I inhaled deeply, readying to begin with my explanation before I resumed, "The last time I was here, I was confronted by a mare, whom is a very close friend of mine, as she openly 'confessed' her feelings for me and one thing led to another and we got caught in a...'moment'." Luna tilts her head in a puzzle on what I meant, which made explaining this all the more difficult to me as I hoped that she was gonna catch on to my meaning. As some time went by, she remained to hold her confused expression before she deduced,

"Did thou offer a romantic evening for said mare?" I smiled at her innocent response before I blushed, knowing where this question would lead. I've already started and only ending this discussion with questions answered is proving to be inevitable.

"No, not quite. You see Luna...this mare and I...had an intimate 'moment', something that is done between two special someponies." I explained further, growing drastically embarrassed as Luna's eyes went wide as she realized what I had meant before she too was blushing.

"Oh...We see. But we thought that thou art only close friends." She pressed further, digging her way to better understand the situation at hand in my mind. I scratched the back of my head out of awkwardness, she had a valid point after all. For me to have slept with my best friend and then make a claim such as it being an act of significant couples made my predicament all the more confusing and awkward.

"Well...yea. We _are_ close friends, later in that evening I expressed to her that I wished for us to better bond between one another before I make a final decision. Because not only did she make advances towards me, but...um... three others have as well." My cheeks were burning red once I have told her how many confessions and encounters I have endured. Luna was in no better state then I was as she started to...giggle?!

She laughed with a cute innocence in her voice that only made me confused and wonder as to _what_ exactly was funny.

"Luna, its not really that funny." I whined as I avert my gaze with a red hue.

"hahaha. Forgive us dear Vincent. But we expected some form of competition, but we were unaware that thou had such _charm_." She stated with a sultry emphasis in her tone. I was surprised and was left speechless, I couldn't think of what to see. Just as Luna caught her breath and maintained her composure, she began to speak on.

"Dear Vincent, for a moment we thought thou was second guessing in thy declaration for a commitment. Now tell us Vincent...What dost thou know of being in a 'Herd'?" I looked at her puzzled, as the first thing that went into my mind was like a flock of sheep or a wolf pack.

"Um...nothing much really. I would believe that it is something of a...group?" I mentally struggled in my reply as Luna gave another chuckle.

"Well, thou isn't wrong. A 'Herd' is a group comprised of lovers, the gender and race is irrelevant and holds no meaning so long as the lovers view it as such. When thou creates a Herd, there is the Alpha of the Herd, or the one whom makes the decisions. In this instance, since thou who have made the approach to begin a commitment, thou are considered the Alpha, and thus hast taken a role as to satisfying thine lovers needs respectively while maintaining thou's position as the dominant one. Which means, if something were to happen to thy lovers, thou must take responsibility no matter what." Luna finished in her elaborate explanation. I found myself very intrigued by this...custom that they had, though my mind wondered on where this applies within what I was talking about...unless...

"Luna, what exactly are you implying here? That I'm able to have multiple relationships and that you would allow it?!" I spoke in a raised tone as she only smiled and replied with a brazened gaze.

"Why would thou believe that? Would thou prefer to have more than one relationship? Tis it that we may not, _satisfy_ thee?" She teased with a sly smirk upon her muzzle. My face was red with embarrassment as she laid her card on me and left me flustered as I replied meekly.

"I-I'm not saying that I _want _to or not, its just...a question, that's all." She looked at me with a sultry gaze before she leaned against me with her hand rubbing on my inner leg as she whispered into my ear.

"Yes, thou is permitted to have more than one relationship." I was now beet red in shock from her reply before a questioning expression dawned upon my face. I looked to her as she maintained her sultry gaze as I asked.

"Is this a custom that all citizens of Equestria follow through?" I asked in curiousness. She kept her gaze as she replied back.

"Tis not a 'demanded' choice, most do follow this poly custom, where as others prefer a monogamous relationship." I looked at her with great interest as I pressed further in knowing about their social standing on the matter.

"So everypony is _okay_ with those being in a Herd?" She only giggles upon my question.

"If thou is implying if thee whilst be shunned for thine life-choice, then yes, everypony is perfectly fine with those in a Herd."

"And what about you? Where do you stand in this? Would you prefer to have a monogamous relationship, or be in a Herd?" She gave me those bedroom eyes as she leaned closer into me, her hand resting on my lap as was close to pressing herself into me as she cooed in response.

"We wish to be in a Herd. We have always enjoyed the company of others in a more intimate fashion and do not wish for that desire to be 'chained down'. Besides, upon this discussion, we have grown very interested in Rarity's input upon the matter, as well as we are curious about her." I didn't know exactly how to take the last part of her response, but I can only guess that she meant it in a more, _discre_tefashion, and gulped at the thought of the two within my company. _"But now that I think about it, it would be very interesting having to court both Rarity and Luna. I mean this knowledge regarding being in a Herd makes this relationship issue a lot easier, but the fact still stands that which one, I have to hold up responsibility for all I'm in an affair with, and two, Luna did mention that some would prefer to be in a monogamous relationship, and as far as I know, Rarity may wish to be in a monogamous relationship rather then being in a Herd."_ After giving myself time to think, I looked at Luna and gave her a warm embrace. Much to her surprise, she only smiles as she welcomes the action with a tender hold of her own.

"Thank you Luna. Talking to you about this matter has really helped relief me from these stressful thoughts that plaqued my mind. But now, I have to meet up with Rarity, and what better way to ask on her input then in the company of my new and first Herd's mate." As I expressed myself to the Princess, she pulls away from me as she gained a joyous smile whilst she tries to contain her jubilation.

"Dost that mean thou wishes to speak to Rarity upon invitation to our Herd?" I nodded in response as Luna became all giddy as she lunges herself into me, nuzzling her cheeks on my chest. My heart melted from her action as I held her and rubbed the back of her head with my hand, my fingers gently digging into her ethereal night-like mane. As my fingers seem to glide across her strands, I noticed that they felt very light and silky soft to the touch, almost like running my hand through gentle water. She pulled away as she held my hands and looked at me with gleaming eyes full of excitement.

"Let us not dally any longer then and make haste to Ponyville to invite Rarity into our Herd." With eagerness in her voice, Luna pulls me up and literally drags me down the hall way to the lower floor of the castle. As we made our way down the Castle halls and turning at the main intersection, we continued forward and made our way to an outing of sorts. A landing of Marble-tiled flooring much like the rest of the Castle's decor, but apart from the norm of an excessively large balcony, stood a carriage with two Pegasi stallion guards posted, having small idle chatter while maintaining their position until they noticed their Princess of the Night approaching them along with myself in tow. They cut their conversation short as they stood professionally at attention, silent and steeled as Luna stood before them.

"Guards. We request that you escort us to Ponyville with haste, for we have an important meeting to attend to." As Luna made her command, the guards asked no questions and only did what was asked from them as the fastened a harness onto themselves the strapped around their bodies without it obstructing their wings, giving them free reign to expand and use their wings to their fullest. I noticed Luna approaching the entrance of the carriage as I made haste to open the door just before she reached out her hand to the handle. She looked in surprise, but quickly replaced it with a look of appreciation.

"Why we thank thee, Vincent. Truly a fine gentlecolt." She complimented as she entered the carriage as I followed in suit while responding.

"I'm only doing what a good man should do for his mare." I took my seat on the cushioned seat as she turned to face me with flattery.

"Hehe, thou is quite the charmer." I looked at her with confidence and gave her a wink as she blushed with a giggle.

"So Vincent. Please tell us, how art thou enjoying your time here in Ponyville. We have heard that thou hast found a stable job." I puffed out my chest with a grin.

"That's right. I'm working at the farm with Applejack."

"Oh, please do tell us, what was it like on thine first day?" Luna asked with interest as she rest her chin on her palms. And so throughout the short trip, I told her of my day playing a joke on Applejack, meeting her brother, then working in the fields before finally meeting up with Rainbow Dash. We laughed at some of the events that had transpired and she seemed very thrilled to hear about my race with Rainbow Dash. Although I never did figure out who won that race, but if I had to guess, I would think that she had won. But then I remembered about the weird place, being surrounded by darkness, and those window's of light. I asked her if she had any idea what that could have been. She pondered on it for a while before she replied.

"We cannot say for certain. For us, we experience something like that, although we do not feel suffering whilst dwelling in the domain. For us, we use these 'windows' as a way to enter dreams, to help those who face their nightmares or perhaps to assist our little ponies in seeking answers to their current issues." I took what she said into consideration, but then shook my head.

"It seems like it, but I never entered a ponies dream nor was I dreaming. It was like...I wasn't in this world anymore, like I was in another, and the windows were linked to other parts of where I previously was."

"Well, if this world was created by you, then it seems to be a very unique ability that perhaps you have acquired from Davian. Perhaps the next time thou enters the Mindscape, thou should consult with thee to have answers to your question." I nodded in agreement from her conduction. Although...

"It seems like a pretty sound idea, and a good advice. But the thing is is that I cannot trust somebody like Davian. He agreed to help train me to use this new power, but for what purpose, he states its to protect myself. But I can't help but feel its for something else." I replied in concern. She faced me with a straight face as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We know what he hast done to Gilda, and the way he presents himself may be questionable. You can always just deny him the privilege to teach you further in the ways of this new magic, but then what would you do in case of greater threats? Remember that if the Prophecy is indeed true, and a great evil is to dawn upon our land, then you must be prepared and need all the help you can get. We will gladly be there to assist you, as Princess of the Night and as your new Herdmate. But you must do your part as well. After all, we are now looking out to you to help keep Equestria safe." I looked down as the thought of the responsibilities that I have shouldered has placed me in a position to where I may have to look beyond Davian's crude and savage like demeanor and seek out his knowledge if this Prophecy is indeed true. It was tough to look past the fact that this creature was a bloodthirsty beast, but yet has shown himself to be willing to be involved with all of this...or at least to help for whatever incentive there is to him. I sighed as I looked back up to Luna.

"Perhaps you're right Luna, maybe I do need his guidance, if it means it'll make me a stronger person. Although it's going to be tough to get past him for what he is. I just don't approve of his methods."

"But tis not Davian who is going to be fending for us, tis only _thee_. You may not like him for who he is, but in truth, thou needs him if thee wishes to become stronger. For he possesses knowledge that can serve you greatly. So as a stallion, you must dawn the responsibility to look past your own personal feelings and stubbornness to help protect those that thou cares for." I was surprised to hear her speak out in such a manner. When matters gets pretty serious, she seems to be pretty straight forward on the matter. Guess that comes along with her responsibility as being a princess, she's just gotten accustomed to being boisterous.

"Do you actually believe I'm just being stubborn?" I asked in wonder, hoping that she can help valid her words to maybe bring some sense into me. She only nodded as she replied.

"Yes we do. Because of what somepony has done in a single action, immediately thou chooses to believe that that is who they are, without considering that they may have a reason behind their actions. Its good to be persistent, but being certain and unwavering with no room for chances for said pony only shows what kind of individual they themselves are. We know that you are better then that, you have a good heart but are being too stubborn based on just one event. I'm not saying that we agree with his actions. Of course there are better ways to settle the matter, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a heart, for he if didn't, he wouldn't care for what happened to Rainbow Dash or Gilda and would have aimed at hurting them both. But he didn't, instead he stopped only Gilda and aided Rainbow Dash." My eyes opened with realization on that bit of truth. Indeed he could have easily turned around and tried to hurt everypony else, but instead he didn't. From what I was told, he kept himself distant from the other girls and only aimed at Gilda.

"Perhaps...perhaps I might have misjudged." I muttered to myself.

"Or perhaps we are the ones who are wrong and he is only doing this to deceive us. But we cannot be certain and can only keep our eyes open and be on guard. But in the meantime, learn as much as he has to offer." Luna added as I nodded in understanding. Just then, I looked out the corner of my eyes to find that we were arriving in Ponyville as I saw we past by the train station and was coming to a landing at the center of Ponyville where a fountain stood.

"Ah, we hath arrived. Come Vincent, let us forget about these troublesome thoughts for the time being and make our way to Rarity's to do what we came here to do."Luna cheered as we came to a stop and looked at me with an encouraging gaze. I only smiled as her eyes sparkled and I took my stand.

"You're right. Let's make our way to Rarity's and give her the good news and hope that she'll be willing to agree with being in our Herd." She beamed upon my positive standing as I opened the door for us and helped her out of the carriage. We thanked the guards as Luna gave them free leave before they nodded and took off to the sky with the carriage towards the castle while Luna and I made our way towards Carousel Boutique.

As we came upon the front entry of the boutique, I reached out my hand and knocked on the door as we heard Rarity call from the other side.

"The door is open~." She sung in a sing-song tone. Luna and I looked at each other as we smiled before I opened the door for us, allowing us entry as we stepped inside her home.

"Oh Vincent darling, I'm so glad to see that you could make it. ~Gasp~ Princess Luna! W-w-what brings you into Ponyville?" Rarity stammered when she came face to face with Luna. She looked at her amused as she gave a polite smile and replied.

"We are here to accompany Vincent to come and give you some news and a rather...'inviting' offer." Rarity gained a questionable expression as she looked between both Luna and I with curiosity and eagerness.

"News...offer? Oh please do tell, I am most eager to know what it is you have to tell me." Rarity asked with excitement. I took a deep breathe, a little nervous on how to say this right and how she was going to take the news, as well as the 'offer'.

"Well, you see Rarity...um...Luna and I, we are...uh..." The more I spoke, the more Rarity looked at me with her excited face losing its glow before her smile turned into one of concern. I looked to Luna in a poor attempt of asking for support, my mouth hanging open as nothing comes out and shuts before I returned my attention to Rarity.

"Rarity. Luna and I are now...marefriend and coltfriend." *I looked away in shame before I heard the sniffling sound of Rarity as tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Her eyes shown that of being betrayed, as she looked from Luna and I back and forth multiple times.

"Vincent...H-h-how could you? I thought...I thought earlier...it meant something special. I thought there was a chance between us!" Rarity stammered, almost choking in her tears. I lift my head and tried to quickly remedy this as I spoke.

"No Rarity, there is a..."

"I gave you a special moment between us. How could I be so foolish? I thought you were different Vincent, a true gentlecolt. Was I wrong Vincent? Was everything a lie just to...to satisfy your lust?"

"Of course not Rarity, please let me explain."

"What is there to explain Vincent? You chose her over me. That's the truth of the matter. You said so yourself, SHE'S YOUR MAREFRIEND!" Rarity screamed in sorrow before she ran up to her room and slam the door shut. I looked to Luna with a sadden expression. I never wanted this to happen, and now...I fear I may have ruined a friendship. I crossed my arms and placed a hand on my forehead to try to relax my head as I was hurt from my own actions, but then Luna placed her hand gently on my shoulders, gaining my attention as she looked up at me sympathetically.

"Vincent, thou need not blame thyself for what hast transpired. But Vincent, there is something thou must know." Luna consoled, before I looked at her in curiosity for what she had to say.

"When you say, 'Marefriend and Coltfriend', you are implying that we are only in a _monogamous_ relationship, rather then referring us as 'Herdmates'." She continued as she explained to me a bit more of their choice in dialect in the terms of relationship status. My eyes open wide as I never realized this little bit of information as I asked.

"Wait...so when I said that, she assumed that..."

"That thou hast no interest in being in a Herd and that thou is only interested in being in a single relationship." Luna continued. I facepalmed myself in disbelief, this whole new pony dialect was somewhat confusing, but yet understandable in a sense. But now, I looked up with a look of determination as I knew what I had to do.

I marched up the stairs and knocked on Rarity's door, beckoning for her attention as I called out.

"Rarity, it's Vincent. May I come in please?"

"GO AWAY! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM IN PAIN RIGHT NOW?! AND ITS ALL THANKS TO YOU, YOU LIAR!" Her outburst really struck my heart, but I had to steel myself and correct my mistake before this goes any further. She wouldn't let me in, so I had to reason with her outside of her door.

"Rarity listen, I made a mistake. I didn't mean to say I wanted to be in a _single _relationship. What I wanted to ask Rarity, was if you would like to join Luna and I in our herd?" Her crying has calmed for a minimal as she only sniffled before moments later, I hear hoofsteps before the door partially opens and her alluring face pokes out from behind the crack of the door, looking at me with hopeful eyes leaking black mascara.

"You...you're starting a herd...with the Princess?" I nodded my head in response to Rarity's question before she continued, "so...you're not looking for a monogamous relationship?" I rubbed the back of my head with a blush as I nervously replied.

"Well...I mean I was...kinda unaware that you're customs allowed to have...multiple relations. So..." My face was burning red as Rarity opened the door completely to reveal herself to Luna and I.

"So...you're asking if...if I may...join? Correct?" I looked back at her with a smile on my face, nodding while responding.

"Yes. Rarity, we would love to have you join our herd. If you wish to of course." Her eyes began to brim with tears once more, but this time, they were tears of happiness as she couldn't contain her smile and latched her arms around my neck, nuzzling her head against my chest.

"YES! Oh Vincent, yes I would love to join your herd." She replied with overwhelming joy as she pulled back and cupped my cheeks with her hands, staring into my eyes with those brilliant sapphire blue eyes before she pressed her lips against mine. My eyes widen with surprise for her sudden action before I gave in and wrapped my arms around her and tilt my head to deepen the kiss, as Luna was watching from the side with a warm smile, her hands held to her chest as she was witnessing a tender moment between us. We pulled away still within our embrace, staring into each others eyes as I said.

"Rarity, I'm sorry for our misunderstanding earlier. I never meant to upset you like that, and I was afraid that after that, you didn't want to have anything to do with me. I hope this makes up for my density." She only chuckled and nuzzled her head against my chest as she replied.

"Of course I forgive you darling. I'm just happy that you've accepted my feelings, and I'm sorry for the rude comments that I've spouted at you earlier. I was just..."

"Shh shh shh, its okay. You don't need to apologize. This was my fault, and I deserved it. You did nothing wrong Rarity. Like I said, it was just a misunderstanding at it is now behind us." I comforted, earning a smile from Rarity as she closed her eyes and sighed in content against my chest. Luna took a step towards us and joined us in our hug. Rarity and I were surprised, but in turn, welcomed her in as we were now in a group hug. It was such a tender moment for us all as we remained like that for a while before Luna spoke.

"Welcome to our Herd Rarity." I felt Rarity tighten her hug as she was beaming between us as she replied.

"Thank you. This is by far the happiest moment I've had for a long while. Thank you."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And with this, begins Vincent's new life within a Herd, and I am actually glad to see that Rarity has forgiven him after that little misunderstanding. But now what will become of Vincent now that he is in this new love life? Will this deter him from his duties to return back to earth and save his home, will he be so engrossed that his sense of duty will...slip away? Hehe, I hardly doubt he's going to forget about all that has happened back in his world, but we shall find out in the later episodes. Hope you enjoyed the chapter so far, and remember, please R&amp;R. It really helps me out to know that I"m on the right track for you all out there. Plus I love hearing your thoughts on the story so far. Keep it Jammin'! **


	12. Chapter 12: Making Adjustments

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. I'm trying my best to keep this posted as much as possible, and as you may have noticed that the chapters are shorter then some of the past ones because I'm trying to make best time to make up for posting them on a weekly basis if you will. It makes it a bit easier on me and I hope you guys don't mind it this way. If you do and prefer the longer versions, let me know. But now, for Shoutouts XD**

**ShiningShadow1965- Thank you once again good sir. This chapter has a more emotional side to it where as some of the others are either dire, action-packed, or subtle. I like to keep this going and change the atmosphere of it to keep it interesting and not so repetitive. ^_^**

**SonofDeath- I haven't played much of Assassin's Creed but I've heard some very good things about it and have been wanting to try it. But as for the place he was at, that will be explained within a couple chapters. As for weapon choices, he will be getting some kind of development, but it will be later in the chapters, there is still SO MUCH that needs to be brought up. I can definitely say for certain that this will go past the 20 chapter goal that I aimed for this XP  
Also thanks for the idea regarding Blueblood, I actually forgot about that guy. hehehe *insert evil intent in thought bubble* X3**

**Guest- I'm sorry for my lack in updates. But I do hope that story was at least entertaining for you and appreciate your honest review. ^_^  
Hopefully I can kick it back into gear to give you guys more chapters per week, hopefully. Just trying to manage my time with real life events. ^_^**

**and now, BACK TO THE STORY! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Making Adjustments**

Rarity, Luna and I remained in our loving embrace for long moments time before everypony was at a calm, or more so Rarity has calmed down before we released our embraced and Rarity looked away nervously.

"Oh dear, I must look like such a mess. Please forgive me darling, but I need to get cleaned up, it'll only be a moment." Rarity stated as she turned to her room, but stopped when she passed her door and turned around to face us.

"Oh, by the way, I have your clothes ready now Vincent, but I must ask that you stay a little while longer. So don't go anywhere dear, I will be right back." Before I had a chance to say anything, Rarity closed the door as I turned to face Luna with a questioning expression.

"I wonder why Rarity wishes for me to stay here longer." I said in wonder as Luna placed her hand on her hips and gave me a teasing smile.

"Dost thou not wish to enjoy Rarity's company, even after such a heartwarming speech thou hast delivered?" I returned with a smirk as I crossed my arms.

"Of course I do, I was just wondering what her intentions are for me staying. That's all." I hastily replied. Luna looked at me with a sly smirk as she leaned forward and spoke in a teasing manner.

"Dost thou wish to be _alone_ with Rarity, hmm?" I blushed immensely when I caught her intention and looked away, trying to avoid her teasing gaze before I grinned and looked back from my side vision.

"It depends, does my dear princess wish to join in our _company?" _I voiced back smoothly as her elegant blue face burned a dark purple, but she only swayed her hips as she approached me seductively before she was upon me, her breasts smashed against my chest before her arms gracefully lifted and wrapped themselves over my shoulders. Her hands rose and placed themselves behind my head as her soft fingers ran through the back of my hair tenderly, touching my skin with such sensitivity as I closed my eyes and melt in her touch.

"Perhaps we might take thou up on that offer but..." Luna cooed before she leaned forward, her lips drawing beside my ear as she whispered seductively. "we wish to have our first with thou...alone." My eyes widen in surprise as I could hear her cute giggle before feeling soft velvet touch my earlobe and rubbed them sensually. My eyes then relaxed as I then felt her soft lips being replaced by her tender wet tongue, lifting my earlobe into her small awaiting mouth as she softly nibbles on it, and my natural response, clenching my eyes and sighing in content. Although the moment was cut short as Luna giggled once more and kissed my cheek as I looked at her, a little disappointed that it had to end so soon before I realized that Rarity was standing at the door, watching us as she was enjoying herself to our little moment. Her mascara no longer stained her rosy cheek, and was now adorned around her eyes professionally and charmingly, and her hair was well kept with a brilliant shine gleaming from its bouncy strands.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything dear. If I would have known you two wanted to be alone, you two are more then welcome that time to yourselves and I would have gladly offered you a room for some...privacy." I blushed upon hearing Rarity's offer as I looked at her.

"N-no no no, its...its fine. Um...so Rarity...what exactly did you wish for me to stay for by chance?" I asked with a fluster, trying to avoid any further awkwardness that which I have involved myself in. She approached me with something in her hand without saying a word, only keeping her eager smile contained as she was in now in front of me.

"Turn around please darling." I raised my eyebrow at her sudden demand and crossed my arms with a smile.

"You still didn't answer my question though." She only kept her smile as she replied.

"It's a surprise and I do not wish to spoil it yet. Now please darling, do turn around so we may continue for the unveiling." I sighed through my nose and turned around with my back turned towards her.

"Okay, I turned around. So...now what HEY!" My eyes were covered with a blindfold as Rarity giggled along with Luna before I felt a small pair of hands touch my shoulders and was now guiding me before I heard Rarity's voice in the darkness.

"Come this way darling, and please do be careful with where you step. I don't want you to fall on the way to the dressing room."

"The dressing room?" I asked in curiosity.

"Why yes. That's where your surprise is after all." Rarity replied as we made our way down the hall I assumed, but then stopped before I felt somepony grabbed my hands and gently lifted them to guide me forward. I knew it wasn't Rarity because her hands were still on my shoulders, so that led me to believe it was Luna's and was confirmed when I heard her voice in front of me.

"Watch thou's step, we are descend down some stairs."

"Thanks girls, although I don't see why the blindfold is necessary right now. Couldn't you have blindfolded me when we were already downstairs."

"No can do Vincent, besides, we've already come this far, might as well go all the way." Rarity responded. I decided to just go along with it as we descended down the stairs and made our way to another room before we came to a stop. I looked around expecting the blindfold to be coming off as I asked.

"So...do I take off the blindfold now?"

"Don't be so impatient darling. We still haven't given you the surprise yet." Rarity responded.

"Um...okay? So what _is_ the surprise anyways?" I asked between curiosity and anxiousness.

"Well if thou knew, then it wouldn't be a surprise, correct?" Luna replied back. I chuckled at her response and maintained my position before Rarity spoke.

"Darling, would you be so kind as to remove your sword please?" I did as I was asked as I unfastened the strap and removed the weapon, allowing it to gently lay upon the floor. Before I new it, I heard a popping sound before the girls giggled like little flirts as I felt a bit of breeze.

"_Did they just undressed me?" _I thought to myself before I spoke to confirm my question.

"Um...did you girls just strip me naked?"

"Why of course not darling..." Rarity responded compassionately.

"Indeed, thou still have something wrapped around thou's waist." Luna continued. I reached down and felt only my boxers as everything else was bare naked. _"Yep. I'm naked alright...um, I hope this doesn't lead to anything."_ I then felt something covering my head and my head slipping out, feeling whatever it was wrap around my body as another object gently wrapped over me, as well as me being levitated as something slips around my legs. I would only assume that which I was being dressed before I was placed back down on the ground before I felt something envelop my arms and then drape upon my shoulders before whatever it was gently slaps my back. Whatever it was, it had a little weight to it as it rested upon my upper body. It wasn't too heavy, and it was...actually quite snug and comfortable.

"Okay darling. Now lets get rid of that blindfold." Rarity stated as the blindfold was magically lifted from my eyes as I was now facing a large mirror. I stood there dumbfounded, literally freaking out over what I was looking at.

"Feast your eyes upon your new outfit. Hehe, I do hope you like it Vincent. Oh don't forget about your sword darling." Rarity chimed, pulling me back into attention as I looked down at Salvation and picked it up, strapping back onto my body as I was admiring my new look. I had a padded chest piece that complemented my actual body tone with a black duster Trench coat draping over it with red interior and cuffs, black pants with red patches along the side of my calf and forelegs, a red belt that wrapped around my waist and another hanging on my left side. It was simply incredible, and adding my large sword strapped on to my back, I looked pretty damn kickass.

"Damn Rarity, this is simply amazing. How did you make the chest-piece though? I never took you for one to making battle outfits." I asked Rarity in pure delight as she chuckled with her hand gracefully on her chest.

"Oh darling, of course I'm capable of doing as such. But...I did need to ask for some assistance regarding some of the metal pieces I have implemented into the attire, but I believe it turned out quite nicely, plus I asked for an input and another males perspective." I raised my eyebrow in curiosity on who she could have asked to rate his outfit.

"So...who did you go to to ask for their opinion?" I asked curiously.

"Why Spike of course, he's always been so helpful whenever I needed his assistance. Even to this day and point he has been very helpful. I'm glad I could have a friend like him and I'm glad to see Sweetie Belle and Spike are together, they deserve each other and, quite honestly, I see them as a wonderful couple." She beamed with adoration as her face clearly showed her approval for the couple. Speaking of Spike, it reminded me of when I went over to Twilight's with Lyra and meeting him. I remembered that Spike mentioned that he approached Rarity and confessed to her, but sadly was rejected and only to end up dating Sweetie Belle instead. I'm quite impressed to know that Spike is mature enough to look past the rejection as a bad sign and can still stay by Rarity's side as good friends.

"Heh, men can actually learn something from a guy like that." I muttered to myself, smiling with a nod of approval. I managed to capture Rarity's attention as she tilted her head in question.

"Hmm, did you say something darling?" Rarity asked.

"Oh I was just making a compliment about Spike. Back in my world, not everybody is as committed and true like Spike, instead some would just...use the girl and if things don't work out, then they just ignore them entirely." I stated. Rarity lifted her hand to her mouth as she gasped in repulse.

"Why that's...that is just horrible. What kind of pony would do something so...so..." Rarity stammered in disgust.

"Selfish!" Luna finished.

"YES! How could anypony do something so selfish as to attempt to commit with a mare, only to satisfy their own desire and not have any consideration for said mare? Its...its _foul_." Rarity fumed in frustration. I understood her frustration, and I began to wonder, _"Does this world have ponies like that as well, I mean this isn't can't be all that perfect right?" _I placed my attention back to Rarity as I approached her with intent to comfort her as I grasped her shoulders tenderly. She lost some of her tension as she closed her eyes while facing down and exhaled before looking back up at me. She placed her palms on my chest and let her body rest against mine as I completed the action by holding her close. She sighs in content as she spoke.

"I'm quite amazed Vincent. You speak of these troublesome tales of your world and these questionable influences but yet...here you stand, as a strong, kind, and honest gentlecolt. How did someone so amazing as you come out of a world like that?" I looked up to see Luna as she looked with interest, probably curious to know the same thing herself as I smiled, caressing the back of Rarity's hair as I replied.

"Because I don't live my life for the world to change me into something from its eyes. I live my life so I can be happy, or at least...that's how I used to live my life. But now...I have a focus, something to strive for and to make a difference. Even though my world has its troubles, there are good things to be said about my world as well, and that it is an ever-changing and ever-growing planet. But...the greatest thing about it, is that I call it home. I want to be a good man to protect my home, and now...to protect you girls, as well as this land. For this has become my new home."

"Vincent." Rarity softly said as she grips her hand, holding on to my chest. I closed my eyes as I stopped caressing Rarity's hair and held her head close to my chest, facing slightly downward as I stated.

"I will always be there for you girls, through both good and bad times. You all mean a lot to me, and I will do my best to keeping you all happy and safe." Rarity slid her arms down and wrapped them around me in a tight embrace.

"Thank you Vincent. I'm glad I can be in your Herd." Rarity said sweetly before she released her embrace and looked towards Luna and continue. "And thank you Luna for accepting me in as well." Luna smiles as she replies.

"Thou dost not need to thank us. We are more then happy to have you among us. We hope that thou would allow us the opportunity to learn more about one another." Rarity's eyes glowed as she rushed to her and cupped Luna's hands in her own.

"Why that's a wonderful idea. If you like, you both can stay over and we can spend some time together. We're a herd now after all, and this is a wonderful opportunity for us to get to know one another. Oh, Vincent. Are you available at the moment?" Rarity suggested as I looked to them both, and when Rarity asked me that question, I remembered that I had something in mind that I was going to do. But I didn't want to come off as a jerk to my new Herd mates.

"Well, I did have something planned that I was going to do. But maybe I can spend some time with you girls before I go. I was going to go over to Twilight's because I needed to ask her about something important." I stated as Rarity looked at me with interest as Luna understood my reason for wanting to speak to Twilight.

"Thou wishes to learn more about this 'dark dimension', correct?" Luna guessed as I nodded in reply. Rarity was even more confused, listening to Luna's question before she looked back at me.

"Dark dimension? What is this you are speaking about darling?" Rarity asked. I looked at Luna as she nodded and looked back at Rarity and decided to explain everything to her about what happened at Applejack's orchard when I was racing Rainbow Dash. It took a bit of time, but when I was done Rarity was wide-eyed with shock. The thought of being in a dark place with the only source of light being the scattered windows all around sounded pretty maddening. Luna placed her hand on Rarity's shoulder as Rarity looked at me with understanding.

"That sounds pretty serious darling. I've never heard of a spell that can have such a dire consequence on the user like that. This may be best taken to Twilight since she knows more about magic than any of us. If you wish, you can go over to Twilight's to have this matter settled. Meanwhile, Luna and I will stay and get to know one another a bit more." Rarity stated as Luna looked to her with a smile.

"We would like that very much. After all, as a Herd, we learn to love not just the leader, but to love one another as well." Luna remarked. _"Wait a minute...did I hear that right?"_ I wondered to myself as I was caught by surprise.

"Wait...so does that mean that when you two join the herd, you also learn to love each other as well?" I questioned as they gave me an amused expression.

"Darling, its not like we are _obligated_ to love one another. But yet it does build a stronger relationship with each other, and it'll make it easier on you as well. Rather then spending time with us both individually, you would have the option to spending time with us together. Makes sense?" Rarity explained. I rubbed the back of my head, taking in what she was saying into account and...it did make sense. I mean, we won't really have to do scheduling for days with each other and nopony will feel like they are being left out, so if anything, its pretty respectful to everypony all around.

"Yea, that makes sense. Well then, if two aren't busy, would you like to accompany me to the library. Besides, as you said, it'll strengthen our bond because its my way of showing you two that there is nothing to hide and I want you both to be involved with what I do, respectfully of course." The girls giggled with my reasoning as Luna approached and took my hand, caressing it tenderly.

"Thou need not have to explain anything or feel like thou isn't trustworthy. We should only need thy words as enough assurance, if we can't even do that, then that shows that we don't trust you, and trust is one of the most important qualities in a relationship." Luna expressed as Rarity nodded in agreement. I smiled in knowing that the girls have such faith in me, even though such a short time was shared between us.

"So does that mean you girls would like to come with me then?" They nodded in response to my question as I took Luna's hand and walked her with me towards Rarity before I took her hand as well.

"Then let us make way with our day. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can have some time to ourselves. Who knows, maybe we can have a nice picnic." I encouraged as the girls glowed from the suggestion.

"Why that sounds simply divine, and its such a wonderful weather we are having as well." Rarity beamed in delight as she emphasized on the reasoning for our little 'date'.

"Then let us not dally and make haste to the library so we may have the day to ourselves." Luna stated, and with that, we made our way out of Rarity's place as she locked the door behind us. With Luna to my left and Rarity to my right, we were the attention of the town as we made our way to the library. I don't know if it was that the Princess of the Night was dating, or if some ponies were happy to see Rarity glowing with happiness, or if it was me having a bashful smile on my face while adorned in Rarity's amazing design, but all I know is that we were very happy and we did not mind showing it to all of Ponyville.

It didn't take us that long to arrive to the Golden Oak Library, and as we approached the doorstep, I released Luna's hand and knocked on the door until we heard galloping from the other side as the hand glowed purple and the door opened up to reveal Twilight in her usual formal attire.

"Hi girls, hi Vincent, what brings you over to my home?" Twilight greeted. She looked down and noticed that I was holding Rarity's hand, and Luna seemed to have caught her gaze as she grabbed my other free hand as well before Twilight's jaws dropped and she looked up at us with a look of disbelief.

"Don't tell me you three are...in a _Herd_ together!" She almost screamed out, I wasn't too sure if it was from surprise or anger but the question was still out there.

"Actually, yea. Luna, Rarity, and I have started a Herd together." I stated happily. Twilight's face then grew into an enthusiastic smile as she beckoned us inside to tell her the entire story, and naturally, we did.

As she let us in and we took our seats in the living room, we took the time to explain to her everything that has happened, with me meeting Princess Celestia, confessing my feelings towards Luna, learning about what a Herd is and what it means to be in one, and finally meeting Rarity to invite her into our Herd. Twilight was simply thrilled to hear about it, and was a bit surprised to hear Celestia's reaction regarding Luna and I, but understood her intention on the matter, and I didn't blame her. If somebody was to ask my sister to be in a committed relationship, I would be on guard with her mate to see if he, or she, is a stand up person and is not trying to use her.

"Wow, I never would have imagined the Princess being a bit...bold with her words. But was it necessary to stab her floor?" The girls giggled at Twilight's teasing as I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.

"Come on Twilight, not you too. I already had to hear it from Celestia. I just got caught in the moment and...one thing led to another. But Twilight..." I explained myself before turning the conversation back to the point at hand, the reason why I came to Twilight as I gained her attention. She noticed the shift in my behavior as I was more concerned about something as she replied.

"Yes Vincent?"

"Before I was teleported to the castle, I was at Applejack's place working for the new job..."

"Oh really, how did it go?"

"It was actually pretty good. AJ is a hard worker and knows how to keep a good conversation. Makes working more lively. But anyways, we got to our break and Rainbow Dash stopped by to say hi and everything, one thing led to another and...we ended up racing."

"Haha, I take it you lost then."

"I'm pretty sure I did, but we couldn't tell because, something happened to me during that race..."

"Wh-what do you mean 'something happened to you'?" Twilight asked with great interest and concern.

"I can't really explain what it was but...as I was chasing Rainbow Dash down, we were flying towards the ground and...she managed to pull up quick enough but I didn't, I thought I was going to crash into the ground and I closed my eyes, expecting something to happen but...when I opened them back up, I was in another place. It was completely dark and I felt this strange sensation, it was, welcoming and warm but...I felt like I wasn't really safe. Plus there were lighted windows all around me, each with little sections of what I figured was Sweet Apple Acres. For some reason, during my time in there, everything seemed to have slowed down, and out of nowhere, I felt like I was being choked to death, like the place was...trying to kill me. I saw Rainbow Dash in one of the windows, moving very slowly and I tried to hurry my way over there before I...well, you know. Anyways, I made it through the window and Rainbow Dash was really confused because...apparently to her, I was behind her only a couple seconds at the time, but...I felt like I was in the place for much longer then that." As I finished explaining to Twilight what happened, she was worried for me as she began bombarding me with questions. Asking me things like 'How fast was I going?', 'Did I use some sort of spell?', 'Was I heavily bruised or had any head injuries?', she kept asking me questions as I answered them one by one until I put my finger on her lips to silence her.

"Twilight, you're attacking me like you're Pinkie right now." I teased at her as she closed her mouth shut and blushed. I giggled at her reaction before I pulled my hand back to resume to my question.

"So Twilight, what I wanted to ask you was if you have any idea what this place could have been?" Twilight immediately was deep in thought for a moment before she looked up at me and replied.

"I'm sorry Vincent, I can't really think of anything that sounds like the description that you gave me." I sighed in disappointment before I looked up at Twilight and smiled.

"It's okay, I just thought I'd ask you. But, it seems that I am capable of using some sort of magic and I heard that you were quite exceptional with using magic. So, I wanted to ask if you can...maybe teach me how to use magic, or see if I can use Equestrian magic at all?" Her face lifted with happiness as she jumped off the couch and was hopping around excitedly, chanting 'Yes, yes, yes, yes' repetitively. It was very nice to see her so happy before she stopped and gave me a sheepish smile as she apologized, then turned to face me as she became more like herself.

"Okay then. I'll teach you as much as possible. Do you think you can come back tomorrow after your work?" Twilight requested.

"Absolutely. I have free time and I haven't planned anything with the girls yet for tomorrow." I replied honestly.

"Great, then I'll see you here tomorrow at...let's say 12:30 in the afternoon. Does that sound good?" Twilight suggested as I smiled.

"That sounds perfect." I agreed. So now, with that begins another form of training in my path to help saving my home. I just hope that all this effort will be enough.


	13. Chapter 13: Ready for our Date?

**AUTHOR'S NOT-E: Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. I just wanted to let you all know that this next chapter will be a bit delayed because I have a trip that which I have to get ready for and its going to take an awful lot of my time, but I will do my best to work on it as much as possible so I can get it out for you guys to enjoy. Okay, and now...SHOUTOUTS XD  
**

**-Corp. Jack Haven: Thank you very much for the wonderful compliments and I'm glad that this story has met your expectations, and I appreciate the understanding. I have been going through some mental blocks as of lately plus an addition to dealing with my personal life. Nothing bad really, just busy busy busy. XP**

**-SonofDeath: hehe, there just may be a Warrior of Darkness, but then again, I can't really say for certain. XP  
But as for advice for writing a story...personally I'm no expert when it comes to writing a 'good story' because this story is technically my first one I have ever published publicly, but how I started off was writing down a couple chapter with the entire plot already in mind. I chose to create ideas for certain characters, a majority of them which have not been introduced yet but will be much later on within the story timeline. Write something that which is within your comfort zone that which you can fluidly express with ease. Also, Beta Readers are a great way of helping to see if your story is good or not. I remember I asked a majority of my friends and family to read my story and to let me know their expectation and it has been a huge amount of help because they helped me see something that which I didn't even really noticed. If you have any other questions, or more specific ones, I don't mind answering to the best of my abilities.  
P.s. You're correct. The picture IS a reference to Castlevania XD**

**-ShiningShadow1965: Thank you very much. I'm not sure if I mentioned this but this story is tended to have a lot of mystery influence installed into it, I find it to be a captivating hook to keep the readers interested and wanting more, but then i give out some tidbits of information so as to not be a bully and tease you with your questions unanswered. Also I was very surprised and honored to discover that the author of one of my favorite stories actually took a lot of the time to read and actually enjoy my work. It really gives me great pleasure to know from one author to another, that I can meet your satisfaction and to receive awesome comments. Thank you. **

**-IGN: I do apologize, I didn't really know who to refer you as, but now that I do. I can make a more appropriate reply to you rather then refering you as an anonymous. Thank you for your honest rating.**

**-masterart: I can't really answer SPECIFICALLY, but I will say that there will be others joining the herd as well.**

**And now with that out of the way, here's the next chapter. Enjoy the story you guys, and remember...**

**Keep it Jammin'! **

_**Chapter 13: Ready for our date?**_

After arranging a meeting time between Twilight and I to begin my new training, Twilight asked if we had anything special planned for us together, maybe as a way to celebrate for this new found relationship.

"Actually, Vincent had this wonderful idea that we should go out on a picnic together." Rarity said with a joyful tune. I beamed with the idea as I felt Luna nuzzle herself against me on to my left, wrapping both her arms around mine as she closed her eyes, making a cute mew of approval.

"That sounds like a great idea. Its pleasant, the weather is _perfect_ for a picnic, and its a good way for you all to spend quality time together." As Twilight complimented the idea, we heard the door click open as we heard giggling coming from the other side as the door open to reveal Sweetie belle, giggling away while holding on to a beaming Spike's arm. As they stepped inside, they noticed they were no longer alone as they saw all of us as Spike blushed a bit as Sweetie Belle called enthusiastically to her sister with her voice cracking from her high volume.

"RARITY!" Sweetie dashed her way into her sister, wrapping her arms around her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were working on a design." She resumed in surprise of seeing her sister.

"I did Sweetie, but I finished it a while back and presented it." Rarity clarified. Sweetie looked up at her in wonder as she asked.

"Who did you make it for anyways?" Rarity directed her attention towards me before Sweetie Belles eyes met mine and they grew with a sparkling gleam as her smile broaden with overwhelming joy.

"Sir Vincent! You're here too?! Wooooow._..that's_ the outfit?! Rarity, its _AMAZING!"_ I blushed from Sweetie Belle's compliment as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Thanks Sweetie Belle. Honestly I wasn't really expecting this amazing gift from your sister when I ordered some clothes. But I really like it nonetheless." I stated.

"Oh that's right. I forgot to give you your clothes. I got so caught up with the news and your gift that it slipped my mind." Spike and Sweetie Belle looked at Rarity in confusion before they looked at each other, sharing the same expression before looking back at Rarity for answers.

"News? What News?" Spike asked. Rarity turned to face Spike with excitement as she answered.

"Why, I've been invited to join in Vincent's Herd with Princess Luna." Spike and Sweetie Belle's eyes shot wide open in shock when they heard this news as Spike was stammering to find the right questions to ask before Sweetie chimed in.

"So Sir Vincent not only knows the princesses, but he's _ dating _Princess Luna?!" Luna looked at them before leaning over to my ears as she whispered.

"Why dost little Sweetie Belle refer thee as 'Sir Vincent'?" I looked down at her with a chuckle as I responded.

"She believes that I am a knight who takes orders directly from you and Celestia." Luna looked up at me with interest before she looked away in thought and then growing an amused grin.

As Rarity confirms Sweetie Belle's question, Sweetie began to bounce excitedly with a squee.

"I didn't know that you were in a Herd with the Princess. When did this happen?" As Spike asked, I gave him my attention as I gladly answered his question.

"Actually, we became a Herd today. Right after I finished working with AJ, I was transported to the Royal Castle of Canterlot where I was confronted by Celestia regarding my feelings for Luna. One thing led to another and we became an item. But I told her my thoughts regarding Rarity and having feelings for her too, and not knowing anything about being in a Herd, I felt guilty for it, but Luna clarified with this information, so I asked her opinion on the subject and she agreed that she wanted Rarity to be in the Herd. So we went over to Rarity's, told her the news, and now, here we are." Spike nodded his head in understanding as he listened to my story showing great interest before he replied.

"That's really neat. Congratulations you guys, I'm really glad to see that everypony is happy, especially Lady Rarity. She really deserves this ya know. I'm glad to see that she can be happy with somepony who can appreciate her." Rarity blushed as she approached Spike and squeezed his cheeks.

"Oooh~. You are just the sweetest my wittle Spikey Wikey. You've always been such a good friend to me and I'm glad to have met you." She released Spike as he rubbed his now reddened cheeks.

"Aww, thanks Rarity. I'm just glad we can still be friends and everything. I mean, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't care for you, right?" Spike stated as I smiled in respect.

"You really are a good guy Spike. Sweetie Belle is one lucky mare to have a guy like you." I complimented. Sweetie Belle wrapped her hands together as she swayed her body side to side, giving Spike a loving gaze, making Spike blush intensely as he tried to look away to hide his blush. But Sweetie Belle wrapped her arms around him and snuggled her head against his shoulders as he kept his glanced away before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Everypony was 'awwing' from their little tender moment as Luna and Rarity looked at me and snuggled into me as well as I was now sandwiched between the two, feeling their soft mounds pressing against me.

"Um...hehe... so anyways. I think it's time we go ahead and get out of your manes. The girls and I have a little date that we were thinking about." I said nervously, feeling my Herd mates breasts pressing against me. Everypony looked at us with interest as Spike asked.

"A date? What do you guys have planned?" Luna lifted her head up from my shoulders as she answered Spike's question.

"We're going out for a picnic. Tis a lovely weather we're having and Vincent suggested that it would be perfect for such an occasion."

"Well then, we won't keep you from your date then, you guys have fun." Twilight spoke.

"Haha, thanks Twilight. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then. Take care you guys." I replied as we bid them farewell, walking out the front door while waving goodbye as we stood outside and I looked around in a puzzle.

"So...does anypony know a good spot for a picnic?" I asked nervously as everpony gave me an amused grin while giggling before Rarity responded.

"I know of a good spot darling. Let's head back to my humble abode and grab what we need to have a good picnic first." I nodded with response.

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's head back over to Rarity's place and get ready then." We made our way through Ponyville back over to the Carousel Boutique, and as it came into view, we noticed that the front door was left ajar. Something didn't sit right with me when I saw this, and I looked over to Rarity to see her concerned expression.

"Why that's odd. I was certain that I had closed the door." She stated.

"You didn't just closed it, you locked it before we left to the library." I added as I took a step in front of them and turned to face Luna and Rarity.

"You two stay here. I'm going to check it out and see if everything is alright. If anything happens, get help immediately." I instructed as Rarity wanted to say otherwise, but Luna placed her hand upon her shoulder, gaining Rarity's attention as Luna shook her head, physically telling her to not proceed and to leave me to do as I wished. I appreciated their cooperation as I turned around approached the front entry. My hand reached up and grasped the chiseled handle of Salvation as I heard a click sound, releasing my blade from the locking mechanism. I flipped the sword with precision into a back-hand stance to better suit for close combat, especially when preparing to fight withing a dwelling.

I approached the front entry and stepped inside, looking around my surrounding to find the living room scattered with objects, clothes and mannequins strewn all over the floor. But off to the corner, I see two black figures conversing to one another. Their bodies were very similar to that of the ponies, but they had holes garnished around different parts of their limbs, with transparent green wings protruding from their backs and horns protruding from their foreheads. They were dressed in thin black clothing that matched their coats, and were facing each other with a illuminating blue eyes. They looked almost identical except one was taller then the other.

"Gah, this is frustrating. Are you _certain_ that this is the right location?" The taller one stated.

"Of course I'm certain, look." The shorter one directed towards a picture on the wall. "That's one of the elements right there."

"So? What if the pony who lives here is only good friends with her?"

"Then we'll get the answers we need from them and capture her. Isn't it obvious?"

"AHEM..." I cleared my throat as they turned their attention to see me standing at the doorway with a large blade in my hand. Their eyes grew large in wonder, probably because they've never seen a creature like me before.

"Sorry for interrupting your little chit chat, but I couldn't help but overhear you talking about...kidnapping was it?" They looked at each other and brandished daggers from their belts as they flared their wings, getting into position. I stood there unnerved as I continued,

"So you want to play hard to get huh? Fine by me." I lifted my left arm up, beckoning them with my four fingers with a smirk.

"Come and get it." The shorter one bolted with wings propelling him towards me at what should have been at a quick rate, but my perception was surprisingly heightened to where I can read his movements quite easily. He rotated his body as his legs came diving down from overhead to my collarbone as I merely sidestepped to avoid his attack, but he followed through with his dagger swiping the same direction as I lifted Salvation and parrying his attack away with ease and gave him a front kick in the gut as he skidded across the floor and collide against the wall. His partner looked to me with anger as he lifted his two blades before his body glowed in a sick green color and his arm began to shift and distort into scythe-like claws. They looked rather large and menacing as I got into position and he quickly flew to me and struck at me with a flurry of attacks, but like his partner, I merely dodged his attacks as he tried to finish with a cross slash from both sides and I turned my blade around while flipping over him as he cut the curtains clean off, and as I was above him, I struck his back with the blunt of my blade, sending him slamming into the wall with an _oomf._

I landed and focused as I created my Conductor as the black plated claw-arm emerged from a black haze while my opponents were recuperating from my attacks. I took the moment to observe my surrounding and the position that I was in with my opponents as they both began to rise, shaking off their daze to resume their attacks. They looked at one another from a distance as they nodded, clearly some form of understanding towards a common intention. But how they perceive that intention without any form of open communications, I don't really know. But I had my guard up, and I was ready for whatever they had to throw at me. They both dashed at me at the same time from both sides as they tried to swipe at me from the top and bottom side of my body. I twisted my body around to block the lower attack with my blade as my caught the other one with my Conductor. I pushed the shorter creatures blade away with my sword and in a single motion, swung my blade horizontally to sever my opponent in my grip, but he ducked under my attack and I quickly reacted my kneeing him in the face, and while he was lifted, I extended my raised leg and kicked him away.

The other one came back as I turned around and guarded two of his attacks in a cross-like motion before flipping Salvation in my grip to an appropriate position, raising the blade over my head as I struck down, chipping into his scythe-like claws and feeling a strange filling sensation. Salvation began to...inhale, as the orb embedded into the guard was changing from its dark color to a more illuminating lime-green color, like a glass being filled with a green liquid until it was completely full. At the same time, the scythe attached to the creatures hand, who was knelt down before me, was beginning to change as it shifted back into the original dagger form. Deep inside, I was feeling this need to...be more, to evolve...no, to _change._

I came back to my senses as I kneed my opponent under his chin , my attack lifting him as I quickly twisted my body around and delivered a back kick into his gut. His eyes bulged as my heel sunk inside of his gut, knocking the wind out of him as he spattered out of his mouth and was launched towards the wall from the heavy blow, but I wasn't done yet. I quickly cocked my Conductor back as I began to feel that need arising, that urge to shift and change, to bring my opponent back for more. Without realizing it, my Conductor grew in size and a distinct heavy **CLANK** was sounded as I whipped my opened claw forward, and in doing so, my clawed hand shot out of my arm with a chain attached to both ends, keeping the connection between me and the flying claw as I felt the contact of my palm on my soaring opponents face. Despite my baffle reaction to this new change in me, I immediately clenched as my claw responded as such and pulled my arm back, which reacted with the chain retracting the claw and my enemy back to me. I took a step forward as my enemy draws near and threw my arm forward, reconnecting my claw back to my forearm with the creature still in my grip as I was now in motion to curving my thrust downwards, slamming the creatures head into the floor with a crunch-like cracking sound. I pulled my arm back to look at my fallen opponent as he laid there with a small drizzle of green blood leaking out from his nostrils, his muzzle contorted and slightly disfigured as I may have broken it while he laid there unconscious.

I turned my attention to the other being as he was already drawing close behind my back. I could feel the presence of the cold steel blade approaching me as I saw the shine reflect off its smooth surface from the corner of my eye, and by instinct, I created my black wings as they whipped out with a haunting black haze spouting from its form before it split apart, becoming misty black streaks sprouting from my back as it pushed into my assailants body and envelop him in its shapeless grasp with his head and hooves sticking out. I clenched onto him as he gritted his teeth from the crushing pressure being applied to him, straining to move with a futile attempt of trying to escape from my clutch before he was lifted and brought back down into the ground with a heavy **THUD. **The mist-like wings slid off of his shaken body and began to shift back to its solid form, reforming into beautiful and haunting black feathered wings. I looked down at my enemies as they lay sprawled onto the ground as the taller one groaned in pain, staggering to get up as he barely lifted himself before coughing with a sick sharpness. He turned his head to face me with a weaken gaze, his body shaken from the damage done to him as I stood before him with dominance.

"You're not...fro _-cough cough-_...from here, are you?" He said weakly to me as I raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"What gave you that idea?" I chuckled sarcastically.

"Just...what _ARE _you?" He asked as his friend was stirring awake. I lost my smirk as I looked at them with an intimidatingly serious gaze as I replied.

"Your worst mistake, and let this be a reminder to what happens when you choose to attack the innocent. For something may come along and may just overwhelm you." He closed his eyes as he laughed, coughing in between before looking back at me.

"Innocent? What do _you _know about innocence huh? Just because this place is happy and sunshine, doesn't mean that their selfish and prideful vanity can't hide with the shadows. These ponies aren't as nice they make themselves out to be." I stood there in thought of what he said, knowing full well that no matter what, there is no 'true innocence' out there, but that doesn't mean that they are all bad. There is a little sin in everybody, no matter who they are. As I looked up to have my say, the two creatures morphed into small black rats and scurried away into the shadows and disappeared.

"Shit. They got away. ~_sigh_~." I looked around Rarity's home to find everything to be a clustered mess and cringe from the thought of her reaction. I turned to face outside as I approached the front door, bracing myself to inform her of what had transpired and...if it came to it, I would have to put a hold on our date to help her take care of her place. But I couldn't help but wonder about what they were talking about.

"_Why were those guys in Rarity's place? I mean, I heard them mentioning something involving the Elements, but...could it be that they were looking for Rarity specifically, or were they looking for ANY of the Elements? This seems a bit unsettling, and if the girls are in danger, I need to keep my guard up and protect them. No matter what."_ I stepped outside as the warm beams of the sun's rays hit my face, with a cooling breeze brushing past me as I took this moment to ease my body after that encounter inside.

"Vincent darling, is everything okay? What happened? I heard a commotion inside and I feared that you were in danger." Rarity said with concern as she approached me and examined me from top to bottom, making certain that I was alright. I smiled with a chuckle as I crossed my arms proudly and replied.

"Its okay Rarity, I managed to handle the issue unharmed but...I do have some bad news though. Um...you're house...its kinda..." Her eyes grew dim as I was struggling to fully explain to her the catastrophe of her home.

"My house is kinda _what_ Vincent?" Rarity said with worry in her tone...and perhaps a slight chill as well. I merely breathed out heavily before I looked at her and address to her the severity of her place. She stood there for a moment, processing everything that I had just said before, only a few moments passed, she was dashing towards her home while kicking a cloud of dust. Luna and I stared at one another until...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

We heard the howling scream as Rarity had discovered first hand that disaster waiting for her inside her humble abode...well, maybe not so humble no more. We went inside of the establishment as Rarity was standing in the center of her living room, seeing everything in total disarray and chaos as her eyes were matted with dripping mascara.

"The ribbons, my jewelry, EVERYTHING IS A COMPLETE MESS! How could this have happened? WHYHA-HA-HA-HAIIII!" She dropped to the floor as she began to cry in her hands. I pained me to see her like this as I looked to Luna with a saddened gaze.

"I think we may have to cancel on our date. I can't just leave Rarity's house looking like this, I think it's best if I help fix this place up for her." I stated as Luna was a bit surprised before she only smiled and placed her hands n my shoulders.

"Thou need not have to do anything. Thou hast done enough as it is. Allow us to proof of some assistance to your dilemma." Luna stated before she released her hands from my shoulders and made her way to a desk to grab a parchment and a quill as she began to scribble into the parchment before raising the rolled paper up with her magic before it vanished. In the meanwhile, I was tending to Rarity and doing my best to comfort her as I held her in my arms, gently stroking her hair as she cried in my shoulders. But after a few minutes, we heard hoofsteps before knocking was heard at the door, Luna opened the door as five guards came in with a group of pony's in maids and butlers outfits.

Rarity and I sat there in wonder before we stood up as Luna explained to us that she summoned them here to guard the house as well as clean the establishment so we may continue on with our date as planned. Rarity was very happy to hear this as she give Luna a big hug before running upstairs as Luna and I stood there waiting.

After a few minutes, Rarity came back down the stairs as her face was no longer stained with dripping mascara. We were now ready to head out as we gathered all the things needed for us to enjoy a wonderful picnic. Today has been a very exciting day so far.

_-Meanwhile: ?'s POV-_

"So that's one of the elements of harmony? She doesn't seem that strong at all. But that creature...he's someone I need to be cautious about. Whatever he is, it is his misfortune to have side with such filthy creatures, and I shall see to it that their death is painful without mercy. But, as for those two, I'll see to punishing those two idiots myself when I meet them again. We Changelings never fall stray by the orders we are given."


	14. Chapter 14: Our First Date

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey Everypony, Swiftriff here from beyond the grave. Well...actually I know I was gone for a while but I wasn't like...GONE gone, ya know? Um...SO ANYWAYS, I'm back once again after...I think a couple months? Wow, I'm bad...sorry everypony for making you all wait on me like that. As I mentioned before I had an amazing trip to go see someone very special to me who is even helping me out on many occassion, as well as has been constantly encouraging me to keep writing on this story and always looking out for me. Hehe, shoutout to my babe, I know you're reading this hun and I love you to death. XD  
But aside from the trip, just moved into a new place, not exactly what I was expacting but its a working progress. Just trying to settle in to a comfortable place I can call home. Also just like before, i'm gonna keep making these chapters not too excessively long, hopefully this'll help me upload them...except this one because of IRL events and whatnot. But yea, now for SHOUTOUTS XD**

**SonofDeath- That was a pretty interesting hook going on there. Just some misspellings but nothing major. But I have this impression that when you were speaking in the story, it gave me the image that which we were listening through the voice of a possible Son of Sombra. I could be wrong, and if so, I apologize. But the thought of him having a son DOES sound a bit interesting. But anyways, I like where that's going so far. I'm catching quite an action/adventure feel with possible blood/gore involved in the story line. Now the question that is nagging at me though...who is Daniel, the Human? Dun Dun DUUUUUN! (Sorry, couldn't resist. X3)**

**ShiningShadow1965: Thank you very much. And yes, the changelings managed to wedge their way into this storyline, and it seems that their focus are indeed the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony. But how would they be able to proceed to initiating them, and what precisely is their plan once the Elements are dealt with? And finally, the mysterious character in the end...Who? What? and Why?**

**Well, that's pretty much it for shoutouts. Now I wish to warn you viewers out there that this Chapter contains a Clop Scene within. I've placed a marker to indicate the Beginning and End of the scene for you convinience. So now with that said, I'll try to post more chapters as soon as possible, and I hope you're liking the story so far. Enjoy Chapter 14! This is Swiftriff, signing out.  
Keep it Jammin'! XD**

_**Chapter 14: Our First Date**_

After an interesting day to say the least, I find myself out in the fields besides Rarity and Luna, my two new Herd mates and dear friends, having a nice picnic out on the hilltop off the distance from Sweet Apple Orchard, and wouldn't you know that they have a lake around here too. Maybe someday we can all go for a nice dip. As we basked under the sun and its gentle beams, we set up for our picnic as sandwiches, potatoes salads and biscuits were adorned atop of a checker blanket as we were gathered around our meals, sprawled on the large blanket as we took part to eating and conversing with one another, telling each other interesting tales, jokes, and background depicting from our individual experiences. We laughed with a joyous glee as I savored the moment I shared in this new experience. I thought it was kind of greedy to be in more then one relationship, but this, enjoying the different colors of personality from two different mares at once, was simply exhillerating. I couldn't help but smile as I enjoyed their company before flirtatious glances were made. Rarity made a smirk as she reached into the basket to draw out a clear glass with an almost clear, slightly blue, liquid inside as Luna gasped.

"Tis that what we think it is?" Luna asked with excitement in her tone as Rarity nodded with a reply.

"Yes. This is Fine Fermented Crystalline from the mines of the northern part of the Crystal Empire."

"May we?" Luna asked politely as Rarity nodded in confirmation as Luna reached out and grasped the large bottle as she inspected it with treasured eyes and a joyous smile.

"How did thee acquired such a concoction?" Luna asked as she returned the clear bottle to Rarity as she received it with a red handkerchief.  
"It was a gift from daddy. Whenever he goes out on some of his trips, he would bring Sweetie Belle and I back a souvenir. He went up to the mountains to go exploring with mum and they came across a merchant from whom they bought it from." Rarity explained.

"It sounds really special. Are you sure its okay to open it?" I asked.

"But of course darling. I've been saving this for a special occasion, and I find this perfectly fitting to be of such an occasion."

"Well, I honestly wouldn't mind trying this out. It sounds like it has some expensive taste." I commented, really peaking my curiosity as I looked at the clear liquid.

"Tis considered top shelf and highly potent. It is very strong but yet has a savory flavor as well." Luna expressed.

"I believe it was rumored to be a festive drink for the dragons." Rarity added.

"Hehe, maybe Spike would like to try some when he reaches of age." I teases as the girls giggled. Rarity used her magic to pull out a corkscrew from the basket. I looked in interest as I reached out and grabbed the tool from her magic as she looked in surprise.

"Huh? Vincent, give that back darling. I can't open this without that corkscrew." Rarity complained as I chuckled before grabbing the bottle out of her hands as well. "~gasp~ VINCENT?"

"Hehe, relax dear. I'm just gonna open this for you, that's all. It'll be rude if I just let you do all the labor and strain your hands." I gestured with a wink as Rarity's tense reaction began to soften as she tilt her head with an appreciative smile.

"Aww thank you darling, that's awfully nice of you." Rarity thanked as she laid out on the side of her legs and relaxed as I took the corkscrew and opened the container with a pop before glimmering little dusts fizzed out through the small opening, leaving a small trail of colors behind as it disappeared in the air. It had a metal like aroma to it, barely noticeable to be honest. Each of the girls had their empty glasses in hand as Rarity handed my glass over. I sat it on the blanket as I poured some of the content to the girls first out of common courtesy before filling up my own. Luna raised her cup up as she smiled sweetly.

"Cheers, for a long and loving relationship." Luna declared as Rarity and I followed in suit and raised our cups before our glasses clanked together as we cheered and brought the glass to our lips and indulged in the sweet flavor of the clear concotion seeping past our lips as I can feel it strike my tongue, my taste buds skyrocketed like fireworks as I held its content in my maw before realizing and swallowing. A strong fume rushed up to my nostril as it made my eyes water, not like a stench or some acidic side effect, but from its same metallic aroma rising and sharing its savor flavor to all of my senses, and not just my taste buds. I received a smug grin from both Rarity and Luna before Rarity teased.

"Is it too strong for you darling?" I looked at her with a joyous smile as I replied.

"That...was the best experience I've ever drank." Rarity looked at Luna expectantly as Luna returned with approving eyes. I don't know what their gazes meant or hold meaning to, but at the moment, I was still savoring the experience that I just had.

After a while, we just stay out there enjoying the comfort of each others company as the sun was setting. Soon we decided to pack up, feeling awfully tipsy as we hobbled our way back to Rarity's place. Upon entering her house, I staggered my way up while singing random nonsense as the girls were laughing at my improvised singing before I almost fell over and Luna caught me with her magic.

"Hehe, thou is behaving like a silly filly." Luna chuckled as I looked up at her with crossed eyes.

"Who you calling a filly. You're more childish then I am." I countered as Luna scoffed with a smile.

"Oh really? Says the one who was eating hay while impersonating a cow." Luna joked.

"At least I was shaking my ass in public." I shot back as she gasped.

"I was only telling a story about Cadence foalsitting Twilight." Luna explained.

"Which involved a lot of plot shaking. Best childhood ever. Soon Twilight will bring twerking to all of Equestria." I spouted out, throwing my arms out as I dangled by Luna's magic. Luna rolled her eyes as she lifted me back up before asking.

"What is this...twerking, thou speaketh of?"

"Oh, you don't wanna know." I looked away before imagining Princess Luna in her fine silk blue dress shaking her rump at me before I blushed immensely from the thought. Rarity and Luna seemed to have noticed as I found myself tossed on the couch by Luna's magic. I bounced a couple times, lifting my head up and looking at them.

_**Beginning of Clop Scene:**_

"Hey! What was that...for?" My words drifted off as I watched Luna walking to the front of the couch, her hips swaying as her dress followed firmly with her movements while Rarity went behind the couch, out of sight until she appeared beside my face.

"What were you thinking of darling?" Rarity asked with a seductive tone.

"N-nothing really." I lied as the girls came closer as Rarity rested her arms and head on the arm rest of the couch.

"Don't lie to my dear. Which one of us were you thinking about, hmm?" Rarity pressed on as I gulped. My eyes betraying me as it jolted to Luna and then back to Rarity as I gave a nervous chuckle.

"I wasn't thinking of anypony." Rarity didn't believe me as she caught on with my glance and looked at Luna with a smirk. Luna rested her arms on the couch, her cleavage in full view as her dress draped down. Rarity looked back at me with that smirk as she stood up and walked behind Luna and whispered something in her ear. Her ears fluttered as she blushed with a smirk with an "Oh" before they both looked at me seductively. I gulped as I could feel the want in their eyes, wondering what their minds were at and what they were just talking about. But what happened next surprised me immensely as Rarity reached up and grasped Luna's breasts and squeezed them together while Luna gave out a pant. My face burned with desire and lust as I watched Rarity stimulating Luna's breasts as they looked at me wantingly.

"Was this what thou desired?" Luna asked teasingly before she sighed with content as Rarity fondled with her breasts, making me gulp from the impending excitement.

"Well its not like you aren't enjoying the view darling." Rarity teased as I blushed from the sight of the two girls fondling in front of me.

"Perhaps thee wishes to see more?" Luna said seductively before she cups Rarity's white cheeks and presses their lips together. My eyes shot out in shock with my jaws hanging as I watched Luna making out with Rarity. Rarity was surprised herself by her bold action, but soon she closed her eyes as she slides her tongue past Luna's Navy Blue lips as they explored each others mouths, their tongues intertwine with one another as they moan in each others mouths. Rarity's hands grasps Luna's upper dress as she rolls it down, exposing Luna's soft, smooth breasts, bouncing freely as Rarity took hold of them once more and squeeze them with her nipples in between her fingers.

"_Haaah_~! Rarity...that...that feels good." Luna gasped in pleasure while I was so immersed with their show. Rarity smirked mischieviously as she cooed.

"This will feel even better, _honey._" Rarity opens her mouth and lifts Luna's big breasts up to her awaiting lips as they wrap around her areola, suckling them sensually with a hum, opening her mouth and flicks Luna's nipples with her tongue as Luna shudders, closing her eyes as her hand graciously lifts up and digs into Rarity's silky purple mane, sinking into those soft strands as she grips wantingly into her scalp as she presses Rarity mouth deeper into her breasts, taking in more of her size as Rarity gladly accepts her invitation.

I laid there on the couch as I was feeling an immense tension in my loins as I was growing a rather large erection and feeling my bulge begging to be released from its tortured confinement. Luna took the opportunity to return the favor to Rarity as her hand slides down Rarity's curvacious frame and slides them under her dress where she was rubbing Rarity's marehood as she responds with a gasp, releasing her hold on Luna's breasts before it was invaded by Luna kissing her passionately. Their tongues whipped around the lips sensually as Luna sucks in Rarity's bottom lip, moaning with a feral instinct before Rarity's lip flicks out of Luna's grasp. Rarity's eyes slowly opening up as she leans forward and licks Luna's lips teasingly before the kissed once again, holding each others heads to keep each other in place.

I couldn't contain my urge no longer as I unfastened my belt and unzipped my pants before lowering them as my cock whipped out, bouncing back and forth before it stood as stiff as a pole. Luna glanced from the side of her vision as she noticed my large erection as she watches me reach out to stroke my cock. Luna beckons for Rarity's attention as she looked and saw me masturbating to them. They looked at each other and giggled as they both approached me and knelt down beside my legs as they look up at me seductively.

"We've been so busy making each other feel good that we left out our big stallion." Rarity commented in a sultry tone. I felt something grasp my hand away from my cock as I looked down to see Luna's magic engulfing my hand in a blue haze as her face drew close to my raging member as she blow air teasing at it, making me shudder from the sensitivity.

"Mmm, we should fix that and..." Luna cooed as she sticks out her tongue, stretching it out as she licks the head of my cock, making me shudder from the sensation while she gazes at me with those half lidded blue eyes. "Give him some attention."

Luna resumes to lick my shaft, making subtle strokes on my head before wrapping her lips around it as she suckles it sensually. The sensation of feeling her suction upon the tip was incredible, I felt so sensitive as she suckled me that it was difficult from not cumming right then. Rarity shift closer as she dropped her head below Luna's as I could feel her breath tickling my inner thighs before her tongue starts to rapidly, and delicately, flick my balls.

"Mmm, such a salty and bold flavor. I can't wait any longer." With Rarity's libido climbing to a new height, she puckers her lips, cupping the surface of my testicles and sucks them, making me clench with an overwhelming satisfaction. I could feel Rarity only teasing me as her tongue massages me before she sucks one of them into her mouth as I throw my head back from how crazy sensitive I was. This feeling, having two beautiful mares pleasuring you at the same time, was unbelievably incredible. Rarity reaches up with one hand, massaging my unoccupied balls as she devours the other while Luna is now sliding my cock down further to her throat. My chest was heaving as I was panting from the immense pleasure that I was feeling. I almost felt like my eyes were rearing to cross, and as Rarity looked up and saw my gaze, she gave a devious smirk as her hand went behind Luna's head, drawing her attention to Rarity before Luna's head was forced to take my cock down to the back of her throat.

"hmm...MMPPPHHH!...mmm...bwaaahhmmmph..." Luna gagged as Rarity forces her to deepthroat my large rod, feeling my cock slam into her tight, wet throat as I couldn't contain myself anymore.

"H-Holy shit. I...I can't hold it no more..." I gripped the sheets as I came deep inside of Luna, filling her throat with my hot, sticky cream as she made a muffled sound of shock before the flavor starting to intoxicate and cloud her mind, and shortly she began to indulge in my flavor as she closed her eyes and moaned in content while guzzling each rope I sprayed into her.

After a few minutes of me unloading in Luna, she pulled up from her savory meal, gulping the remaining content in her mouth before she exhaled in delight.

"_Pwaah!_ That was very delicious. Hehe, and we weren't expecting Rarity to be so daring." Luna smirked as Rarity giggle in response.

"Oh we're not down yet darling. Vincent here still has plenty of energy to keep this going. Don't you dear?" Luna looked back as her eyes dilate in shock, seeing that my cock was still rock hard and ready to go.

"S-such STAMINA!" Luna praised, making me grin with pride as I sat up and taking the reigns as I grabbed Luna by the hips, pulling her to me as I give her a deep kiss. Our tongues were wet and ravaging one another as we were making a mess with our mouths while battling for dominance. I managed to overwhelm her as I thrust my tongue with her wet cavern before licking her tongue back and sucking on the slick appendage erotically, tasting every flavor I can drain from her tongue before returning to our kiss.

Luna then gasped as she felt my cock now sliding against her soaking wet slit as she blushed immensely and feeling extremely nervous for some reason. As I was ready to align my rod to her entrance, she looks at me nervously with a deep blush before she spoke in a shy manner.

"Um...Vincent? W-would thou mind...um...entering my...'back door'?" I was incredibly surprised by her request before I gave her a devilish grin as my arms scooped under her rump as I feel my cock slide between her soft ass cheeks.

"Alright then, lets see how much of a squirter you are." I challenged as Luna blushed immensely.

"wh-whaAHAAAAAH!" Luna let out she my cock penetrated deep inside of her tight little ponut as I was barely able to squeeze in. She was gripping on my cock without mercy or restraint as I pulled out to the head and thrust back in as she gasped in pleasure, but soon during my onslaught on her poor firm ass, she was squealing with desire, begging me for more as I kept pounding into her.

"HAAAAH...HAAAH...YES! THAT'S IT VINCENT! POUND US, POUND US JUST LIKE THAT!" I kept thrusting into her tight ass as she was bouncing on my cock in rhythm as I watched her big breasts bouncing in place in a hypnotic motion.

"~_pant~ ...~pant~..._ You're such a naughty little princess aren't you? Mmmm damn, pounding into your sweet royal ass feels so..ffffffuUUU...so damn good. That nice ass feels amazing!" I was so deep into this that I didn't realize Rarity was feeling left out, but decided to invite herself as she climbed on the couch and turned around to position her wet pussy to be right above me face. I opened my eyes to catch a glimpse of her divine white snatch before it descended upon me with lust in tow.

"Mmm master. Don't forget about your sweet little pet hmm. Mmm please...haaaah... Let me play with your face master." Rarity begged in a seductive tone as she planted her dripping wet pussy on my mouth and began grinding her hips into me. Her wet minty aroma fumed from her marehood as its lustrous scent traveled through my whole body, making me so incredibly excited as I grasped her fine plump ass, squeezing them with my fingers as I thrust my tongue deep inside her as sweet pussy, earning a shudder from her eccentric body before she gyrates her hips on my face.

Meanwhile as I'm tongue-fucking Rarity in her delicious love-tunnel, Luna dropped down to her hands and knees as she raises her sweating cheeks and slams them down repeatedly into my hips, driving my cock deep inside of her as I can hear Rarity and Luna screaming a choir as I fuck them both silly at the same time before they all screamed out, and I was muffling in pleasure with Rarity's sweet folds as we all came. Rarity drowning my face with her sweet, minty love juice as I lap her up greedily, making her gush even more as Luna squirts her juice all over my midsection, and even up to my chest as I came another hefty load deep inside of Luna's bowels as Luna was fried from the sensation, her words breaking apart as she can't even moan without breaking.

After I have filled Luna to the brim, she slowly got up with what little strength she had left before I heard a slick _"PLOP"_ sound as my cock was released from her amazing grasp, coating all of my groin in my own cum before she collapses on the other end of the couch and falls asleep.

"Well, now that she is satisfied..." Rarity hops off of me as she gets down between my legs, facing me with a provocative gaze as she demands. "Its now my turn to have some fun with this devastating beast." She then proceeded to licking the cum off of my cock, her tongue lapping from base to the tip before engulfing the large erect meat in her mouth as she sucked it like a vacuum, making me clench tightly, feeling the siphoning sensation from her oral treatment.

Rarity gave me a wanting gaze as she chuckles teasingly as she pulls her mouth away from my saliva-coated cock as a string was connected between my shaft and her lips before she rest her knees beside my waist, grips my cock before she sits over my awaiting appendage before slides me inside of her entrance as her pussylips wrap around me nice and snug, feeling her heated love-oven melting my cock as her eyes roll up from pleasure with her tongue lolling out. She bites her lower lip as she takes a deep breath, looking at me lustfully as she speaks.

"Darling...rut me. Just like last time. Please darling, make a mare out of me!" With those wanting words escaping her lips, I gripped her hips and turned to where I was sitting up on the couch as I planted my foot down, holding her from behind on the shoulders as I reeled her up and slammed her down into my thrust as she out let a gasp of delight. I kept having at her, slamming into her tight pussy as I was slamming into her G spot, making her pussy drench as she clenched her bottom lip, her arm behind her while the other was rubbing her clit in a circular motion.

"Mmmm Vincent, take me. Make a fine bitch out of me deary. HAAHAAAAH!...oh darling that's IT! R-RIGHT THERE! DON'T STOP NOW! I'M...I'M SO CLOSE!" She cried out in a lustful daze from all the pounding and stimulation. I was nearing close to climax as I felt the impending pressure building up inside of me as I gripped her close.

"You love it when I fuck up your insides, making a fine mess out of you. Just like a slutty little bitch huh? FffuuUUU...I'm so close...mmm, I can't wait to fill you up...make you my little cumdump." Rarity was loving my dirty talk as she was getting really into it, slamming her hips down against mine as she was panting like an animal.

"Oh sweet Celestia, YES! Fill me up Vincent! Please...make me your filthy little cumdump darling. Oh I want it Vincent. Please, CUM INSIDE OF ME DARLING!" And with Rarity's enticing pleading, I did as she asked and gave her a final thrust as I came deep inside of her, spurting out the last of my seed as I emptied myself out inside of her as she squealed out in overwhelming pleasure before after while I relaxed myself and dropped on the couch as Rarity collapsed on top of me with my cock still buried inside of her. She nuzzled into me happily as she kissed my cheek with a smile.

_**End of Clop Scene:**_

"_~sigh~_ Thank you so much darling. That...was simply divine love." Rarity complimented, my hand reaching up and stroking the back of her mane as I smiled.

"You're welcome my dear. _~phew~_ Let's...go ahead and..._~yaaaaawn~_...get some sleep." I closed my eyes as I bid Rarity good as the last thing I saw was her smiling while nuzzling into my chest.

"That sounds nice darling. Mmm, goodnight my dear knight, hehehe."


	15. Chapter 15: The Void

**Author's Note: ****Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. I wanted to thank you all for you patience and ongoing support for this story so far and as of lately, no big announcement to mention really. But I'm trying to be a bit more diligent now that I've got time to do what I'd like to do, so hopefully things can run smoothly to where I can keep posting chapters out there for you all to enjoy consistently. But now, lets get them ShoutOuts going X3**

**-SonofDeath- I'm glad you found this chapter to be very enticing and to your taste. I hope that I may continue to meet expectations and keep you entertained in the progression of this story. And that's cool to hear a message regarding Vincent's involvement, and pretty epic too. Kudo's bro XD**

**-Wind Blade13- I want to thank you for taking the time to actually reading through this story, giving out welcoming comments and enjoying the time and effort put into it thus far. It means a lot knowing that I can connect and entertain my audience while maintaining to some of the original concept that these characters were made from while introducing new characters and providing some viable reasoning and involvement with a new world and some character involvements. I know its tedious to try to decipher through a tale with constant grammar errors and can lead to the reader losing interest due to frustration, so I do my best to make sure the story is crisp, clear, readable, and believable, as well as being able to paint a picture into the readers mind as if they are actually there baring witness to the story taking place as it unfolds. I hope I may continue to impress and entertain as this story reaches closer to its conclusion.**

**-ShiningShadow1965- Thank you very much, no matter the topic or the involvement, the attention to detail, as far as I can see it, is very demanding and I intend to meet that demand for all the audiences entertainment. Plus I must admit that I enjoyed it VERY much and am quite happy knowing that my readers thoroughly enjoy the scene's I present to them. X3**

**And before I end this Author's Note, just wanted to mention that there is a song presented her for an action scene. The song is called "Had Enough" by 'Breaking Benjamin' and there is a music cue to indicate when to start the song, just to add something for the setting. And now I present another chapter. Enjoy and remember, Keep It Jammin'!**

**Chapter 15: The Void**

_Vincent POV- Mindscape_

I open my eyes to find myself in the now-so-familiar white room of my Mindscape. Its eerie silence and blank atmosphere is the only thing occupying its emptiness as I lied on the floor with my cheek resting upon the unapparent floor. I laid there blinking a couple times as I collected myself before I heard a gruff voice calling to me.

"Rise and shine kiddo." I groaned with annoyance hearing Davian's voice as I lifted myself off the floor with a grunt. I turned my head to face him as he stood a short distance away with his arms crossed and that smug smile on his face. The smile that which always bothered me as I gave him an unamused expression and sighed.

"It's too soon to deal with you." I exhaled as Davian chuckled.

"I've been waiting for ya the _whole_ day and now...it's time we get back down to business." He stated as I was stretching, feeling my bones popping back into place and the blood flowing through my body as I relaxed. Then, I remembered there was something I wanted to talk to Davian about, back when I was at Applejack's orchard racing against Dash. After recollecting the event that took place, I thought about who I spoke to about it.

"_Let's see here, I've tried asking Twilight and Luna if they knew anything about the place I was at and they had no idea. So... Maybe what happened to me wasn't even magic from this world. Maybe... it had something to do with the Nether magic that I'm learning, and the only person who can tell me about it is standing right in front of me." _After I finished mentally consulting with myself, I gave Davian my attention as he's been watching me the entire time as if he was expecting me to do or say something to him as he just stood there and waited.

"Hey Davian."

"Yea, what's on your mind kid?" I cast my eyes away, feeling a bit awkward for asking _anything_ from this guy.

"There's something I needed to ask you about. Its regarding what happened yesterday morning."

"Okay? Out with it already." Davian urged as he was getting a bit impatient by the looks of it as he's tapping his crossed arm.

"Alright damn. So I was out working with Applejack, doing my shit and getting things done, took a little break and my friend comes and wanted to race me. And..." I began explaining what happened before Davian grunts.

"Is this gonna keep going on, or are you going to ask me a _question_ instead of telling me a story?" I furrowed my eyebrows, giving him an annoyed gaze before rolling my eyes and resuming.

"Anyways, I went into some weird place. Like...it was dark, really dark, it was warm at first and...then it got cold after a while..."

"It sounds like you went back in the closet" He snickered as I scowled at him.

"I'M BEING SERIOUS YOU FUCKING DICK HEAD!" I shouted at him.

"Hey! Calm the fuck down! It was just a joke." He snapped in return as it only served to infuriate me even more.

"Fuck your joke. I almost died from being in that place if I hadn't flown towards a damn window or whatever the fuck it was!"

"wait...did you just say you flew towards...a _window?_ Like...what did it look like?" Davian began to show some interest as his mood shifted dramatically from mocking to that of serious urgency. I simmered down when I saw him taking me more seriously as I answered.

"Well, it was lighted up, pretty brightly and...there were more then one. Like...there were a lot of these windows, each with different views, but it was like each of them had a portion of the orchard I was working at." Davian had an incredulous looks before he looked away and seemed deep in thought as he was muttering to himself about something. _"He DOES know something about this. I mean...he must know. Other wise he won't be standing in front of me consulting to HIMSELF...right?" _Davian finished consulting with himself as he turned to me and crossed his arms once again.

"So, what did you want to know about it?" Davian asked plainly. My eyes widened in a stupor from his simplistic but asinine question as I spouted.

"You kidding me?! I want to know _what the hell that was?! _I mean you know about it, don't you?" My eyes now focused on him intently as I awaited to hear his response. He didn't cast his eyes away, or shown any signs of ponder, restraint, or even hesitation as he casually replies.

"Yea, I know about it. I'm just having a hard time believing that _YOU_ have been to the Void." He scoffed as he seemed to be doubtful about what upon or only see it as a strange convenience.

"The Void? Is that what that place is called?" I asked in interest, seeing that I'm _finally_ getting some answers about this.

"If you've actually been to the Void, you shouldn't even be standing here right now. That place is death even to gods. " He turned to the side as he stated accusingly. Making me feel awkward about this, as if I was trying to tell a lie about being in a place that...seemed like it would kill me. Why would I want to lie about something like that?

"What exactly IS that place?" I persisted in hopes of learning more about this 'Void'.

"The Void is another plane of its own. A place where time and space are nonexistent. With no creator or ruler, the Void is the perfect graveyard, for all who falls in its maws becomes a part of it and loses their meaning of existence as it will devour them to their very soul." Davian explained in his gruff tone, his words weaving a tale that has its intimidation as well as seem...majestic in a way.

"But how did I get there though? Is this part of Nether Magic?"My mind was swarming with different questions, all wanting to know about this place and why such a place exists, and if I can use my magic to get there, what purpose will that serve me for?

"It is, but this is something that is too highly advanced, almost deemed impossible. The only ones who can enter and survive the Void's clutches are the exceptional handful." Davian expressed, which actually made me feel prideful from his words as I boasted.

***CUE MUSIC HERE***

"Hehe, I guess that makes me exceptional then, huh?" I jested, but still with the thought in mind as it tickles my self esteem.

~_**WOOMP**_

As I was chuckling, something bashed into my stomach, knocking the wind out of me before I was launched off my feet, skidding down the blank flooring before slowly coming to a halt. I coughed out sickeningly as saliva spurted out of my mouth before lifting my gaze from the floor to see a black bludgeon whip retracting back into Davian's extended arm, which was engulfed in a black hue as he stared at me threateningly.

"You want to talk, then lets see how "exceptional" you are brat!" Davian whips his blackened arm back as he kicks off in the air towards me, not giving me room or warning to prepare as I concentrated on my left arm, creating my Conductor. As he descended upon me, he slashes downwards, aiming his claws at my chest as I blocked his strike, grabbed his wrist, and rolled backwards with my foot planted on his chest before kicking him away behind me. I flipped off my back and on my feet, creating a large tendril to sprout out of my Conductor, thicker then my own arm and whipping violently as I twisted around and whipped the large tendril out towards Davian as he landed on all fours, looking up towards me as the whip smashed against his arm unexpectedly. But he doesn't topple or is thrown off his feet, but instead holds against the attack as the blow drags his boots across the floor, maintaining his position. His clawed hand grew immensely in size and grabs the tendril, pulls it as it pulls me along with it. He jumps towards me at incredible speed with his claw outstretched towards me. I see his lips curl in a devious smirk as I saw the white began to shift to a red color before I saw nothing but black as he grabs my face and slams me into the ground. As my head smashes into the floor, I felt something spread out from under my head, pushing its way out and around me as I heard the grumbling of what sounded like...dirt. I felt Davian release me from his grasp, chuckling as he hopped off of me.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a dark reddened sky with dense gray clouds hovering by, my hands pressed on dirt as I grasped it and lifted it under my face, opening my palms to see reddish brown dirt crumbled into my palms. I dropped the dirt as I looked out to see a stretched horizon of what seemed like a barren, but beautiful land. We sat atop of a cliff, as I stood on the edge, looking out the horizon to see a large crimson water spouting out from the bottom of its crown into a lake below. The trees appeared to be like dead willow trees that were decorated with black, neon purple, and sunburst orange flowers, and the grass had an orange hue, but didn't feel withered, but smelled strong and fresh, even touching the grass had a lively and saturated sensation to it. I stood up as I looked out in admiration and awe.

"What is this place?" I asked in deep fascination. But my admiration was cut short as I heard the grass crunch behind me, turning my attention from the scenery to Davian as he had a serious gaze while approaching me very quickly. He lashed out with his claw as I took a step back and was ready for a counter strike as something shot from behind Davian and towards me. I acted upon instinct as I made the shadow beneath me rise and block what was a giant shadow fist sprouting from Davian's shadow.

As I held the shadow fist in place, focusing to keep my shield up, Davian caught me off guard as he struck my side with his fist, feeling an excruciating pain from the tremendous force of the attack. I crippled to my side, losing focus on the shield before he kicked my knee, forcing me to buckle to the ground and twisted his body to elbow my face with his clawed arm, and in the same motion, my shield dropped and the shadowed fist came flying forth and crashed into my body with its overwhelming strength, knocking me off the ground and soaring off the cliffs edge.

Clenching my eyes from the impacting as blood was rushing out of my nose, I slowly creaked my eyes opened to see the redden sky pass before everything shifted downwards, seeing the horizon I was looking at before, only it was upside down as the wind rushes down to my feet. I was confused as I looked up to see the red lake I was looking at before was drawing closer to me. I was getting ready to brace myself before I heard the sound of clothing flapping in the wind as I looked down to see Davian approaching as he grasped my throat, clenching me before we crashed into the lake.

As we sink deeper into the depths, he clenched unto my throat as I gasped, bubbles escaping my mouth as I looked around the shimmering crimson hue, looking for a means to free myself before I had a thought and concentrated on my back region, conjuring my wings as it took in the shape of sickles as they cross slashed him, pushing him off of my body with a trail of blood falling behind, mixing and spreading with the water.

Davian's body hurtled in the water from the force of my attack as I regained my composure, fanned my wings out and flapped them, gaining velocity as I jet my way towards Davian and shoulder bashed him as we both shot out of the lake and was elevating over the surface of the water as I pushed him off of me, shot my wing forward as it molded to an insect leg and pierced through his chest, pushing him downwards and pinning him to the ground. I molded my other wing the same way as its counterpart as I planted it to the ground to bring my body to touch down safely on land. Davian coughed out blood as he looked at me with a toothy smirk.

"Not bad kid, but I think its time we took this someplace else." said Davian as he grabbed on to the leg piercing him and soon began to sink into the shadows and dragging me along as well. I braced the other legging to keep me in hold to not sink in with him and fall victim to what nefarious plan he has in store for me. But I could feel him tugging at my 'wing' with an incredible strength as I couldn't hold my longer before my leg gave out and I sunk into the black abyss with him.

The strange land that I was in was shifting away before I came into a familiar black space. I looked around my surrounding to see those same lighted windows like before, giving me the view of different portions of an area, but...it wasn't Sweet Apple Acre's this time, instead...it looked like where I just came from as each of the window had that reddish orange atmosphere in its view.

"Is this what you saw kid?" Davian boomed from behind me as I turned around to see him floating with his arms crossed. I looked around the area to confirm as I nodded.

"Yea. This is the place alright, but...its different."

"How so?" Davian asked.

"The windows. Last time, they were showing different sections of the orchard I was working at. But now..."

"Now they're showing the land we just came from, right?" Davian finished as I nodded in reply before he continued to explain. "That's because when entering the Void, it allows the user to have access to all entrances within the vicinity." I looked through one of the windows to see the underside of a tree as it...looked like it was rustling through the wind, but it was incredibly slow, and when I recalled back on Davian's words from before, that's when a thought came to me.

"So...when you mention about time and space being nonexistent here. Were you implying that we are frozen in time?" Davian shook his head as he responded.

"Not exactly. Though time and space doesn't exist in this plane. Time does manage to seep its way through these windows once open." I tried thinking about the logic behind it, but it only gave me a headache as I shake it off and accepted it as it was before I continued asking.

"So if time hasn't stopped in here, and time seeps in from the windows, then why is everything so slow out there?"

"Because time doesn't come in here as a whole, only a small fraction can actually pass through as the remainder is swallowed up by the Void." Davian explains as I look out and am slowly understanding, within this limited knowledge of understanding this strange place.

"So...time is pretty much slowed down then?" I asked simplistically as Davian nodded. But there was another difference too about this, and that was last time I was here, I remembered I felt like I was dying, as if the darkness around me was choking the life out of me, but now...I only felt the warmth of something wrapping around me, comforting me and...making me feel safe.

"Whatever you do kid, do not fear the Void." Davian stated blatantly as I looked at him with curiosity.

"Huh? Why is that?" I asked with a little worry in my tone. He crossed his arms as he floated closer to me.

"Because if you fear the Void, it will see as unworthy and unwelcome, and will dismiss you in the only way it knows how, and that...is by death." Davian spoke carefully while maintaining eye contact with me as I couldn't help but stare at his crimson red eyes, as I gulped from the thought of what happened last time before the warmth was starting to cool down. I remembered what was to come after that and tried to accept the Void, to show my appreciation to be within its domain. With these thoughts in my mind, the warmth was seeping back to its glorious comfort as I was once more basked by its kindness. Davian noticed the shift in my expression as his lips curled in a smile and he floated back.

"I am thoroughly impressed. Even a highly trained Netherling could not perform such a task so fluidly." I looked at Davian in a puzzle as my eyes furrowed.

"What do you mean? How is it difficult just to show respect for something that seems...alive?" Davian gave a hearty laugh from my statement as the lighted window began to dim and flicker in conjunction with Davian's laughter.

"Hehe kid, you're a quick learner. Because they don't realize that the Void is its own being. They think its just some place, and that...shows their inferiority in the eyes of the Void. But you've proven to be welcomed by accepting is not just a place, but like a being accepting you into its home. Netherlings don't realize that until its too late, because they are too dense or inconsiderate." I scoffed when he made that last statement.

"Inconsiderate? That's funny coming from you." Davian lost his smile as he looked at me with a straight face.

"Just because I'm unmerciful doesn't mean I don't 'consider' my opponent as a living being. There is a difference between the two. I know what I fight and kill is...or was...a living being, its existence doesn't escape me, but in the field of combat, such trivial emotions only proves to slow you down, and a simple mistake can cost a life." As Davian made his clarification, I began to slowly understand where he was coming from. The thought of this guy who I viewed as a savage killer, may have been more then what he seemed. But that doesn't mean I have to agree with his method, but I can consider that being his way of upbringing.

"So...mind telling me what that place was back there?" Davian's eyes widened for a moment before easing back to normality as his eyes shifted away.

"It was once my home." Davian confessed as I looked at him strangely.

"You're home? I...don't even really recognize it." He looked back at me with what seemed like a solemn expression.

"I don't expect you to. But...enough of this talk. We've wasted enough time as it is and its coming to the end of our day." He floated to me as he grabbed the front of my shirt and tossed me back as I soared out and what seemed like through a window as I felt that rushing sensation and the wind shifting from a very subtle touch to a gentle breeze before landing on the grass. I leaned myself up before I saw a pair of legs step beside me and looked up as I saw Davian. I stood up as Davian looked onward to the lake.

"When we meet next time, I can show you more about the Mindscape, and how you can create something like this from its nothingness." I listened as I looked at Davian's straight expression, seeing he was taking in his 'home' an showing that he misses it. I never took him as someone who would actually _care_ for something, but...I guess everything just isn't what it may seem, and you can't really judge someone so quickly.

I then felt my mind beginning to slip as I looked at Davian as he return his attention to me.

"Until next time. Remember to keep training." I nodded in response as I was beginning to feel something strange before...

_-August 30th-_

I woke up on the couch as completely stark naked with Rarity nuzzled on top of me and Luna before me on the other end of the couch, seeing that I was the only one in the nude as all of us were completely exposed and...well, a complete mess. I got up carefully as I rest Rarity down on the couch and noticed we made a huge mess as our "aftermath" from last nights event has dried up on the couch and on each other. Luna began to stir awake as she looked up at me as she watched me get up.

"Good morning Vincent, tis everything alright?" Luna greeted as I looked at her with a smile on my face.

"Good morning Luna. Sorry I woke you up, I just need to get ready for work but...I'd feel bad if I left with this mess still here so, I'm going to grab some things to try to clean up." Luna smiles tiredly as she looked down at the couch and her horn glowed in a blue aura as the same aura engulfed the stains all around before it shriveled up and disappeared. I blinked a couple times in confusion as she rest her head back on the arm of the couch with a sigh.

"We only ported it away. But, before thou takes thy leave. Would thee mind flushing the toilet?" As Luna expressed, my mind was putting one and one together from her explanation and realized what she did as I chuckled.

"Sure, no problem. Thanks Luna, I'm going to get washed up before I go." I said as Luna nodded before drifting back to sleep. I turned and made my way up the stairs to get ready as I noticed I still had my outfit on without my pants, but luckily it didn't get stained or anything. But I decided to take it off, draping it on my arm and making my way to the main room where there was my clothes stacked neatly in place. I took a simple red shirt, red boxers and some black pants and socks as I made my way to the bathroom, hung my coat up and got for work, taking a nice warm shower to wake me up for the day. After about a good ten minutes, I stepped out and was feeling fresh and ready to take on the day, putting on my attire and grabbing my coat before walking towards the exit while grabbing Salvation along the way.

Once outside, I took in the nice morning breeze while looking out to the dim blue sky of the rising dawn before exhaling. I concentrated as I created my wings and took off to the sky as I was planning for the day and making a mental checklist, feeling that today was going to be a another great day in this new world that I'm in.


	16. Chapter 16: An Apple's Heart

**Author's Note: Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. Hopefully you all are enjoying the story so far and I've actually gotten a very interesting question which is something I really like to hear. I'll go ahead and answer as best as I can during the shoutouts. But I just wanted you all to know, I'm not dead or anything, this story is still going, just has been really slow with mental blocks and time management, let alone another job but I still dedicate some time into writing and I've been looking to this chapter for it adds a little clarity personally regarding the intent of this story in a way, along with more glimpse of a new character. I love suspense sometimes X3  
Anyways...SHOUTOUTS! XD**

**-Skinflute- I'm glad you love this baby girl, and I know you were dying for this next one as we get a glimpse of the...ahem, "character". X3**

**-Wind Blade13- You've very welcome, and this kind of questions and analysis I really really love, because you are correct. He DOES have access to his memories so it makes you wonder what he does if he's not examining or looking over what Vincent see's. I'll hint in this, for one to control his Nether power, one must train his body's strength. Sorry for being cryptic, but the possibility of what he does besides looking over Vincent may pertain to just his own progress. ;3**

**-ShiningShadow1965- Thank you very much. I didn't want to divulge to much about Davian but felt it being right to demonstrate more of what the Mindscape is capable of, and what better way to show Vincent then to introduce Davian is piece of his home, and of course, more will be revealed as the story progresses.**

**And that concludes the Shoutouts. Now I give you Chapter 16. Enjoy and remember, Keep It Jammin'! XD**

Chapter 16: An Apple's Heart

As I flew my way into the open sky, feeling the cool morning wind brushing heavily against my face, my mind began to climb into thought regarding earlier with Davian. That expression he had, it was...sad, longing, he looked like he really misses his home, but his home was not like anything I've ever seen on earth. Some similarities nature was, but the color scheme, the fresh but dampened smell, its obscure but fascinating natural beauty. It made me wonder, is Davian from another world, is he even human at all, just...what is he? As my mind was slowly cramping with questions about the resident inside of me, I came upon the orchard fields and saw the red barn as I smiled and touched down to the ground and running in place as I used my wings to slow down my speed before I came to a stop.

"Hehe, looks like my flying AND landing is getting better. But I need to work on my maneuvering and steering, aaaand my landing could use a little more work." I noted to myself as my wings dispersed with a _poof_ in a black mist as I stepped forward to the barn and was ready to knock on the door as it opened and I was face to face with Applejack and almost knocked on her forehead. _"Boy that would have been a way to start the morning."_ I gave her a smile as I greeted.

"Morning Applejack, ya ready to get down and dirty in the fields?"

"Um...yea. I'm just seeing little Applebloom off to school first before I start. You can cover the south field for a bit until I get back and I'll join you." Applejack replied but, her tone seemed drained, as if she was in disappointment or bothered by something, and that look on her face. Clearly something is troubling her. As I was about to ask, little Applebloom came out. She was dressed in a green t-shirt and blue overalls covering her small body with a big pink ribbon wrapped around her cherry red hair. She ran out the house with a sweetened glee in each step as her yellowish face was glazed with cheerfulness. She looked to Applejack with those sunburst orange eyes, full of eagerness as she beckons her dear sister.

"Come on Sis, Ah'm gonna be late for school." Applebloom urged as she turned to face Applejack. _"All my life I've NEVER heard a child being eager to actually going to school. I mean, it could be that she may just want to spend time with her friends, I mean that was my big incentive when I used to go to school. Back then, the only real friend I had was Shonato who I considered like a brother to me." _I stood there for a moment thinking back about my friend, wondering if he is alright and if my home isn't...gone. _"I've got to push myself and figure out a way to get back, before its too late. But...how? How am I supposed to get back to my home?"_

"Vincent?"

"Huh? Um...yea, sorry about that." I was broken from my thoughts as Applejack gave me a concerned look.

"Are ya'll alright sugercube?" Applejack asked with sincerity in her tone, but yet she still had that look. Her expression was now tended to my well being, but I can see in her eyes that she was still bothered by something, that which she feels uncertain or sadden by her thoughts. I gave her a warm smile to help ease her mind as I replied.

"I'm fine, just thinking back. I'll go ahead and tend the southern fields for when you get back. Take care girls." I waved to them as Applebloom waved me back and Applejack nods with a small smile before they turned around and set off down the padded dirt road back into Ponyville. As I made my way towards the barn to grab the cart, bushels, and even a rake with bags, my mind was concerned about Applejack as I was trying to figure out what she could have been bothered by. _"Even though I'm in question, I can't help but feel like I may already know the answer, like I was suppose to...to.."_ I stopped midway from the barn as my eyes opened wide, remembering what took place yesterday while I was inside _this _very barn with Applejack before I let out out of sheer stupidity for my neglegence.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK!" My face slammed into my open hands as I closed myself from everything in sight, cursing at myself before I heard a trot followed by Big Mac's voice.

"Hey Vincent, ya'll hurt ya'self in there?" I dropped my hands to not raise more concern as I looked up and opened my eyes to see the big burly stallion as he looked with a simple expression but with concerned eyes.

"~sigh~ Yea...I"m fine. Just...remembered something was all. Sorry for disturbing you Mac." He gave me a smile of understanding as he turned to walk away before I called out.

"Hey Mac." He stopped and turned to give me his attention once more as I continued, "Just wanted to inform you that Applejack tasked me with doing the Southern Fields until she returns from dropping Applebloom off at school, just wanted to let you know that its being taken cared of." Big Mac chewed on his wheat stem as he smiled.

"Sounds good Vincent. Ah'll leave ya to get to it then." And with that, he made his way to do his tasks as I lifted the cart full of supplies and hauled them down to my destination, making my way down the road deep enough to where its satisfactory as I put the cart on halt and locked the wheels and unloaded. I took off my nice jacket and shirt, looking around the open green and red field, inhaling deeply from the fresh sweet aroma and sighed in content. I give my arm a good flick as I summoned my Conductor, making it not a metallic equipment, but more like a heavy extra layer of flesh wrapped around my hands as I clenched my fist.

"Time to get down to work." Stating as I stepped towards the awaiting trees as I laid down the bushels in all their rightful places and began punches the apples out of the trees one at a time.

Later after a little over an hour of knocking apples out from the trees, I saw AJ making her way towards me as I gave her a wave and she waved back.

"Hey AJ, glad you could make it in time. I've already got quite few rows done." I beckoned and informed as she gave me a soft smile.

"Thanks sugarcube, but we aint gonna slack off just yet. We still got plenty of precious time before the sun peaks up and we _really _start sweating." Applejack stated as she walked by me and positioned herself to a tree across from me and kicked it with her hind legs, knocking down all the apples with perfection. I smiled at seeing her amazing dedication and work ethics as I followed in suit and continued to put in a lot more effort into my work to earn that rewarding break.

More time has gone by and I looked over at AJ, expecting her to give me a look of some sort as I saw her expression was still to herself and deep in thought. My mind went back to the night before, when AJ was beginning to open herself to me, to show me that she had feelings for me. But now things aren't exactly as confusing as it was yesterday, but instead it has become a little complicated since I'm now with Luna and Rarity. I don't wish to make it seem like the two aren't enough for me since they are wonderful mares and care for me very deeply, but who's to say that Applejack doesn't as well. Should I deny her something like that? Or a better question is, could I or do I see her as someone I can love and care for just like Rarity and Luna? I mean, true she's a good friend just like the other girls, and we tease each other every so often, but do we do it as a friendly manner of being playful, or do we do it as a sign of wanting affection? Perhaps this stream of questions is only me milking the advantage of having a polygamous relationship, and I shouldn't do that. Its not right and its unfair to those involved since doing so isn't giving them all of my dedication and care, but instead is merely an act of impulse.

"Alright sugarcube. Its break time. Ya'll been doing real good there Vincent, and Ah'm grateful that ya continue to help me out." She said kindly as I followed her to a shading and dispelling my Conductor to reveal my bandaged arm.

As she took off her hat and sat down on the base of the tree with her hat now resting beside her, she tipped her head back, looking up into the sky beyond the tree's leafy crown, inhaling the cool air before giving a sigh of content. I approached her with this growing intend to confront her, my body feeling heavy as my eyelids hang half lidded over my eyes in thought. As I stood before her, she lowered her head, facing me as she then tilted her head to the side with question.

"Somethin' on ya mind sugarcube?" I looked down at Applejack as she gave me a small, relaxed smile as I sighed and slumped beside her.

"Actually...it's about last night." I gained Applejack's attention as she looked at me with a worried wonder.

"O-oh? Wh-what about last night?" Applejack stammered as she was growing a bit nervous, reaching down and twiddling with her tail as she was petting it to help ease her nervousness.

"I know you were going through some tough emotions back there, like you wanted to say something but you were afraid, like maybe of hearing something you don't want to hear." I stated as my words seemed to have a heavy effect on her as she looked away.

"Vincent I..._~sigh~_ ah wanna say whats on mah mind but Ah honestly don't know if its true or not." I had a strong feeling on where she was coming from, and I figured she was afraid of what my reaction may be on what she has to say. I reached out and placed my hand on her shoulder to comfort her as she stopped petting her tail and looked up at me smiling at her.

"Well, we're not gonna find out if you keep locking it away inside of you. I'm not saying you have to tell me or anything, hell it may not even involve me. It could involve something like family problems or maybe something personal came up. But just know that you have a friend here who is always willing to listen and help you when you really need it." I expressed as I gave her a warm smile, hoping to comfort her as I see her looking down for a moment before giving a sigh and whispers.

"Ah li..." I blinked a couple times as I got a little closer to her.

"I'm sorry, I...I didn't catch that. Could you repeat for me?" I asked politely as she got a little red.

"Ah...like y..." She mumbled a little louder, but still was comprehensible to me as I urged.

"Sorry, I still didn't catch that." She clenched her eyes in what seemed like a mixture of nervousness and agitation as she shouted.

"AH LIKE YA! THERE, AH SAID IT!" I was taken aback by her outburst as I sat there for a moment just staring at her in surprise. I mean I kinda figured she liked me but...there was a fine line of difference between assuming it and then actually hearing it from her in person, and it really hit me hard when she said it too as I felt a little lost on what to say. She looked at me with a blush as she was hoping to hear something out of me and in the meanwhile, my mind was working over how I felt for her. "_Its true I do like her, but do I like her in that way? Can I accept her as more then a friendly manner, but in a possible intimate relationship? Perhaps that question is a little too soon to be asking. After all, I do like her, but what is her view on this relationship between us? Are we really ready to take it a step ahead, or is it better to leave it as such? I feel...if she is willing to take the chance, then she needs to know what she's getting herself into then."_

I looked at her in her dazzling emerald eye as the time she waits to hear me out is hurting her more and more by the second. I leaned forward as I grasped the side of her shoulders, holding her with a firm but caring grip as our eyes were locked on to one another.

"AJ...I do like you. You're a hard worker, you've helped me to get back on my feet in this wondrous new land, you've shown me kindness and you are a lot of fun to hang out with. But I think it's unfair to you if I was to lead you on without letting you know of what you would be getting yourself into, and I'm not going to take advantage of you like that." She smiled sweetly as she listened to my words as I found myself trying to build myself to say what needs to be said as she reached up and grasped my arms and slowly pulled them down and trailed her hands as she was now holding my hands in a comforting grip. She turned herself to face me as she was now sitting on her legs, her blonde tail swishing gracefully before wrapping around and under her knees as she looked down, caressing my knuckles before looking back up at me as she asked in a soothing tone with that country accent of hers.

"Then tell me sugarcube. If ya'll mean what ya say, then Ah promise I won't look at ya in a bad light." Her words hold sincerity to them as they hit me on the inside as I gave a sigh and responded.

"Okay. Applejack, I'm in a herd." Her expression changed as she looked at me in surprise as she asked.

"Ya...ya'll are in a...a herd? With who?" She had a slight hurt look in her eyes as I cast my gaze away and answered with guilt in my tone.

"With...Rarity and Luna."

"Wait...RARITY?!" Applejack leaned up towards me as she grabbed my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Ya'll are in a herd with RARITY?!" I blinked a couple times, uncertain on how to take this question as I responded warily.

"Well...yeaaa~" I watched through the corner of my eye as I was faced away from Applejack's gaze, fearing the worst case scenario before I saw a smile spread on her face before she wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank ya sugarcube." My eyes were wide open from her shocking response as I was frozen in her grasp and extremely confused at this point. I shifted my head to look at her as I questioned.

"Wh-why are you thanking me, weren't you upset by this?" Applejack chuckled as she held me tighter before explaining.

"Ah was, yea. But ah was more upset with the thought that ya'll chose to be with some other random gal instead of being with those that were close to ya. But knowing that ya stuck with Rarity, Ah can be happy about that."

"But...why?" I asked in wonder.

"Because she needed somepony beside her. She's been so busy with work to find a good guy and the last few fellah's she had eyes on didn't treat her the way she wanted. Ah saw she had eyes for ya and ah was happy for her. Though Ah honestly wanted to maybe...ya know, be with ya myself but..." At this point, Applejack was blushing immensely as I grew curious as I decided to open up a bit to make it easier for her.

"Well, its not like you can't. I'm not seeing we should rush to anything, but we can get to know one another better and see where it may lead us." Applejack looked up with a small smile as she placed her hand on my chest as my heart was beating against her palms.

"Its not really that Vincent. Ah do like ya a lot Vincent, but Ah...wanted ya to mahself. Ya see... mah family and Ah are...traditional, and when we want to be in a relationship and whatnot, we prefer to be in a single relationship." I was understanding what Applejack was saying as I asked for certainty.

"By that, you mean you want a strict monogamous relationship?"

"yea that." I chuckled as she said simply, but then cast my eyes down as I felt kinda bad that I may have broken her heart. She seemed to have noticed as she reached out and lifted my chin to face her smiling at me.

"Don't give me that glum look Vince. Ya'll are a swell guy, and Rarity needs somepony like that. Don't fret about me, alright? Ah'm a big gal who can handle herself, but Ah don't wanna lose a good guy like ya. Ya'll have done plenty as it is with helping each of us and Ah think Ah speak for everyone when Ah say that we are lucky to be your dear friend. So...chin up, okay sugarcube?" I couldn't help but smile at her encouraging words, even though it should be me cheering her up as I decided to do just that and wrapped my arms firmly around her, surprising her before she chuckled and hugged me back. I could smell a mixture of hay, apples, and even a salty-like sweat from her body, which wasn't bad and it suit her and enjoy our moment as I whispered.

"Thanks AJ for being a good friend. I hope...this doesn't change anything between us." She pulled back as she looked at me with a smirk.

"The only thing this changes is for the better. So come on you..." She states as she gives me a friendly slug on the arm. "Lets get back to work before that sun hit its peak." I nodded as we both stood up and I brushed the grass off of my pants as AJ walked away before stopping for a moment then turns around to me. As I stood up and looked out to follow her, I found her upon me as she grabs the back of my head and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I was blushing as she pulled away, her hands behind her back as she was walking away, turning around and getting back to work as I placed my hand on my cheek. I was smiling immensely and felt so much better with knowing how much of a good friend I had to work with as we both were now putting our backs into knocking down them apples and filling up the carts with bushels of the delicious fruits before taking the haul back to the barn.

_-Everfree Forest: ? Perspective-_

I lay within the cover of the Everfree trees as I sat upon the grass, thinking about how best to approach my objective. "_The Queen demands that I bring an end to the insolence of the Elements, and as her dear and loyal right hand, I shall do as such. No matter the task or obstacle lay ahead of me, I have always bested them throughout my many years of service to the Queen, and this shall prove no different then any others. It was foolish of my idiotic comrades to initiate against the Queen's orders and they shall be dealt with thoroughly, if not by her, then by my own hands. But until then, my time shall not be wasted upon petty matters as being their "nanny", but instead I must focus, for now I have uncovered a new obstacle that is very unnatural and unlike anything I have ever seen before. I do not know what has befallen my comrades within those walls, but they managed to barely escape as the creature himself came out glorified in his victory. Perhaps this creature isn't as passive as these pathetic ponies. He might prove to be rather annoying and may impede my mission...or..."_

A malicious grin spread across my purple muzzle. I rose up and walked past the encampment of scattered remains of timberwolves, crushing through their fragile limbs with each step as I made my way to a small pond and looked down upon my form. Examining myself as I saw that if I wanted to get close, I have to...blend in. My three ivory horns glowed in a bright bluish green hue as my body began to change. My changeling features were filling out to alleviate the holes in my slim body, changing my coat from purple to a light cream color, my blue markings under my eyes fading into the cream fur, and my messy bluish green hair growing out long and wavy with volume as it shifted to match my coat, but with the underside shimmering with a rainbow hue. My body's figure was filling out as well as I lost my slim petite figure and have grown a few inches, my hips widening and my breasts growing larger as I had a nice hourglass shape, my black small tank top and skirt shifting to a flowing white dress as I spun around, expanding the ends with the wind as I looked back at my reflection with a wink.

"mmm, eat your heart out. Actually...that doesn't sound so bad. Maybe while I'm in town I can...pick up a snack." I walked down the path as I laughed feeling determined and confident in the task ahead of me, walking my way into Ponyville.


	17. Chapter 17: A Day's Lesson

**Author's Note: ****Hey everypony, I hope you are all having an amazing day and THANK CELESTIA the second half of Season 5 is RELEASED. I enjoyed a more developed perspective of one of the mane 6, but I won't spoil anything for you guys out there. But yea, SHOUTOUTS!**

**-ShiningShadow1965- Yeah, I try to aim a somewhat more realistic sense with these characters where Applejack, I envision her to be more of a dedicated and family oriented mare who want's to have the 1 on 1 loving connection, ya know? It's to add difference to the characters and show that they are strong in the_ir _own unique way, even with their own choices of doing things. But thank you for your compliment and I'm glad to know you are liking where this story is going. **

**So now, I present to you the next chapter. Enjoy and Keep It Jammin'! XD**

**_Chapter 17: A Day's Lesson_**

_-Sweet Apple Acre's: Vincent's POV-_

After I finished working with Applejack here at the orchard, AJ and I had come to an understanding with each other and have learned to maintained a strong friendship while out in the Southern Fields, but now we made our way back to the barn after a good days work with the cart filled with bushels of apples. Our bodies were drenched with sweat as the sun rose high, drawing closer to its peak whilst radiating its glorious heated rays upon the fresh green land. I assumed the position of taking the cart back to the barn, though Applejack was insistent that she does it, I stood by my decision with an adamant smile before she sighed and approaches me. I looked at her in wonder as her gleaming orange body drew nearer before she turned around and bumped me with her hip, nudging me over as she took the other hand and smirked.

"How about we _both_ work together and haul the load, does that sound good partna'?" Applejack insisted with a...teasing tone. I looked at her as she gave me a tender smile, her hands ready as she gripped on the hand of the cart before she flicked my posterior with her tail, earning a yip to escape my lips.

"Come on Sugarcube, lets get movin' already." She urged me on as I rubbed my butt from her surprise attack with a groan, followed by a chuckled response.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." She giggled from my response as we both began pushing the cart down the dirt road back to the barn. As we were hauling our load for a short moment, I could feel her eyes staring at me, as if looking for something to say as I looked back at her.

"You okay AJ? You look like you''re in thought about something." I asked as she looked away with a blush, growing silent for a moment before she responded.

"It's nothing serious Sugarcube." I raised an eyebrow while giving her an inquisitive stare. She notices my inspection as her eyes dart from me to the road before she looked uneasy.

"Why are ya'll staring at me like that?" I smiled upon her question.

"Because you're not a good liar AJ. Talk to me here partner." She sighed heavily as she looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Fine, we'll talk. But can we talk about it when we get back to the barn?" She asked with a defeated, yet agitated tone as I accepted her request, resuming our trip back to the barn until we arrived a while later.

Big Mac was making his way out, his large toned body sweating profusely as he gave us a welcoming smile.

"Howdy Sis', look's like ya'll got a hefty load there." He complimenting while chewing on a wheat stem.

"Yep. Vincent and Ah' got a good days work put in, in fact Ah think we'll be able ta finish harvestin' earlier then expected." Applejack declared as Mac maintained his soulful gaze at us with his smile more prominent.

"That's good to know Sis'. Ah'll just leave ya to finishin' the load then. Take care ya'll." Big Mac bids to us as he continues his way from the barn's entrance back towards the inside of their house, leaving Applejack and I to ourselves. We looked at each other for a brief moment before making our way around the cart and grabbing the bushels filled with apples and bringing them in one at a time. As we were loading the bushels into the barn, I began to wondering, _"What was it that AJ had on her mind? For some reason, this reminds me an awful lot of what happened yesterday when she was having trouble confronting me with her feelings. Does she still have feelings for me in that way?"_ I watched her as she lifted the bushels and continued to pill them up, her body glistening with sweat, her plad button shirt was getting increasingly wet as she removed her hat and wiped her forehead before putting her had back on and working some more. She had the strong beauty, and her scent was becoming more evident the more she worked. I looked down in thought once more, _"But she wants a monogamous relationship and I'm with Luna and Rarity, I can't give her what she want's and betray my herdmates, they don't deserve that, and I'm certain Applejack doesn't want that." _I looked up and made my way to Applejack as she sat down another bushel and heard a crunch from behind her as my feet crushed hay scattered on the floor. She turned around to face me as she gave me a smile, breathing heavily as her body was drenched in sweat.

"Hey...partna'. _~huff huff~ _ya uh...ya'll okay there?" Applejack asked in between her heavy breathing as I faced her, hoping that if she is still troubled, that I can comfort her.

"AJ...about earlier, on our way here, you...you still have feelings for me don't you?" Applejack raised her eyebrows as she seemed to have forgotten, or probably hoped I have forgotten, about the event earlier. She began to blush with shifting eyes before they fixed on to me as she responded with a sigh.

"Of course I still do sugarcube. Ah mean, Ah'm happy knowing Rarity could be happy with a great stallion but..." She looked away feeling uneasy, or guilty.

"I know you want a monogamous relationship, and I'm not asking you to change your mind on that. But I want you to know that I really do care for you AJ, but because I don't wish to betray Rarity and Luna, we can only be friends, really good friends in fact." I stated compassionately as AJ looked down with a gloomy face.

"Ah know sugarcube..." She said in a soft and sadden tone. It hurts me to see her like that, and the only thing that I could think of was to comfort her. So I reached out my arms and pulled her towards me as she stuttered.

"Wh-what are ya..." She then found herself pressed against my chest, surprised before she clenched her hands on my shirt, her tail wrapped around my waist as she nuzzled her cheek deeper into my chest with a content sigh.

"Hmmm~. This feels nice." Applejack sighed happily against my chest. I looked down to see her with a peaceful glow as her heart beat steadily and her tail rubbed against my leg. I closed my eyes and relaxed as we were in each others embrace, enjoying this tender moment between two good friends. She had a strong grip, but it wasn't crushing despite her power, instead it felt nice and welcoming with a caring intent behind her action. I was so enthused in the moment that I didn't notice her heart was beating faster against my chest before I felt a pressure relieve itself from my chest as I slowly and lazily opened my eyes before soft lips pressed itself firmly against my own.

My eyes bolted wide open as I was staring down at Applejack kissing me in the lips. Her warm, soft lips enveloped my lips as she was massaging them, holding my close to her as her breasts were pressed against my chest. Her musky, sweaty scent filled my nostrils as I can taste a hint of apple fragrance from her kiss along with her scent. My mind was slowly drawing to it before I began to regain my composure and placed my hand on her chest to distance us as I heard her moan out in my mouth, drawing confusion from my face before I realized a soft, squishy texture inside my palms. Beads of sweat formed from my forehead as I looked down worriedly to see that my hands were grasping her round breasts. I gulped as I looked up to see her giving me half-lidded emerald eyes, making me increasingly worried. I tried to tell her it was an accident before she drove her lips back against mine as she then thrust her tongue past my surprised lips and was ravaging the inside of my mouth. As wrong as this was, it felt so good feeling this mare's strong grip taking the lead and wanting me with such a burning passion. I could feel her fingers gripping my back as her tongue was exploring my mouth and savoring my flavor. My hands were unconsciously beginning to slide form her lower back and was drawing nearer to her firm posterior. The drive I felt to sink my fingers in to feel how firm her sweet apple cheeks were, but I stopped, my hands were shaking for a moment before I pulled away from her with a string of saliva connecting as we gasped for air, panting heavily from what we did as I looked away and feeling guilty for what happened. I placed my hands on her shoulder and distanced us both as I cast my eyes towards the ground.

"Applejack...I'm sorry but...we can't..." I stated softly, my heart feeling a heavy weight pulling me down to weakness. Applejack must have noticed as I felt her hands stroke my cheek with soft tenderness. I looked up at her as I was met with sadden eyes, but yet a comforting smile as she uttered.

"Ah know sugarcube but...just once...just this once, I wish to feel what its like for a stallion who really cares for meh to...ya know..." She cast her eyes eyes, almost in the brink of tears with a burning blush as I looked back at her. My heart feeling sympathy for poor AJ. She is such a strong individual, and I would have believed it if she would have stallion's galloping for her but...it seems more like she is distant or unappreciated for her who she is, maybe...even intimidating to others out there to give her a chance.

My hands slide from her shoulders and moved to her back as I pulled her into my embrace, her body shook as she tried so hard to keep it in, to hold in her tears as I began petting the back of her head, feeling her soft strands of her hair and shushing her gently as I felt her hands gripping the back of my shirt.

"AJ, you can let it out. You don't need to put on a face to prove you are strong. Even the strongest cries from time to time, and you deserve to let out and embrace what you feel inside. So do it, just let it out." I spoke gently and encouragingly to her as I hear sniffling beside my ear. She gently sobs into my shoulder, her body shaking as her breathing becomes heavy, choking in her own tears as she tightens our embrace.

"What _-hic-_ is wrong with m-m-meeee? _~sobs~ _Am Ah not p-pretty enough? Am Ah...t-too _strong_?! Why can't Ah just...just...have _SOMEPONY TO LOVE MEH?!"_ She stuttered as she cried against my shoulder as I continued to pet her hair and comfort her, holding her in my arms and being there for her as she finally let it out. It pained me to see her in such a way and for her to believe that she felt...unwanted.

"Applejack, listen..." I spoke gently to her, "You _ARE_ loved, you have incredible friends who would give their own life for you and would always have your back. You are very strong, yes, but you are also very beautiful, dedicated, and a very considerate mare. You could give other 'mares' where I come from a run for their money because you show you are an independent mare who can handle herself and don't need a stallion to live. But I know how it feels to think like you aren't...appreciated. As if you can't find the love that you yearn for. It's tough, and you are beginning to doubt yourself when you have proven to be such an incredible mare. Don't change and beat yourself up as if _you_ are in the wrong here, because if a stallion doesn't decide to step up for you, then they aren't the guy you are looking for. I would believe you would rather have a stallion who can handle what you do, be supportive, family oriented, and can keep up with what you got going on." I complimented as she gave a light chuckle before I resumed.

"I missed out on having somepony who would undoubtedly be faithful and a 'team player' when aiming for the future. It wasn't because I don't love or care for you, but simply because I...don't have the heart to hurt somepony and make a mistake I cannot undo. I'm sorry if I hurt you Applejack for not giving you the love that you wanted so dearly. But that won't mean that I still can't love you as an individual." I pulled back as I raised my hands, gently grasping her cheeks and wiping her tears away with my thumbs and giving her a caring smile.

"No matter what happens, you will always have me by your side and I will do anything I can to help make the times easier on you, until it comes to wear you find what you are looking for, and even then I will be there for you. You are an incredible friend and I feel so _honored_ to have met you and the girls." I looked into her emerald eyes as they glistened from not only her tears, but from my words reaching into her heart as I was drawing understanding from her and hopefully, may be mending her wounded heart. Though with my words come's a thought that told me...I owed her in a way.

"You've all made my time here so much more manageable and are helping me through my own struggles, and... its only fair that I help you all as well." As Applejack grasp my hand with her own, caressing it for a moment until she opened her mouth to speak, but only was interrupted as I leaned forward and pressed my lips against hers. She gasped with opened eyes as my action shocked her, leaving her immobile for a moment as my lips massaged and caressed hers before she relaxed and reciprocated my action with her own with now closed eyes. We were like this for maybe a couple minutes before our lips parted and I slowly realized that my eyes have closed before opening them to gradually meet with Applejack's. I gave her a soft smile as she was happy, but yet confused as her eyes shifted everywhere in wonder before looking at me.

"Why...Ah thought...didn't ya'll say that we can't do this?" AJ asked in confusion. I pulled my hand away from her cheek as her hand slipped from the back of mine and into my palm as I cupped it between now both of my hands and replied.

"Yes, I did mean it when I said 'we cant'. But yet...I decided to make this a...one time exception. But please don't get the wrong idea AJ. I do care for you very much, which is what made me decide to give you what you have yearned for, but what you may truly desire cannot be given by me. I'm with Rarity and Luna now, and I wish to keep our relationship honest and true so I'm sorry to say that if you are...seeking for more, I cannot do it. I hope you may understand and that this doesn't change anything between us. I cherish our friendship and I wish to maintain what we have." She stood there with this hint of...glow to her character, as if she was lifted from a burden of guilt. She touched her lips with her free hand, a reminder that which what had taken place has _actually_ happened.

"Vincent, Ah..." She paused for a moment, her mind in thought as she was absorbing everything that has taking place before she looked at me with a hearty smile and reached out to give me a caring hug as she continued, "Thank ya Vincent. Ya don't know how happy Ah am to have a real good friend like you. _~sigh~_ gosh darnit, now Ah feel like such a jerk."

"Applejack?"

"Ah'm sorry Vincent. Ah never thought Ah would ever lose control of mahself like that, but when Ah met ya...ya'll were so strong and passionate, Ah became gosh darn desperate to have ya with me, and Ah wanted ya'll to mahself. Even after knowing darn well that you are a good guy who is true at heart, Ah gave in to temptation and...and..."

"Shh...it's okay Applejack. We're _way_ past that now, for I have already forgiven you because I care for you a lot, and I must admit, you are a _really_ good kisser." She chuckled at my compliment as we held each other before I resumed, "nopony is perfect and we all tend to make our own little mistakes, but what you did...didn't feel so bad. I actually really liked it, but we both need to be responsible about our actions, and remember that nothing is really changing between us. So, I'm going to ask you a rather ridiculous question but...you still want us as good friends right?"

"Of course Ah do Vincent. It just wouldn't feel right if Ah didn't have ya around. Ya kinda made ya way under mah skin." Applejack answered, holding me tighter as I felt her mane brushing against my cheek as she nuzzled into me.

"I would really like that a lot. I'd hate to lose an amazing friend like you so...we good?" I asked with a sincere and friendly tone as she replied.

"Yeah, we're good. Thanks Vincent, Ah really needed that. It's a hassle sometimes not having that kind of figure around but...Ah have to ask, as a friend and as a favor." She earned my curiosity as I pulled back from our embrace as I looked at her eagerly.

"And what is it you wanted to ask?" I pressed to know what she had in store for me as AJ opened her mouth to answer.

"I want to keep ya around here and keep working with me. I don't usually get a lot of strong stallion's to help out besides my brother, but sometimes it can be a heavy load for the both of us and...it makes me wish that I _did _have a good able body to help out ya know? So..." I placed my hand gently over her lips to stop her as her eyes widen a little before looking up at me smiling at her.

"Sure. I never really intended on leaving this job, but I'll stick around for as long as I can. If ya need some help, anything at all, just give me a holler and I'll get to it." Her cheeks became more prominent from beyond my hand as she was smiling from my response as I lowered my hand from her lips.

"Ya really are something special Vincent. Now, lets get ya paid so ya'll can skidaddle and do what ya gotta do." AJ urged as she made her way out as I commented.

"Yeah, I got a little sidetracted that I forgot I had to meet of with Twilight for some lessons." She stopped at the doorway and looked back at me with interest.

"Oh wait, wasn't Twilight gonna teach ya a bit o' magic?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, she wanted me to come over a little after noon to get started and see what I can do." I answered.

"Well if that's the case, ya'll need to get a move on then. Let me get ya bits so you can hurry on now." She urged as she walked out of the barn, hearing the door to her house as I waited patiently for her for a moment until the door closed and she came back in with a bag of bits in her hand which she handed them to me.

"There ya go Vincent, now ya'll get going before Twilight marks ya down for being late or somethin'." She joked as I chuckled while slipping the bits in my pocket and making my way out.

"Alright then, I'll catch ya later AJ. You take care and don't forget about me now." I teased back as I stepped out of the barn with Applejack giggling.

As I stepped out of the barn, I summoned my wings which was starting to make me really sweat to even do after all the rigorous work I had and flapped away in the sky and on my way to Twilight's now.

As I flew away, Applejack came out of the barn and leaned against the frame with a sigh as she said quietly to herself.

"Believe me, Ah don't think I can forget ya...even if Ah tried."

_-Golden Oak Library-_

As I soared into the bright blue sky with the wind rushing past me, I looked beyond the town to find the Golden Oak Library as I drew nearer to it. I fanned my wings out as the wind rushed to its flaps, decreasing my velocity as I let gravity take over for a nice landing at the front of the library. I looked up to see its sign and feeling a little anxious, but nervous at the same time, wondering how all this will fair, if its gonna be the same as learning Nether magic and if I am able to do it at all. I walked to the front doorstep and knocked on the door, and shortly after, Twilight opened the door as she saw me waving to her with a smile.

"Hey Twilight, I'm here for our lesson." She furrowed her eyebrows as I lost my smile and looked at her with concern.

"Is everything okay?"

"What do you mean 'Is everything okay?" You're LATE Vincent. If you're gonna be serious about your lessons and getting stronger, then you need to be more prompt for you to make progress." She lectured as I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

"Yeah, I"m really sorry about that Twilight. I just got caught up with work and...things kinda happened that held me up." I stated to excuse myself from the position I was in as Twilight raised an eyebrow, curious of the statement I was making.

"Things like what? Did something happen at the Orchard again?" Twilight asked with a more worried tone as I shook my head and replied.

"Not necessarily, just Applejack was going through some hardship and I couldn't just leave her like that ya know? So I did what any good friend would do and helped her through it, and now everything is okay."

"But what exactly was wrong with Applejack?" Twilight pressed to know more of the story.

"Its...not really my place to say. I think it's better if you heard it from Applejack. I don't wanna say anything about her specifically without her knowledge." I replied as Twilight seemed to understand what I meant as she spoke.

"Well I'm glad that she is doing alright now at the very least, but in any case we need to get started with your lessons. Come inside Vincent." I did as she said as we walked inside of the large tree and into the library as I looked around to see the living room set up to where there was a chalk board against the wall and a stool with a counter stand across the other end facing the said chalk board. I blinked a couple times as I felt like I was being back in school, and fearing that my lesson wasn't exactly the 'hands-on' lesson I was expecting like with Davian.

"Um...Twilight?"

"Yes, Vincent."

"What is with all of this? Were you having a lesson before I came by?" She chuckled at my question before she responded.

"Of course not, I planned my day to be teaching you the basics of using equastrian magic." She walked towards a book shelf as I watched with wary eyes.

"Oh? So...what kind of lesson are we having again?" I watched as her horn glowed purple as it enveloped a book as it slides out of its containment and levitated into my hands as I looked at the cover reading, "History of Magic for Beginners."

"...Twilight, when I said lesson I was...kinda expecting it to be...ya know, more hands-on."

"You can't just expect me to give you a spell at the start and think you can just 'do it'. You need to understand how our magic _works_ before you can even use it. It's very important to understanding the basics if you ever want to learn and master more advanced spells more effectively and efficiently." Twilight lectured as I looked at the book dauntingly as my brain was already hating me for what I've gotten myself into. I looked up at Twilight as I lifted the book and asked.

"So...today is just a study day?" Her face beamed with a big smile as she began grabbing more books.

"I was gonna make it for a couple hours, but _that_ sounds like a great idea! The more you know, the better prepared you'll be to using magic. We can study for today and on our next meeting, we can actually start using basic magic." Twilight began ranting it what seemed more like to herself rather then to me as I already felt my body wearing down from my impending doom.

"But Twilight, what if I can't use magic at all? Then all of this would be a waste of time." I asked, more in hopes to try to avoid making this day all but reading. Personally I don't mind a good book every now and then, but I graduated high school so I didn't have to deal with this again. Twilight looked at me before she came closer and her horn glowed as she lightly tapped my chest, making a weird screen thing appear showing the inside of my body like some X-ray or something.

"Aww, hehe nope you got magic alright. But it's not that much, its almost like looking at a little filly's magical capacity." Twilight said in a strange baby tone as I blushed immensely and covered my chest with the book in my hand.

"H-Hey, this isn't funny Twilight, and I'm not a little filly!" I spouted as she chuckled.

"It's okay Vincent, a lot of new users are like that. I just thought it was adorable to see somepony mature and intellectual having such a capacity level. But don't worry, with me as your instructor, your magic will fully mature in no time at all. I mean, I even helped Rainbow Dash get an 'A' on her test for the Wonderbolt's." Twilight commented as I was in disbelief considering how Rainbow Dash is and how I can imagine she is like with her...attention span.

"R-Really?! How did you manage to do that?" I asked curiously, awaiting and eager to hear her answer.

"She just has her own way of...remembering things, so I used that as a method to help her study and passed with flying colors." I snorted as she looked at me confused for a moment until her eyes widen and she chuckled, realizing her choice of words before redirecting the attention to me.

"But enough with this stall tactics and lets get to studying. The longer you procrastinate, the longer it will take until we are done here." I groaned as I made my way to take a seat on the small stool as Twilight 'popped' in front of the chalk board with a flash as we began the lesson with her instructing me to open the book I was given as she held a copy of her own, and we began to read together, aiming for me to learn about the basics of Equestrian Magic.

_-Later that evening: Swiftriff's POV-_

I was leaving Octavia and Vinyls place after a good jam session, feeling the hype expelling out of me as the drive made this night a very lively one. I was making my way back to my place while my mind ventured out a bit after that musical experience.

"Damn that felt good. Lets see here, I think Vinyl can watch my gear for tonight until I see her again tomorrow, and let's see... good, I didn't forget my house keys. _~Sigh~_ can this night get any..." I stopped as I heard a commotion, like a group of guys or something as I dropped my arms with annoyance, " _~sigh~_...better? Well, I guess that answers my question." I hurried my way over while keeping low as I saw a mare being hassled by some stallions. She was backing away on guard as the three guys were surrounding her.

"Hey you don't need to be scared babe. You're in goodhands. We just wanna show you around and give ya a good time." Said one of the stallion's. I couldn't just stand by and watch from the sidelines while she was in trouble. So I stepped forward as the night basked me with an eerie shadowy stature.

"Boy, like I've never heard that one before." I spoke up and made my way to them with a grin on my face.

"Hey come on. Don't do this to me and be a damn cockblock. Get outta here." He groaned in agitation as I continued to approach him.

"The lady doesn't look interested. So why don't you guys go and leave her be." I stated as they looked at one another before the talker looked back at me with an aggrivated face.

"Tch. I guess the nights still young huh?" He commented as he walked by me with his guys as I watched them carefully as he went past me and then turned around to slug me. I read his action and intend soon enough to where I turned to see his assault, ducking down and sweeping him to the ground as I pulled out a knife from my belt that was hidden inside my black jacket as I leaped on to him, placing my knee on his chest and arm as the knife was aimed at his throat. His eyes got big as she shifted to me with a worried haste.

"H-h-hey now, l-lets not get carried away." He spoke in a panic as I stared with a serious glare.

"Sorry, I'm just not from around here. Usually when someone strikes me from behind, their packing something and I rather be safe then sorry. So...we can handle this and make a real mess around here, or...you can have one last chance and back off." I threatened as I applied a little more pressure to the knife on his throat as his body shook a bit.

"Whoa whoa whoa, c-consider us gone then!" He hastily replied.

"Good to know." I lifted off of him as I kept my knife in hand as the guys backed up cautiously before turning tail. I sighed and flicked my knife away as I faced the mare with a smile.

"Sorry about that, some ponies aren't as friendly as others. Are you okay by chance?" I asked respectfully as she dusted herself off and flipped her hair to the side, smiling back at me.

"Oh? Well, that was a nice introduction.. it's just.. oh never mind. Thank you, my name is Clear Horizon, but you can call me Clear." She was a white coated mare with a snow white mane that underneath was a rainbow color that looked like.. if you touched it and pulled away your hand would be covered in rainbow, with an unusually long tail that was fluffy at the end. She was pretty tall and slender, wearing a short skin-tight grayish pink dress.

"Anyways, are there...any inns around here or anyplace where I can stay for the night? I.. was just passing by and I have no where to go, and I'd rather not bump into those guys again." She gave me a sweet grin as I couldn't help but blush as she fiddled around with her hands while looking down as she continued, "and.. I'm also short on bits so.."

"Well...its a bit pricey for rooms around here. But don't worry about it, you seem like an okay mare, maybe I can spot you a room, if you're okay with it of course?" She gave me a funny look as I realized what my message may have meant to her as I waved it off with embarrassment. "N-no funny business or anything, I promise. I-I would feel bad if I just left ya with no where to go ya know. So...what do you say, would you be okay with that?"

"Yea.. if you don't mind.. I'd.. really appreciate it." With that said we walked together through the dark quiet streets as I turned my attention to her and give her a smile.

"My name is Swiftriff by the way, but you can just call me Swift." I introduced politely as she chuckled and smiled back.

"Hehe, that's a cute name. Well it's nice to meet you Swift, and thank you for helping me like this." She thanked with a blush on her face as I veered my eyes straight ahead, trying to play it off cool.

"Hey, it's no problem. I ain't gonna leave a mare hanging in a tight spot like that so, it's the least I can do." I commented as we ventured our way across town back to my place. Honestly she seems like a sweet mare, but I couldn't help but feel something was off about all this but, oh well it's probably just my imagination."


	18. Chapter 18: Welcome Clear

**Author's Note:Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. It's been over a month and let me tell you, a LOT has been going on. If you've been following PAGE, then you guys may know I've been keeping occupied with my new band and holding a game event, but also I've got extended hours for work now so yay. But finally this chapter is out and I must warn you, this chapter near the end will contain some GORE, so just a little warning for you out there. But let's get to the Shoutouts, shall we. XD**

**-ShiningShadow1965: Thanks. I really appreciate that and I wanted to show that...this story isn't just some clop fic or the like. Yes I do write some clop in here from time to time, but I try to keep to the story and keep it as real as I possibly can, and that holds truth with how individually the girls themselves would feel about things rather then being presented as sexual deviants ya know. It was a pretty touching subject and I'm glad to hear that it had an impact for you as a reader. It makes me feel like I did a good job and I really appreciate that. ^_^**

**-ShadowRoxas12: WHAT?! CHANGELING? WHERE?! *Looks around the room to find just guitars, clothes, and a laptop before shrugging it off and reaching for a hayburger to eat while drawing with Clear* Do you know what he's talking about? *she shrugs as we keep drawing***

**-Masterart: Ya never know. It could be a possibility that they could change her mind but...something tells me she's gonna be kinda stubborn about it. But, ya never know right? XP**

**And that concludes the Shoutouts, and thank you everypony for being awesome support with what I do for you all and I will continue to write until I see the end of this story come to surface. Okay, you've all been waiting long enough, let's get to the Chapter, shall we. Enjoy and Keep It Jammin'! XD**

**Chapter 18: Welcome Clear**

_-Ponyville: Swiftriff's POV-_

We finally arrived outside of my place as I reached in my pockets for the keys to unlock my door. I clicked it open and open the door for her as she looked around with amusement and...surprise.

"Huh? Well this is nice." Clear commented. I closed the door and looked at her curiously.

"Sorry, but...what's nice?" I asked politely as she spun around, her dress flicking in motion as she looked at me with a full gaze as she replied.

"This is your place, correct?"

"Well, yea. I've lived here for over 2 years now." I replied as she gave me an innocent smile before she turned to look around once more.

"You're really tidy for a stallion" She remarked with her back turned towards me. I raised my eyebrows in surprise as I approached her from the back right hand side as my gaze was met beside her.

"And what exactly is _that_ suppose to mean?" I asked with a slight defensive tone as she turned her head to face me with a confident smile.

"Well most stallion's aren't so organize and are quite messy. I'm surprised to find a stallion that's so...responsible." As she made her comment, I couldn't help but smile from her words as she turned to face me. I didn't know what it was about those eyes, but I felt like she was trying to find something, something that peaks her interest or perhaps a sign of some sort.

"Um, Swift...why are you staring at me like that?" She asked. I blushed, though not as noticable with my red coat as I nervously replied.

"Um...sorry about that. Just, there's something about you that I can't place." She straightened up with a more intrigued gaze.

"Oh? Is it the way I dress? I'm sorry, I'm not from around here. I'm new in Ponyville and wanted to get away and come to a place that seemed nice. Hehe, who would have thought my first day would wind up me being hustled crazed stallions." She stated as I kept looking at her. I didn't know what it was, I took a look at her dress and it seemed fine to me, before then I heard her clear her through as I noticed she was standing right in front of me with my eyes fixed on her breasts. I looked up nervously with a beet red blush.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to stare just got...lost in thought." I apologized as she gave me a sly smirk.

"hehe, was somepony thinking about me by chance?" She teased as I gulped, feeling more flustered.

"N-not like that I mean, yeah you're beautiful and everything. But I was just...um...thinking about if you had clothes to wear. He he he." I fibbed, trying to pull myself out of an awkward spot as she looked down and up at me with a smirk, before swaying herself from side to side attractively.

"Well, I _do_ need some spare clothes. Especially for sleeping, unless if you don't mind me walking around in my undergarments." She said teasingly as I looked at her and my mind imagined her in said undergarments and thinking, _"I wonder what color she is wearing? She'll look good in pink to compliment her coat, but she seems more of a feisty girl so maybe black would work nicely. Wait...WHY AM I THINKING THESE THINGS? STOP!"_ I shook my head as her lips curled in victory as I cleared my throat.

"Um...well if you prefer to have some clothes, I...think I got some spares you can try. I just...hope it fits." I offered as she smiled at me.

"Really? Thank you Swift. Hehe, maybe you're alright after all. So...I can set up in the bathroom and then rest here on the couch. Let me try out your spares and I'll be on my way to bed." She said as I furrowed my eyebrows in disbelief before waving my hands out to stop her.

"What?! No no no no no, you ain't sleeping on the couch. Just give me one second and I'll get your room set up." I walked away as she sat down on the couch and looked around as I went down the hallway, to the end of the room and made a left and entered my room. In the corner of my room was my two precious guitars and all my musical equipment tucked in nice and tidy as my walls were decorated with a couple posters of some of my favorite rock/metal bands out there, with a TV across from my bed, which was beside my destination, the closet. I went inside to find my clothes hanging up as I went to where my dresser was and found a pretty decent size shirt. I nodded in approval, finding this to be a suitable size for Clear as I stepped out of the closet and laid it on the bed before making my way in the hallway, walking down towards the living room and making a left into what was a guest room as I opened it and went in. I saw that it was still rather new looking, since I don't usually get much guests, and made sure everything was kept in shape. Fixing up the bed and picking up little tidbits on the floor until it seemed suitable for my new guest as I stepped out, went back to my room and brought the shirt back out into the living room where Clear was patiently waiting for me on the couch. She turned her attention to me as I smiled upon her gaze and offered the shirt to her.

"Here you go. I uh...hope that this fits you. If you like, you can use the bathroom and get fixed up." I offered genuinely as her eyebrow rose in surprise.

"Oh? Why...thank you. Do you...mind if use your shower?" She asked nervously as her eyes cast away with a blush. I couldn't help but notice how cute she was.

"Absolutely, you are more then welcome to, just treat this place as if it was your own home. I'm totally fine with having you around, just...don't make _too_ much of a mess though." I teased as I stuck out my tongue at her, receiving a scrunched expression before we both chuckled. She got up, took the shirt from my grasp and made her way down the hall as she turned with a polite half-lidded gaze.

"You know...you're actually a pretty good stallion. I uh...it's different but...thank you." I blushed from her words as she continued with a sway in her hips before she turned and entered the bathroom. I exhaled, not realizing I was holding my breath as I dropped back and leaned against the back of the couch.

"Whoa, what a mare. _~Sigh~ _I'm glad fortune is on my side, I mean she seems like a cool mare. She's beautiful, mysterious, and she looks like she's had it rough. I mean, if she thinks I'm a good stallion, I wonder how others have treated her." I said to myself, pondering as I couldn't get her out of my head before I heard the sound of rushing water from the shower. I pushed the thoughts out as I went to the kitchen to make something quick to eat. I buried my head into the fridge as I looked around and found some nice ingredients to make some soup. I pulled them all out, washed out some squash after filling a pot with hot water, and then after placing the pot to boil, I started cutting the squash into small circles while the water is boiling before putting the chopped veggies in. Then I cleaned up and went back to the fridge to grab some milk and butter, set them on the counter then grabbed some crushed red peppers and some corn.

With the extra ingredients ready, I put on a mitt and began to take the pot of now boiled vegetables, drained the water into the sink and placed the pot back on the stove as I refilled it with milk while adding the extra ingredients. I went to the fridge for the last time to grab some sliced monterrey jack as I heard the shower stop and shortly after, the bathroom door opens as a damp Clear appeared into the living room, drying her hair with a towel and wearing the shirt I gave her, her breasts and hips were bulging out of the shirt as it was wrapped nice and snug around her, and long enough to cover her intimate parts...barely.

"Mmm, what's that wonderful smell?" She took a glance of the direction of the scent as she saw me in the kitchen and gasped. "Are...are you _cooking?!_" She asked with a great surprise as my eyes shifted side to side, confused and uncertain for the intent of her question.

"Um...yea? I kinda thought you might be hungry so I decided to make us something to eat. I hope you like squash." She blushed from my words and looked away, unmoved as she rubbed her arm nervously before slowly opening her lips to speak.

"Thank you. You...really are kind to me." She looked back towards me and smiled as she continued. "So... I've never had squash before but, since you've already cooked it and everything, I don't mind trying it out and seeing if I like it." She stated as I smiled and grabbed two bowls for us.

"Alright then, I'll go ahead and serve us up. Go ahead and sit down on the table and I'll bring your food." I said as she got herself settled on the chair as I grabbed a ladle and scooped up some servings and poured the contents into the bowls before bring them to the table and setting one down in front of her and another across from her. I went back beside her and bowed a bit to where we were eye level.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked politely as she looked up at me and responded.

"Um...would it be too much trouble if you had...strawberry milk?" She was really cute when she was bashful. I couldn't help but adore the way she looked as I smiled and answered.

"Hehe, no problem. I'll get that for you right now Clear." I walked back to the kitchen as I heard a gleeful gasp as she called merrily.

"Thanks Swift~. You're the best." I blushed when I heard that and got us both some strawberry milk, as it was one of my favorites, and poured us a glass each as I carried them with the gallon in hand and set them respectively on the table before sitting down and starting on our meal. Surprisingly, I noticed she didn't touch her food until I sat down myself, which I thought was really nice of her before I started to eat. She looked at her bowl as she grabbed a spoon and took a sample of the juice with a piece of squash as she chewed it delicately with her eyes closed, before they shot opened and blinked a couple times. She then hummed with satisfaction as she was clearly enjoying her meal before she gulped it down and smiled earnestly.

"That was _delicious!_ Where did you learn to make something like that?" She asked with satisfaction. I looked at her with a muzzle full of food, earning a giggle from Clear as I struggled to grin before swallowing my food, chuckling nervously as I answered.

"From my father. As much of a douche he was, he's still was a...okay stallion I suppose." I looked down as Clear tilted her head as she seemed to have noticed something as I tried to dismiss her gaze. I had a feeling she knew the topic was troublesome, but she looked really interested in it, and sure enough...

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked genuinely as I looked up, my mouth open but finding it hard to say anything as I sighed.

"Maybe...later. Sorry Clear, I hope I'm not making this awkward for you. Its just...well..."

"It's okay Swift, you don't have to explain. I'm sorry for bringing up something so personal. Besides, it's none of my business anyways." She stated, as we both had our eyes away from one another. We had finished our meals and I decided to stand and take the dishes away as I looked at her.

"Whenever you are feeling tired, you're room is down the hall on your right, and if you need me, I'm on the left. I'm gonna wash the dishes and then take a shower before I hit the hay." I turned to make my way to the kitchen before Clear grabbed my shirt. I heard the chair sliding across the wooden flooring as I saw Clear stand up and facing me.

"No. You've done a lot for me as it is. Why don't you go take a shower and _I _will handle the dishes. It's the least I can do for you helping me like this." She requested thankfully with kindness in her voice. I looked off to the side, a little uncertain as I responded.

"Are you sure you want to? I really don't mind. Besides, you are my guest and I should treat you as such." I disputed as she never lost that smile and laughed heartily before swiping the dishes out of my hands and using her magic to push me towards the hall as I looked back with a futile struggle.

"Yes, and as your guest. I _insist_ you wash that smelly flank of yours and relax. You've done a lot to make me feel comfortable and everything, but now it's your turn. So shoo, shower time!" I gave her an incredulous look as she pushed me down the hall and into the bathroom before closing the door on me as I turned around and hollered.

"AT LEAST LET ME GET SOME BOXERS!" I heard a chuckle from the kitchen.

"Just go commando. It's your place after all so don't let _me_ stop you." I blushed with the thought of her seeing my junk as I shook it off and made my way to turn on the water and hop on in.

_-Clear Horizon's POV-_

I chuckled as I made my way and placed the dishes in the sink and reached for a sponge to start washing the dishes as I was in thought. _"Not bad, for a filthy pony. Dear Chrysalis, the things I do, I subjugate myself to be this 'sunshiny' little mare all for my hive and I have to resort to residing with a pony. Although...he is pretty sweet, it's...different. Usually ponies will scream in terror or call me a monster. Maybe it's the disguise, that's probably why he's being all nice with me. If he knew what I was, it wouldn't take him a moment to cast me out and scorn me like the plague." _

"Disgusting." I muttered to myself, scrubbing into the plate as I slowed my action and stopped.

"But...it did feel nice to be treated so kindly. Even when I'm a pony, stallion's would...~sigh~ disgusting creatures. But..." I looked back as I can still hear the shower going, indicating that Swift is still occupied with his personal hygiene. I couldn't help but smile when he came to mind. "he seems different then the rest of them. When he talks to me, it feels so...genuine. It's as if he really cares, even though we just met." I paused as my eyes scans around the room aimlessly, my mind in thought before I realized it was pointless thinking about such matters. I am a Changeling, a _High-Ranked_ Changeling, who's mission is to seek out and dispose of the Elements of Harmony. I have no time to venture into pointless emotions when my task is clear and time is of the essence. My queen has been waiting long enough and I shall bring her reign to see glory's end, and our Hive shall flourish as these ponies, who have wronged us for many generations, shall get what they deserve, and it shall be merciless.

"Clear?"

"HUH?!" I was startled as a gentle voice called out, followed by the crash of a plate that fell from my hands and onto the cold floor. I recollected my senses as I turned my attention to the source of the voice to be met with Swift's gentle, yet concerned gaze. I noticed that he was shirtless, displaying his red toned chest as he peered from behind the corner of the hallway. He stepped forward in plain site to reveal his trimmed abs and wearing a red and black plad boxers. I couldn't help but stare at his figure as a blush slowly formed from my cheeks. His hand delicately placed on the wall as he rounded the corner, maintaining his gaze, that gaze that showed care and concern. My eyes were now locked with his as I couldn't help but wonder. _"Why? Why does he look at me with such familiarity? Those kind eyes...why can't I avert from them? They fall victim to a lie, a facade, an illusion. So how? How can such eyes take hold of me so...naturally?"_

"Are you okay Clear? You look troubled." He asked before casting his eyes down at the floor. I followed his gaze as he looked at that shattered plate beneath me as I lifted my attention back up to him.

"I'm so sorry Swift, I...I was just in thought and...I-I'll clean it up right now." I apologized quickly as I scanned all around the room with intent to find a broom to clean up the mess as I saw Swift walk past me and went under the sink to grab a small dustpan. His back turned towards me as I was worried I may have upset him as he stood back up and turned with a smile.

"It's okay Clear. Accidents happen even to the best of us. I'll go ahead and clean it up." He said as he bent down and placed the dustpan on the ground, readying to clean up my mess. I don't know what compelled me to do these things, I should just let him do whatever he needs to do but...my body is just acting on its own as I found myself knelt down beside him with my hand on his. He looked at me with a blush as our eyes met once more, and I couldn't look away as I blushed too.

"It's...not yours to clean so...let me do it." I insisted as I tried to pry the dustpan out of his hand as he wouldn't let go. He only smiled as he pulled back, insisting that he does it as he accidentally pulled me along and in less then seconds, I found myself on top of Swift. My breasts pressed against his chest and my leg between his as I could feel something hard pressing into my leg more and more, yet we were both motionless. My eyes were trapped in his hazel eyes as we stared at one another, lost in words before I shook my head and quickly bolted back up and covered my face.

"_I'm so so sorry_. I...I didn't mean to I swear. It was an accident. Um..." I looked around as I grabbed the dustpan out of his hand and quickly swept up the pieces of the plate, threw them away and bolted down the hall as I yelled out, "Goodnight!" and went straight into my room. With my back no pressed against the door, I sighed as I slid down a little, feeling tired as my heart was beating rapidly, my breathing becoming heavier as I looked around my room, seeing it clean, cozy, and very welcoming as I looked at the bed and smiled before jumping on it, nuzzling into the pillow as I curled up into a ball on top of the sheets.

"What is wrong with me? This isn't right, I shouldn't be acting like this or _feeling_ like this. Damnit Star this needs to _stop_. Your hive, think of your hive, focus on your mission and get it done, not on...him." My eyes slowly began to close as I sighed deeply before continuing. "It's all your disguise, that's all it is. Just...your disguise." My eyes now fluttered to a close as slumber soon took it's hold on me as I slept, having a rather..._pleasant_ dream, seeing that red tone chest as Swift was sprawled on the bed with his body looking so inviting in his red and black plad boxers. I found myself drawn to him as I reached out with Swift staring at me with those caring eyes that held a sultry gaze to them as I grabbed the end of his boxers. I felt so nervous and yet, anxious to see what surprise awaited me under these garments as I slid them down before...

**~CLUNK CLUNK CLUNK~**

_-August 31-_

My eyes shot open as I heard something outside my room. I sighed in agitation as I was interrupted and got up to make my way out of my room and walked down slowly into the living room as I saw Swift fishing around in his pocket before he looked at me and smiled.

"Morning sunshine. I'm sorry if I woke up you, but I'm going to be heading out for a bit to take care of a few things. I made you some breakfast already and uh...left you a note but you don't have to read that, but anyways, I'll see you later when I finish okay? Take care Clear. Bye!" Swift bids as he makes his way out the door as I waved him goodbye. I turned and walked to the table to find pancakes with fruit and syrup, with grilled pineapples on the side and some strawberry milk. I smiled upon the sight as I took my seat and indulge in his hospitality and fine cooking. Moments have passed as I was planning ahead, thinking of the necessary steps to take until I heard the door kicked open as I casually turned my attention to find the stallions from the night before enter with smug looks on their disgusting muzzles, prime example of Ponies horrid qualities.

"Oh we're sorry, did we interrupt you on your meal time? No worries, we'll be sure to make this quick." Said the ring leader of the trio. They approached me with prideful and confident steps as I only stared with a blank expression. Their leader now stood in front of me as he bends forward and runs his fingers down my silky strands as I watched him. He smelled of cheap booze and filth as he looked up at me and smirk.

"You must have really missed us. You're not even bothering to resist me or anything, so I guess I'll take that as you wanting what is coming then." He said pridefully as I sneered.

"I'd like to see you try little colt." I spoke as I earned his full attention and only chuckled from my response.

"I'll show you how wrong you are to call me 'little'." He said as he reached for my head and grasped it, committing himself to touch me with such filthy hands, I would not allow it. I grabbed his wrist with a swiftness and twisted him down face first onto the table as he groaned in pain as I could feel his tension rising, his resistance only gleaming a smile on my muzzle as I resumed to twist forth. His eyes bulge and began to dilate before he lets out a holler as his skin stretched apart, the gripping sound of muscle being twisted out of place as his bones clicked against one another on the inside before the last result left his arm ripped off by my sheer force. Tears drenched his eyes as he rolled off the table, leaving a trail of red blood on it's surface and now filling a puddle on the floor as he gripped his now severed arm, thrashing his legs as his chest was heaving, hollering in pure agony and curses as the river of his own blood squirts out from his open vessels.

"Silly little colts. Don't you know that I am _way_ out of your league." I cooed as the stallion kept thrashing on the floor in pure pain. I lifted the arm above me and let the blood pour down like a waterfall into my gaping maw, ravishing in its sweet, bold nectar as the colt's cronies watch in disgusted horror as their friend lays mutilated in his own blood. Though it had that fermented aftertaste that was slightly cringing. I lowered the arm after it was drained from it's juice, my body coated in red on my cream coat, even drenching Swift's poor white shirt, and sighed with satisfaction from my snack.

"How dull, but that's to be expected from cheap meals. _~sigh~_ you are in such poor condition, a stallion who can't even take care of his own body doesn't deserve to keep it. It's better suited as sustenance for it's superior." I chimed as I saw the grimaced look of horror upon his friends faces and couldn't help to let out a hearty giggle, which only seemed to intensify their fear of me. I stood up from my chair and approached them seductively with a sway of my hips, drenched in the blood of their dying friend. They backed with fear in each step, their bodies quiver with dilated eyes from the beautiful, yet frightening creature they saw before them.

"What's wrong? Don't you want me no more?" I cooed teasingly at them with half-lidded eyes. They clenched their teeth before making a daring escape back from whence they came as I got low to the ground and dashed with blinding speed, tearing the leg off of one of them in my passing as I now stood in front of them, blocking their only exit as the gimped stallion topples on the floor, writhing in pain in the same fashion of his paled friend. I tossed the leg to the leader as it lands on his chest with a cushioned slap and approached the one standing. He opened his muzzle to scream out as I dove my muzzle inside of his and clamped onto his slippery appendage, staring at him with cold eyes before ripping his tongue out of his mouth and slurping it in my mouth, chewing the fatty muscle before swallowing the contents. The stallion convulses, his body losing strength as he swerved while toppling backwards each step at a time, girgling while choking in his own blood.

"Disgusting _and _no manners. It's very rude to speak with your mouth full. You should feel ashamed of yourself." I lectured with a cold tone before the no-tongued stallion's eyes rolled in the back of his head and died with a blue color on his expression. The gimped stallion continues to writhe in pain as I knelt down and leaned over him, smiling at him as he only stared back with fear in his teary eyes. I giggled before my teeth sharpened, replaced with jagged daggers as I opened my mouth with thick saliva spreading and breaking apart before I dove in for his chest, aiming to...earn his heart, as the stallions mouth gapes open, enduring the pain of his chest been ripped into as he shudders and chokes out small sounds for his dying breath.

_-Vincent's POV-_

I decided to walk to the orchard today and enjoy the nice, cool morning weather as I saw another pony along the way. As I drew closer, he waved to me as I waved back before he called out my name, and that's when I realized that the red pony was actually that guitarist back at my welcoming party.

"Hey Vincent, whats been going on? I haven't seen you for a while now. You liking Ponyville bro?" He asked with a grin as I stopped and took a moment to enjoy a pleasant chat with him.

"Yea, things have been going pretty good so far. Working at the orchard and doing some studying I guess." I answered.

"So hey, did you think about my offer from earlier? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to ya know. I just thought it'd be really cool to have ya on board ya, I mean you got some mad skills on the guitar and got a tight voice so, figured why not, right?" He asked enthusiastically. I crossed my arms as I recalled giving it some thought, even thinking about what the girls said. It seemed like fun and I've been really focused with bettering myself that, maybe it's a good thing to cut loose every once in a while. So I returned my attention to him as I gave him my answer.

"Sure, I think it'll be pretty cool. Besides I had a blast jamming with ya and it'll be nice to just chill out and jam a bit." His eyes beamed with eagerness as he fistpumped with joy. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before he mellowed down from his excitement.

"Alright cool. So what time are you available then?" He asked as I gave it thought.

"Well, how about tomorrow in the afternoon? I'll be free from work and I don't have studying going on." I answered.

"That sounds great. So let's meet at about 5 in the afternoon then. Here's an address of where to meet me. It's a DJ's place name Vinyl Scratch. She's really cool and lets me use her pad as a recording studio so I think it'll be fine for us to practice there." He informed as I took the card from his hand and looked it over before we made finalized everything, saying our goodbyes before going our separate ways. As I walked the rest of the way to Applejacks place, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of what tomorrow will hold for me.

_-Clear's POV-_

I lifted my head up with a sigh as I indulged myself with my feast that was scattered around me. Licking my lips as I looked around to see the condition I had left from my sudden impulsive behavior.

"_~Sigh~_ What a mess I made, and so much food to finish. I forgot how much of a messy eater I was, but I should finish up quickly before Swift comes home. I don't want him to be too upset with leaving me alone, hehe."


	19. Chapter 19: Show and Tell Day

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. So I finally managed to finish another chapter BEFORE A MONTH. YAY! XD  
Sorry, I know that sounds bad but you all know the drill of what I deal with I think. But yea, Nightmare Night is tomorrow, sorry I don't have a special story for tomorrow, but let's do the Shoutouts real quick.**

**-Sonic3461: Thank you very much. I do try to make it good for you all to enjoy. X3**

**-ShiningShadow1965: Thank you, and I think this story is gonna continue to surprise you and the audience for what I have in store for them as the story progresses. I'll do my best to make it interesting while holding to a good story. **

**-theflammablefiredragon: Noice! XD**

**And now, onwards to the next Chapter. Keep It Jammin'! **

**Chapter 19: Show and Tell**

_-Vincent's POV: Sweet Apple Acres-_

As I was coming back from working in the Southern Fields with Applejack, I was pulling the cart full of apples as AJ was sitting on top of a bushel. With her rope tied around me, of course without impeding my hands from carrying the cart, she kept whipping the rope all while yelling "Mush". I looked at her with a slight annoyance as she continued this for a while during our trip back to the barn.

"Ya know, _YOU_ could be the high horse pushing the cart and _I'LL _be the one whipping you." I directed to her as I received a sultry smirk in return. My eyes shot open as I realized the words that came out of my mouth as I nearly facepalmed myself. Before I had the chance to correct my mistake, she replies back.

"If ya'll wanted meh so badly, then ya'll should have asked sooner. Or we can just wait til we make it to the barn." Applejack teased as I blushed from her bold reply. She chuckled from my reaction and continued.

"Ya know, ya look cute when ya'll blush like that." I blushed even more as I turned myself away as she was chuckling even more from my fluster spree.

"Shut up!" I spouted.

"Aww Sugarcube, ya'll need to lighten up. Ah was only playin'." She lectured as I looked back.

"Careful how you tease cowgirl, ya might find yourself in a tight spot you don't wanna be in." I teased back as she raised her eyebrows, taking my words as a challenge.

"Whatcha gonna do bout it, huh? Ya'll gonna tie me up and have a hay day?" She jested as I smirked.

"Wow Applejack, I didn't know you were really into that kind of thing." I teased even more as she realized what she said and blushed incredibly as I was laughing so hard before an apple hit the back of my head.

"OOOUUCH! What the hell was that?!" I groaned out while rubbing the back of my head. Applejack smirked as she lift her hooves and rest them on the end of the cart,lying back on the bushels under her.

"An Apple a day keeps the pain away." She chimed as I looked back, rubbing my head as I was even more confused by her response. Her words only making my now throbbing headache even worse.

"What? What are you even talking about? Did you just throw an apple at the back of my head?" I asked as she looked at me and smirked.

"That's what ya'll get for being such a painful tease." She said.

"Not my fault you're into that kinda thing." I countered as she look taken aback from my comment.

"And what kinda thing are we talkin' about?" She questioned.

"You know _exactly_ what we're talking about?" I answered as we looked at each other adamantly, our gaze meeting without falter or intent to yield before Applejack looked up and pulled her rope to the left, directing me to move the cart to the left to stay on the road as I was veering off to the side. I looked back at Applejack and chuckled awkwardly.

"Hehe, sorry about the AJ." I apologized as she was fixing her hat from her quick reaction.

"It's okay sugarcube. Just as long as we get these here apples back to the barn, we'll be right as rain." She stated back to me.

We continued our short venture before arriving back at the barn, meeting along with Big Mac as he was finishing offloading his load into the barn as he waved to us and making his way into the house. Then we rolled the cart up to the entrance and began offloading our cargo into the barn.

"Hey Sugarcube, I almost forgot, there was something I was supposed to tell ya." Applejack mentioned. I dropped the bushel with the rest of the pile as I turned my attention to her and replied.

"Oh yea? What did ya wanna tell me?"

"Would ya'll mind heading over to the school to see the girls real quick? They said they wanted to see ya for something?" She explained. I drew a curious look at her as I wondered about the reason for them wanting to see me.

"Did they ever explained what it was about?" I asked as Applejack shook her head.

"Nope. They just asked if you can come over to see them." She repeated. I was even more curious, my questions unanswered but I merely shrugged it off as it being for the little fillies.

"Sure. I don't see the harm in me going. Besides, I get to see what the school life is like for the little ones." I commented as Applejack smiled.

"That's more like it. Well, ya'll better run off now. Oh wait, let me get ya pay first before ya'll skedaddle." Said Applejack as she made her way out the barn and came back with a bag of bits. I took it from her hand and gave her a hug, surprising her as she nuzzled back into me as we held this moment for a short while before releasing and I fastened the bag on my hip.

"Alright Applejack. So I'll see you tomorrow then. Take care." I bid farewell as I left the barn and made my way down the dirt road back into ponyville where at the end of the road was the school. As I came to the front of the school, I saw a lot of little fillies galloping around, playing and having a good time. It reminded me a lot of when I was back in school, of course we didn't have the little playgrounds, merry-go-round, and teeter tots. But still, we had our basketball courts and the swimming pool, I mean it was pretty cool but what made it memorable was hanging with my friend Shonato...

I cast my eyes down as I was thinking about my friend, coming back from watching a movie and...my mother passing away. That's when everything changed, when...those damn Netherlings took something very dear to me. My family, my friend, and...my old life. Gone.

"Hey Mr. Vincent, um...are you alright?" I came back to my senses as I can hear the adorable squeaky voice of little Sweetie Belle as I looked down at her and smiled.

"Yea, I'm okay Sweetie Belle. How are you doing today, young lady, you doing okay here in school?" I asked kindly as she smiled back and replied.

"I'm doing great. We got to draw today, and I drew my sister and I spending time together. Look!" She spoke as she reached back in her backpack she was carrying and pulled out a piece of paper with her drawing on it. I took it from her hand as I looked at it and couldn't help but smile from how adorable it looked. It weren't no Mona Lisa or anything, but it was still precious to see that she thought so much about her sister to where she would draw something so nice for her. It showed a little stick drawing of her holding her big sisters hand in a purple room which I could guess was the inside of the Carousel Boutique since there were other stick figure ponies and clothes and stuff scattered around the room. I gave her back her drawing as I complimented.

"It looks really nice Sweetie. I'm sure if you showed Rarity, she will love it very much." She took it back as she looked at it for a moment before looking up at me with a hopeful gaze.

"You really think she'll like it Mr. Vincent?" She asked innocently, making me smile even more as I found her just too adorable as I tussled her mane, earning a giggle from her as she closed her eyes and enjoyed me petting her as I responded.

"I know she will. If I know Rarity well enough, then she'll love to see her little sister make something nice for her, and accept it genuinely." She smiled with a _~squee~_ sound as the sound caught me off guard like always before she hugged me, nuzzling her head over my stomach as I ignored the weird, abnormal, and possibly imaginary sound as I returned the hug to the bundle of cuteness before me. Shortly after, I saw two other fillies making their way towards us before I recognized one of them as little Applebloom, but the other one I didn't. She was a little orange filly with a wild, almost tomboyish-like purple mane, actually it reminded me a lot of Rainbow Dash's hair. She was the shortest of the bunch with light purple eyes, a slim petite look to her, slim hips, small chest, but she seemed like she was toning her body like an athlete. Honestly wasn't that bad for a little filly.

As they stopped beside Sweetie Belle, they said their hello's to one another as the orange filly had a rough tomboyish voice to match her physical feature before Sweetie directed their attention to face me.

"Crusaders, this is the knight I was telling you guys about, his name is Vincent and he works for the Princesses." I blushed as Sweetie introduced me to her friends, which Applebloom I already knew as the little mini Apple spoke out.

"Yea, Ah know 'im. He works at the farm now with Applejack and Big Mac." Sweetie Belle looked at Applejack with interest.

"Wait, he _does?_!" Sweetie then turned her attention to me with large gleeful eyes and a wide smile. "I didn't know you work for the Princesses _AND_ you work with the Apples. That's amazing." She continued.

"Yea, that's pretty cool. But not as cool as Rainbow Dash though." Said the orange filly. I turned my gaze at her as she mentioned one of my friends names as I was now curious.

"You know RD? Don't tell me...you two are sister's right?" I asked her as she blushed a deep red before her eyes were gleaming as they were lost in her own imagination, she then came to and responded.

"Well of course I know Rainbow Dash, she's like a big sister and a hero to me. But...it would be awesome if she was my _real _sister though." She looked a little down at the thought as I couldn't help but find that touching.

"Hey, it's cool. I know Rainbow as well, she's a friend of mine and we're pretty cool with each other. Heck, not too long ago she came by AJ's place and wanted to have a race with me." I commented as the orange filly lifted her gaze at me in sheer wonder, engulfed by her thoughts of my little tale to tell.

"You raced against _Rainbow Dash?!_" She asked enthusiastically as I nodded.

"Sure did."

"But...you don't have no wings. So, how could you race against her, did you run?" She asked. I chuckled from her question, knowing very well I wouldn't last in a race with her if I just _ran_.

"No I didn't run. I kinda have wings of my own." Her eyes gleamed as she looked at me then her expression drew confusion as she was looking under my jacket and behind my sword before she looked at me accusingly.

"I don't see any wings. Are you just making things up?" She questioned as I smirked. I was about to respond before Sweetie Belle spoke.

"Maybe he can show us when we're in class." My eyebrows raised in question as I approached them to know more of the details, probably as to why he was there to begin with.

"Um...what do you mean when you say in class with me?" Sweetie Belle gave her attention to me as she responded.

"Didn't you know? Today is Show and Tell Day, and I wanted to introduce you to my classmates." I slowly formed a smile at the thought of Show and Tell Day back when I was a little kid myself. It was actually pretty cool where you get to show something that really mattered to you or you felt very proud of. In fact...I looked back at Sweetie and after thinking back, it made me wonder. _"Does she actually view me as someone important to her? Maybe it's because I'm with Rarity, or maybe she likes the idea that I'm her 'Knight Friend'."_ As I was in thought, I heard the orange filly call out to me, breaking me from my pondering.

"So, are you going to show us for Show and Tell Day?" She asked eagerly as I looked at Sweetie Belle to see her looking at me with a hopeful gaze as I replied with a smirk.

"Absolutely. So when is this gonna start?"

"Right after Lunch. I really wanna see how you managed to even race against her. This is gonna be pretty cool." The orange filly exclaimed. I looked down at her in curiosity as I realized something so simple that I completely missed.

"By the way, I never did get your name." I asked the little filly. She gave me a puzzled look before realizing we never introduced one another.

"My name is Scootaloo. Hehe, sorry about that, I got really into our talk that it kinda slipped my mind." She stated as she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Yea I know what you mean. Well, as you know, my name is Vincent, it's nice to meet you. So, how long does lunch..." The bell the rings, interrupting me as the girls looked back towards the school as they exclaimed in unison.

"Lunch is over!" Sweetie Belle turned around to take my hand as she pulls me towards the school.

"Come on Vincent. It's time for Show and Tell." Sweetie beckons as I couldn't help but chuckle as the other girls came behind me and urged me along into the school.

_-Diamond Tiara's POV-_

"What is that _thing?" _My friend Silver Spoon asked in disgust. I watched as those _Blank Flanks_ walked back to the school while dragging their little pet around with them into the school ground. Honestly I've never seen anything like that in my entire life. It looked like some weird Diamond Dog, but...ugly in a different way.

"I don't really know. Whatever it is has gotten them and a lot of other ponies interested. I keep hearing things from daddy about there being a new creature in Ponyville. Something like it fighting off some Gryphon or whatever." I responded as Silver Spoon looked at me in disbelief.

"A _gryphon_?! No way, I don't believe that. Gryphon's are supposed to be like, strong and stuff. How could something like that beat a gryphon? Are you sure you heard right?" I looked at my friend Silver Spoon as she waited in question. She was a little shorter then me, had wavy Gray hair with light gray highlights that was pulled in a braided ponytail and wrapped in a purple hair tie, dazzling violet eyes behind her thick brimmed light blue spectacles and a pearl necklace around her neck. She had a cute navy blue uniform with a white blouse and a navy blue skirt. I approached her as we were walking side by side back to school.

"Of course I'm sure. But it's still hard to believe it though. Until I see prove that he did what ponies say he did, he's just some low-class garbage that's begging for attention." I stated as we both chuckled before entering the school and being greeted by our teacher as we took our seats. I saw those Blank Flanks talking to the teacher as she looked at the weird creature and nodded before she went up to the class.

"Okay my little ponies, settle down now please." She spoke with gentleness as the classroom went quiet and everypony was seated and awaiting for Ms. Cherilee's instructions.

"Now as you know, today we are having Show and Tell Day, where everypony gets to bring a little something they like to share with the class and talk about it and why it is important or holds some meaning to you, and...we have a special guest who is participating for Show and Tell. Cutie Mark Crusaders, would you like to start it off?" She asked kindly as the Blank Flanks leaped forward in excitement.

"YEAH!" The girls lined up as Sweetie Belle took the lead, which was different because I thought usually Applejack would take the lead but, whatever. Sweetie cleared her throat as she began with their introductions for Show and Tell.

"Hi everypony, my name is Sweetie Belle, and these are my friends, Applebloom and Scootaloo, and today I brought another friend of mine who I met who is somepony I find very special. Now you may have heard of somepony who was battling out a Gryphon and came out the victor, but to me, that's not what makes him special. He is special because he is a good, kind-hearted Stallion who listens, cares, and makes it his duty as knight of the Princesses to protect others. When I first met him, I thought he looked kinda strange, um...no offense Mister Vincent." The creature chuckled in a casual and cheerful tone as he responded.

"It's okay Sweetie, no harm done." He actually sounded very pleasing to the ear, its...so weird when you were expecting an ugly girggle instead of._..that._

"But after I got to know him, I found him to be amazing." Sweetie Belle resumed.

"And he's a strong worker. Mah sister tells the family how good of a worker he was. Quick, strong, and very per...per..." Applebloom continued before falling victim to just words.

"Personal?" Scootaloo suggested.

"Nah, it's not that. Oh, what was that word?!" Applebloom struggled, trying to find the right word.

"Um...persistent?" Sweetie Belle offered.

"YEAH, that one." Applebloom exclaimed in relief. I laughed under my breath as I couldn't help but find it sad that she couldn't figure out a word that was so simple.

"Mah sister is always happy when the work is done, like she has more of a glow to her, and I feel it's because of Vincent here, always doing his best to help out mah sister and make her happy." Applebloom continued in that weird accent of hers. It's like, all these feely stuff sounds nice and all, but it sounds like something every other pony would do themselves.

"Aaaand, he also raced against Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo announced as the class began murmuring to one another, wondering if what she said was really true, I couldn't stand all of this. I stood up from my chair as the class now focused me as I put my hands on my hips and breathed in.

"I highly doubt that that _thing_ could race against Rainbow Dash, let alone even any pegasus. Look at him. He's got no _wings. _Isn't it obvious that what is said about him is not true at all." I disputed out of annoyance from their ignorance as the creature only smiled before taking a step in front of the girls as I raised my eyebrows in curiosity. He had a confident gaze in his eyes, as if what isn't there in plain sight is actually real. He has no horn, so he can't perform magic, he's just a weird abnormal creature, so why is he looking back with such confident eyes? He stood there, casting his eyes around to everypony in the class before he took a deep breath and spoke.

"I would like to say, first off, that it gives me great pleasure for me to stand before the future generation for Equestria. My name is Vincent Valor, and I am considered alien to this strange and mysterious world. I know it may seem unreal for all of you to believe what you may hear, whether it speaks truth or not, I myself know and hold such events as memories of my encounters. Though curiosity is at its peak in the eyes of the young that I see all around me. I bare no threat, nor do I wish such baring. I stand before you, as a friend to your fellow classmates, and as a good man. Now, I take it you all wish for proof to back up the answers you all desire, am I right?" His words enthrall me, beckoning me to heed and listen to him. Though I stand to not believe such rubbish, his words, they hold such strong confidence and consideration, as well as...intellect. I shook my head to wipe the spell his words lay upon my attention as I spoke out.

"I think we would all like to see some proof to at least validate _some _of your claims." He directed his attention to me as I was caught staring into his pool of hazel eyes, drowning me in his gaze as he gave me a gentle smile.

"And may I ask what your name my be?" He asked courteously as I responded.

"Diamond Tiara." He then examines me with eyes shifting up and down before he bows, much to my surprise as I couldn't help but blush.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Diamond Tiara. Now, if everypony wishes to see proof, might I ask we step outside to make it easier on me?" He requested as the teacher spoke.

"Of course Vincent. Come along now everypony, let's head outside to see what Vincent has to show us, and remember save your questions for when he is finished with his demonstration."

"Yes Ms. Cheerilee." All the students replied in unison as Ms. Cheerilee returned her attention to Vincent.

"Lead the way Vincent." She urged as he nods before turning and stepping out of the class as he made his way outside while everypony else followed. He stopped and removed his bandaged-wrapped sword, I don't know why it was wrapped in a bandaged, I thought it was pretty weird. But he laid it down against the wall as he made his way out to the clearing and turned around to face us all with a smug look on his face.

"Alright everypony, you ready to see something cool?" He asked the class as he received approval from everypony. I noticed something weird as I thought I saw something black around him, but only shook it off as I continued to watch, but the more I watched him, the thicker the imaginary black smoke appeared before it became apparent as it was engulfing his backside before black wings unfurled from his back. My jaws literally dropped from the sight before me, as it's wingspan was larger then any other Pegasus I have ever seen, its black smoke still fumed out, but it was apparent as it was emitting from the wings itself. I was baffled, left speechless at the sight before me as the class were at awe from his display. His wings thing relaxed as came to a close, resting on his back as he looked out to the class.

"Where I am from, something like this is merely a dream brought to reality. This is the work of magic that was bestowed upon me from another source. I can't quite explain it, but I've learned to use this magic like it was my own and have learned to create wings of my own." He explained, as if he was telling us a tale as even I was enraptured by his words before Scootaloo spoke out in eagerness.

"So you really _do _have wings. That is so cool! But I doubt you beat Rainbow Dash though, even if you had wings that big, she is the fastest flier out there." He smiled as he crossed his arms.

"And she still is to this day. I lost on our race, but I enjoyed the experience racing with someone so capable with such expertise in flying that it helped me learn to be a better flier in such a short moment. Maybe one day I may win, but until then I shall continue in growing and bettering myself. Because I have those important to me that I need to be strong, plus..." he paused as everypony looked at him in wonder as he cast his eyes down, as if something troubling was corrupting him and making it difficult for him to speak or act. I regained my composure and directed myself to him as I brushed my mane aside and spoke out.

"Okay. So maybe you _did _race against Rainbow Dash. But that still doesn't mean that you fought against a Gryphon." He looked up with an intimidating glare directed at me as it made my hair stand on ends.

"Honestly, it means little to me if I beat up another living creature, whether they deserved it or not. For those who pride on such methods for boast and glory is someone I personally find hard to trust. So I don't care if anypony believes whether I hurt someone or not, because that's not something I am proud of. What I _am_ proud of doing, is being there to help somepony who really needed it so they can carry on with their day in a positive light." My eye was twitching as I was hearing this...this..._creatures_ petty lectures. It felt so infuriating, as if he was directing his statement to me, and to make it worse, his face changes back to his old smug looked self as he began answering other filly and colt's question as I was too heated to think clearly as I turned around and walked away as nobody noticed me. I wanted to get back at him, to show him he's as weak and vulnerable as any other creature out there. I then saw his weird looking sword as I made my way to grab it while dragging it away with me. It was incredibly heavy as I was struggling just by _dragging _the thing.

"How can...somepony...carry...this _huge thing?!_" I complained while dragging this thing, huffing and I wanted to rid of this thing to vent out from his _stupid_ nonsense. 'Protecting ponies and being better', please. He's just trying to glorify himself, and this thing is just to showoff, I bet he can't even use this heavy thing.

"Diamond Tiara, what are you doing?! You drop Vincent's sword right now!" I turned to my annoyance as I saw Sweetie Belle making her way towards me and huffed.

"No, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Your little _pet_ is a egotistical, glorified showoff and deserves to be exposed for what he is. I'll show you that he is nothing more then a fake and is only seeking out attention, and things like _this_..." I barely raised the weapon before continuing, "is nothing more the fashion accessories for him. So we're gonna see what he-h-h-HEY, LET GO YOU BLANK FLANK!" I was interrupted as a green glow wrapped itself around the handle and was tugging the weapon as I tugged back, looking back at Sweetie Belle to see her horn glowing a light green hue.

"NO! This is Vincent's and I'm going to give it _BACK!_" She squeaked as we kept tugging it back and forth as I noticed her magic was getting weaker, then I saw Vincent before he had a horrified look on his face before dashing his way at us. I was kinda scared as he was coming to us at an alarming speed before he shouted out.

"SWEETIE BELLE, DON'T TOUCH IT! LET GO OF THE SWORD!" I was confused as I looked back at Sweetie and saw her eyes roll up with her mouth gaping open, her body swaying before her magic let go and she dropped on the ground. I looked at the sword, then Vincent, and finally at Sweetie Belle as I was worried that...something terrible had just happened.


	20. Chapter 20: What Happened!

**Author's Note:**** How's it going everypony, Swiftriff here. I am literally baffled that it has been one whole year since I started this story and I finally made it to chapter 20, but wait...THE STORY ISN'T OVER YET?! Woooooow. This is pretty crazy, but I will do everything I can to see this through to the very end, and thank you all for being so patient with me and for being dedicated to checking out my story. It really makes me happy knowing you guys like and appreciate what I do as the story unfolds. Now, enough of the mushy stuff, lets get to the SHOUTOUTS XD**

**-sonic3461: Yep, even the kids get in on the action...kinda XP**

**-Ketsuoni: Thank you for the correction, comments like that actually helps me out to make sure that what I offer is throrough and not as confusing. I updated it as soon as I saw your comment, and hopefully you managed to enjoy the chapter despite those mistakes **

**-ShiningShadow1965: I could tell you how she is doing, but I think it's better if you see little Sweetie Belle and see for yourself. But I will say, do not worry, everything is going to work out, promise. cx**

**-Poke'boy24: I haven't actually intended on making any of the Herd members pregnant, but the thought is still there, let alone this tale still has a long way to go XP**

**And that concludes the Shoutouts. Once again, thank you all for being patient with me, I know it sucks to wait for weeks before I make an update but I'll try not to be so procrastinating and get to this a bit more. But anywhom, enjoy the milestone Chapter. XD**

**~Keep It Jammin'!~**

**Chapter 20: What Happened?!**

_-Ponyville Hospital: Vincent POV-_

I stood there beside Sweetie Belle as she rested on the hospital bed, with a cord connected to her arm as she had a monitor on her. The brown maned doctor examined her as she was resting as I couldn't help but stare at her, replaying what happened earlier.

_-Moments ago: Ponyville School-_

I looked over after answering questions from the little fillies with a smile on my face. It was nice seeing the little ones glow with inspiration and awe, it made me feel proud, like I was doing something right and showing them a good path. I then looked down my side, expecting to find Sweetie Belle as she had disappeared and I scanned the area in hopes of finding her, but what other thing I noticed was that my sword was also gone. My eyes opened wide in fear as I began to panic, Applebloom and Scootaloo looked over at me in worry as Scootaloo asked.

"Hey, what's wrong? You okay?" I continued to scan the area more hastily, hoping I can find Sweetie Belle, fearing what may happen if she...

"Did any of you girl's see where Sweetie Belle went?" I asked urgently as the girls looked at one another, Applebloom giving a shrug of uncertainty as Scootaloo looked back up at me.

"No, we don't know. But don't worry we'll look for her." She said.

"C'mon, let's hurry up and find her." Applebloom urged as the girls took off and I faced the students.

"Sorry everypony, can you give me a moment please?" I excused myself as I made my way to the teacher, Ms. Cheerilee as I gained her attention.

"Excuse me, do you know where Sweetie Belle went by chance?" I asked as she looked at me in wonder.

"Sweetie Belle went that way for some reason while you were talking. I assumed she was getting something for you." Ms. Cheerilee replied as I looked over to where she was pointing.

"Thank you." I said quickly as I took off in a dash as I went to the left side of the school before cutting the corner as I met up with the girls along the way and we all were looking down to find Sweetie Belle chasing after somepony as I looked a little closer to find it was Diamond Tiara. But why and...what is she holding?

"There she is, let's hurry and catch up to her." Applebloom urged as we made our way down and as I got closer and I heard Sweetie Belle calling out to her. She was...calling out to Diamond before she also mention...Salvation?! I looked more closely as I noticed what Diamond was carrying was my sword and then as I saw Sweetie's horn glow green as it enveloped the weapon, my heart sunk with fear as I went as fast as I could, outrunning the little fillies beside me towards the pair as I yelled out.

"SWEETIE BELLE, DON'T TOUCH IT! LET GO OF THE SWORD!" But it was too late, her magic gave out and Sweetie Belle toppled over to the ground as Diamond Tiara looked with a scared expression, clearly confused by what just happened as Sweetie Belle's magic was drained by Salvation as soon as she made contact with it. I made over to them as I lifted her up and held her carefully in my hands. She looked pale and weak in my arms, I held her close as the girls came up behind me and turned to face Diamond Tiara.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Scootaloo shouted in anger as Diamond threw the sword down and stomped her feet.

"I didn't do _ANYTHING. _I was just minding my own business and she came along and just passed out." Diamond tried to excuse as I looked up at her with anger in my eyes.

"Quit beating around the bush. What were you doing with Salvation?!" I demanded as she looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she flicked her mane to the side with a "hmmph", I furrowed my eyebrows as Applebloom came to help out Sweetie Belle. I stood up once Sweetie was in good hands and approached Diamond and grabbed the sword from the floor and sheathed it as I stared down at her. She kept her eyes away, avoiding my gaze as I tried to keep in mind that she is but a child, but that won't mean that I will excuse her reckless action.

"You better speak up and tell me what you were doing with this sword, and _WHY_ you were so insistent to not release it when Sweetie Belle told you to stop." I demanded even further as she cast her gaze slowly towards me before looking another way.

"Because...I don't like you." She simply I wasn't going to accept just that, it's too easy.

"I'm sorry you don't like me, and whatever reason you have is your own. But look at Sweetie Belle and ask yourself this..." She cast her eyes at Sweetie's pale expression as she was breathing heavily, exhausted from what just happened as I noticed Diamond's eyes softened.

"Does she deserve to be in the state she's in, simply because you don't like me?" She turned her gaze to me as I asked my question before spouting.

"It's not like I _wanted_ her to end up like that. I have no idea what happened. Like I said, I was just mad at you, boasting about and showing off that I wanted to put you in your place. That you are _not_ all that and you're just a silly monkey-looking thing who is having fun with some of your toys and whatnot and making a big deal out of it." I looked at her in disappointment as I shook my head.

"And you thought that taking my sword is going to make it all better? What would that have accomplish? The only thing it has caused is your classmate to get hurt." I lectured as she cast her eyes away, trying to avoid the fact that was in front of her as I continued. "I know you didn't mean any of this to happen, that your issue was meant to be directed at me. But surely there are better ways of approaching this. I'm sorry that which my speech came out as boasting and it irritated you, but maybe it's better if we directed our attention to helping out Sweetie." She looked at me in agitation as she huffed.

"Then why are you wasting your time talking to me? You should be helping her right?" I stood up as I made my way to pick up Sweetie Belle, holding her in my arms before turning to face Diamond Tiara.

"Good question, why _am_ I wasting my time talking to you? I figured you would be more understanding, not for me, but for your friend and your own decision." I turned around and sprouted out my wings, opening them wide as I kept Sweetie close to me to keep her warm. I turned to face Applebloom as I informed her.

"I'm going to take Sweetie Belle to the hospital. Please get Rarity and let her know that her sister needs her at the hospital as soon as possible. I'll watch over her in the meantime." Applebloom nodded in understanding as I gave my wings a good flap, lifting Sweetie Belle and I off the ground before I gave another flap and we were up and ascending towards the sky, and then I cut forward, making our way towards the hospital. I looked down at Sweetie Belle in my arms and kept her covered so the wind doesn't give her chills. As we were making our way, I couldn't help but feel terrible as I consult to myself. _"Despite me being furious on what happened under my watch, I feel like Diamond Tiara had a point. I've...been getting too comfortable with this new life. The thought of what happened to my mother, my friend and his father, I left my world in an attempt to get away, in hopes that I had the answer in my hands. But my answer turned into more of a puzzle then anything. Sure I now have this new power bestowed to me, but what good does it serve me right now?What am I using it for? Have I entered some stage of being drunk with power? Is this the beginning before I start abusing what I have? I...I think I may have to reevaluate myself and on my priorities. If I had been more conscioncious then Sweetie Belle may not be in this condition. Even though Diamond Tiara did something so childish and rash, in the end it's my felt for letting it come down to this."_

We finally made it as I touched down and went into the hospital, moments passed by as she was checked in, looked after by the staff and now...here I am, waiting beside Sweetie Belle as the doctor left the room, leaving Sweetie Belle and I alone. I gently brushed her mane as she made a soft sigh, hearing the monitor beeping as I closed my eyes.

"I'm so sorry this happened Sweetie Belle. I guess...I'm not that good of a knight huh?" I spoke softly as I had my gaze downwards before I heard her murmur softly.

"Vi...Vincent..." I looked at her, thankful that she is speaking and is recuperating as I smiled in appreciation for this, and then the door burst open as Rarity bolted inside the room with Spike behind her as they looked towards us and Rarity yelled out.

"SWEETIE DARLING, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? Oh deary, wha-what happened to you my dear sister?" She asked as she dropped beside the bed, holding her hand with both of hers as she was tending to her before turning her attention to me as she continued to ask, "Vincent, what happened to Sweetie Belle? Is she going to be alright?" I looked at her as she asked me in a worried tone, her eyes shown absolute fear for her little sister. It was painful to watch, and was even worse when I felt I was to blame, that I was at fault for letting this happen.

"She was chasing after a student in class. I...I was careless, I never even noticed that my sword was even taken, but by the time I found out, Sweetie Belle was holding the weapon." I explained with a pained expression, my eyes were cast downward as she tilt her head before examining her sister for a amoment, and then fixing her gaze back at me.

"But...I don't see any cuts or wounds. What happened?" She asked, clearly confused on the matter as I gave a heavy sigh.

"My sword...it uh...it has this thing where it can...absorb magic. Your sister grabbed the weapon, not with her bare hands but...with her magic itself. I...assumed that wrapping the weapon would prove to be safe for ponies I pass by, but...I didn't know that direct contact with magic would...seep through the bandages. I'm...I'm so sorry Rarity. This is all my fault." I choked in my explanation as Rarity began to tear up.

"Her...magic? Her magic was...being drained?" I hesitantly nodded from her question as her eyes darted everywhere in a mix of panic, worry, and confusion.

"But...how did you...I mean...She just _barely_ learned how to use magic. What would happen to her if her magic is depleted and...and..." Rarity was really in a fit as she was beginning to hyperventilate as I knelt down to her and placed my hand on her back gently in hopes to comfort her.

"Rarity, calm down. Getting worked up isn't going to help her with her condition. The doctor came in and checked on her, and he said that she's going to need to stay in for a day or two to rest up. I assure you, she's in good hands and she'll be okay, I promise you." She looked back at me as her eyes were tearing up, hearing my words of comfort as she wrapped her arms around me and sniffled. I looked up at Spike as he had a worried look on her face. He approached her bedside and took her hand as he caressed it with his dragon claws and sighed before facing me.

"The doctor said it may be a couple days, right?" Spike asked as I looked up from Rarity's embrace and nodded as he returned his gaze back to Sweetie Belle. While in Rarity's hold as her sniffling was calming down from my shoulders, I could see in his eyes that he really cares for her a lot. Though little has been said from the young dragon, his face sketched every word of how he felt for the young filly.

"Rarity, do you mind if I can stay here with her for the couple days?" He asked, which made me wonder why he would ask, but then maybe he asks because it's an extended time period and he's only related by being her significant other and...perhaps that's not permitted maybe? Just a wild assumption, but regardless, Rarity pulled herself from my as she turned to face Spike, her mascara messed up in a black mess under her eye lids as she sniffled once more.

"I'm...I"m fine w-with that darling. I think...S-Sweetie Belle would like that v-very much." Rarity responded as Spike gave a gentle smile as he turned back to face Sweetie Belle, his claws still holding her hand as I felt touched just watching this before I caressed Rarity's cheek. She turned her head towards me and nuzzled herself against my chest as she relaxed, feeling comfort in my arms as I held her close to me, resting my head on top of her soft violet mane as they pressed against me like that of a plump pillow.

"I'm thankful to have you darling. You're such a sweet gentlecolt, I can see that Sweetie Belle really looks up to you and I can see why. You really are like a knight in shining armor, and when she wakes up, she will be happy to know her knight came to see her." Rarity praised as I smiled when hearing her words, but then the thought of what happened to her, how my carelessness put Sweetie Belle in this position to begin with. I must have looked troubled, because Rarity became more concerned as she placed her hand on my cheeks, turning me to look at her directly in her sparking blue eyes. Her head tilts to the side as she looked with care in her eyes as her thumbs caress my cheeks comfortingly, feeling her soft velvet like touch against my skin as she asked.

"Darling, I know you feel this is all your fault. But I assure you, it's not your fault for what has happened. You didn't know this would happen and if you did, you would have done something immediately to assure none of this happens to begin with." I tried to look away, but Rarity kept my focus on her as I inhaled.

"But I wasn't paying attention, I let a little filly take my weapon and run off with it. How could I let something like that happen? Because of my carelessness, Sweetie Belle took it upon herself to retrieve it and got hurt in the process." I felt this heavy weight on my chest as those words left my lips, all I could think was, _"It's my fault."_

"You need to stop blaming yourself dear. It's not like you to be swallowed up in grief over a mistake. You are a strong, kind, and a _very _caring stallion. No matter what mistakes take place, you are still you. If you wish for something like this to not happen again, then you need to make sure it doesn't happen, because blaming yourself isn't going to solve your problems. You have to get up and make that difference." I lifted my head as Rarity continued speaking to me, her words ringing inspiration, a slap of reality to wake me up from my depression. I cast my eyes at Sweetie Belle as I saw the little filly sleeping, resting soundly as Spike tended to her, staying by her side as a thought came to mind. _"I...suppose she's actually pretty fortunate. It could have been far worse for her then just magical exhaustion. Nopony got physically hurt and she'll be out of the hospital by tomorrow or the day after. But, if I want to ensure the lively hoods of others aren't in jeopardy, and if I really want to make a difference back home, then I need to step up my game and start taking things seriously."_ I looked at Rarity as she continued to stare with those worrisome eyes as I lifted my arms and gripped her close to me, my head nuzzling into her with my cheeks resting on the side of her neck. She returned with a warm embrace of her earn followed by a chuckle.

"Thank you Rarity. I really needed that wake-up call." I thanked as she sighed appreciatively as I feel her tightening her grip on me.

"You're very welcome darling. So, do you have anything special planned for tonight?" She asked curiously as I could feel a warmth emitting on my neck from where Rarity's cheeks were. I took a moment to recap on everything that was to be done today before replying back.

"I don't have any plans for today. Hehe, maybe I can spend some time with you. By the way..." I pulled back from our embrace, her hands sliding to my shoulders as I held her by the hips before continuing, "Have you heard from Luna at all? I kinda feel like I've been neglecting you girls, and I didn't want to give you two the idea like you've been forgotten, ya know." Rarity smile sweetly from my concern before she booped my nose with her finger.

"I know you wouldn't do something like that darling. You're too sweet to do something so thoughtless, and besides, I feel you are a stallion of your word when you say you'll always be there for us." She stated with a wink as I smiled in response, her words sinking deep inside me and lifting me after my self-loathing.

"and as for Luna, she said that she's going to be occupied with her royal duties for a while. She didn't say when she'll be done or will be able to see us but, she is a princess and as her herdmates, we should understand that she has her responsibilities and we'll be patient for her." Rarity relayed as I nodded in agreement.

"You're right Rarity. Everypony has their responsibilities that they need to tend to, same goes for you and I. You running the Carousel Boutique and me tending to the orchard and training." I commented.

"Speaking of training, how goes your magic lesson's with Twilight?" Rarity asked. I rubbed the back of my head with a slight cringe, being reminded of her lesson's like being in school.

"Well, she's having me do a lot of studying. Haven't gotten into any magic as of yet. In fact, I think she's thinking of giving me homework." I replied as Rarity held her hand against her lips as she giggled.

"Well, that sounds like something Twilight would do. Always the studious one, but at least you are handling it well. When will be the next time you go see her?" She asked as I rubbed the back of my head, hesitant on replying at first.

"Well...the day after tomorrow I'm supposed to meet up with her back at the library. I'm hoping we can touch the subject on actually learning some magic, but right now she's having me grasp the basics when it comes to channeling, containing, and releasing magic. Although this is all concept and not really applying this...physically I suppose." I explained as Rarity was nodding in understanding. Her finger rest on her chin as she watched me, giving me her undivided attention as she kept a pleasant smile while listening.

"That makes sense. It's always good to grasp the very basics of magic before you attempt performing it, otherwise there may be some backfires, or maybe you might strain yourself unnecessarily." I chuckled at Rarity's response as I placed both my hands behind my hand.

"You know, that's pretty much what Twilight told me as well when I asked her about it. So maybe if I show her I have a good grasp of how magic works, maybe she'll give me some hands-on practice." Rarity nods from my assessment.

"Maybe. Although I should warn you that she may give you some very rigorous test to make sure you are absolute about your knowledge on magic." I had a worried expression as Rarity warned me of what to expect from Twilight before she placed her hand on my cheek.

"Don't worry darling, if you like, when we go home I'll tell you what I know about magic so that you get an understanding from a personal perspective." I smiled from Rarity's offer as I placed my hand over hers, cupping her cheek with my other free hand and lean close as my forehead rest under her horn.

"I'd like that very much. Thank's hun." I thanked as I leaned even closer and pressed my lips against hers as Spike turned his attention to us and smiled before looking back and Sweetie Belle and being a supportive figure as and checked up on her to see how she was doing and comforting her as she rest. Rarity hummed in approval as our lips were massaging one another, or soft velvety lips caressing mine as we smacked our lips appreciatively, desiring one another before we pulled away and stared in a dream-like state, our eyes locked to each other's gaze as she blinked with an allure as her eyelashes flapped in a smooth motion.

"You...don't need to thank me dear. I'd do anything to help." Rarity commented. I felt very fortunate to have her beside me, giving me the support to help me progress, to advance in my task to better myself, all for the sake of helping my home and bringing things back as it were, that is...if I find a way back.

For the remainder of the day, we spent our time together, socializing and watching over Sweetie Belle, hoping that she'd wake up, but she remained there sleeping in peace. Rarity and I decided it was getting late and we should be heading home. We offered if Spike wanted to come with us and he only asked to stay put to be there beside her in case she wakes up, then he can be there to explain what's going on. I knew there was more to it then just that, but I didn't press on it and let him have his time with his girl as Rarity and I took our leave back to the Boutique as we got comfortable and went to her room where we nuzzled together and slept soundly within the comfort of our embrace.


	21. Chapter 21: When It's Enough

**AUTHOR'S**** NOTE: Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. I hope you are all looking forward to Christmas/Hannakuh/Hearth's Warming coming up. I definitely am. Anyways, progression, I'm still really stoked that we made it past the 20 chapter milestone and am looking forward to keeping this going on with more tales and just wanted to give a headsup, this chapter may be a bit graphic with some violence taking place. Yep, we've got some action in this one you guys, how long has it been since we got a good action scene? Hmm...ANYWAYS... SHOUTOUTS XD**

**-sonic3461: She really should. Like honestly, what did she intend to get out of taking his sword that she could barely carry? Although, I suppose the guy really needed a wake-up call, I mean if a little filly can take something so dangerous from right under his nose. XP**

**-Sir Auruda1st FF: Thanks, I'm glad you really like it so far, and I'll try to find the time to check out your story as well. It's always nice to see some fresh new ideas and tales. XD**

**-ShiningShadow1965: Thank you very much. Lately I felt like I wasn't giving it the 'spark' that it had when I first started it, like it was losing that sense of actually being there, and I'm glad to hear that I've brought it back. So far, I'm still uncertain on whether the mares in his herd will be pregnant or not, or maybe I don't wanna spoil the story for you guys, mwuahaha XD But trust me, there will be more action, hype, and feels moment yet to come. I still got a LOT of ideas just begging to be shown for you all. x3**

**Well that pretty much does it for the Shoutouts. Let's get to this new exciting chapter. What will unfold here on this new one and what will Vincent do to progress in his goal after his little revelation. Let's find out. **

**Chapter 21: When it's Enough**

_~Vincent's POV: Mindscape~_

I found myself back in the blank room of the Mindscape, looking around to see if I can find Davian before I gave a sigh of annoyance before I shouted out.

"Davian! Where are you at?! We're supposed to be training, remember?" No sooner said, I saw a black hole open a short distance away from me, it's opening swirled with a mixed hue of black and purple, like a fog evaporating from its endless depths. I dim shimmer of light barely glimpsed from within as I saw a patch of wild, feral-like hair seep out as it rose to form the head of Davian before his body became apparent, his arms crossed and eyes closed with a smirk before the portal closed from under his feet. He stood there unyielding as his eyes opened, revealing the crimson red from within before he spoke out in that gruff tone of his.

"Good to see you're back kid. Looks like you got a little spark in you this time." I tilt my head in confusion as I questioned him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as he chuckled.

"You feel like you're losing your purpose, that the sight you had before is fading for some reason and you know why?" I only stared as he asked me with a knowing demeanor, giving me a toothy smirk before he resumed, "Because you're lazy. You got so caught up in this wonderful life of yours that you forgot about what's going on in your home world. Back where you left your friends and family." I felt this cold, heavy weight in my chest, my hands began to shake involuntarily as my eyes were cast down to the nonexistent ground. I could feel my teeth clenching in anger as I try to stifle tears from shedding.

"Shut up." I whispered with a sense of hollow, guilt slowly washing over me as Davian continued.

"All this power you were _given_, the training your friend's father put you through, did it mean absolutely nothing? The sight of your mother, dead, torn apart, bleeding out as the life was already gone from her body, it meant _NOTHING_ for you!"

"...Shut up!" I choked, speaking louder then before as I clenched my fist, the tears uncontrollable as they dropped, gracing down my cheeks as they hit the floor. But even then, his words found no ending, nor did he find reason to stop this emotional assault.

"Because you are _PATHETIC. _You're a conman who uses others for your own selfish desires, and are too lazy to take a stand. A man with no integrity or focus is just a waste of flesh."

"SHUT UP!" I couldn't control myself anymore, the pain inside of me aching as the memory of what happened to my mother resurfaces, the thought of losing what family I had left, the home I had to leave behind to come here. This anger festered and boiled me to the very core, in instinct, my bandaged arm dispersed a black mist from my flesh as it quickly coiled and hardened to form my Conductor. My feet dug into the blank flooring with all my strength, all the rage and adrenaline that gave my body the steam to push it's limits as I kicked off and quickly drew closer to Davian. His body barely registered my approach as his expression changed, barely shifting as his mouth opened in surprise as his eyes looked down at my speeding body, approaching in a blur with my Conductor clenched in a fist and cocked back before I delivered a heavy thrust into his gut, feeling his stomach smash within impact, spurting out saliva as the force blew him back and tumbling away. He regained his momentum during his tumble as his feet were planted on the ground and dragged him away until he came to a slow halt, then looked up towards me with a challenging grin.

"Are you _finally_ going to take this serious..." Davian challenged before being interrupted as I was descending upon him with my fist connecting to his cheek, slamming him to the side as he topples to the ground on his hands and knees. My fist shook violently after the assault as I could feel this burning tension in me heating my body, giving me a massive rush as my heart was pounding. I didn't give him a moment to rest or react as I lifted my leg up to slam into his ribs as he gave a pounding "_HUMPH"_ sound as he was kicked away. As much as I wanted to say this was enough, I didn't find it convincing to believe that Davian is down for the count. No sooner then I speculated did Davian stood up, wiping his lips from the trickle of blood that dripped from his lips as his crimson eyes shifted down and stared at the blood on the back of his hands. He gave a chuckle as his eyes glanced up towards me with that cocky smirk of his. My breathing was heavy, and my hands weren't as shaky as before as I clenched them, hearing the cracking of my knuckles as Davian moved his back leg behind him, getting into a fighting stance, his action being my cue to prepare for an attack from him as my leg moved back to provide support in my stance.

He only clenched his footing into the ground before with a blur of his incredible speed, was he now in front of me as his Conductor was already out and ready to strike me, his face gleam with that malicious grin of his. I raised my Conductor as they clashed together with a resounding _PING, _before he used his free arm to strike at my ribs before I parried his attack. His movements were intended to push me back, and it was working as he drew closer and closer to me, his flurry of attacks with a powerful force intended to really damage me, but I was resilient as I kept guarding his blows. I managed to hold my position and push back against his attacks with my own as I noticed he had this large grin on his face, probably from the adrenaline of combat.

"That's more like it. More. MORE! KEEP IT COMING KID!" Davian urged as we kept exchanging blows to one another. The tension between us was rising before I slugged him in the face, and he returned with slamming his fist into my gut, belting me forward with saliva spewing out before I saw his fist rising from under and connecting under my chin, lifting me airborne as my teeth smashed into each other with a dangerous chomp, my body dangle within the motion before I arched down and landed on my back. He continued laughing with that roar of excitement as he looked onward at me with dangerous eyes, gleaming with that crooked grin.

"What's wrong kid? You were doing so good earlier?" He instigated, my eyes clenching as I was coming out of my daze and stood back on my feet. _"This isn't enough. How can I expect to make any progress if I can't even beat him when he's not even taking me seriously? I need to keep fighting. I gotta get stronger, strong enough so when I get home...I CAN make a difference."_ Davian cast his eyes down, as if in thought as he continued to question.

"Don't tell me you're giving up already? Heh, that's pretty sa...huh?" Davian looked up as he heard a swish in the wind, as if the very air itself in this empty plane was being sliced into as a large black spike was coming down on him from above. He was able to quickly grab it with his Conductor as he held his confident smile before another one descended upon him, leaving him to grab it with his other hand. Now holding both objects, he inspected the weapon as he followed it's solid curved form, trailing to a smooth, ball joint that connected to another black object like arms, leading back to me as it's roots were sprouted from my back in the shape of spider legs.

I felt more determined with myself, my mind at a clear, the thought of my family and my home still invades my mind but...I wasn't sad, I didn't show weakness, all I show was commitment to my goal. My eyes glared at Davian as I see his eyes narrow, as if he see's something strange about me until he smiled.

"I like it." He spoke as he thrust my spider claws down into the ground and made a dash towards me. He threw his Conductor at me as I caught it in the palm of my Conductor before he kicked me hard in the chest. I felt like my lungs caved in, making it hard to breath as I was thrown back by his sheer force as I was tumbling backwards, but I wasn't going alone. My claws were dragged back with my body as I whipped one of them up as they passed by Davian, piercing him through the center of his body as he was dragged down along with me, slowing down my velocity. This gave me the chance to kick back up and push myself from a handstand and into the air as I dragged Davian's body full circle, slamming him down into the ground and dragging him along the way while bringing us to a halt. My other spider leg stabs him in his arm as I slammed on top of him, my foot holding his other arm down as I had him pinned to the ground. I raised my Conductor, pointing my palm open in front of him as he lost his smile before a large black ball conjured from my metallic palm. It began to grew and whir like a rushing vortex as his eyes opened wide in surprise. I felt collected, with intent to blow this fucker sky high. He told me I had to use my imagination as a way to use my abilities, well I'm imagining this ball blowing him up, and it was going to do just that.

The ball expanded bigger then my head before it made a loud ringing noise and then...

**~BOOM~**

The massive ball exploded as I was blinded by darkness, feeling an immense and powerful force throwing me off my feet as it pushed me away before I landed with a heavy thud. A warm, wet sensation was drenching my body as I cracked my eyes open, feeling dazed as little twinkling stars filled my vision as it cleared only to see the blank surrounding of the Mindscape. My back resting on the ground, but the wet sensation only grow as my vision finally cleared, as I was feeling a sharp chill on the right side of my body. I turned my attention to the source as I found what was missing, and my eyes bulged open in total fear, nearly entered a state of shock as blood was gushing out of a stub for a shoulder. My right arm was complete dismembered and gone, the right side of my body scorched as my flesh was singed from the aftermath of the explosion. I got teary eyed as the pain creep to surface and I hollered out from the excruciating feeling. I gripped my shoulder with my cold metallic hand as blood was coating it's gleaming black surface, the white of my bone barely apparent as it was singed in a sickening reddish yellow hue, almost brown at the tip.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN MY...M-MY ARM! MY FUCKING AAARM! GAAAAHA HA HAAAH!" I cried out in agonizing pain as I held on to my shoulder, hopelessly trying to close it with my plated hand as the blood poured out profusely from the severed arm. But across from my form where I was blown away, there was a large pile of melted and scorched flesh, with shreds of fabric and scattered organs sprayed everywhere, blood leaking in a puddle at the bottom of the pile. I looked around to see that Davian was nowhere in sight, before coming to the conclusion that the big pile of disgusting flesh was Davian himself. I coughed out a laugh before trying to get up, but I only fell back down on my knee as I was in immense pain, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"I...I did it. I beat him. I...I FINALLY BEAT HIM!" I howled in victory, my eyes brimming in tears from the immense pain while choking out in laughter as my stomach was feeling unsettling and threw up blood on the floor. My eyes were getting a bit weak as I was losing more blood before falling on the floor with my face, holding a weak smile as I basked in my victory.

"I can't believe it. I... I finally did it." I said weakly as I was breathing heavily on the floor, my eyes shifting close in relief as the pain was washing out to a numb. But then, I heard a disgusting swishing noise from the pile of disgusting flesh and organs. They jumbled around, molding and collecting as meat began to form, wrapping around the bones as they reattached together and the meat tightened and spread into different muscles, veins becoming apparent as the organs soon followed to collect into the still-forming muscles. As the heart was in place on the chest, it began to beat, pumping it's blood as it circulated around the body, the veins pulsating in suit to its beat before the heart was coiled and wrapped in muscles and tissue. The body became apparent as a skinless form before it spoke with crimson red eyes popping into place and staring at me with a disgusting feature.

"_You thought it was going to be that easy kid?" _He said in a sickening manner, as his flesh began slap and crawl up around his body, tightening up and fitting him as it traveled up his frame and covered his body all the way up to the top of his bald head, before red hair sprouted from his scalp, stretching and spiking out in a feral-like long flare and two horns gorged out from his head and curved to the back of his head and swerved up at a point. He was completely naked as I could see his incredibly massive build, his define muscles sculpted on his body as his...part...was dangling there as he smirked without a care. He snapped his fingers as a burst of flame shrouded his feet and engulfed him up as the trail left behind his outfit as the chains on his trench coat dangled and clanged musically before the flames licked up in the air before vanishing with the...environment. He shifted his head side to side, cracking his neck and body from their tension before giving me a toothy grin.

"Figured you appreciated the clothes on since I was 'distracting' you. Hehe, never seen a real man before I guess, huh?" Davian chastised as he crosses his arms with that gloating smirk of his. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I was pretty certain he was done for I mean...I BLEW HIM UP.

"H-How...d-did..." I stammered from feeling so weak with all the blood loss as I laid on the floor, looking up as best as I can.

"How did I survive? Simple, this is the Mindscape. You don't actually _die_, but things can still hurt like a bitch. I mean, just look at yourself, you look like a real mess. Hehe, kinda feel sorry for you." He mocked as he watched the blood spurting bit by bit out of me, not in great quantities like before, but that thought worried me.

"How...do I...sssssFUCK!" It was a struggle even to talk, I felt drained, my body was numb, and my motor skills weren't very responsive as I laid there hopelessly. Davian took a step towards me, and I was growing increasingly worried with every step he took as I laid vulnerable for whatever attack he delivers at me. As he drew closer, my heart was beating faster, pumping more of the blood out of me before his feet stopped in front of me as he knelt down, grabbed me by hair and raised my head to face him. He stared at me with a grin on his face before he said.

"Reform yourself." I blinked a couple times from his demand as I looked at him in question as he repeated.

"I said, _reform yourself._ The Mindscape is all in your subconscious, in your mind, you just focus on yourself being whole and viola, you're as good as new. Try it." He put my head down and stood up before taking a few steps back to give me space as my eyes shifted around the blank room. I tried to think of myself with my arm once more, nothing happened at first, but then I figured it's like nether magic maybe. So I imagined my blood coiling around my stub, growing the bone out like what I witnessed from Davian, and sure enough, it was working. I watched as the new arm was coming together as I imagined more of the process taking place until my arm was completely intact and whole once more. I was so tired from the mental exhaustion as I rolled over on my back, rubbing my new arm gingerly as I had a sense of feeling in my body once more. It was such a relief to be able to feel different sensations without pain or "death's" cold embrace as the blood was rushing through my new limp, but why stop there? I decided to take this piece of new found knowledge and focused on my body rejuvenating back to its former appeal as the burns and wounds left from the explosion began to recover and...'dissolve'. It was a weird sight seeing this black tart-like skin being sucked into my own body to reveal a fresh and smooth skin underneath it, but I was relieved nonetheless and laid there, reveling in my recovery and appreciating what I have for a body and without fearing death, gained a new sense of love for my life. I couldn't help but look at my hand, just staring at it and thinking about how far I have gotten. From being a simple guy, going to school, dealing with life with one friend and a small but loving family, and now in a new world, set out on a crazy adventure and getting stronger and stronger being anything humanly possible, all for the sake of my home...at least, that was my intention from the beginning. I lowered my hand on my stomach and looked up at the blank sky before Davian's face came into view.

"Hey, are you going to get up or what?" Davian asked with a forceful tone. It didn't bother me too much as I looked at him and couldn't help but wonder, _"This guy has been with me from the beginning of when I stepped into this new world. He apparently can see what I see, and knows what I know but...he remains to be such a mystery to me. I've been so deep in judging this guy as a selfish asshole who is cold at heart, but lately I've seen things that made me think otherwise or hesitate in thought."_

"Hey Davian?"

"What is it kid?" he replied back as I sat up and turned around to face him.

"That place we were at, the last time we were training together, you mentioned that was your home." I remembered as he crossed his arms and looked down at me.

"Yea, what about it?" He questioned.

"Well, can you tell me a bit about it? I mean, all this time we've been training and everything, and you know all these things about me but...I don't know anything about you. So...I think it's only fair." He chuckled after hearing my statement before looking at me amused.

"You finally have an interest to know about me? Why the change of heart, have you gotten soft on me? I thought I was your enemy, remember." He sneered .

"I've just been thinking lately and questioning things, I'm still determined to do what must be done but, I feel I need to know about the one who's apparently helping me and teaching me these things." He only stood there staring at me, as if observing me for some reason before he closed his eyes with a scoff as he sat down in front of me with his legs crossed.

"Alright, fine. I'll tell you. But you better listen good so I don't repeat myself." He finally announced as I sat there awaiting to finally hear about who this guy is and maybe have some questions answered about this mysterious guy who know so much about my enemies.


	22. Chapter 22: A Netherling!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Hey everypony Swiftriff here. I just got back from an amazing trip to see my marefriend and I am feeling AMAZING. XD  
We had a wonderful time together, and I was working a bit more on this while I was seeing her, and even though, she was always there to give me the support I need to keep working for you guys out there. So since I know you're reading this, thank you baby girl for always pushing me forward, and thank YOU guys for giving me your awesome feedback and for sticking around and enjoying what more I have to offer. So let me get to the Shoutouts before we conclude this, shall we? cx**

**-sonic3461: I would actually like to see a bond between these two form. But I think we should understand a bit more about what Davian is an everything before Vincent can give him that amount of trust to be in the friendzone XP  
**

**-Chaosstripe: Yea, now exactly the smartest moves to make Vincent. Guess that plan really backfired on him. I mean...did he intend it to blow him up? Oh well, what's done is done and it cost him an arm. WAY TO GO! Hopefully he learned from his little mistake. XP**

**-ShiningShadow1965: I know, it's about time we got a bit more of a background feed involving this guy. How many chapters has it been since his arrival, 18? You guys deserve it after all of this. XD**

**Well, that concludes the Shoutouts. Remember, I'm always looking out for reviews from you guys, whether they are good or bad, but do try to give me good feedback and/or reasoning's behind them so I know what to look out for and try to do better for the future chapters, plus it really encourages me to keep going and makes me happy knowing I make you all happy and satisfied. Also, WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A CLOP SCENE. As usual, if you wish to skip it, just look out for the bold BEGINNING and the bold END OF CLOP SCENE if you wish to skip it. cx  
Now, enjoy the chapter and...Keep It Jammin'! XD**

**Chapter 22: A Netherling?!**

As I sat there waiting patiently to hear this man's story about who he is and about what questions I have for him, he stood there in thought, possibly thinking about where to best start or to reveal what he feels necessary to me. He took his time with his arms crossed and eyes closed in thought before he opened them before speaking.

"I suppose I should explain first about what you saw earlier here." He turned around as the blank canvas began to fill with a reddish orange hue, dirt appearing from the empty floor as patches of green grass sprouts from within, the earth around us shifting into a landscape where we were standing on the cliff once more like the last time I was at the Mindscape, an orange hue becoming the sky itself as light clouds filled the sky. It was such a beautiful sight, as the earth beside us cracked and dipped into a shallow depth as red water appeared, seeping out from the soil and filling its course down to the edge of the cliff and down as it cascades to a waterfall and into an empty bowl of soil. Then the ground shifted as marble tiling formed and created a small rounded ring, with marble stone tablets rising in new shape before breaking down and cracking to define it's ancient appeal, as the marble around us began losing it's white brilliance and was soon tarnished with yellow aging and brown dirt. I was so captivated by the spectacle that I barely caught Davian resuming with what he has to say.

"This...is my home. I remember this was where I first started training to be a great fighter, with an unmatched resolved and no room for mercy. When in combat, you live or you die, you fight as a man, or die as a coward, and I chose to fight, but not as a man, but as the beast that I was raised to be. At least...that's how I became after my training." I watched him as he had a distant look before I saw a young boy, a little older then me with crimson spiky hair and a masculine build for a skinny body talking to another figure who was wearing a hood, though his complexion was that similar to African American's in my world. The boy looked so eager, so determined, despite his bruised and cut down figure, his clothes were ripped in different places, showing scrapes and bruises as the other figure only looked no more then wrinkled under that robe of his.

"So Teach', are we going to get more serious, or is this all you got for me today?" The boy asked smugly with a grin on his face and his arms crossed as the other figure chuckled in amusement. The hooded figure spoke in a raspy, yet groaning in his voice, that had a crackle to the way he speaks as he addresses to the boy.

"Do I not provide you with enough of a challenge young Davian?" The figure asked as my eyes opened wide in surprise, realizing that the young boy in front of me was Davian himself, but he was so much younger, and not as bulky as he is now, he didn't even look as strong as I was. But he still had that cocky and confident stature to him, his arms crossed as always before closing his eyes with a smirk as he lifts his shoulder in a shrug.

"Meh, you're _okay_, but I'm really itching for something more. All this basic stuff is becoming tedious and I feel I can do so much more." The younger Davian commented to the figure in front of him. I looked at the real Davian before me as he watched intently with a smile, wondering why he was grinning like that before I saw the hooded figure drop down and flicked his hand before something shiny gleamed from thin air. It took the form of a scythe, with a hard, Redwood polish that twisted with thick roots in a tight coil to make the stem of the gleaming and dangerous weapon. With the joint carved as a polished metallic skull with the blade protruding from the back of it's cranium, the metal looked like it was made of Stainless Steel, but was far from being just a simple blade with the intricate designs applied to the blades dull sides. It was a beautiful, yet wicked looking weapon as it reflected the redden sky. I looked back at Davian's eager face as I asked him about this hooded figure as he never removed his eyes from the event about to take place as he answered.

"That man was my mentor. He taught me a vast majority about combat and gave me proper field training. In fact, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be the man that I am today. I looked up to him and viewed him as someone to be better then. Its a shame..." He looked down in disappointed as I tilted my head.

"What's a shame?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"It's nothing." He replied before returning his attention back to the memory before us as I followed his gaze as we watched in silence.

The younger Davian had this spark in his eyes that flicked to life as he grinned with excitement while assuming into a fighting stance. Yet behind that smile, a bead of sweat dropped down from his forehead as he dared to face the man who stood before him. They only stood there in position, waiting for the other to make the first move before the younger Davian's hand burst into flame as his Conductor was revealed before he kicked off in the air, flying towards the man as he waited until the boy was close enough to him. In that moment, as the boy's claws, cracked with a bright light emitting from within like lava, was extending it's grasp out with a flaming torrent to follow in it's trail, the sound of air being sliced into was apparent as a glimmering blur stroked towards the boy as he quickly held the scythe's stem in his claw and grinned victoriously. I was amazed to see that he was able to perceive such an attack, let alone block it where I barely even saw what happened. But I supposed I shouldn't be surprised, and slightly discouraged since my attacks didn't rival that, and yet years back, he managed that splendidly. It made me feel like he was indeed going easy on me, which only poured salt on the wound for me.

But the boy's smile began to falter as his eyes quivered and his mouth slowly opened, shaking with subtlety at first before becoming more noticeable as he jerked to his right where a large gash burst out blood followed by another gash that intersected with the first one, also shooting out blood. My eyes were opened wide in shock from what I was seeing. _"When...when did he land those attacks? That man only struck him once...right?"_ The boy must have been wondering the same thing as his eyes left his wounds and trailed up to look at the man as the boy clenched his teeth to sustain the pain of his newly found injuries.

"It's unfortunate you only realized my attack at the last second, but failed to noticed my two previous attacks." The man spoke with that raspy cackle of a voice. As the boy held his wound down, the blood trickling to a calm, his breathing became more managed and contained...but that was short-lived as his own blood lifted in a fluid mound from his side with a trail of blood connecting it to his wound before breaking off. The boy looked at the floating red substance as his eyes grew wide and before he could move, the floating blood streaked like a jet back into his wound and throwing him off of his feet as he soared into the air with an agonizing cry and crashed into the obelisks with a disgusting crunch, possibly the sound of his bones breaking upon impact. The boy was looking discolored as his open wound began trailing out more blood upon the ground, possibly the same that struck him down as he looked up at the man weakly.

I could only stare in disbelief from what I just witnessed, knowing different forms of attack, but never thought it possible for one's own blood to be used as a weapon, and in such a sickening manner. I could only imagine the pain, the possibility of your own blood entering your body, and possibly attacking you on the inside. It turned my stomach as I was feeling sickened from the thought before Davian spoke up beside me.

"He was a very dangerous creature, and though he appears to show no signs of mercy or withdrawal, he is very wise and understanding." I looked up at him incredulously from his statement as he closed his eyes in thought. As I open my lips to demand an explanation, I noticed in the corner of my eye as the hooded figure dropped on one knee, leaning close to the boy's wounded body as a dark hand stretched out from within his attire and fixed it's open palms towards the boy's wounds. I continued to stare in wonder and anticipation before I witnessed the blood draw from the ground's surface, untainted by dirt or debris as it slithered fluidly in the air towards the young boy and bound itself upon his wounds, covering it with it's red substance and sealing the wounds closed before the blood shriveled and hardened into scabs, molding itself as a flat, smooth surface instead of it's jagged expectation of what a scab typically looks like. The boy sighed, but in disappointment as he placed his head down, facing the ground as dirt and dust blow away from his head upon him exhaling out in agitation.

"I don't get it. No matter what I do, or how hard I train, the results are all the same. I can't beat you, and if I can't even do that, then you were better off leaving me to die. I'm a waste in the face of real combat. I can't even defeat a wrinkly old man." He cursed with agitation as his face is buried within his arms. Though as childish as his reaction may appear, I couldn't help but feel pity for him, for he laid there on the ground feeling worthless from his defeat and clearly at a complete lost. Heavily discouraged and with no sign of motivation, until the hooded figured raised his shriveled and placed it on the child's untamed hair and stroked his fingers in them encouragingly. The child kept his head down, disregarding the figure's attempt to comfort him before the hooded man spoke in his raspy voice.

"Such a spoiled little child. He believes that to live is to be better then another. But you are misguided young one, to live is to _survive_, to outwit and use your strength to survive and carry on for another day. Accept that you cannot defeat me today, but live to fight me tomorrow." He grabs the boy by the back of his shirt as he lifts him with one hand, standing on his feet before putting the child down on his own before he resumes.

"Men are only strong because they live long enough to experience what strength truly is, and in the face of combat, a boy who dedicates his time to be strong to live fights a man who dedicates his time to be stronger then his enemy will be completely outmatched. Because the man will seek to kill someone who knows what to do to survive, and that focus will consume him and turn him to blood lust, slowly blinding his sense of judgment, where as the boy will use everything and anything to his advantage and overwhelm his opponent, not with his blood spilled, but with the man's own emotion for failing his 'life's' purpose-to kill you." The boy stared at him confused, trying to collect what he just heard as I was replaying his lesson in my head over and over until a crackle was heard from the man.

"Imagine a man who was in your position, and was brought down on his knees because he couldn't kill you. He pushed himself so hard to where once he see's you cannot be touched, he gives up, and that will be your moment to take his life or give him mercy. Either way, he suffers, but one way...he will learn." The man continued as the boy was in self thought, eyes shifting as they seem to be reenacting the scenario given by this man's example, as I was doing the same myself before the hooded figure stood and cast his head down upon the boy.

"If you wish to carry this childish concept of yours, then you are wasting your time as well as mine." He stated bluntly as the boy looked up at the hooded man and stood up, staring up at him with a more determine glare in his crimson eyes as his hands gripped to a pale coloration from clenching with strength.

"Then I won't give no creature that chance to learn from their mistakes. If it means that I can survive another day, to become far greater then _you_ and everyone else that crosses my path, then I will do just that. I will be...the strongest Netherling the world has ever seen!" I blinked a couple times in complete shock from what I just heard this boy say, as I cast my eyes at Davian as he faced me not out of disregard, but almost like to challenge him.

"Wait, Y-YOU'RE A NETHERLING?!" I asked in shock before he turned himself towards me completely as the boy and hooded man vanished, fading like a illusion in a fiery desert.

"That's right Vincent. I am...a Netherling. Kinda figured the horns would have been a dead giveaway." He confirmed while indicating the curved darkwood-colored horns atop his head. I was left speechless for a moment, the very creatures that came and invaded my home, killed my family, and is killing innocent lives for their own sick intentions, is standing in front of me and teaching me to fight against his own kind. My mind was swarming with different questions before one stuck out the most.

"WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU HELP ME WITH KILLING YOUR OWN KIND?! WHAT POSSIBLE REASON COULD YOU HAVE FOR BETRAYING YOUR OWN KIND?!" I spouted in anger, at him for hiding this little fact from me and at myself for not realizing this sooner. The magic he uses, the rules, the different world, THE WAY HE FUCKING LOOKS! _How could I have been so STUPID?! _He looked at me with a small smile before closing his eyes with a sigh, slowly casting his gaze back to the horizon.

"I'm not betraying them. They are...misguided." His reply didn't put me at ease for even the slightest as I felt my blood boiling even more as I let out my anger in my tone to this bastard.

"IF YOU'RE NOT AGAINST THEM, THEN YOU'RE TRYING TO _HELP_ THEM YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M NOT HERE TO HELP THEM. THOSE BASTARDS TOOK MY HOME, MY FAMILY, MY FUCKING LIFE, DON'T YOU GET IT?!" I belted out as he looked down for a moment, but I didn't give a shit about how he felt for those scumbags, they don't deserve mercy for what they've done. They don't care about whose life they take or destroy, all they care about is themselves and their disgusting morals, and who's to say _this_ man is any different.

"Are you going to be pissed no matter what I say? Whether I'm '_helping_' them, betraying them, what difference does it make. Be grateful that which I'm _showing_ you the ways to fight them and using your new powers. Do you think you can fight them with your own human strength? We both know how that turned out for your home world." He stated, earning a glare as he was, what seemed like to me, mocking my home and its capabilities as I fumed.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY HOME SO FREELY YOU FUCKING SCUMBAG! You have the audacity to talk down upon my home, and with such comfort like we're '_friends_'. I was starting to think differently about you, but now you're showing me a new side to you that I have failed to realize, and I won't let that chance of you having your way for the sake of these...THINGS take place!" As I spout out my anger to him, he looked at me with...disappointment? _"What was that look for? It's not like I deserve to be looked at that way. Am I wrong for taking the possibility of him acting for his own kind, I mean he's a Netherling, the very thing I was fighting against, my enemy, the beings that took my home away from me. How can I excuse him for being one of them?"_ I turned around with a distant gaze, looking away from his disapproving eyes as my anger was only slowly welling now, I felt something stir, not exactly inside me, but almost like it was all around me as I recognize it as me coming to waking. Then Davian spoke up, directly to my attention, but with a sense of gentleness, which surprised me, as well as confused me even further.

"I never expected you to trust me, especially if you knew that I was a Netherling, but I cannot hide the truth forever. But just know that we both are aiming for the same goal in the end, yet how we approach it is very different. I wouldn't be teaching you any of this if I didn't need your help, because...in reality, we need each other if we're going to make this work." I felt myself slowly slipping as I looked back to see a sincere and yet, apologetic look on his face as I sighed, feeling conflicted with emotions on whether to trust him, believe him, or even excuse the fact of what he is compared to what he has done.

"I...I need a moment to think. But...we'll continue when I'm back." He nodded in understanding before everything began to fade away as I was coming back to reality, back to the world of Equestria, followed along with an incredible sensation that I couldn't figure out what was the source.

_-September 1st-_

_**~Beginning of Clop Scene~**_

I flexed my hand, trying to grab on a suspected mare to be laying beside me as I grabbed nothing but the pillow beside me. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as my hand began to wonder, realizing that Rarity was no longer beside me, yet a growing sensation was sending chills up my spine, making my body clench and my brain to kick itself awake. I cracked my eyes open to confirm that the white mare was no longer there as I noticed the blanket shifting around me. My eyes trailed down the fluffy maroon blanket to see a rather obvious hump below me, as I realized the the source of the sensation was coming from there, feeling another wave of sensation followed by the sound of a familiar lewd slurping. I inhaled deeply as response to the sensation hitting me as I reached down, grasp the blanket and lift it off to find a mound of purple hair rubbing against my lower abdomen. I reached out and caressed the smooth strands, earning a moan of pleasure, sending vibrations from my groin that made me gasp in response. The hair lifted to reveal Rarity as she gazed at me with sparkling half-lidded blue eyes, her muzzle wrapped around my exposed member as she lifted her maw, exposing inch after inch of my cock from her mouth before it was released and she gave an appreciated lick traveling up along my shaft. She gave a smirk followed by a sensual giggle, grasping my cock and giving it gentle upwards strokes, pulling and pushing my foreskin to reveal the pink head and cover it back up in slow, steady repetition.

"hehe mmm, good morning darling. I trust you slept well?" Rarity cooed in a sensual manner as I was breathing a little heavier, my chest rising and barely obstructing the wondrous view before me. I smiled upon our eyes meeting before she kissed the tip of my cock and taking the head back into her warm maw, making me deeply inhale once more.

"Fffff-damn, that's a...oooh~...that's a really good way to wake up." I praised from her treatment as she looked up while servicing me, popping the head out of her mouth with a smirk.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it my love. But all this work can wear on a lady." She then turned herself around as her rounded white ass came into view, her leg flipping over me and laid beside my face with her glistening marehood hovering above me. She lowered herself upon me as she swayed her hips side to side, teasing me with desire as her tail wrapped behind my head and draped on my shoulder.

"Would you be a dear and help...relieve me?" She asked seductively as I reached around her legs, grasping her soft ass cheeks and spreading them to reveal her light pink lips and slit as I smirked and gave her a test lick, making her shudder appreciatively before giving tender kisses on both lips.

"hmm, I don't know sweetie. You're going to have to convince me you really want me to relieve you." I teased as I continued to kiss around her inner thighs and lips, earning pants and light moans from her as her tail wrapped around me even more with her pussy now pushing more into my face.

"Darling please...d-don't tease me. I...I want it love." She begged as I pulled my lips back with her cheeks still spread.

"Not yet dear, I wanna hear you beg for it." I teased as I stuck out my tongue and licking her slit delicately with the tip as her back arched, moaning out with her pussy pushed more into my face as I pulled my tongue back to deny her full stimulation.

"Oh darling please...lick me, ravage my poor pussy darling. I want you so bad. Please, give it to me." She continued begging with her hips rubbing up and down on my face as I give her a spank on her soft posterior, turning it a light shade of red while earning a hearty gasp from her before spreading her open once more and driving my tongue in her slit. She cried out in pleasure as her body shook with my tongue working it's magic around her inner lips, lapping at her as her succulent wet juice poured out of her before I sucked her clit into my mouth and released it with a pop as it slapped back into place.

"OH SWEET CELESTIA, JUST LIKE THAT. MORE DARLING, MORE!" She cried out in desperation before her pussy smashed against my face, my mouth buried in her warm snatch with my nose prodding above her clit as she began to rub herself against my face, my nose rubbing against her clit as I stuck my tongue out and licked inside her slit. Her tongue lolled out, nearly drooling in pleasure without care as she was lost from the stimulation alone as she continued her onslaught on my face. I then reached down with my hands and wrapped them around her head and with curiosity in her voice from my grasp, I plunged her face down into my cock as she began sucking me off with wanting conviction. My overgrown shaft pulsing with electrifying pleasure as her lips rubbed down into the throbbing bulge, trying to take as much as she can as she gulped with every descent. But it wasn't enough for me, my body demanded more from this ivory diva slut as I thrust my hips up upon her descent as she nearly swallowed my cock as it hit the back of her throat, earning a choked gasp from her as I continued to fuck her face, making her deepthroat my enlarged length almost to the base. But she soon became more then eager as her tongue cradled the underside of my shaft, rubbing into me as her tip continued to tap on my pelvis along with her muzzle upon each thrust I made, each time sending immense pleasure coursing through me as she taking the entire length, my now sensitive cock pounding the back of her throat before it began to throb inside of her. Once she felt my veins pulsing against the side of her lips, she pushed my hips down and began accelerating on her bobbing, going faster, sucking harder, and licking more aggressively against my cock. It was incredible, and compelled me to stop licking about at her clit, spreading her ass cheeks, and with her tight dark hole present in front of me, I stuck out my tongue and began licking at her ring, earning a muffle as my middle finger entered her pussy, curving my finger downwards as I drove my finger deeper in her, feeling her rough ridges inside until I found a more hardened, my soft mound as I pushed into it, earning a cry of immense pleasure from her as I found her G spot. She continued attacking my cock and devouring me as I was now tongue fucking her asshole while finger her most sensitive spot in her pussy, until we both reached the pinnacle of our limit. I drew my tongue and finger back as I drove it into her pussy as she pulled her lips up to encase the head of my cock, sucking at it with a mighty thirst while her hand was stroking the base before we both came into each others maw, savoring our flavor as she took a full load of cum, feeling her sucking at me like a straw and draining my balls as I indulged in lapping her delicious bold-like, mint flavored juice until we were both satisfied and her body gave out and laid on top of me with all her weight upon me.

"Best...wake up...ever." Was the only thing I could mutter from in between my panting as she replied simply with an, "Mmhmm" before turning around, her tail slipping out from under me and coming face to face as we kissed each other passionately before she laid her head upon my chest and relaxed.

_**~End of Clop Scene~**_


	23. Chapter 23: A Morning Start

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. So here we are, second chapter in one month, THAT'S A NEW ACADEMY RECORD! XD (sorry, couldn't resist.) But I'm hoping I can get out not just 2, but 3 chapters here within this month and maybe, just _maybe_, I can keep this up so we can progress further in this captivating story, right? So let's get to the Shoutouts.**

**-sonic3461: I'm glad you really enjoyed the chapter and the clop. As requested, a quick update this time, and got more in store for this chapter. ;3**

**Wow, that...was actually a short shoutout, haha but it's okay, and like last time, this chapter has a Clop Scene, so if you wish to skip, I placed little bold warnings to indicate the BEGINNING and END OF CLOP SCENE. Other then that, thank you baby girl for pushing me to the extreme to get this going, and hopefully I can keep it up. Please Read and Review everypony, if you don't mind. I always look forward to hearing your thoughts and it's also very motivating to keep doing what I enjoy doing. cx  
Here's the next chapter and as always, Keep It Jammin'! XD**

**PS: The creator for Shonato, who was introduced earlier in the story, is making a filler story on his account for what is taking place on earth while Vincent is doing his thing in Ponyville. If you're interested, Tales of the Wolvesbane by Sylentnightmare. ****Hope you guys like it. It's really REALLY good. XD**

**Chapter 23: A Morning Start**

As I laid back on the comfortable bed with Rarity's cheeks nuzzled against my chest, my mouth stained with Rarity's love juice, and her soft breasts pressed against my abs as I could feel her steady heart beat pounding against me, her breathing blowing the hair on my chest as she looked up with a merry glee in her eyes.

"Mmm, that was wonderful darling. You always know how to treat a lady properly and _thoroughly._" She hummed in satisfaction as she cast her eyes up, staring directly at me with those glimmering sapphire blue eyes of hers. She shifted her body up, her soft fur gliding up and rubbing against my chest until I felt her soft lips press against mine. I closed my eyes as my arms wrapped around her soft, slender frame, gripping her close as our chest pressed together, building a warm sensation between us as my leg slipped between hers and rubbed against her crotch, earning a moan of pleasure as her tongue slipped past my lips, now rolling against my tongue and savoring our flavor.

Our heated make out session lasted for a while before our lips finally parted, leaving a smile on our faces as I cupped her cheek and pecked her muzzle.

"Would you care to take a shower with me, my dear?" I asked gently as she puckered her lips slightly, raising one eyebrow and looking away in thought.

"Hmm, a nice cold shower does sound pleasant, but should I have this man take up _all_ of that space from me?" She teased while conversing to herself.

"HEY, what are you implying here?!" I asked as I gave her a playful spank on her soft posterior, earning a seductive "Eep" to escape her lips as she looked down at me with narrowed eyes and a sly smirk.

"Have I ever told you, that you could be quite demanding my darling?" Rarity commented. I gave her a sly smile as I rolled her off of me, chuckling as she looked up.

"Well, that was quite unnecessary." She said with a huff as I was already standing up beside the bed and lifted her up as she is cradled in my arms, with her kicking gracefully while giggling and carried her away to the bathroom.

_**~Beginning of Clop Scene~**_

Upon entry, it was spotless clean and very well organized, the large ensemble of make-ups and hygienic supplies well placed with three mirrors, with the sides having hinges, which I guessed were also compartments as well, but these weren't the focus of my destination. I looked at her walk-in scattered-glass door shower, with a detachable shower head with varied head settings to suit any individuals need and comfort.

I sat Rarity down on her hooves with a subtle '_clop_' sound as I opened the door, adjusted the shower settings to a cool sensation upon her request earlier, feeling the water as it was colder then I desired, but I decided to bare through with it for her sake as I took her hand and moved backwards into the shower as I felt goosebumps rising on my skin. The cold water pelting my flesh, quick chilling daggers puncturing me, but I inhaled deeply through my nose as I noticed a smirk on her face as we entered the waters and she closed the door behind her. Then as I was taking the cold element in, I felt her soft, furry body press into me, her sleek arms wrapped around my form as she pressed herself against my chest, giving me a comforting sense of warmth despite being pelted by the cold water.

"You're not used to cold showers, are you darling?" Rarity assumed as I looked down, wrapping my arms around her in return and reveling in her warmth.

"Hehe, what gave you that idea?" I tried to play it off before I felt her fingers trace behind my back as she stared up at me lovingly.

"Because a lady knows when her stallion is feeling uneasy, and I can feel you shaking darling." She proclaimed as she wrapped her arms around me as I can feel her body grinding close against mine. I couldn't help but inhale sharply as her leg was rubbing against my cock, as her breasts were now pressed against me and making me more erect, getting harder the more her body made contacted with mine. She then did something different as she licked my nipple, earning a gasp to escape my mouth as her wet tongue flicked on my nipple with an unfamiliar sensation.

I felt pretty relaxed with a rising pleasure as she tended to my chest before I felt her soft, delicate hands gently wrap around my cock and stroking me in a steady rhythm as I was getting immensely harder in her grasp.

"Oh my stars, you are such a big stallion. I can never get enough of how big you are, it makes me so wet and excited." She spoke in a trance-like stare as she was jerking me off.

"_~gasp~_ Mmm do you want it my dear?" I cooed teasingly at her as her mouth was slightly agape with a wanting pant.

"Yes...Oh yes I want you, I want you _deep _inside of me Vincent." She turns around upon her declaration before presenting her soft white ass to me and bending over as I could see her glistening pussy exposed, her once curly locks on her tail now draping down straight and her fur patted wet from the shower as she reached behind herself and spread her ass cheeks apart, revealing not only her marehood, but now her tight ass hole.

"Take me Vincent, fill me up completely with that large, powerful dick of yours." She begged seductively with a sway of her hips to add to her wanting desire, and who was I to say 'no' to my mare.

I grasp her trimmed hips as she arched her back further, raising her posterior and lifting her tail up to the side to give me better access to her entrance as her soaking purple tail wrapped around my waist and slipped under my cock, almost like it was her way of guiding me in before the pink head of my cock was buried in her warm cunt.

"I hope you're ready for this babe." I said with a smirk on my face, feeling her rubbing her hips against me and wiggling the tip of my cock inside of her entrance before I plunged it deep inside, earning a shriek of pleasure from her before I began pumping my large member inside of her tight pussy. Her tongue lolled out in pleasure as I started to feel her thrusting back into me in response to my thrusts.

We were both in sync with our primal demands, as lust and passion consumed us to ravage each other with our own bodies, with Rarity pressing herself against the wall with her tongue dripping in satisfaction as I continued to fill her empty and begging cavern with my warm length. I could feel an immense high rushing in my very core, each thrust I delivered pounded an electrifying sensation from my loins up to my brain as I could feel her walls clenching and rubbing against me, consuming me as it caresses me with a firm grip, refusing for this intense moment to end.

"Oh darling, you know just how to treat your mare. I'm so HAAAAH...hmmm I'm so glad to be your little mare. All my stress and troubles, you make them _~GASP~ OH MY SWEET CELESTIA YES!_ Mmm you make them...disAPPEAR! AAAAaaahhh Vinceeeent!" She cried in sweet jubilation as I continued to rut her, driving myself deeper in her to hear that enchanting cry of pleasure of hers, to feel her soft folds engulfing me as her pussy sucked my very being inside of her. I was nearly sent over the edge from the immense pleasure that I have forgotten the feeling of being inside the cold shower.

I felt the heavy pressure of my climax nearing close as I got an idea and pulled my cock out of her entrance, much to her disappointment as she looked back at me with a lustful gaze.

"Oh darling, why did you stop, is something the matter?" Rarity asked with concern as I grabbed her arm, turned her around and with my hands scooped under her and now gripping her soft, luscious ass, I hoisted her up and pressed her against me. She immediately reacted with her arms wrapped around the back of my neck and a giggle to escape her cheery smile as her legs lifted with her plot sticking downwards with a strong idea where this was leading to. I lowered her waiting frame down to my protruding cock as her legs graciously wrapped around my waist before she felt the large appendage piercing in her pussy before burying itself inside of her as she let out a gasp of pleasure, her eyes closed and mouth gaping open to the air as I can feel her fingers dinging into my shoulder with desire.

"Damn Rarity, your pussy is so nice and tight. I can...feel you gripping me with every inch I drill in you." I commented as Rarity lowered her head down with her forehead gently placed against mine without butting into her horn with her tail swishing from side to side.

"I'm glad my darling. Please Vincent, take me. I want every last inch of your delicious cock drilled deep in my naughty, begging pussy. Please my dear." She moaned with a wanting anticipation as I plunged my cock deep into her, nearly penetrating in her womb as she gave a high pitched gasp. Feeling her pussy quivering against my cock, nearly sucking me in for more, I lifted her up and lowered her down against my thrust before I was jack-hammering inside of her poor, vulnerable cunt. Her mouth now wide and pointing up in the air with her body leaning back, gripping my neck with me holding her in place as her breasts bounced in front of my face with her nipples stroking me a couple times before I took one in my mouth and sucked them with pleasure. Her hand shot up and gripped my hair, pulling them for a moment before she pushed my head back into her breast as I continued to pound her pussy, earning a whining moan to escape her lips over and over as she kept spouting my name as if begging me for more. But soon, I could feel my climax rising once more from my short transition as I looked up at Rarity, kissing under her chin and neck as she sighed out with desire, feeling her short, soft fur tickling my lips and yet feeling her soft flesh as she looked down at me.

"Rarity...I'm...I'm about to mmmph..." As soon as I was going to warn her, she press her lips against mine, massaging my lips with her as she grabs my bottom lip, kissing it sensually before releasing it as she stares in my eyes with those half-lidded Sapphire blue gaze of hers.

"Cum in me." She cooed as she caressed my neck up and cupped my cheek delicately. "I want to feel you fill me up to the brim. I want you, please...make me your mare...my love." When those words escaped her lips, she cried out in a loving gasp as I could feel myself getting harder inside of her, throbbing furiously as she clenched her legs and grasp my head in as her cheeks pressed against mine.

"Please Vincent, I want you, I want you so badly my love. Cum in me~!" She begged softly in my ears, driving me at the edge as I gripped her close and press my lips against hers, slipping my tongue inside of her muzzle as her fingers dug into my hair, rubbing into my scalp with a burning passion as I dropped her down into my thrusts, feeling the tip of my cock kissing her womb's entrance as I have reached my limit. With a final thrust as I brought her down into my cock, filling her completely as I felt myself penetrate into her womb as she gave a high pitched cry before I filled her with a copious load of my thick cum, streaming deep inside and coating the walls of her womb with white as her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head until she closed her head, dropping her head on my shoulder and shuddering in sheer pleasure as I held her close in my grasp, more shots of my cum shooting and coming to a drizzle as she was completely filled, panting heavily as she grasped the side of my cheek and kissed my other cheek closest to her before caressing me.

"Thank you, my love." Said Rarity in a gentle tone as I felt my legs start to get a bit weak as I lowered my body, sliding down the wall until I was sitting on the floor with her resting on top of me, with my cock still inside of her and very slowly getting flaccid. I raised my hands to caress the back of her mane, feeling her wet strands as the water from the shower continued to pour down, pelting my legs as Rarity sat on my lap, pulling herself back and kissing me in the lips once more with a more loving passion. We held this wonderful and tender moment for a few minutes before we separated and stared into each others eyes.

"I love you Vincent." Rarity chimed, making me smile as I rubbed my nose against hers.

"I love you too Rarity." I responded with kindness, seeing her eyes gleam with joy as she caressed my face.

"And of course, we love Luna just as much." I chuckled from her addition before nodding.

"Of course we do. I wouldn't have had a heart attack earlier if I didn't." I joked as she grinned.

"I think that's because you're a sensitive stallion." She jested

"Sensitive?!" I gasped in shock from her choice of words as she chuckled before sitting up and sat back down, under my cock as cum began to pour from her entrance and down the drain as she exhales.

"Oh dear, you really let out a load of your...ahem, seed inside of me. Are all human's capable of this much volume?" She asked in wonder as she continued to let the cum drain from her nether regions.

_**~End of Clop Scene~**_

"I wouldn't know, to be honest. But I think we should _really_ start cleaning ourselves. We got a busy day ahead of us." I urged as Rarity looked back at me with interest.

"Oh? Do you have somewhere you need to be?" Rarity asked curiously as she begin soaking her body, reaching down and grabbing a bath scrubber and dispensing soap into it.

"Well I promised a guy name Swift that I would see him later on today, so I need to get myself ready to meet him and see what's going to happen. Guessing he want's me to join his band." I explained, upon witnessing an eager gleam in her eyes as she drew closer to me, her snout nearly poking my nose.

"Wait, _Swift?_ Have you considered on actually _joining_ his band?!" She asked eagerly, my eyes shifting a bit before I began to take her question to thought.

"Well, I suppose yea. I mean I'm still a bit hesitant with it since I'm training and...possibly having to deal with some crazy battle but, I guess I'm considering on having some fun as I prepare myself and train for what the future has in store for me." I replied honestly. Rarity seemed to have relaxed as she took my hand, caressing it in hers with a caring gaze.

"_Sigh~_ Oh Vincent, I do worry for you sometimes. I understand that which what you have to do is important, but you're so young and...it scares me to think that what the future may hold for you is possibly gonna be _very _dangerous and..." she paused as she looked more scared before she threw herself to me, wrapping her arms around me and holding me close as she continued, "I don't want to lose you darling." Her body shuddered before I noticed her gripping me tighter as her light sobbing became apparent. It struck my heart as I only gripper her slender frame and held her close to me dearly.

"Rarity...Please don't cry. You will tarnish that beautiful face of yours my dear." We came face to face as I kept her in my caring grasp, my hand reaching up and wiping the tears from her eyes very delicately as I caressed her cheek with a comforting smile.

"Nothing will happen to me, I promise you this. You'll see, everything will be fine, my home will be freed from the Netherlings and I will return safe and sound." I reassured her as her tears slowly ran dry when she looked up at me with that delicate gaze of hers.

"Forgive me darling, I just can't help but worry for your well-being. You come into all of our lives and has made a large impact on us, and you're doing everything to fit in, all while preparing yourself for whatever danger may arise. You come into our lives and I refuse to let you go just as fast. So I will do my part to be there to support you however way I can, so promise me that when you leave, that you will come back home to us." Rarity spoke in a tender tone, feeling a hint of sadness in her words as I held her closer in my embrace, feeling her nuzzle into the nape of my neck.

"I promise. I will always come back home, and everything will be okay. I'll see to it that it happens." I replied as I felt her cheek tense in a smile with a gentle hum.

"You better." Rarity poked, amusing me as I gave a chuckle from her teasing. We were in each others embrace before she began soaping my body down with the scrubber as I looked at her curiously, yet enjoying the relaxing sensation of her generous service.

"Hehe, Rarity you don't need to do that love." I input, yet showing signs of appreciation in my tone as she had a focused look on her, continuing with cleansing my body thoroughly.

"Well you need to be presentable for when you meet Swift, and I'm not going to let my stallion go out without looking proper, especially if it's your first day for uh...band practice?" Rarity assumed as I chuckled taking the scrubber from her hands and tending to her body next.

"I feel it's more of a gathering to see where the idea will take us. Perhaps we're going to talk about it and make some plans, like setting up time of availability and the likes. But I must admit, I am pretty excited about it." I replied, scrubbing her body thoroughly, yet with care to not be so rough on her as she closed her eyes, savoring my touch and treatment until I came to finishing her body. I then ringed the scrubber from any leftover soap and detached the shower head and began rinsing our bodies off as Rarity continued the conversation.

"Well I'm really glad to see that you are looking forward to your next arrangement. You looked like you were really enjoying yourself up on stage the last time you performed, and honestly I would really love to attend to your next performance. You do have a wondrous voice that just...enchants me." After we finished rinsing off, we stepped out of the shower and dried off before Rarity went to her wardrobe to find an attire for herself as I went to put on some new clothes, throwing on my jacket and strapping Salvation onto my back with a click, tugging it a bit to assure its securely in place on my back. I heard the click of Rarity's hooves approaching behind me as I turned and gawked upon seeing her new attire. She looked like she was dressed for business, with a fitted navy blue suit that was snug against her form, with her breasts contained, but yet apparent as it sticks out, cascading down into a nice black skirt, reaching about her knees with barely visible white stitching lining downwards all around her bottoms, with black nylon stockings and black high-heeled shoes that were well polished as they gleamed in the light.

"Well darling, do I look presentable, or is it a bit much?" She teased, her makeup already applied very professionally as she gave me a wink, leaving me speechless as she giggled from my expression as I came to reality and answered.

"You look incredible dear. I take it you dressed to open your business for the day?" She smiled upon my deduction with eyes looking at me with approval.

"Absolutely darling. I must maintain presentation as a business woman as well as a lady, and felt this would be perfect to fit the part." She replied. I walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, raising my hand to tenderly stroke her cheek with my thumb, careful to not ruin her makeup.

"Well you have done a fantastic job. Although you should consider keeping that on for when I come back." I teased as she smacked my arm playfully.

"Oh hush you, I have something else in mind. But I must go to open shop, so I'll see you as soon as you come home okay darling." She mentioned as she kissed me on the lips briefly before continuing. "Perhaps I'll have dinner ready for when you come home, so please don't be late darling." I smiled at the thought of trying Rarity's home-cooked meal as I replied.

"Don't worry, I'll be home to spend time with you." I turned and made my way out with Rarity beside me until I came to the door, with her seeing me out as we waved farewell to one another before I went out to meet up with Swift.

_-Swiftriff's POV-_

I woke up relatively early as I sat up from my bed and gave a nice stretch, feeling my body pop back into place before relaxing and running my fingers in my long black mane, giving a yawn before sitting up and on my hooves. I made my way out and to the living room, seeing that Clear isn't up yet as I smiled and proceeded to the kitchen.

"_Maybe I can get used to giving Clear a good morning. It's actually pretty nice having somepony to come to when I get home, and she's actually a pretty sweet mare. Even went out of her way to clean up my house."_ I looked out to the living room to see it steam cleaned and spotless as I smiled before preparing breakfast.

"_Although, I don't really know much about her and I suppose that she's just visiting town, but...maybe if she stays in town, will she have anywhere to go? Well, of course she will, I mean...I wouldn't mind having her as a roommate. She keeps up in the house and is really pleasant. But I feel like she's hiding something. Understandable seeing as she doesn't know me at all, so...maybe I can make time after Vincent comes, just to spend time with Clear and get to know one another."_ I continued cooking in thought for a while until I heard the door close down the hall and shortly after a clicking sound was coming closer as I turned to see Clear awake, rubbing her eye with a yawn, and here I am now feeling transfixed in her alluring presence. Her shirt I let her borrow is now draping off one shoulder and almost off the other, showing a bit of her cleavage as she's wearing some snug panties only for bottoms. As I was ready to turn away, she looked at me in the eyes with a tired gaze as I saw her icy blue eyes. There was always something about looking into her eyes, they were so mysterious, so proud and strong for such a tender mare, I was locked in her gaze as she blushed and gave me a smile.

"Um...good morning Swift. Did you sleep well?" She asked in a nice, yet nervous tone as I shook myself back to sense with a smile in return.

"Y-yea. It was actually really nice. I hope you're ready for breakfast, I'm just finishing it up." I mentioned as Clear seemed to have perked up with a brimming grin as a sway of her tail.

"Oh yes please." She then blushed from her eager response before taking a seat and looking around for a moment before casting her gaze back at me.

"Thank you Swift. I can't say I'm used to being treated with such kindness. It's strange but...a good strange I suppose, if that makes sense." She said as I arranged our plates and brought them to the table.

"It's no problem, it's actually really nice to have somepony around the house, and...I was thinking about something before you woke up." I mentioned as she looked at me with curiosity before I was blushing, making my way back to the kitchen as I realized what my thought may imply to her.

"Oh? Well what's on your mind Swift?" She asked as I was silent for a moment, returned and setting up the table with beverages and sitting down as I was grabbing my utensils, ready to pick at my food before I saw her cream colored hand resting on my from across the table. I looked up to see she had a worried look on her face as she asked.

"Swift...I'm not being a nuisance to you, am I? If you like...I can leave. You've been really kind to me, but I..."

"No no no, it's...it's not that Clear. In fact...I remember you said you didn't have anywhere to go and...was just thinking like um..." I interrupted, stopping her from assuming I thought ill of her before taking a deep breath, calming myself as I continued. "I know you're visiting and all, but...if you actually like this town, ya know staying awhile for however long you wish, you can...always come here. I guess what I'm saying is...you're always welcome here whenever you wish." Clear was in a stupor as she blinked a couple times, her grip become more firm as she looked at me in the eyes.

"Swift? Are you...Are you implying that I can...always come here? Whenever?" She asked as I looked away, blushing still and nodding. I honestly didn't know what to think before I heard her seat pulled back, making me clench my eyes in fear I messed up before I felt a warm embrace. I blinked my eyes open a few times before turning as my cheeks now pressed against hers. She held me for a moment before quickly pulling away and clearing her throat.

"Um...thank you Swift. Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me." She said as I only stared before taking her hand and comforting her.

"It's okay Clear, from now on, consider this like your home away from home. Besides, I really like having you around, it's...really nice, ya know?" She giggled before smacking my arms to my surprise before skipping to her seat and sitting down.

"So...what's the plan for today?" She asked enthusiastically as we started eating picking at our foods, ready to eat.

"Well, I actually have a friend coming over today to possibly be forming a band with me. He's a pretty cool guy, not exactly a pony though so if you see him, don't freak out okay?" I expressed as I began eating as Clear gave me an interested gaze.

"Oh? That actually sounds _really_ interesting. So, what's his name?" she asked as she rested her chin on the back of her hands, awaiting my answer. I swallowed my food as I answered.

"His name is Vincent."


	24. Chapter 24: The Warrior,Spy,and Musician

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Hello Everypony, Swiftriff here. I feel so freaking proud because...I actually did 4 chapters in one month (That's a new academy record). But anyways, if it wasn't for my babe constantly on my case and pushing me, encouraging me to keep going, I might not have done this much work in this limited time period. Plus I've been receiving a bit of good responses from you guys, liking what I'm doing and hoping that I update more often so, here it is, a new year and hopefully I can keep it going. Alright, now for the SHOUTOUTS.**

**-Pepe: Thank you Pepe, and hopefully you like this chapter and it's up to your expectation. (Love you babe.)**

**-sonic3461: Well wait no more, because...well it came a lot sooner then even I expected. So hopefully you'll enjoy this, and thank you x3**

**-ShiningShadow1965: Well, you're not wrong. Davian does have his own code of honor if you will. Though he does inherit his old habits of savagery, but he's become a lot more mature and wiser since he adolescent self. Also expect more Swift and Clear because there will be more to come. XD**

**That's pretty much it for the shoutouts, and I hope everypony enjoyed the year-long trip this story has taken you. I'll keep going at it to where you all get more results and progress on this story. But now, let's go ahead and get to the chapter, and remember...Keep It Jammin'!**

**Chapter 24: The Warrior, The Spy, and The Musician**

Clear looks at Swift with interest with her chin resting on the back of her hands as she focuses her gaze on him.

"Vincent? Kind of an...unusual name, but has a good ring to it. So tell me about him, how did you two meet?"Clear asked as she listened intently with a pleasant smile on her muzzle as Swift finished and stood up.

"Mind if we sit on the couch while I tell you?" Swift offered as Clear nodded before she too stood up from her seat and they walked side by side as he let her pass first before they sat down on the soft, cushioned seat before Swift began to explain his meeting with Vincent.

"So anyways, um...where to start...I think how I got invited to his party to begin with. So...I remember I was at Octavia and Vinyl's place. I already moved out and..."

"Wait...who's Octavia and Vinyl?" Clear asked as she positions herself on her back and laid down with her head on my lap as I looked down and see her give me this nice smile.

"Sorry, you don't mind, do you?" She asked in reassurance. I couldn't say no to her or that wonderful smile she gave me as I shook my head and booped her in the nose, earning a small giggle as I continued.

"Nah you're fine Clear. But to answer your question, Octavia and Vinyl are a couple of musician's here in ponyville and they're quite popular too. I remember I used to see Octavia back at Canterlot when I was a filly, and even then she was incredible. See, Octavia is a Cellist if I remember right, she plays for the Royal Canterlot Symphony and has made a huge name for herself to where she even has some solo performances as well. As for Vinyl, She's a dj, somepony who plays more wave, trance, dubsteps, or electrical music, but she goes by DJ Pon-3 if you're familiar with that." I explained, looking down at her to see her shaking her head as I was actually a bit surprised. Usually everypony knows about DJ Pon-3, I mean she is a pretty big thing and famous, but maybe Clear isn't into that genre of music. I should ask her that later.

"Well that's okay, but anyways...So I'm with Vinyl and Octavia, and we usually just hangout, Octavia and I would have conversations about choice of music, practice and routines, where as Vinyl and I would just talk about some ideas, she would show me some of her demos and tracks and I'd give her my opinion and input, but if I have my guitar at hand may come up with some additions and ideas to incorporate with her work. In fact...I think that's how we started doing some collaborated work together." I continued, going in thought as Clear nuzzled into my lap and looking up at me.

"What do you mean collaborated work? You played as well?" She asked in wonder as Swift looked down in a surprised chuckle.

"Wait...I didn't tell you? Huh, I thought I did. But yea, I'm a musician as well, though I'm not famous or anything like Octi or Vinyl. Usually I do collab gig's with Vinyl or if another band needed a filler, they hit me up and I go to save the show." Swift replies as Clear gives him a wondrous look, seeing that he is really into what he does and takes it to heart as she sighs with a smile.

"You sound very passionate about your music, going so far even to start a band with somepony not of this world even." Clear commented, earning a chuckle from Swift.

"No kidding, but you're right. I love music very much, it's like this universal language that everypony can understand and enjoy in their own way, something that speaks out to them or that others can relate to in some way, and after meeting Vincent, I feel that those words ring even more truth because the guy was _amazing_. He had a very catching voice that which I could mesh with, and he jams on the guitar as well so that's a bonus."Swift added as he started stroking Clear's mane very delicately. It was an unusual sensation to her, and nopony ever laid hands on her in such a way with their wrist broken, but the way he touched her, it was like he wasn't aiming to violate or intrude in her space for his curiosity, but it was a way to put her at ease, to comfort her as each stroke was gentle and soothing. She couldn't help but close her eyes and almost lull to sleep from his treatment until he stopped.

"OH um...s-sorry Clear, I don't know what happened." Swift apologized as he pulled his hand back before Clear looked at him disappointed, her lips pouting before she realized what she did and began to question herself and her action. She looked off to the side before facing away.

"Can you..."

"Hmm?" Swift gave Clear his attention as she started.

"Can you...do that again? The way you did that felt...really nice." Swift was really surprised by her request as he reached out hesitantly but stopped as he felt compelled to keep going before looking at her for reassurance.

"Are you sure it's okay Clear?" He asks kindly, making her blush once more for having to ask again to receive such a tender service from him.

"Yes. It's okay Swift. I mean...you've done so much, and you seemed to enjoy it so...I see nothing wrong with it. So, go ahead." She replied as Swift nodded in understanding before reaching out fully and stroking her mane gently like last time as she inhaled, enjoying his touch as she felt like she was melting. Her hair felt incredibly soft and smooth in his hand as he brushed through her rainbow streaks and was left stricken with awe and admiration.

"Beautiful" Swift murmured softly, yet Clear picked up what he said as she blushed a deep red hue, looking up at him in disbelief.

"Wh-wh-what did you say?!" Clear asked nervously, earning Swift's attention as he realized she must have heard him as he too began to blush unexpectantly.

"I-I meant...Y-your mane, your mane is really beautiful." He stated to clean up the awkward position he was in as she looked away, but to what seemed like disappointment as she simply said, "Oh..."

"I mean...you are uh...Ya know, I'm not saying you look bad, I mean you look great, but honestly I would say you look beautiful too ya know, but I uh...D-didn't want to make it seem weird or like I was hitting on you or something ya know."He stammered nervously, speaking in a quick fashion as he was becoming more and more nervous. She looked up at him complimenting her, trying so hard not to make it awkward that his attempts made her snickered before she burst out laughing. Swift looked down at her feeling more embarrassed as he asked her.

"Wh-whats so funny?!" She couldn't contain herself as she wiped the tear in her eye and replied.

"You are just so funny Swift. I _never_ thought I'd meet a Stallion her got so flustered like a little colt. It's actually cute, usually Stallions like to be _biiig and stroooong_, like 'Ooooh look at me, I'm the most mucho Stallion there ever was. PRAISE MY MUSCLES. HAH!'" She joked as she was pretending to flex and make this masculine poses in her interpredation, now making Swift laugh his ass off at her ellaboration of Stallions before she continued.

"But you, you are just a sweetheart. You don't show off your beefiness like the other guys, and I like that. It's pretty funny to see you get super flustered when making even a little compliment, you _silly wittle colt."_ She teases as she grabs Swifts cheeks in a baby fashion and stretching them.

"MEEEH, CWEAR WET GO OFH MAH PHACE!" Swift pleaded jokingly as Clear is giggling at this before she let's him go and he smiles while caressing his cheek.

"So anyways, keep going Swift. You were telling me how you were with Octavia and Vinyl at the time?" Clear urged for Swift to continue in his story as he snapped back to what he was talking about previously.

"Oh right, so uh...so I was hanging out with the mares when all of a sudden somepony was knocking at the door, and when Octavia went to open it, Pinkie Pie came in, asking if she can speak with Vinyl. One thing led to another and next thing I knew, Vinyl asked me to jam with her and we got ourselves a gig at a party. So when I went to the party and got set up, I didn't realize what I was getting myself into until I saw this weird creature step through the front door, and he looked a bit like us ponies, but pretty different. He had like a small muzzle, a strange peach-like fur tone, or rather he didn't have much or any hair on him at all. But when I met him, he turned out to be a really cool dude, and we rocked the night away." Swift finished explaining as Clear had a very curious look on her face.

"So he's just some random creature you met at a party? Do you really know anything about him at all?" She asked as Swift was not contemplating what he does know about Vincent as a thought came to mind.

"Well I do remember Pinkie mentioning that he's been involving himself with some mares. Apparently he now got himself a herd I think. But other then that, not really. All I know is that he seems like a nice guy and maybe when we meet him, we can learn more about him." Swift answered as Clear took what he said into consideration then a though surfaced.

"Do you have a herd Swift?" she asked as he was about to say something before choking up and coughing as he looks at her in surprise.

"N-No, no no no I do NOT have a herd." Swift quickly answered as Clear was taken aback.

"Really?! I kinda assumed you would have at least somepony special with you." Clear remarked as Swift looked at her with amusement.

"Why would you assume that hmm?" he asks teasingly as she becomes blushed with embarrassment.

"Well, I...I don't know, you just seem like a nice guy and everything, I'm just surprised you aren't taken." Clear responded nervously. Swift looks at her with interest, noticing her blush as he decides to speak out of curiosity.

"What about you?"

"Huh? What about me?" Clear asked.

"Do you have a special somepony? Or somepony special you're interested in?" Swift asked with increased eagerness as she looked away from his lap.

"N-Not really no. I don't have a special somepony, and it's not like I'm looking for somepony ya know. I...I have other things that I'm concerned about." Clear responded, though Swift seems to believe she isn't being completely honest with him as he reaches out his hand and places it on top of hers.

"Are you sure Clear? You don't sound to certain of yourself." Swift asked once more as Clear replied.

"I'm most certain."

"Then why are you turned the other way? Something got your attention over there?" Swift teased as she snapped back at him.

"N-No I was just...looking. For no reason." Clear excused.

"Well then, can you look at me in the eyes and tell me that you're not certain." He asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Ahem..." she faced Swift and stared into his hazel eyes as she sounded with interest, opening her lips to speak the words as they drew hesitant. Swift gave her a knowing smirk as he tilt his head in a teasing fashion.

"Well? You were saying." Swift urged as Clear was too captivated to take her eyes away from his gaze. As Swift looked into hers, he began to feel a charm take effect on him, her eyes at one moment seemed to have shimmer as they both drew closer to one another.

"I...I can't say it." Clear stated quietly in a trance.

"Maybe...you like to know if this somepony...is special or not." Swift assumed in a similar trance-like state.

"I would love to know...just why...is he so special." Clear responded as their lips drew closer, with eyes drew half-lidded.

"Funny, I was thinking...the same thing." Swift added as they closed their eyes, feeling their warm breath against each others lips as they were inches apart from one another.

**~KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK~**

Clear and Swift's eyes snapped open before they distanced themselves from each other, looking away with a heavy blush and looking around nervously before Swift got up.

"I-I'll get the door." Swift said as Clear nodded in agreement. He made his way around as Clear was in thought, in completely disbelief that she was just about to kiss a _pony_, and thinking about it only made her face beet red even more before she got up and walked away to her room, tossing herself on the bed with her face slammed into her pillow.

Meanwhile, Swift clears his throat and opens the door to find Vincent as they greeted each other.

"Hey Vincent, ya made it. Welcome bro, come on in and make yourself at home." Swift greeted as Vincent returned with a smile. Shortly after hearing a muffled scream coming from down the hallway. Swift's eyes bulge wide in surprise from the unexpected cry, as Vincent looked at him awkwardly.

"Thanks Swift. Um...I hope I didn't come too early." Vincent responded as Swift dismissed the question with a wave of his hand.

"Naah, you're actually just in time. I was telling my roommate about how we met and all that. Honestly I'm really glad you decided to come." Swift stated as Vincent made his way around, unlatched the sword from his back and sat down on the couch with Salvation beside him.

"Well I had to give it some thought, been thinking things over and my friends suggested that I do something fun that I enjoy doing to keep myself occupied. So here I am, ready to give it a shot." Vincent expressed as Swift came around and sat on the other end of the couch.

"Right on bro, that's good to hear. Now just so you know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to ya know. It's completely your choice and I don't wanna put any stress on you if you got things going on." Swift mentioned to Vincent, sensing that this offer may be of an added obstacle for the human as Vincent gave a confident grin with a reply.

"It's fine Swift. Like I actually wanted to join a band for a while now, but never thought I was cut out for it. So playing along with you and the others, it was a really fun experience for me. Though I'm amazed you were able to pick up on the song just by hearing it. How did you do that?" Vincent asked as Swift shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know really. It just comes to me, almost like it's instincts. I just followed the beat, felt the vibe and just went with it, letting out whatever felt right to me."Swift explained casually, but yet keeping Vincent's interest on his viewpoint within his expression.

"So is that what your Cutie Mark means? I thought it meant that you were a pyromaniac." Vincent joked as Swift gave him a deadpan stare, making him feel uneasy before Swift started laughing afterwards.

"Nah, I guess without it sounding awkward, I suppose it means that I have a big thing for music." Swift explained.

"Like a...burning passion for it or something?" Vincent added along, giving him a cheesy grin.

"Okay now you're just making it weird." Swift commented as they stared before bursting in a fit of laughter together.

_-Clear's POV-_

I laid there with my muzzle pressed into the pillow, a little difficult to breath, but was to embarrassed to really care as what happened earlier kept replaying in my head.

"_I almost kissed a pony. A PONY! And to top it off, with some guy I JUST MET! WHAT THE TARTARUS IS WRONG WITH ME?!"_ I gave another holler into the pillow, letting it all out before rolling on my back, staring up at the ceiling with my arm now draped on my forehead.

"_I don't know how, or WHY I would even condone let alone CONSIDER doing something like that, but this guy...THIS GUY...it's becoming a problem and I CANNOT have it become a hindrance on the mission at hand."_ My ears flicked from picking up the sound of the guys howling in laughter in the other room, as I assumed that being one of the obstacles I have met beforehand, the human who managed to rid of the stray Changeling scout's.

"_I must try to extract as much information as I can from this human without drawing so much attention to myself all while convincing him to willingly submit to my questioning. Hmm...perhaps...a little 'feminine charm' can do the trick. I'll woo him to submit and divulge what information I need, find a weakness, and use it to my advantage to get closer to the Elements."_ I sat up from bed once my mind was decided as I hopped off, my hooves touching the flooring with a _click_ as I approached the mirror, seeing I looked presentable, but now to add a bit more _appeal_ to my character. I fixed my shirt to have it sagging off one shoulder, casting a bit of magic to expand the neck to show a bit of my coat as I leaned forward, showing a bit of cleavage as I gave a wink and stood up to walk out of my room.

I made my way down the hall and poked my head out, seeing the colts chatting away while having a few good laughs, seemingly distracted to have noticed me. I felt it was best if I showed I wasn't being intrusive as I stepped out and instead went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. As I found the cabinet that stored the glasses and poured some ice cold water, I heard Swift calling me from the living room as I smiled, seeing things are already going accordingly.

"Hey Clear, come and meet my friend Vincent. Vincent this is my roommate Clear, she's a real sweet mare and..." Swift began chattering a bit until I made my way over there and finally met the human from before, no mistaking it as he raised an eyebrow and greeted me.

"Hi there. So you're Clear huh? Name's Vincent." He introduced as I smiled, hopped in a pose while swaying subtly before hopping in between the colts with a beaming smile.

"Nice to meet you Vincent. So, you're a human huh? I've never seen anything like you before. You don't have much hair or anything, but your coat looks so smooth." I commented in the best cheery voice I can muster as Vincent looked over at Swift.

"You're right, she IS a sweet girl. Actually..." he paused for a moment as he took a look at me intently before switching glances between Swift and I, making me wonder what he had in mind before he spoke.

"You both actually look good together. Are you guys JUST roommates, or more then that?" My eyes bulged in surprised along with Swift behind me as we both looked at each other with a blush. I tried to explain how he found me and was helping me out as he was talking along with me, getting our messages mixed up and making Vincent holler in laughter.

"It's okay guys, nothing serious. Besides, it's not really any of my business, though you guys do look good together." I blushed even harder, trying to avoid looking at Swift as he cleared his throat.

"Um...I-I'm going to get something to drink in the kitchen. You want anything Vincent?" Swift offered as Vincent waved his hand to decline.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll just talk with Clear for a bit." Vincent stated as Swift got up, still blushing massively as he quickly makes his way into the kitchen_._ I looked Vincent observantly as I noticed he was looking back at me with a smile. Honestly it felt kind of weird trying to woo something like this creature, but it was the least bit degrading and can easily be done for this horndog.

"So Vincent, I heard you are new around town, and already got yourself hooked with a herd." I cooed with half-lidded eyes, making him chuckle a little nervously. That was a good sign that he seemed to notice my body language at the least.

"Yea, I met a couple of mares and it was weird at first because I...didn't know the concept of being in a herd and didn't want to play favorites, but at least like this, I can love them both equally." Vincent replied, as I pressed more on the matter.

"So these mares, they mean a lot to you huh?" I asked as I scooted a little closer to him, noticing his body tensing as my gaze did not falter. "I bet you'd do _anything_ for them, wouldn't you? Seeing you _packing_ a large sword like that, you must keep yourself nice and strong to protect them and keep them safe." He looked at me now with a growing blush as he looked back at Swift, seeing he was still fixing up his drink in the kitchen before returning his attention at me.

"I-I suppose. Apparently I have a uh...huge responsibility in the future and I feel I must be prepared if I want to keep Rarity and Luna safe." He responded as I raised my eyebrows in surprise from hearing both names of important figures in Equestria, and they're _his_ herdmates?! This was perfect, this creature is closely connected to one of the Element's of Harmony as well as Princess Luna. Perhaps I can weaken the kingdom by creating an ultimatum for said Princess, but that still leaves the threat of the Elements of Harmony, and with this Rarity as a herdmate, I would imagine she would go at great lengths for him. So, perhaps it's best to keep this creature _ alive_ until the fall of the Element's has come to fruition. Keeping myself in character, I giggled upon his position, making him shake a bit as I leaned in to the couch, subtly resting on him.

"I never realized you were so close to one of the hero's as well a princess. How come you don't have mares digging there way to you hmm?" I teased as he was locked in my gaze, with a soft chuckle, he replied.

"Well, it isn't the first time. I mean...I guess I have a close connection with some other...'hero's'. But I don't want to brag or anything, because they are my friends, and I treat them as friends, and not like trophies, ya know?" God I wanted to vomited over that, it was so...cheesy. How can these mares _fall_ for somepony like this guy. Just before I continued, I noticed Swift come back as he seemed like something was bothering him. I didn't know what, but he directed his attention straight to Vincent as he asked.

"So anyways, you know when to meet up and where Vinyl's place is right?" Swift asked as Vincent looked back with a nod.

"Yea I got the card. So um...I guess there's nothing else so I'll...I'll go ahead and get going. I'll see ya later okay?" Vincent bids as he quickly gets up, grabs his sword and follows Swift to the front door as Swift opens it for him.

"I'll catch ya later. Take care Vincent." Swift responded before closing the door as Vincent made his leave out of the house. I was hoping to get more information, but what I gathered was substantial information already, and now I have a means of who of importance to focus and perhaps I can do some covert mission to spectate what this Vincent is capable of. As I got up to try to talk to Swift, I noticed he had a glum look as I looked at him with concern.

"Um...Swift, are you okay? What's the matter?" I asked as he was starting to walk away before stopping at the beginning of the hallway. He looked at me with...what seemed like hurtful eyes as he gave a weak smile.

"It's nothing Clear. Just...not feeling well." He stated softly, but I saw past that and knew that something was bugging him before I grabbed his hand, dragged him back to the living room and pushing him on the couch as I sat beside him.

"So...what's up, what's bugging you?" I asked as he kept his eyes looking away, reminding me a lot like a filly who did something he wasn't supposed to as I tilt my head and gave him the most encouraging smile I can.

" Come on~, you can tell me Swift. Talk to me, please?" I pleaded to him as he gave a sigh.

"Do you like him Clear?" I was caught by surprise by his question as I looked at him confused.

"Him? Him who?" I asked as he continued to keep his eyes away.

"Vincent. I saw the way you were all on him. Was he really that attractive to you?" I couldn't believe my ears as he was telling me this. I was taken aback by his assumption as I leaned forward more directly.

"Excuse me?! I do NOT have a thing for some creature out of this freaking world. Sorry, he's got MORE then enough mares on his hands and I want NO part of being in his little _'collection_'." I rebuttled as Swift turned to me with a more confused yet stern look.

"Well then what was all that about, I mean...I thought...GAH BUCK IT!" he slumped back on the couch as I stood and sat on his lap, looking at him from side to side before I started poking him.

"Swift, why are you being like this? You're not really making much sense right now. I mean you already know I'm not looking for anypony so..." I then had a thought as my lips curled in a grin as I leaned forward to Swift and asked. "Is somepony getting jealous?"

"What? JEALOUS?! I-I'm not jealous." he spouted as he grabbed a pillow and covered his face. _"Oh yeah, he's totally jealous."_ I sat back as I chimed.

"I think you are~"

"No, I"m not."

"Yes you are~"

"NO...I'M NOT!" he muffled in the pillow as I poked him in the gut.

"Admit it, you were jealous when I was talking to Vincent, weren't you?" he shot up as the pillow was tossed aside as he exclaimed.

"FINE! YES, I WAS JEALOUS! HAPPY NOW?!" He stared at me for a bit as I gave him a victorious smirk, earning a sharp exhale from him as he slumped back on the couch with his hands on his face.

"See, isn't that better to get that off of your chest?" I cooed to him as I leaned closer.

"Meh...I guess so." Swift stated without looking at me.

"Well, I'm glad I could help put you at ease. So just so you know. No, I do NOT have a thing for the monkey." I sat straight up as I was about to get off before Swift looked at me and placed his hands on my knees.

"Clear? Can I...can I ask you something?" I looked down at him in surprise, noticing he was having this growing blush as his breathing was getting a bit heavier.

"Hehe, sure Swift. What's up?" I smiled as his eyes was looking around nervously before he looked up at me slowly before speaking.

"Will you...uh..." He started as I turned my head, motioning my hand for him to keep going with a smile.

"Go on." I urged as he sighed and tried again.

"Will you...go out with me?" He asked me nervously. At that point, I was speechless, I could not find the words to say anything as my brain went into shut down for the short moment as we stared at each other. Then I recomposed myself and just shrugged.

"Eh, sure. Why not I guess?" I responded as he gave me this goofy expression of confusion.

"You...You guess?" He asked as I kept a casual look while facing away.

"Yep. That's what I said." I confirmed.

"Oh...well fine then." He stated with a smirk.

"Fine." I responded, trying not to smile.

"Fine." He continued.

"Fiiine.~" I exaggerated as he chuckled.

"Then it's settled then." He reached around and hooked his arms under my posterior before lifting me up. I couldn't help but yelp in surprise before I found myself hanging over him before he sat me down on my hooves, giving me a sly smirk.

"It's a date then." He declared before he leaned forward and pecked me on the lips to my great surprise. I lost my vision for a brief moment, my brain registering what just happened as Swift walked away with a glowing smile on his face as the door closed and I could hear him shouting in excitement from the short distance away. His chanting bringing me back to reality as I blinked a couple times.

"He just...kissed me...on the lips. And now...we're going to go out." I walked my way back into my room in a casual gate, closing the door behind me as I grabbed the pillow like before, assumed it's position upon my face as I screamed, not in panic, but to my surprise, out of excitement.


	25. Chapter 25: The Princess

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. So I've started my own Live Art Stream lately with another artist name SchnomoArts and been keeping myself occupied with work and other things. But so far this is the 1st chapter of the month and hopefully I can get 4 chapters down for this one month, now lets see if I can do this. But for now, Shoutouts. **

**-sonic3461: Wait, Yuro? Sorry I'm unfamiliar with what that is. Not sure if that is some kink or something of the sort but let me know in the reviews okay?**

**Once again, thank you everypony for being awesome and enjoying what i have to offer and remember, Keep It Jammin'.**

**Chapter 25: The Princess **

_-Swiftriff's POV-_

After watching Clear's face enter a daydream state, I couldn't help but smile seeing her innocent reaction as I waved at her face, earning no response from her as she was completely lost in mind. I walked away out of nervousness, but overwhelming giddiness from knowing that she want's to go out with me on a date. I closed the door once in my room, my back against the door as I yelled out.

"BUCK YEEAAAA! SHE SAID YES!" I was incredibly ecstatic as I jumped onto my bed, throwing my arms out in sweet victory, hollering "YES" repeatedly while gazing up at the ceiling in jubilation. My arms fell to my chest as I looked up with a brimming smile on my face.

"I can't believe it. I actually asked her out, I don't even know what compelled me to do it but...I just couldn't contain myself, and she said 'Yes'. ~_sigh~_ Now..." My eyes snapped open as I bolted up on the bed as I realized a couple of things.

"WHEN ARE WE HAVING THE DATE?! I NEVER ASKED HER WHAT'S A GOOD TIME. BUCK, BUCK, BUCK, BUCK!" I sat up and approached the door with my hand ready to grip the handle before I stopped, standing there for a moment before pulling back in thought.

"_No no, hold on a sec. Maybe I should think about this, I mean I haven't thought of a good clear schedule, what we can do, maybe where to take her out for dinner, or if she has demanding taste or if she's more casual about dating, I just...don't know. Maybe I might have rushed into this? No, I just...need to calm down and collect myself."_ I took a step back from the door and breathed in deeply, trying to calm myself and alleviate the nervous rush that's coursing in my body, before pacing around my room and consulting to myself.

"Maybe she's a more down-to-earth mare, or maybe she has expensive taste. But I think the best thing I can do is treat her nicely, maybe she'd like to be treated so...the spa? I heard mare's like that kind of treatment. Oh that's right, does she even have a dress?! Maybe she'd like to be dressed for the occasion, it'll perk her right up. You know what, I should head out and make some reservations." I walked back to the door and let myself out, walking down the hall in eager steps as I noticed that Clear wasn't anywhere to be seen. I then heard a scream from as I rushed over to Clears door and knocked.

"Clear? Is everything okay in there?" I asked respectfully as I heard Clear moan out.

"Yea, I'm fine Swift." She replied from the other side in her room.

"Well I'm going to be heading out to take care of some things. I was just wondering, are you free this weekend by chance?" I asked, hoping that I get the green light to make reservations.

"Yea, I think I'm free. Why do you ask?" She wondered with a teasing tone.

"Well, I was thinking about our date and thought maybe this weekend would be a good time for us to go out. What do you think?" I stated, hearing a squeeing sound from the other side before she replied.

"I'd like that. That sounds like a good plan. So...is that why you're going out by chance?" Once again, she asked in that teasing tone of hers. I couldn't help but chuckle seeing she had a playful side to her.

"Yea, hope you don't mind I keep some of it a surprise for you. By the way, I got work today but later on when I get back, would you like to go out to get something? I don't know if you wish to dress for the occasion but I figured you'd like that." I commented.

"Well, I don't usually dress up for the occasion. I mean...we don't have to do that. I don't have much in bits, and I don't want you wasting your money on a dress for my account. Just...save your bit's okay?" Clear requested. I only smiled at how considerate she was being, but I had already made up my mind as I responded.

"It's alright Clear, I just thought I'd ask. But I'm gonna hurry on out and take care of somethings before going to work, so I'll see you sometime later in the afternoon. Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

"Yea, Yea I'll be fine Swift. Go ahead and do what you gotta do. I can handle myself." She replied infectiously on the other side as we both chuckled.

"Alright then, I'll see you later in a bit. Don't miss me too much." I teased before making my way out while hearing her shout.

"Just go you nerd!" I couldn't help but grin from her response as I made my way out the door and back into Ponyville.

"_So let's see...I think I can stop by over at Rarity's place first to find something that she may like, then to the spa, and...hmm, WAIT I GOT IT!"_ I perked up in thought as I rushed over to the Carousel Boutique first thing to arrange for a dress that Clear might like. I just hope I can manage to make this all work out.

_-Meanwhile: Clear's POV-_

I had my back against the door in my room, looking up with a deep breath as my breasts lifted before lowering, releasing the air in a heavy sigh. The smile never leaving my muzzle as I looked at a distance towards the ceiling at nothing in particular, but rather in thought of how this day has transpired. First I was interrogating Vincent to being closer to completing my mission, and next thing I know, I'm on Swift's lap, talking to him, being asked out on a date, and finally being kissed by him. As if I wasn't feeling conflicted enough because of this one simple stallion.

"What is wrong with me?" I muttered to myself as I ran my fingers in my mane, then pulled it back to see the streaks of rainbow before it shimmers to it's light cream hue. It only reminded me, _"I wasn't me, that I was just Clear. Swift isn't falling for the Changeling known as Star, but he's falling for Clear. This whole thing is a lie and I'm only making it worse but believing that it's real."_

I clenched my eyes as the back of my head hit against the door, feeling this anger well up inside of me, for letting something so petty get to my head to make me believe in such a thing. My hand's gripped into my hair as I screamed out in anger, telling myself that it was all a lie, but then my mind always thinks back to earlier. Swiftriff looking into my eyes as his words comfort me, making me feel like...like I matter and am wanted. The way he stared at me, it wasn't out of lust or greed, but it felt natural, caring, like a desire that burned into my chest. I was lost in his gaze, and every time I think about him, I remember those eyes and my determination just...melts away.

"Why? Why do I feel like I want him so bad? WHY AM I SO WEAK?!" I cursed at myself, feeling the anger rising before I stopped. I released the grip on my mane and was calming. But then my head slouched down in sadness as a tear escapes my eyes. I blinked in surprise as I raised my finger and wiped my eye from the strange wet substance.

"What...what is this? Am I...crying? No, no there is probably just something in the air. I am not sad of the truth before me. I will continue this game of charades until it comes time to take action. But first, I must relay this information to my Queen." I said to myself before standing up, making my way to a mirror in the room to fix up my hair as I removed my clothes, revealing my rounded breasts with a bounces as they drop from the grasp of my shirt and slap against my chest. Then a purple light emitted from my body as my original clothes now adorned my curvaceous frame before turning on heel and making my way out of my door. Seeing that Swift was nowhere to be found I made my way out of the house and searched before finding the Everfree Forest back across the way. With a determined mindset, I marched my way through town and towards the forest to do what must be done.

_-Everfree Forest-_

After a while of trekking through the town, I have entered the dangerous dwelling of the Everfree Forest, proceeding to continue deeper inside it's darkened domain to ensure that I will remain undetected as well as keep from any wondering ponies from discovering me by accident. A short moment of walking the cold, dirt road and dodging annoying branches and vines, I have come across a rather sizable clearing that would be perfect to begin relaying my report to the Queen.

I relieved myself of the disguise as a purple flame imbued my body, returning me to my former self with a sigh of relief. I raised my clawed finger and with a snap, I ignited the tip in a purple flame before pressing my finger to the ground and began to engrave a circular glyph. After so many years of practicing this art to it's perfected form, it ensures sustainability as well as control of my magic while channeling to communicate my Queen.

Once everything was completed, I sat in the center of the circle and with a deep breath, I channeled my magic as my three horns glowed, emitting a soft hum as I was focusing on matching the wavelength of my Queen until I managed to make contact. But now to await her response and open access for me to speak to her.

Moment's have passed by as the channel wasn't as stressing until I felt her presence before we connected our wavelengths, projecting an image of Queen Chrysalis, a slender mare with a smooth black coat, her mane strewn down straight with a dark bluish green hue, her eyes a piercing green with slits like a snake, yet her face showed beauty, a wonderfully smooth complexion and delicate curves, with a black crown atop her head, adorned with three green gem orbs and looked straight at me before giving me a fanged smile.

"My dear princess, how are you my young one?" She spoke in a caring tone towards me as I saluted her and responded.

"I'm doing well my Queen. I apologize for contacting you on such short notice but..."

"Star my child, you do not always have to refer me as your Queen. YOU are a special exception." Chrysalis cuts in, as Star looked up at her before bowing her head.

"Yes, of course Mother. I apologize but I have called to give you a status report regarding the covert operation that you have sent me on." I stated as my mother looked me with a strong but caring gaze as her fangs showed in eagerness.

"Of course Star. Now, what have you gathered regarding the Element's?" Chrysalis asked.

"All Element's reside around the same vicinity of a town called Ponyville. I have tracked them to this area and I am at Ponyville as we speak, undercover as one of their own. Nopony has suspected a thing." I relayed as mother grinned approvingly.

"Excellent my dear. You are truly a valuable asset to our hive and a fine example of a true princess. Which reminds me, have you gathered anything regarding the Princesses whom banished us?" She asked with venom in her tone. I remained calm and unnerved as I knew too well her feeling on the matter. It was a chance for our hive to grow and flourish, to deliver the pain and suffering they have put us through for so long. Depriving us of resources for our own survival, as if we were nothing but common insects. I set ablaze a hatred inside of me as I looked up at Mother and replied.

"Yes. I've come to discover that Princess Luna has returned." Her eyes widened only a bit in surprise from this.

"She has returned from banishment? She must have been recently released and have become weak after one thousand years now." She assumed as Star continued.

"Yes, but she is also in a relationship, herd even...with one of the Elements and a creature not from this world." Chrysalis looked at me in question as she became more interested on this new information.

"Can you explain what this creature is my daughter?" She asked.

"I've met this creature face to face, he seems...merciful, boastful, and quite ignorant. A strange tailless monkey creature with no fur on it's body except for a patch on top of it's head. But yet did show some strength and power for wielding an incredibly large weapon and was able to easily fend off against three of our Changeling Scouts." The Queen raised her eyebrows questioningly from my last statement as I continued. "Permission to address something Mother?"

"Go on my child." She replied as I stated.

"Though these Scout's acted under their own accord, they did help me ascertain the capability of this new found creature, but I wish to serve punishment for them personally once I return from completing my mission. Of course with your approval Mother." Chrysalis closed her eyes with a small nod.

"You are allowed. I trust your judgment highly compared to all other. These Scout's acted upon their own decision and could have possibly jeopardize your mission and our chance of striking back at the Ponies, so I declare that judgment as been considered and made."

"Thank you Mother." I bowed as she nodded back.

"Is there anything else that is needed to be reported my child?" She asked me as I went into thought, ensuring that everything was in order, informing my mother of what I have gathered and discovered until I remember Swiftriff. "_How kind he was, hospitable, considerate, heck even though I didn't need any help, they guy went out of his way to help me from some jerks and didn't ask for anything in return, AND gave me a place to stay. Should I...yes, I have to tell her. I can't hold information from the hive, but...his involvement isn't really that important at all so...whether I tell her or not, it won't make any difference on the situation I suppose." _

"No Mother, I believe that is everything thus far. If anything else arise or if I gather any new information, I will be sure to keep you posted. Until then, I believe I may have to stay low for a few days to find an appropriate time before we take action." I informed my mother as she gave me a grand smile.

"Excellent my dear. You are indeed a fine example for all Changelings out there." She compliment before resuming. "Now return back to Ponyville, and keep a close eye out there, just in case if anything changes. I wish you good luck my dear." She bids before disappearing as I released the channel, panting from exhaustion before questioning myself.

"_What is wrong with me?! How could I not have told my mother about Swift. If it were any other pony I would have murdered them or inform my mother so I had an idea of what to do to get rid of them."_ I gave a sigh before looking back out of the forest.

"I should hurry back to Swift's place before it gets late. I don't want him to worry or think about where I'm at. I stated to myself as I turned myself back into Clear, my body filling out in different place as I made my way out towards the exit of the forest as I made my way back to Swiftriff's place.


	26. Chapter 26: Preparations

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. Now I realize this chapter last chapter had been less focused with the main character but do not fret, he's coming back and everything, just feel you guys should get a taste of what the other perspective is like, ya know for reasons. But things are progressing very well with now 2 chapters in for this month and I still got more to go for you all and following a little schedule. Also I hope everypony enjoyed their Heart's and Hoove's Day (Valentines), I had a good time with my girl and after our little fun and whatnot's I'm back to doing more work. Now let's go ahead and get to our Shoutouts. _**

**_-Sonic3461: WHAT?! A Changeling?! Impossible she can't possibly be a changeling. She looks like a cream colored unicorn mare. Right?_**

**_-Aurora - Kitsune Lord of Fire: I'm glad you at least gave my story a chance. Would you mind telling me what veered out away based on the beginning of the Chapter?_**

**_-TheNobleBro: Thank you for you compliment, I really appreciate that and your constructive criticism. Perhaps I may have rushed in meeting the girls a bit or maybe supply a better reaction with the new sentient beings. An early stage for an amateur writer but hopefully the details was to your liking. Now hopefully I can continue to impress and amuse you with further chapters to come. Wish me luck. cx_**

**_-ShiningShadow1965: Yes, a spy, and a Changeling Spy at that who serves under Queen Chrysalis. Let us find out what more is revealed upon the intention of why she is seeking out the Elements and what she intends to do once complete. Let us continue this game of charade and see where this tale takes us. x3_**

**_And that concludes our Shoutouts for now. Hopefully you guys like this new chapter and I'll do my best to get the next chapter out here soon within this week. So lets cut the chatter and get to the good stuff, shall we? Enjoy Chapter 26 everypony. cx_**

_Chapter 26: Preparations  
_

_-Clear's POV: Ponyville-_

As I stepped out of the forest and made my way back to Swift's place, I was still in disbelief that I even considered holding information from Mother, even though I know Swiftriff has nothing of importance pertaining to the mission at hand, but I'm usually thorough with everything, keeping every detail in order and keeping her well informed. I rubbed my temples in disbelief, reconsidering that maybe she should have told her. I was so deep in thought that the trip to Swift's house seemed really short as I found myself at his place and opened the door to find nopony in the house.

"I guess Swift hasn't came back yet from his job. Good, maybe this will give me time to think." I conversed to myself as I looked around, seeing the house kept up, but it looked really dusty. It gave me an idea as I went to my room, made the clothes disappear to expose my bare naked body before slipping on my large shirt that Swift gave me and went out to look for a duster and began dusting the place.

"_This is actually not that bad, it's distracting and helps me think about things a bit more clearly. Hehe, strange. I feel like a housewife, as if I'd ever be something of the sort. I am a proud and powerful member of the Changeling Hive, a well respected General and daughter of the Queen. As if I would be conformed to that of a housewife for a silly red pegasus."_ I then stopped for a moment, staring at a distance before a heavy blush enveloped my face as I realized what I was just saying before covering my face in my hands.

"WHY WOULD I THINK OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! It's one thing to think you like somepony, but being someponies WIFE?!" I blurted in disbelief, unable to contain the incredible blush increasing from my cheeks. Just then I felt someponies arms wrap around me as I jumped and gripped the ponies arm, feeling a soft fur in my grasp as I looked down, seeing it's red hue as I turned to meet a pair of hazel eyes staring at me with care as I was frozen in place, my heart pounding immensely as the pony spoke with a calm, but soothing voice.

"Hey there Clear, everything alright?" Swift asked me as I was at a loss for words. Feeling his soft, but firm arms holding me, feeling a sense of security, safe in his grasp as his warmth only further heated my body. I blinked a couple times, hoping to break from his gaze but to no avail as I only gained the capability to speak once again.

"H-hey Swift, sorry I'm...I"m fine. H-how was work?" I asked nervously, my mind going back to thinking like a wife as I mentally slapped myself, thinking "_That's exactly what a wife would act like. WHY AM I DOING THIS TO MYSELF?!"_ He grinned softly before nuzzling his cheek against mine as he held me from behind. I couldn't help but inhale from the soft caress of his cheeks. This feeling was so incredible, and it was just a simple hug. How is he doing this?

"Work went very well, I'm just glad I can come back home just in time to spend some time with you." I couldn't contain my blush from his sweet reply. Was he really that eager to come back to see me? No no no, it's not me, it's...oh my Queen, why me? I could feel this immense love inside of him as his heart was pounding against my back, it had a sweet beat unlike any I've ever witnessed before. I wanted to take it for myself right then and there, but I felt so weak in his arms, I didn't want to move. I just wanted to remain there and just melt in his embrace.

"So Clear, I have a special surprise for you but I was wondering if you were free tomorrow by chance?" He asked me with a whispering in my ears, sending a shiver up my spine as my body tensed up with a smile as I looked at him.

"Yeah, I"m free tomorrow. What did you have in mind?" I asked with a coo, finding myself nuzzling into him as he replied.

"Well, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" He replied teasingly. I gave him the best pouty lips I could muster as he looked at me with adoring eyes.

"Awww babe, don't give me that look." he said sweetly as I rubbed my head against him some more before I froze in place and shifted my eyes up to look at him.

"Swift?" His body shook for a moment as I could feel his chest tense up, his heart beating quicker and his breathing becoming a bit heavier as I continued, "Did...you just call me babe?" I could see his face burning with embarrassment as he give a goofy smile, looking away for a moment before looking back at me and responds awkwardly.

"Well...yea? S-sorry Clear it just...kinda slipped out ya know." He was just so cute when he get's flustered like that. Normally something like that was displeasing but hearing it from him...it felt right and I couldn't stop my smile from surfacing as I kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ears.

"I don't mind, so long as you feel confident you can...woo me over on our date." I cooed at him before leaving his embrace, walking by him as my tail slides up and grace under his chin as I made my way to the hallway.

"I'm going to take a shower for a bit." I mentioned as I make my way down before a thought came up in my mind as I turned around, sticking my head out to see him and added, "No peeking." I couldn't help but giggle as he was shouting something as I made my way to my room to get some clothes he let me borrow before making my way to the bathroom to get washed up.

The day went by pleasantly afterwards, he cooked us a meal, I got to hear him play his guitar and it sounded actually pretty cool listening to him, I couldn't contain myself from just gawking at him as he was getting so into it as his mane was flicking about so freely when he bops his head to the music, it was simply hypnotic to me and exhilarating. But the day went by and came to an end as Swift and I made our separate ways to our rooms, bidding each other goodnight as I went to my room and jumped on the bed with the biggest smile on my muzzle, knowing that tomorrow is the beginning of another day. Sleep soon took hold as I was curious on what Swift had in store for me tomorrow as I nuzzled into my pillow and was lulled to sleep.

_-September 2-_

Feeling satisfied from my deep slumber, I awoke the next morning with a beaming smile on my face as my eyes twitched to open, peaking around my room and raising upright with a relieving stretch. I was then welcomed by the aromatic scent of breakfast being made just outside my room. I gave a smile as I got out of bed, hearing a subtle sound of Swift singing on the other side of the wall. _"This stallion, he's really cute in a silly kind of way, making us breakfast before he shows me this surprise, and yesterday he was pretty daring. Holding me and nuzzling up to me like I was already his, but...I didn't mind it, I just let him take me in and...it felt amazing. It felt nurturing and satisfying, like...like this is what love is. Do I love him? I mean...I'll admit he's cute and all and maaaybe I like him but...maybe it's too soon to be feeling those things. I despise ponies for the way they treated us before in the past but...this stallion, he's different."_

I shook my head, breaking my train of thought as the smell of food became even stronger as I made my way out the door and out to the dining table.

"Good morning Swift." I greeted as Swift turned around to face me.

"Hey, morning Cl..." he stopped mid-sentence as he just gawked at me, his eyes growing large with a look between astonishment and disbelief. I chuckled from his expression as I shifted my body with a shrug of my shoulders as I called out.

"Hehe, what's the matter Swift? You act like you've never seen a girl before." In a blinding speed, he quickly snapped his eyes away and looked around frantically before grabbing a towel and approaching me with it. I only looked at him puzzled, but still smiling as I asked.

"What are you doing?" He only responded by wrapping the towel around my chest, as I looked down to realize that I didn't have my shirt on and was completely exposed in front of him. My eyes opened wide with burning cheeks as it now dawned upon me that Swift was staring...at my breasts. The next thing I knew, Swift gave me a concerned look as he saw the shocked expression on my face before he took off his shirt and slipped it onto me. His shirt barely containing my large breasts as it bulged out in a pair of large mounds, lifting the shirt up to expose my cream-colored belly. I looked up at Swift with a blush decorating my cheeks, my hands resting on my knees as Swift looked me up and down and smiled before tapping my nose, gaining my attention with a blink of surprise as I smiled and flicked his nose. We chuckled as he rubbed my arm comfortingly.

"Sorry you had to see me like that Swift, must have been embarrassing huh?" I apologized as Swift gave me a smirk.

"Well I thought at first you were trying to tease me until I saw that look on your face. But I should be apologizing for staring like that, but can't be helped when you have a beautiful mare standing in front of you like that." He teased with his tongue out as I gasped and smacked him in the arm.

"You pervert." I chuckled out as he rubbed his arms with a grin before serving us a plate of food. He carried both of our plates in his hands as I took one from him and leaned in to where our faces were inches apart.

"I got that. Thank you master chef." I thanked in a cute fashion before I turned, my tail rubbing up from his legs, along his bare chest as I bit my lower lips and trailed off his chin as I strut my way to the table and sat down. I looked over to see him getting flustered but feeling quite 'eager' as he was...pointing at me ferociously. He must have realized it a bit late as he saw my gaze looking down at him as he covered himself with his hand, or as much as he could before rushing his way to the table. I swear though I've never seen anything like that in my life, it looked a lot bigger then I would have imagined, almost made me hungry before stuffing food in my face.

"Scho Shwift...~_gulp_~ What do you have in mind for us today?" I asked curiously, gaining His attention as he focused on me.

"Well, today I was just thinking about taking you out to get you something nice. I figured since you didn't seem to have brought some clothes with you so..." Swift explained, making me smile as I had an idea on what he had in mind for me.

"Swift, are you trying to take me out to go shopping for clothes?" I asked, earning a nod before I smirked and leaned closer with my chin resting on the back of my hands, "Or are you trying to cop a peek for when I'm trying some clothes on?" I teased to Swift, but he gave me a sly smile as he leaned in.

"Don't tempt me hun, I might take you up on that." He teased back as I blushed and covered my face.

"Don't do that Swift, you're better when you're sweet to me." I blurted out.

"Awww, I do try my best." He commented while gazing at me sweetly before he seemed to have something on his mind, "Hey Clear, does it make you uncomfortable when I uh...called you babe last night?" I sat there with food in my mouth, trying to remember what he meant before I blushed and looked away.

"Well, no. It wasn't bad or anything. In fact, I...kinda liked it." I muttered back as he had this astounded look on his face before pressing on curiously.

"So, you don't mind if I...called you that huh?" Swift asked. It was really cute seeing him act like this, it was almost colt-like but still adorable, seeing him nervous over a pet name. Though I've heard some guys call me that for ill reasons, but when Swift calls me that it doesn't sound demeaning or flirtatious, but rather like a title or he's acknowledging me as something special to him. It's different in a nice way I suppose. With that in mind, I tilt my head with my cheek resting on the back of my hands as I answered.

"I don't mind at all. I think it's really sweet you see me like that." He smiled looking away as I heard him muttering something, sounding something like, "Of course I do." But I wanted to be sure as I beckoned him.

"Hmm? Did you say something Swifty?" He looked back at me, shaking his head with a smile.

"Nah it's nothing babe." After hearing him call me that, I was screaming internally, just the way he calls me that just fuels me with satisfaction. We finished up our meals shortly after as he told me to get dressed so we can go out together. I went straight to my room, took off Swift's shirt and used my magic to make my outfit reappear before stepping out and taking his hand as we rushed out of the house to start our little adventure.

We were walking down passing a library and making our way to the fountain as I looked over at Swift smiling eagerly. Whatever the surprise is, he seems pretty anxious to show me it. I found myself bumping into him as our shoulders rub against each other as I asked him.

"So Swift, where are you taking me?" He only looked at me without losing that smile on his face as he wrapped an arm around me, rubbing my arm in a friendly manner as he replied.

"I can't tell you yet babe. But you'll have an idea when we get there." I leaned my head on his shoulder with a pout as I begged.

"Awww come on Swifty, tell me. Please~" He looked at me in the eyes for a brief moment before looking away, before I saw his eyes shifting back and forth from my gaze to the path ahead as he sighs.

"Alright fine, we're going to the Carousel Boutique to get you the surprise." I refrained from giving a shocked expression when I heard him, taking us over to the same place where the Changeling Scouts were attacked. Though this may serve as an advantage to better understand what led them there to begin with as we continued our way down until we came across a rather sizable two-story establishment, befitting to appear as a carousel-themed home with pony-figures dressed in different clothing poised at the window for display.

"Here we are, the Carousel Boutique." Swift announced, breaking me from my thought as I turned to him with an innocent smile, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"It looks...pretty nice." I complemented as Swift blinked, took a moment to look around.

"Yea, I suppose so. It has it's features, but the ponyquins kinda make it seem uneasy. Like can you imagine living in a place and lets say those things came to life, that would be spooky." He shared before giving me a wicked grin as I smacked his arm.

"Don't try to scare me, I'm a tough mare who can handle a little plastic figurine." I stated before he gave me a sly smirk.

"Oh really?" He started as he reached for my arm and gave them a squeeze, feeling my muscles as I chuckled and flexed for him. "Hey check you out, miss macho mare." Feeling amused from his playfulness, I turned my head to the side with a smug manner.

"That's right, bow down and worship my superiority." I boasted, preaching for all to know and hear before my eyes bulged in a fit of laughter. I was holding on to my sides with Swift's hands under mine, his fingers ravaging my sides and leaving me in a laughing fit from his tickles.

"Hahaha Swift please...STOOOP! Haha, no more!" I pleaded as I was thrashing around, my body held close to his as he tickled me.

"Who's superior now. Say mercy and I'll stop." He chanted while tickling me as I tried my best to resist, to not give in before it became much as I pleaded.

"Okay mercy, MERCY! Hahaha, please no more Swift." he shortly relieved me from his onslaught and held me in his arms with me catching my breath and relaxing.

"You okay babe?" He asked kindly as my I took another breath with a melting sensation from him addressing me as I looked up at him.

"Yea, I'm okay. Let's go ahead and go inside now."

We stepped inside of the Carousel Boutique as the bell welcomed our entry with a chime followed by a sing song voice chanting.

"Coming~" We waited by the entrance as a white mare appeared from the other end of the shop dressed in a business attire and brimming with a welcoming smile. I then recognized her as being one of the Elements that I was tasked to find and remove, and here she was standing before me. She looked to be an easy target to dispatch of but yet if I acted now, then it would surely blow my cover and I cannot have that.

I looked over at Swift as he seemed to be waving at the white mare as I turned my attention back at as she greeted us.

"Welcome to the Carousel Boutique, where everything is chic, unique, and magnifique. Have you come here for the dresses?" Rarity inquired. As I watched her approaching us with a sway to her hips, already I felt this trigger of dislike towards her. Her pompous attitude, her high-class taste, and those demanding eyes, it all didn't settle well with me one bit as I tried so hard not to rip her apart right there. I tried to force a smile as best as I could as she began examining me from head to hoof, increasing my discomfort before she circled around me as she looked at Swift with a beaming smile.

"You choose some very marvelous options for the young mare, and you said this is for a special occasion?" Rarity commented. I looked at Swift questioningly though assumed that this has something to do with the surprise he has in store as he noticed my puzzled gaze and rubbed the back of his head in response.

"Hehe yea, but I couldn't decide which one she'd like the most so...I thought it'd be better if she picked out the dress instead." I was growing more surprised as I looked around the establishment to see all the different colors of clothing before I felt a small hand on my shoulder, gaining my attention and meeting a pair of sapphire blue eyes.

"Come darling, let us show you to your new attires and see which one that you like." Rarity beckoned as she guides us down the room and towards the back, but along the way I noticed a midnight blue dress that caught my eye, gleaming in a dazzling sparkle before I was urged onward, seeing the dress going further as I turned back ahead a bit disappointed before entering a room with a rack of clothes and a changing room. I looked around to find a clearing with three mirrors positioned to capture all sides of the model.

As I stood at the center of the room, Rarity brought forth the cart of clothing as Rarity used her magic to levitate three different dresses up in front of me.

"These are the dresses that was selected that were believed to suit your taste, if you like them, then please take them into the dressing room and try them on and let us know what you think darling." Rarity said as I looked at the three different dresses before me and took them all in my hand, forcing a smile once more as I gritted.

"Thank you miss." I then quickly made my way into the dressing room, closing the door behind my and sighing in relief as I was away from the annoyance before looking at the dresses in curiosity and hanging them on the wall, preparing to try one on as I contemplated. Seeing a red dress, I used my magic to rid of my attire save from my undergarments before wearing the dress as I glimmered with a satin red silk. "_So the scouts must have came here with knowledge of this being the resident of one of the Elements. But if I remember right, the creature known as 'Vincent' is in a herd with this Element so if I were to act now, it could jeopardize my mission,and may be risky as well. So I believe it is best if I somehow took her by surprise, where I know the moment is perfect fitting for a covert operation. Of course, I could do it now and be rid of her but..."_ I cracked the door open to find Swift there, and Rarity seemed to have disappeared. But seeing Swift's smile, I felt something heavy inside of me as I grabbed my chest and moved back inside.

"_Not in front of him. He's...an exception I suppose, and it wouldn't be fair for all his kindness and hospitality. So I must be patient and bid time until the moment is perfect."_ I then opened the door to show him one of the dresses that I've selected as his mouth hung open with a captivated smile upon seeing me. Receiving wonderful comments and compliments from him as this became ongoing with the other two dresses before he reached back and showed me the blue dress that I wanted earlier before I looked at him.

"Hehe um Swift, what is this?" I asked wondrously, feigning ignorance as Swift tilt with an obvious awareness and answered.

"This...is your new dress. Sorry but as you were showing us your new dresses, you didn't look completely satisfied with them and I saw your expression from earlier when I notice your gaze was tended to this dress so...here you go" He stated happily as I reached out and took the dress from his hand before I was making my way back to the changing room, changing into my new blue dress with eagerness and looked in the mirror only to internally scream out before coming out and receiving notification of others liking the way it looks on me.

I couldn't help but feel thankful for the surprise that I have received as I gave Swift a hug and was also admiring my new outfit, now looking forward to what our date may have in store for us both.

"Thank you Swift. You're a sweet Stallion to me." he gripped me more firmly in our embrace as I said that and responded.

"Anything for you Clear." After our little tender moment, we went to the register to check out and left the boutique as I was planning for what is to come ahead, only to find myself wondering what the date will be like for us both.


	27. Chapter 27: Love and Confessions

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. So I've been increasingly busy as of lately and just barely finished this, been getting more request for animation request, working, and things have just been swamping me and making me really occupied. So I'm sorry this got in just now, but it's a LOT longer then the last few chapters and I hope you enjoy it. Plus there is Clop in this chapter so I'll be sure to put a warning before it takes place. Now for the Shoutouts: **_

_**-sonic3461: Maybe, hopefully for the best everything will be resolved. We will find out what is happening in maybe this chapter cx**_

_**-Poke'boy24: I was considering on doing something like that but I like to keep things in moderation and aim more for the characters purpose. But we'll see what happens as we continue.**_

_**-ShiningShadow1965: I really hope she does too, only time will tell for our little ponies.**_

_**Now with those out of the way, let's continue on to the chapter. Hope you have a good read. please R&amp;R and let me know what you think. Enjoy the chapter and remember, Keep It Jammin'!**_

_**Chapter 27: Love and Confessions**_

_-September 5th : Swiftriff's POV-_

It's been three days now since I took Clear out to the Carousel Boutique to pick up her new dress, and while we were there, I considered that Clear didn't bring any luggage and assumed she didn't have any clothes to last her, so instead of her rewashing day in and out for her personal care, I bought her some more simple or casual outfits. She was reluctant at first, but I insisted on getting her some clothing until she gave in and agreed. Afterwards, I took her out to get something to eat and spent most of our time together, but I couldn't help to feel a genuine connection with her, though I still felt that there was more to this young mare. But hopefully after our date tonight, she can trust me more and feel more open to talk to me, and maybe I can tell her a bit more about myself as well.

As I rose out of bed with a comforting stretch, popping my bones back into place and getting the blood flowing throughout my body, I stood on my two hooves before making my bed and walked out towards the kitchen to do my normal routine of making some breakfast for both Clear and I. It has become a personal rule of them to make some breakfast and knowing that Clear would wake up by the scent and it felt comforting to know she take pleasure in getting out of bed to enjoy what I made with my own two hands.

With me turning on the stove and began my concoction of making breakfast, about fifteen minutes passed by as I heard the sound of the door closing in the hall, the floor squeaking under the light pressure of a mare who called with an enticing hum.

"Good morning Clear. How did you sleep babe?" I greeted warmly as she responded while making her way to me.

"Morning there." she then wrapped her arms around me and pressed her cheeks against my back, bringing a smile to my face as my hand lowered to caress her arm with care as she continued, "I slept pleasantly, and woke up the same way with you spoiling me."

I closed my eyes with a chuckle, feeling happy knowing that I can please my guest as I responded sincerely.

"What kind of stallion would I be if I can't learn to be respectful."

"Is that so? Maybe I can get used to this, or maybe you're doing this to keep me here with you." She teased from behind me, turning back to glance at her comforted form.

"Maybe you're right, or maybe you just have a strong, persuasive influence on me that I can't resist." I swooned. She looked over my shoulder to see the food cooking as she asked.

"Speaking of which, is breakfast almost done? I'm pretty hungry." I looked back at her with a smile as I was finishing cooking our food.

"Yeah, do you mind getting the plates for us babe?" I asked Clear as she nodded and made her way to gather a couple plates for us both before we heard a knocking at the door. I looked over towards the front entrance then back at Clear with a wondering expression as I held out my hand for Clear to hand me her plate to serve her food, returned a full plate to clear and repeated for myself as we heard knocking at the door again, except this time in more of a rhythmic beat. I sighed out in realization as a smile stretched from my muzzle as I looked over at Clear and she quickly grabbed my plate with a cheering smile.

"Good get the door silly." Clear urged as she turned around with her tail gracing my chin as she went to set the plates down at the table and sat down while I made my way to the door followed by another rhythmic knocking.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I called out in a friendly manner before I opened the door to find my blue-maned friend, Vinyl at the front door. She was a white mare, sporting a lime green tube top with black shorts that had purple linings on the side, wearing her signature shades and a pair of white headphones wrapped around her neck. She's a pretty chill mare, with a wild and shortly untamed blue mane and tail with a wicked attitude, she was a good friend of mine and was always down to chill for a bit.

"Yo, sup Swift, sorry to drop in on ya this early but...can you do me a solid bro?" Vinyl asked me in what seemed like a sense of urgency, even though I've never seen her really upset or troubled by something, usually it would involve input for a track, some kind of gear, or maybe even for me to fill in on a spot for her, but nothing too serious.

"Hey, is that Vinyl?" Clear asked from the kitchen table.

"Yea, you wanna say hi?" I asked back while Vinyl had this amused look on her face.

"I don't mind." She replied simply as I turned to Vinyl who was resting her side against the wall of the entrance.

"So, does that mean you're going to let me in?" Vinyl asked in a teasing manner as I couldn't help but grin from her jesting.

"Yeah, come on in . We're just having breakfast so I'll go ahead and whip you up something to eat." I offered as I let Vinyl in the house and closing the door before I made my way back to the kitchen as Vinyl took a seat beside Clear.

"How's it hanging Clear? You're lookin' really good. Heard a certain somepony got something special going on tonight hmm?" Vinyl asked as I was serving another plate for Vinyl before I saw her swipe my plate and took a bite. "Mmm, yo' Swift, ya sure cooking isn't your talent or something? This is pretty bomb stuff." I looked over the opening to see Vinyl eating as I blurted.

"Did you just jack my plate?!" Vinyl had a satisfied look on her face as she was licking the fork clean of whatever food it held.

"Hey, it's not my fault your stuff is really good. Right Clear?" Vinyl nudged Clear's arm as she took a bite herself and enjoyed the taste, looking my way and giving me a thankful smile.

"So Swift, I was wondering if you'd be available sometime maybe tomorrow or day after. I need a good guitarist for a track I'm working on and you're my go-to guy. You mind helping a mare out and doing me this solid?" Vinyl asked as I was making my way back to the table and sat down with the girls, ready to enjoy my breakfast as I replied.

"Yea, that would be pretty cool. Though I think we should make it for the day after tomorrow. Is that alright?" Vinyl stopped devouring her meal with her cheeks bulging with food as she stared at Swift awkwardly, swallowing and smiling at him.

"Yea, that's cool. Thanks Swift, you're the best." Vinyl complimented as I replied.

"It's no biggie. It's always fun being able to jam with you. We should have a jam with Octavia like we did the last time." I inputted as I caught sight of Clear making a disgruntled face.

"What's wrong Clear?" I asked as she turned her attention to me, her face cleared from her agitated expression before waving off the question.

"Nothing's wrong Swift."I looked at her before I see her eyes shift to Vinyl as I was even more confused. _"That can't be right, I thought she was always cool with Vinyl. I mean they used to hang out a lot, even Clear was wondering when she would come over again. Unless...oooh, it might not be Vinyl but her roommate Octavia and she doesn't want to be rude in front of her new friend."_ I smiled as I relaxed on the back of my chair.

"Sorry about that, I thought something was wrong." I give her a knowing smile as I looked back at Vinyl, who was demolishing her food as Clear caught my intention as she looked back and smiled in understanding. We continued talking and enjoying our breakfast as Vinyl decided to kick it with us for the time being while we have the time to just chill.

_-Meanwhile: Vincent's POV-_

I woke up and nuzzled my head into something soft, but it wasn't the softness I have become familiar with as I opened my eyes and noticed that Rarity wasn't in bed with me. I sat up and threw the blankets off of me, once again finding no signs of Rarity as I thought maybe she was in the shower, so I got up from bed, went to the master bathroom, hearing no sound of running water as I opened it to see no signs of anypony in there. I became more worried as I slipped on my pants and shirt from one of my own dressers, grabbed my jacket and Salvation on my way out the door as I looked around to see the house empty. I became now increasingly worried, thinking if she has been abducted while we were asleep. But that seemed not likely, because I would have heard something if someone came to abduct Rarity with my by her side.

I stepped out of the Carousel Boutique, locking the door behind me as I made my way down the street to see if I can find her around town, and while searching, I came upon meeting Fluttershy as she was carrying a straw basket on her arm as I approached her.

"Hey Fluttershy..." I started as I came to a stop, trying not to scare her with my approach as she flinched, turned around sharply and exhaled in relief when she saw it was me.

"Oh, it's you Vincent. You scared me, hehe. Is..." she stopped as she took a look at me and became more worried as she raised her hand up, feeling hesitant before putting her hand on her chest. "Is everything okay Vincent? What's wrong, you look troubled." She asked in concern as I looked around before looking back at her, taking in a deep breath to calm myself as much as possible before asking.

"Fluttershy, have you seen Rarity anywhere?" She looked even more concern, but kept whatever opinion she had to herself as her eyes lowered off to the side as she replied.

"I'm...sorry Vincent. I haven't seen Rarity anywhere today. We were supposed to be meeting up later at the spa today though. I mean...maybe you'll find her there. Would you like to come along? I mean...I don't mind, you are welcome to come." She asked timidly, her arms holding herself as turned to the side as her eyes peeked out from behind her long pink mane. She was an incredibly adorable mare, and her timidness added to her charm, though my worry was still in place as I looked around once more before looking at her for reassurance.

"I hope we find her, I'd be really worried if something happened to her." She seemed to have noticed my worries as she slowly and quietly approached me, placing her hand on my shoulder before it slides behind me and I felt her embrace me in a hug.

"It's okay Vincent, we'll find her. I know Rarity, and she is a resourceful mare. I'm sure that she is alright so, don't worry so much, okay?" Fluttershy spoke in a very gentle voice, putting me at ease as I returned her hug, feeling her large breasts press into my chest, but felt a warm, genuine care in our embrace.

"Now let's see if we can find out where Rarity went." she urged with a soothing voice as we parted from our embrace, her hands now holding mine as she guided me into what appears to be like a shopping center, with tents pitched up and advertising food and products of different sorts.

"I'm...not used to talking to strangers but...I will do my best for you ." She said with compassion before she blinked a couple times, her cheeks growing red as she covered her face with her mane as she finished, "AND RARITY...so we can find Rarity as well." I couldn't help but feel grateful for Fluttershy. She was such a compassionate person, and this is the second time that she has helped me in my time of need. I smiled happily to know that I had such a kind mare as a friend as I gripped her hand a little tighter as I said.

"Thank you Fluttershy."

_-Evening time: Swiftriff's POV-_

After Vinyl left a couple hours ago to return back to Octavia, I went back to the Carousel Boutique and as I went to open the door but turned out it was locked. I scrounged my eyebrows in confusion as I looked around to see the ponyquins on the window still displaying some outfits from yesterday if I remember right, but as I peeked inside the window, I noticed that there were no other clothing out on display. I was hoping I could get myself a nice outfit for tonight's date, but since Rarity isn't here I guess I'm gonna have to see what I have in my wardrobe.

"I guess maybe I should have told her I was coming by, or maybe come by earlier. But...I think I might have something back at the house. I hope." I turned around and made my way back my place, drawing closer and seeing the lights were still on, meaning that Clear might still be getting ready. Walking up to the front entrance, unlocking the door and opening it to see Clear nowhere in the living room or kitchen. I began to wonder where everypony went, imagining this being like one of those weird horror movies as I walked inside. The door slams behind me, making me jump and quickly spun around to see the door shut close, my hand reaching down into my pocket before turning back around to seeing Clear's face, making my jump as my hand jerked in my pocket, but remained inside realizing that it was Clear as she laughed hysterically at me.

"Hahaha, I got you so good. The way you jumped. Haha, totally worth the wait." I pulled my hand out of my pocket and sighed in relief.

"Yea, you really got me good. You had me worried there, I thought something was..."I was cut short as I noticed that Clear was dressed in her new beautiful blue dress, as it filled her voluptuous and curvy body and showing a bit of her cleavage, but too much to where it appears exposing. She looked directly at me with a keen smile as she beamed.

"So, how do I look? Is it...okay?" I couldn't take my eyes off of her, even if she asked me to, let alone my mouth hung open in complete awe and admiration as I was taking everything in. It made it even harder as she spun around for me, getting a good view of every detail. She had pretty nice hips, soft waist, and an incredible bust to fill out in that dress of hers. I could feel myself getting really excited just from looking at her as I tried to force myself to break my focus away from her.

"You look beautiful." She blushed from my compliment as she reached up and rubbed her arm.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked hopefully as I looked up at her.

"Of course I mean it. You're the most beautiful mare I've ever laid my eyes on." In my honest opinion, I felt myself drawing closer to her with each word I spoke as she blushed a crimson red hue. I could tell she really appreciated my compliments, and seeing her in such a cute state was not making it easier for my desire to have her. I quickly walked down the hall as I looked back and said.

"Give me a moment real quick Clear, I just need to find my outfit and then we can go out for out date." She smiled with suppressed eagerness as I continued my way down the hall and into my room as I searched in my closet for the outfit I was looking for until I found it tucked in the corner, hanging upon a hanger.

After getting dressed up and ready, I went to the mirror to see how I looked as I was dressed in a red dress shirt, with a dark one-button suit with navy blue dress pants along with a polished black shoes. I looked at my hair to see it draping from my face like silk as I went to my dresser and grabbed a hair-tie and tied my hair back in a pony-tail, giving me a more classy look as I smiled.

I took a step towards the door and breathed in deeply, feeling pretty nervous for what the day has in store before I walked out of my room to meet Clear, waiting for me patiently as she turned around and squeed in delight. This only made my face burn even more as she went around behind me, feeling my hair with an "ooh" sound and then slipping her arms around my arm and nuzzling her cheek on my shoulder.

"So, we ready for our date?" She asked eagerly as I replied.

"Absolutely. Tonight will be our special night together. Just you and I." We made our way out of the house, walking into town as we were getting a lot of admiring look from ponies, complimenting us on how we look so good together and some of the stallion's looking rather jealous as they got a good look at Clear, I ended up reaching down and taking her hand in my own as our fingers intertwined together. I looked off to the side to see her blushing with a restrained smile as we continued our way down to one of her favorite places that I've shown her, the Observatory.

We were approaching the establishment with as I could see her excitement growing before we were in front of a large two story establishment. We entered inside as I paid for our admission and were immediately given a tour around the facility until we found a room with open telescopes to view the night sky. We seized this opportunity and went inside and was looking at all the different array of colored stars and what we believed were possibly planets. After a moment of admiring the close view of what lies above us, we stood outside with our arms hooked together and star gazed, enjoying the night breeze as the stars shined beautiful with a brilliant gleam.

"Hey look babe, the Big Dipper." I called out as Clear chuckled while pointing at another constellation.

"Look at that one. Doesn't that look like a face?" She stated as I looked to where she was pointing at and chuckled from the sight before replicating the same face I saw, seeing Clear looking at me and bursting into a fit of giggles before a moment of gazing past and we stepped back inside and went to another room where we took a seat, the lights went off and a unicorn stallion was projecting stars in a dome-like room. It was a wondrous sight as we witnessed shooting stars, and even watching the stars literally dancing for us. As we were watching the performance, Clear never let go of my arm as she held it in a hug and nuzzled her head against my shoulder. We were content with where we sat by each other, and I could feel she was enjoying the moments we were making together. I looked down to see her eyes spacing off, staring in admiration as I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, breaking her focus and gaining her attention as she looked up at me with her lips barely parted and staring hopefully as I smiled at her. I was about to return my attention before I felt her hand on my cheek and turning my gently to face her once more as I met her beautiful smile as she asked.

"Can you give me another, if you don't mind?" She had a soft yet teasing tone in her voice that wooed me unable to decline as I leaned forward, ready to kiss her on the forehead as she lifted her head up, resulting in our lips touching one another. My eyes blinked a couple times, thinking it being an accident, but as I began feeling her soft lips caressing mine, I noticed she was pressing for my, feeling delighted by the event taking place and soon, my eyes shifted to a close as I was washed away from the electrifying sensation. I lifted my hand and cupped her cheek, tilting my head to deepen our kiss as she accepted with a hum of content, pressing further along in desired fervor. She wrapped her arm tenderly around me as we held this moment for a short while before our lips parted and our eyes open to meet the gaze of the other. We smiled with acceptance as Clear giggled before speaking.

"I never imagined I would be kissing another Stallion on our first date. But...I don't feel regret for doing so." Her words sunk into my heart as the red burning hue on my cheek deepen, barely noticeable with my red coat as I looked over to see the show coming to an end.

"Do you...want to get something to eat?" I asked invitingly as she nodded. The show then came to an end just in time as the lights turned back on while Clear and I stood up from our seats and made our way out of the room and out of the Observatory. We were walking down to a restaurant, and along the way, we passed by a couple who were talking about Changelings. I looked at Clear as she narrowed her gaze, drawing concern from me as I looked at her.

"Clear, are you okay?" She turned her attention to me, trying to shake off the expression and reply.

"Yea, I'm fine Swift just..." I looked at her and assumed what may have been the trigger as I finished.

"Does it have something to do with the Changelings?" She remained silent for a moment before she snapped.

"It's just I remember what happened at Canterlot, with the Changeling invasion, and it just really bothers me that they would do something like that. I hate them." I only blinked a couple times in confusion as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Really? I mean that sounds pretty serious and everything, but I'm not sure if that would be fair to hate them all if other Changelings who weren't involved is prejudged. As far as I have read, Changelings are just like any of us ponies, they are survivors, scouts, doing what they can to go on another day, and they feed off of love as a means of sustenance. I just find it hard to believe that a creature who uses love as a means to live is deserving of being viewed as something like a monster." She looked at me in complete disbelief as I was getting a little worried that I may be upsetting her.

"You can't be serious Swift, I mean they _attacked_ Canterlot, interfered with a royal wedding and even put other ponies including Princess Celestia as a prisoner, and you're showing those...things...mercy?!" I blinked a couple times from her choice of words, but understand that she is defending the pony race as we came to a stop and I turned to face her.

"I'm sorry Clear, I don't mean to be offending in any way, I just...I don't know, I don't feel it's fair like say there is a changeling who comes by, maybe from a completely different area and immediately ponies starts to attack them because they think they are here for another invasion. That's unjust and cruel, and it's not fair to the changeling. I'm not saying what the changelings did was right, I agree that it wasn't right at all, but I don't know their reason for doing such a thing. But I don't want to be the pony to judged another individual, no matter what they are without knowing who that individual truly is." I expressed in a calm tone, trying to not aggravate her as we entered a silent moment, Clear in thought to herself as I looked at her observantly, thinking it's best if we changed the topic.

"They're just monster's." She said in a low toned as I grasp her arms with care.

"Hey I'm...I'm sorry Clear. Let's not talk about that, okay? Let's just head over to the restaurant and then we can head back to the house afterwards." I suggested with a smile as Clear was in thought before looking up at me.

"Um, actually Swift, do you...mind if we can go home. I mean the thought of a restaurant sounds nice but...I would love your cooking a lot more." She requested to me innocently, her eyes looking up directly at me as she gave me an tender smile. It comforted me to know that she didn't take my opinion personally, I was afraid that I ruined our date but it's nice to see my opinion is heard without being judged.

So we decided to make our way back home as I noticed that Clear was blushing for some reason, gripping on my arm tighter the closer we got to the house. As we got to the front door I looked at her with comfort and said.

"I had an amazing time with you today Clear, this week has been great and tonight was really nice. I...hope you had a good time tonight." She looked at me in the eyes, blushing even more as she responded.

"Yea, tonight was actually really nice. To be honest, I don't usually go out on dates with stallion's that often or um...maybe at all." I blinked in surprise from what she told me as I asked.

"At all? So, does that mean that I'm your first date?" She looked away with a nod, and grew silent for a moment, her hand behind her back as her body swayed impatiently, as if she wanted something or was waiting for something while giving me quick glances. Seeing her in such a flustered manner was really attractive to me, it was drawing me into her, wanting to throw myself upon her as she spoke.

"Well, let's go ahead and go inside." She turned to face the door, waiting for me to open it. But as I pulled out my key and unlocked the door, I kept my grip on the door, looking down reluctantly to opening it.

"Swift, are you okay?" Clear asked with concern. I looked back at her as I released the door knob from my grip, turned to face Clear and with my hands gently cupping her cheeks, I pressed my lips against hers, massaging her soft lips as she was taken by surprise but despite her wide-eyed reaction, she pressed herself further into the kiss, wrapping her arms around me and holding me close. I could feel her heart pounding relentlessly against my chest, pounding in sync with my heart as we were in the mercy of our own passion. I opened the door and grabbed her by her soft ass cheek, lifting her off of her feet and carrying her inside the house and kicking the door closed behind me. Our lips parted from each other as her arms were wrapped around the back of my neck with her forehead resting against mine as we just stared into each others eyes passionately.

"Shall we take this into the room?" I wooed, giving her a desired gaze, my heart racing with excitement and nervousness as it only intensified when she nods her head. I carried her down the hall and taking her into my room as I sat her down on my bed, kissing her on her lips as I leaned us down with me on top of her, trailing my kisses down to the nape of her neck as she sighed in delight, gripping my mane with want as I was growing more excited, my impulses stirring and getting the better of me. With all the restraint I could muster, it wasn't enough as I could feel my bulge pressing into her thighs, yet she was too involved with my stimulation upon her neck to have notice. It was only that I have pulled back my lips from her flesh that she slowly collected herself, her eyes opening before she grew curious of the alien pressure upon her thighs.

"Um...Swift? Wh-what is that?" She asked with concern. I blushed with uncertainty of how to best explain how I was feeling towards her, and from how a simple kiss could turn me on to such an extent.

"It's um...well, it's...it's me." I replied uneasily as she grew even more confused as she asked further.

"What do you mean 'it's you'?" I only blushed immensely before I lifted myself up, using my arms to support myself as I looked her in the eyes and taking a deep breath as I felt now was the time to finally confess how I felt.

"Clear...I know we just met only recently. It's been about a week now since we've been together, to have met in a night like this, but as strangers that soon we became friends. But...I know it must be obvious by now, but I...I wish for us to be more then just friends. There is still so much I wish to know about you and you deserve to know more about me, but...I'd like to take the time to make that happen." I paused, seeing her cheeks flustered a deep red hue, her hands gripping into my back as she waited anxiously for where this was going, or maybe...she already knew and wished to hear it from me. With another take of air, I continued, "Clear, will you be my Marefriend?" I asked nervously, pushing the words out of my mouth before I gulped, hoping that I haven't made a complete fool of myself as I saw the look of shock in her eyes.

"Your...Marefriend? Is this for real? You really want to be my Stallion?" She asked in disbelief. It took a lot of courage to lean back down, gently pressing my lips against hers as she returned the kiss back, our eyes closing as we savored the moment together before parting as I said.

"I want you Clear. No, I feel...like it's something more, like...it's a need. Ever since you've came into my home, I could feel my day's becoming more complete, like I've been missing something and you were that something to bring it all together. The house feels so welcoming, so inviting that which I find myself incredibly eager to return home, just to see you Clear." Her eyes become glossy as I could hear a whimper escape from her, her lips quivering before she pulled me in her arms, holding each other in a loving embrace as I laid upon her. With my arms now holding her as well, I whispered gently into her ears.

"I love you Clear. Will you accept me as your beloved Stallion?" A moment of silence, with only the wet sensation of her tears trailing down my neck as she replied.

"I...Oh Swift, yes. I want you Swift. But...are you sure this is what you want? I mean...what if I'm not..." She paused for a moment, a lost for words as I caressed her cheeks comfortingly.

_**-Beginning of Clop Scene-**_

"You have nothing to fear Clear. Just let me prove to you that my words are true." I comforted as I kissed her once more, trailing down to her neck as she sighed in delight. I reached my hand down to the bottom of her dress, sliding it up as she curved her back up to allow the dress to come off, exposing or soft, perky pink nipples as her breasts bounced out from it's prison and her plump tummy creased out in it's soft glory. I reached down to lift off my shirt, teasingly lifting it slowly as she bit her bottom lip in anticipation before my trimmed upper body was exposed for her hungry eyes.

I pressed my body against hers, feeling her soft flesh mashing against my firm frame as I was package an eager beasts inside of my pants, begging to come out and have it's way with her. But I felt it's only right if I treat her first before being selfish, so I lowered myself and took her large breast in my grasp, rubbing them with wanting attention as she gave a soft moan. Her breasts felt incredibly soft in my hold, like squeezing huge marshmallows and seeing her pink nipples poking out, I took one in my mouth, suckling it with a wanting hunger while flicking her nipples with my tongue. She gripped the back of my head begging me not to stop as the thought never crossed my mind. With one hand holding her breast to my mouth, I slide the other one down her her soft stomach and into her panties as I came to my focus and felt her smooth slit brushing against my fingertips. I began to rub them up and down as she cracked with a high-pitched eep, followed by a desired moan as her hand reached down against my, but instead of stopping me, she pushed my fingers in more, urging me to keep going as I rubbed her marehood faster, sucking her breast even harder as she screamed out.

"Swift, oh god I've never...ever...f-felt like this. Please, don't stop. I beg of you, it feels so good." I parted my lips from her breast as I gave a suggestive smirk.

"I know what can make you feel even better." I leaned down from her breasts as my head was between her legs, with both hands free, I grasp her panties and slid them off, exposing her drench pink pussy. She looked down at me with heavy pants as she was lost in her own lust.

"Wh-what are you...going to do?" She asked in pants as I spread her legs apart, opening her slit just a bit wider before I pressed my lips against her pussy and massaged them with my lips. She wrenched her head back in a shrill of pleasure before I sucked her pussy, feeling her hands snap behind my head and pulling me in deeper to take more of her in as my tongue slides in to taste her delicious and bold flavor. She was gasping in relentless pleasure as her eyes snapped shut before she spoke in what seemed like panic.

"Swift...p-p-please. No more. Swift...Oh no, SWIIIIFT!" I then felt her sweet juice flood inside of my mouth, my eyes closed as I savored her delicious flavor as it gushed inside of my maw and being sure not to miss a drop of my delicious meal before pulling my lips back, opening my eyes to see a...purple coat with a bluish pussy?! I then saw a pair of purple legs roll over as the once plump mare who laid in the bed was now a slim, petite little purple mare with a bright bluish-green mane, with holes decorating her arms and legs and three ivory horns protruding from her head. She was now crying before she choked up in sobs.

"Now look what you've done. Now you know...You know that I'm...I'M A MONSTER!" she snapped as she continued to cry in bed. I felt so bad and completely shocked to see a completely different mare laying in my bed, but...it was Clear, right?

"C-Clear? Is that you?" I asked hesitantly as she replied.

"You know me...only as Clear, but...no, I am not Clear. I'm sorry Swift." She sat up and looked down at me as I was above her legs before she continued in between sobs, "I do love you Swift but...it cannot work. Look at me, you didn't fall in love with me, YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH A LIE!" She blurted as her face was covered in her hands as she wept. I crawled up to her and moved her hands aside, cupping her cheeks to face me as I wiped her tears with my thumbs.

"It doesn't matter to me what you look like Clear, if that is your name. I didn't fall in love with the way you look, I fell in love with the mare who would wake up and join me for breakfast and be there for me to welcome me home and treat me with care. Just tell me, everything we did together, was it all a lie or was it really you?" I asked earnestly as she closed her eyes, placing her hand on top of mine.

"I lied to you for who I looked like but, the way I acted, how I treated you, that was real, that was really me!" She cried out before I pressed my lips against her once more, earning a surprised sound from her as I slide my hand back down and caressed her soft pussy, rubbing on to her little nub of a clit and parted my lip to state.

"It doesn't matter what you look like. I love you Clear, and I will prove it to you." I kissed down down her body, seeing she no longer has her tummy, but still has nice wide hips and less of a bust, but still a cute C cup breasts, and now I've kissed my way down to her pussy once more, seeing a bluish colored pussy before me, I lolled my tongue out and stroked inside of her pussy as she gasped out.

"_Gasp~_ S-Swift, oh wow I...I can't believe this is happening. D-don't you know that I'm...I'm...oh wow you feel so good." She tried to explain as I was taking off my pants, indulging in her delicious pussy before pulling away.

"I told you that I love you Clear..."

"Star." She interrupted as I blinked a couple times as she continued, "My name isn't Clear, it's Star." I smiled from now discovering her true name as I stood up and presented my large erection to her.

"Then with that Star, I'm all yours my love. Now, come on up here my love and let me feed you." I beckoned suggestively, with my large cock protruding out freely in front of her as she gulped from my size, sitting up and licked her lips hungrily before sliding my flared cock in her mouth with a sensual moan. Her muzzle was incredibly tight, unlike anything I've ever felt before as she took my cock in deeper and deeper, making me wonder if she can deepthroat my cock deep inside of her.

"Oh Star, th-that's it babe. Suck it. Suck on my cock baby girl. Show me how deep you can take it." I praised before she popped my cock out of her mouth, expecting it to end until she pushes her mouth forward, sliding my large cock down into her throat until her muzzle was at the base of my cock, seeing my cock bulging from her throat with each gulp massaging my shaft while she was rubbing her tongue into the underside of my shaft. It was so much for me to take before I grabbed her head and began thrusting into her.

"Oh babe, I...I'm about to cum." I warned before her licking became more aggressive and her bobbing became faster until I thrust my cock down in her throat, pouring an exploding jet of cum down her throat and into her hungry belly as she gulped down stream after stream of my seed. She continued sucking for every drop before looking up into my eyes, smiling and pulling her head back as she released with a pop and licked her lips.

"Mmm, that was really delicious lover boy." She complimented, staring into my eyes with a half-lidded gaze before realizing I was still rock hard.

I pushed her down on the bed as she was now lying on her back spreading her legs apart to show her drenching pussy as her lips quivered from want as the head of my cock was position at her entrance.

"And now Star, with this, we belong to each other from now on. Do you accept me, my love?" I cooed as she nod her head with a smile.

"Take me Swift. If you really love me, then make me your mare and take me." No sooner did she say that did I enter inside of her, hearing a yelp as I could feel her tight walls clenching on me. It felt so good, like she's trying to rip my dick off with her sheer force, but her walls were so soft and moist that it made it really comfortable and more exciting.

As I pushed further inside of her did I feel a passing intrusion as she gave a sudden gasp. It surprised me as I looked down, seeing her breathing and looking down as I began to wonder.

"S-star, was that...are you a virgin?" She blushed as she gave me a teasing smile.

"Not no more, I...I gave my first to you." My eyes opened in surprise from the thought of Star, this beautiful Changeling mare, giving her first time to me as I leaned down, kissed her lips lovingly as she return with passion before our lips parted and I began to thrust inside of her. Each thrust making her nice breasts bounce up and down, feeling each thrust going deeper and deeper, as her tongue was lolled out, her hands on my waist as she begged.

"More, b-buck me more Swift. Make a mess out of my pussy, show me how much you love me." I only complied with a smile as I pulled back and then slammed my hips down against her, our flesh slapping together with a loud clap as I kept repeating this, going only faster and harder as she was now screaming out in pleasure that which I'm sure the whole town can hear us. I was panting from the intensity, but loving every second as I could feel we were getting close, her pussy was gripping me incredibly tight now as her body was starting to shake, and I gave her a final thrust before she screamed out with us cumming together. My cum pouring deep into her womb, glop after glop of my seed filling her as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she mewed.

"So warm, so delicious good, it's filling me up." We stayed like this for a few minutes until I finished filling up my baby mare. I was ready to pull out before with her unreal strength, she rolled me to her side with me still inside of her and kissed me on the lips.

_**-End of Clop Scene-**_

"Thank you Swift, and...you really do love me, right? You won't leave me after all this?" She asked with a hint of worry. I cupped her purple cheek, giving her a peck on the nose and replied.

"Of course I won't leave you Star. I love you with all of my heart and I want only to have you, the _real_ you in my arms from now on." While in each others embrace, we pulled each other closer in a tender hug, cuddling against each other as sleep was soon taking us before I heard her whisper.

"I love you too Swift. I'm happy that I met you."


	28. Chapter 28: Imprisoned

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. So I've recently started doing some streams on Picarto and that's where I was writing this chapter as well as doing some artwork and the such. A lot of fun, meet some wonderful bronies/pegasisters and just having a good time. Now this will be the last chapter for this month, gonna take a couple days break before writing the next chapter for next month. But let's go ahead and do some shoutout's.  
**_

_**-sonic3461: I'm really glad you liked the love life and relationship of Swift and Star. It was nice doing things on a different perspective rather then just the Main character, ya know. cx**_

_**-ShiningShadow1965: Perhaps. So many questions to be answered. Will they be answered here on this chapter? Let's find out and see what's in store cx**_

_**And now, I give you another chapter, and remember. Keep It Jammin'!**_

_**Chapter 28: Imprisoned**_

_-September 7th : Vincent's POV-_

I cracked open my eyes, feeling the ache spreading across my body as I was gaining consciousness, recollecting prior events as I groaned.

"Hmm...Wha-what happened?" I looked around slowly, but only found myself in the midst of darkness, but the smell had a cold, dampen scent. I felt confused, coming out from a daze as I was recollecting what was taking place prior to me being here...wherever here is. My body felt strangely placed, as if I was suspended when I tried to move my arms, only for it to be futile from the shackles that bind me in place. I looked around with growing concern, hearing the metal scraping into the hard wall behind me, my wrist straining from supporting me in place as I shook my head, trying to get a better grip of my surrounding and trying to adjust to the darkness. It only took a short while until I heard an abrupt groaning from my right, turning my attention to the source of the sound, what followed after was a blue figure arching from the wall, straining to get free from it's own bindings as it spoke in a tomboyish voice.

"Let me out, let me out of here you creeps. I swear when I get out, you'll ALL be sorry!" I soon recognized the voice as Rainbow Dash as I squint my eyes, spotting her rainbow mane and called out.

"Dash?! Is that you?" She stopped struggling after hearing my voice before turning to where she heard me.

"Vincent? What's going on? Please tell me this is some sick prank of yours." Rainbow hoped with a hint of awkwardness in her tone, surprising me from her strange assumption. _"Does she actually think I would do something like this to her or any of the girls? Heh, if we get out of this, gonna have to talk to her about that."_

"No Dash, I'm pretty sure we are both in the same position here." I replied. She started jerking away from the wall in an aggressive attempt to free herself once more, but was unsuccessful as she slumped back against the wall.

"Well, where exactly is '_here_'?" She asked out of concern as I took another look around, only to see the room we were in to be like a typical dungeon, the walls rough and made of some black stone, the flooring tiled with flat stones and sand, but the surrounding proved to show little clue as to where we are, only thing that is clear is that we are prisoners, and this is our cell.

"We're at the Changeling's hive." I heard a more somber, but sophisticated voice that struck me as it belonging to Rarity. I whipped my head to her to see her with a gloom on her face, before she turned her face to me, her eyes still had that sparkle, but it shined from her discomfort, from seeing her friend and I chained to the wall, and then she gave me a small smile of comfort.

"Hello darling." She gently greeted, her mane roughly disheveled, her make-up undone and drenched down her cheeks.

"Rarity, you're okay. I was so worried for you honey. I can't believe it, but...I woke up to find that you were not by my side, nowhere in the house, and I grew scared and worried for you. So I searched all around Ponyvile and even the Everfree forest. How did this happen, and how do you know where we are?" I asked from my concern, but was relieved nonetheless to have finally found Rarity. Rarity slowly blinked, giving me a soft and gentle smile before she answered.

"You were looking everywhere for me? Darling, that's so sweet of you. Thank you for trying sweetie. But to answer your questions darling, I was ponynapped in our own home." My eyes bulged wide open, staring at her in utter disbelief.

"At the Boutique?! But...HOW?!" I asked, finding it strange that she was taken from our own dwelling. Rarity only dangled from the chains that held her against the wall, her gloom remaining unchanged as she continued.

"It was still in the middle of the night when I woke up from my slumber. I was feeling thirsty and have forgotten to pack the displays. Finding myself restless, I went downstairs to do what I felt necessary to put my mind at rest..."

_-September 4th (Middle of the night): Rarity's POV-_

I awoke from a sweet slumber with the troubling reminder of my mistake that day, the thought of neglecting my responsibility to properly manage my business. But despite the agitation of my simple mistake, I found myself in the comforting arms of my dear stallion, his warm arms comforting me, putting my mind at ease just by his tender touch. Feeling secured, safe, and knowing that I'm wanted only made me smile as I caressed his arms, gripping him in gratitude before lifting his arms for me to slip out from bed. Adorned in my black nightgown, I made my way out of my room and down the stairs into the dark entry of the Boutique. The ponyquin's giving an eerie appeal, concealed within the shadows, but the ones who stand in display by the windows were the source of my trouble. I was about to make my way over to grab them and put them in the storage before I heard a banging noise coming from the kitchen. Drawing concern, I made my way over as I was growing a chill in the back of my spine, as if I was being watched from within the shadow as I was slowly approaching the kitchen.

As I slowly poked my head inside, I saw that there was nothing to fear. No intrusion, nothing misplaced or damaged, the only thing that gained my attention was the open window banging shut by the wind before swinging back open rather slowly. I took careful steps, still feeling unease as I reached out and quickly closed the window shut and locked it. I sighed in content, turning around and deciding to serve myself a glass of water, using my magic to grab a glass from the shelves and placing it on the table.

As I opened the cooler to grab the water, a warm rag was wrapped over my muzzle with my arms locked to my sides. In a state of panic, I thrashed about, screaming out and kicking, trying what I can to get free. I tried to use my magic but felt something blocking my channel flow. The only thing I could see were slim, purple arms with a feminine hand gripping the rag against my mouth, as I began to realize I was inhaling some strange dust substance that made every grow dim with darkness. No matter how hard I tried to stay awake, to try to break free, I only went limp against my will as I passed out.

_-Present time: Vincent POV-_

"So, you never got a good look at the culprit huh?" I asked, as she shook her head in response as I continued. "But you must have seen Changelings here then if you figured we're at their uh...Hive?"

"I have, they only come in to bring me food, water, and nothing else." Rarity confirmed. My eyes searched around as I was in thought before a question dawned upon me.

"Rarity, have you tried using your magic to get you out of this?" She gave a disapproving sigh as she replied.

"I have, many times, but my horn is being bound by this ring. It cancels my magic, rendering it useless." I shook my head in disappointment, given that option of escape out the window as I looked over at Rainbow Dash, seeing her fidgeting with the shackles on her wrist. If only I was more prepared and not have had my guard down...

_-September 6th : Star's POV-_

I woke up feeling incredibly rested, shifting about before I felt somepony holding me in their arms as I looked down, saw I wasn't in disguise before meeting Swiftriff's face, his eyes closed as he rested. I smiled lovingly, feeling incredibly happy that for once in my life, I've found someone who can genuinely love me for me and not for a lie that I display. I brushed his bangs to the side, caressing his cheek as he smiled, cracking his eyes open to seeing me smiling at him before I felt his firm grip on the side of my head, guiding me closer before we pressed our lips together, massaging each others lips as I soon felt his tongue invade my mouth, but I only hummed in acceptance before caressing his tongue with my own. He has a soothing flavor in his kiss, gentle but thorough with how he kissed me as I returned the passion back before we parted our lips.

"Good morning Star." He greeted. I internally squeed as this is the first time I'm experiencing such a welcoming first thing in the morning. I couldn't help but squeeze him into a hug, nuzzling into him as I replied.

"Good morning Swift." He chuckled before he gripped me tighter in his arms, feeling his cheeks nuzzling into my mane followed by a kiss on the side of my head. We held each other for a while before he asked.

"So Star, you've been a Changeling this whole time and you never thought to tell me? Like I know you were probably scared earlier, but hopefully by now you are more comfortable and can trust me more." His words sunk into deep into my mind, giving me something to consider as I stared into those wondrous hazel eyes of his. "_Has it really come to that point, or rather will I allow it to come to that? He's a pony I met this week, and...I feel this is an intention for a real relationship, and this is something completely foreign to me. I mean...it's now clear that I do care for him, rather deeply if I dare admit, but can I confide in him about my purpose here, will he still accept me knowing my intentions. Perhaps...I could tell him what he likes to know, to a degree."_

"I'm sorry Swift, for lying to you about who I really was. But...I never intended to seek out a companion or a relationship when I met you. I wanted to see what life was like outside my hive, so when I came here, obviously first impression was dreadful with those rude stallions, but then I met you. You weren't like those jerks, you were sweet, humble, and hospitable, as well as courageous for putting yourself on the line to help me that night. It was obvious how much different you were compared to them." I blushed during my expression, looking up briefly to see his admiring eyes, taking in my words as he glowed with a modest smile, making it even harder not to grow fluster by him and his adoring reaction.

"Thanks Star, I bet it must be a load off your chest to finally be yourself like this. But um...between us, now that everything is cleared about you being a Changeling, are we um...I am your Coltfriend, right?" He asked sheepishly, throwing me off before smiling and crossing my arms.

"Hmm, so you really want to be my stallion?" I asked with a coo, lying on my back and facing the ceiling with my hand on my chin in thought.

"Of course I do, you were no one-night stand and I've grown to like you immensely." He replied back, turning my attention to him with a teasing smirk.

"But I thought you loved me, and if we did became an item, what do you expect out of me?" As I teased, I was actually rather curious on how he viewed me and why he was still committed to being my stallion.

"Honestly, just your acceptance." He simply stated, looking at him with interest and wondering if there was more to this statement.

"My acceptance?" I repeated.

"I really only want you to take me as who I am, not out of sympathy or as a tool or an accessory, but with genuine intention that I can be that stallion who can treat you right. I want to be that stallion who wakes up every morning to make you breakfast, to support you in your accomplishments, who can give you the space to do what you wish out there, and then come home to a stallion who can make you feel at home." I blushed incredibly, imagining myself coming here, everyday, this being my home and not coming into the guest room but instead in the same room with Swift. I ended up turning around trying to hide my blush with a soft squee of delight before I felt Swift wrap his arms around me, holding me close from behind with his soft fur caressing my body as I could feel his warm breath on the nape of my neck as he whispers.

"And I can feed you all the love that you desire." Hearing those words sent shivers up my spine, making my fur stand on ends as I gulped, remembering how delicious his love was. Never in my life had I tasted something so pure, rich, and filling. Even now I can still taste him as I licked my lips and bit my bottom lip. Then he pressed himself against my rump as I can feel his bulge poking into me, making me exhale in want as I looked back at him before he nibbled into my ear.

"~_gasp~_ S-Swift...D-don't do that please. It feels..." I almost blurted out before he released my ear and nuzzled into my cheek.

"I wish to make you feel wanted, satisfied, and loved. I may not be the riches stallion, the cutest, or the strongest, but I mean well and treat _very_ well, and if it ever came down to it, I'd do whatever I can to keep you alive and happy." He kissed me on the cheek, holding me with such wanting affection that I could feel myself welter up with emotions I thought were diminished. But before I cracked, I shook some sense back into me and caressed his leg with my short tail. He sighed with appreciation, feeling my tail going up his leg and coming to his waist, his grip becoming more firm and his breathing heavier as he was enjoying my stimulation. I gave a sly smirk before whipping him on his plot, making him yelp out as I laughed out loud.

"Hehehe, now don't get all mushy on me lover-colt. The day just started and we have things to do." I was about to turn around before I felt his teeth bite into the nape of my neck, making me gasp out not in pain, but in pleasure as he bit me at just the right spot. "_This stallion, I don't know how he does it but at this rate, I will never be hungry with him around. Perhaps it's a good thing nopony knows about him but me."_ I smirked from the thought as I reached out behind me, gracing my fingers into his mane as I hissed in delight.

"Swift, we should really start the day hun." I urged him, gripping into his mane before he released his lock on my neck, turning his muzzle to kiss my neck.

"Alright sweetie, I'll get our breakfast going." He stated as he tossed the blanket off of him, feeling the bed sinking behind me, but then I felt his firm hand spank me on my ass, making me yip in surprise, twisted around and meeting his smug grin as he slipped his shirt on. I looked down and grabbed him by the tail, giving him a hard yank as he yelps out, falling back down on the bed and turning with a scrounge.

"What was that for?" he asks in a playful whine before I pulled him in a warm embrace and replied.

"For being a sweet stallion. Now..."I hopped on his back, my arms wrapped around him as I pointed outwards. "TO THE KITCHEN!" I exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Swift below me as he held my legs and carried me out of the room and towards the kitchen where I hopped off of his back. I made my way to the kitchen to grab some of the plates before Swift called out from behind me.

"Hey Star, how did you get that scar on your back?" He asked with a hint of concern. I turned my attention behind me, realizing that which I didn't bother to put on a shirt as I was bare naked before him, giving him a clear view of the scars on my back as I replied.

"I...had something taken away from me." It was a touchy subject for me, but for some reason I felt it was alright to tell him just a bit. He's already accepted me for who I am and I don't see the harm in telling him a bit more about just me personally.

"Like what?" He continued, showing curiosity to know how I got this wound. I took a moment to recollect the event that took place, remembering the hands that gripped my old wings, feeling them gripping by the stem as I shrieked in a panic,thrashing about before they were ripped from my body. Back in reality, my face clenched from distress from the memories as I simply replied.

"My wings. I had my wings taken from me many years ago. Oh how long must it have been?" I began asking myself, remembering the war I was involved with over what may have been about a century ago, perhaps more. The ponies do not talk much of it, but we Changelings remember. How can we forget? We were desperate, struggling for a means to survive and needed to take action. I shook my head from the memory before it absorbed me in, drowning me in it's depressing discomfort. I then felt warm, gentle hands upon my back, caressing my scars delicately as if to mend an open wound. Out of reflex, I sharply inhaled from the sudden yet tender sensation, still tender and delicate despite my sturdy body.

"I never knew you were an Alicorn. I thought the Queen was the only Alicorn." He commented in fascination as I dropped my gaze, turning my head around as I replied in disdain.

"I'm no Alicorn. That was taken away from me long ago. I am not even considered a unicorn. Just a Changeling and nothing more." I felt his hands withdraw from my back before they wrapped around my form, resting over my shoulder as his body pressed against mine in comfort.

"You're far from a simple Changeling, and you need not be an Alicorn to be great. You are Star, a beautiful Changeling mare who seemed to have experienced more then you deserved. Whatever struggles you may endure, I wish to be there by your side, to aid you however way I can." He truly is a sweet stallion, but such nicety may only get him hurt. I know he means well, but I can't have him involved with my affairs. I...I've grown to care about this stallion, and the thought of something happening to him, it doesn't sit well with me. I grasp his arms with care, nuzzling into them with my eyes closed as I sighed.

"Thank you Swift. Let's go ahead and start breakfast." He responded by kissing my cheek before releasing my and making his way to the fridge as I felt his arms slip my hands, raising said hands up to touch my cheek and smiled before making my way to grab the plates and utensils.

After a moment of arranging for breakfast and enjoying our meals, I told Swift that which I needed to head out to take care of something. He looked at me in question, that look that wished to know what was going on in my day, but he remained silent and only smiled.

"Alright Star. Be sure to come back home, okay?" I smiled, appreciating his respect for my own privacy as I kissed him on the lips, cupping his cheeks as our lips massaged one another, feeling him taking my bottom lip into his before it flicked back in place as we parted. I stared in content into his hazel eyes, feeling a sense of warmth as his eyes told me how much he cared for me. My hands graced away from his cheeks as I made my way out towards the door, a black tube top and mini skirt appearing to conceal my bare frame, turning to wave him goodbye before my hooves stepped out the threshold, feeling the soft rising of the sun's rays hitting my body as I closed the door behind me, leaving Swift with a departing smile as the door came to a shut and I turned, looking up and sighed out. "_Now, for the mission at hand."_

I changed myself back to look like Clear, as my body began to fill out and my hair grew out to a crème color with a rainbow gleam underneath, my coat changing to it's crème color and my attire changing to a long pearl-colored dress as I made my way on the edge of town, heading towards the Everfree Forest to meet with the rendezvous and continue from there to the Hive.

As I was drawing closer to the forest, my mind conducting arrangements on how to proceed with informing the Queen before my ears flicked at the sound of of a rushing wind coming strongly towards me. I gave no time to turn but instead jumped aside, twisting my body around as the strong velocity of air thrust my body adrift, sending my landing point further but landing squarely on my hooves with my hand down to keep me in balance, dragging across the ground and coming to a stop as I looked up to see a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail standing before me. She had that furious glare in her eyes, her teeth clenched together and facing me with aggression.

"YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH RARITY?" The rainbow mare demanded. I regained my posture, dusting off my dress as I flicked my hair to the side as I replied, feigning ignorance.

"I have no idea who or what you're talking about." Her fist began to tremble from how tight she was gripping them as she stomped her hoof forward, taking a step towards me as she barked.

"Don't play dumb with me, I _KNOW_ you did something with her. I saw you with my own eyes, so come clean and give back my friend." I smirked before laughing hysterically, seeing that my cover has been blown, but by just one mare, how unfortunate for her.

"Well that's too bad, I guess you weren't such a good friend after all. I mean, if you saw me with your own eyes, then you should have done something instead of ignoring me." I provoked, triggering her to snap in anger as she flew towards me at an incredible speed, in just less then a second, she already closed the distance between us as she brought her clenched fist in and smashed against my face.

She looked unsatisfied with just one attack, her anger still welling up, but her body remained in midair, her fist still connected to my cheek as I stood my ground. I only stared in annoyance as my body flicked with a blue flame, revealing my true self and surprising the pegasus as I brushed her arm to the side, gripping into it and swinging my fist into her face as she snapped in impact as she whipped away, only going so far before I pulled her back and slamming her into the ground. She groaned in pain, her body trembling to get up very slowly before I smashed her face back into the ground, my hoof stepping on the back of her head as she laid motionless. I was sorely disappointed, but then I shouldn't have such expectation from a pathetic, hot-headed pony.

"There's no point in just leaving her, I'll bring her along so the Hive can find some use for her." I lifted my hoof off of her head, leaning forward and grabbing her by the wing and dragging her across the ground and towards the Everfree Forest. But as I came into the entry thicket of the forest, I noticed a figure making it's way towards me from a great distance. Looking beyond the way, I discovered it being that human from before. Believing him to pose as a problem, I grabbed the blue pegasus and made my way inside the forest as quickly as possible, hurrying my way to my rendezvous. Yet behind me, I can hear the metallic swish of his large black blade cutting down his path. As I finally came to my destination, I grinned with a cunning plan as I dropped the pegasus and ran to cover. Shortly after, two large black snake creatures appeared, yet with no recognizable face or feature to them whatsoever, and Vincent came shortly after and looked down to find the rainbow mare and helped her out. He only stopped to examine her when he heard a rustle off to the side, focusing his attention away from me and to the source of the commotion as one of the snakes went out to attack it. Seeing he was distracted, I made my way over and drop kicked him behind his neck as he passed out. With a large, victorious grin, my Changeling kin's appeared around the two unconscious preys as we approached them to take them in as our prisoners back to the Hive.


	29. Chapter 29: The Hive

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. Just been a little busy as usual, but doing a lot more art stuff and hitting them streams. So follow me up on Facebook or Instagram if you haven't already and I'll give shoutouts while doing some art and stuff. Speaking of Shoutouts. XD **

**-ShiningShadow1965: Things are really getting heavy with Clear (Star) in the picture, and it's about to get even crazier. XD**

**And, that's pretty much it. Nothing too big, just the usual and giving you guys more chapters to enjoy. So, lets get this started and remember, Keep It Jammin'! **

_**Chapter 29: The Hive**_

_-September 7th: Vincent's POV-_

I looked over at Rainbow Dash, seeing her struggling more with her shackles out of frustration, but noticing her getting tired as her attempts are more delayed before she slumped back in agitation.

"Gah, how are we supposed to get out of here. We're never gonna be able to break free like this." Rainbow Dash groaned, her body dangled against the wall hopelessly. I took a moment as I pulled the shackles, looking at it as I pulled, making it creak but was unable to break free myself from it's bind. I gave a sigh before looking at the shackles in thought before I had an idea. I closed my eyes, exhaling to relief any tension before focusing on the shackle as being my target, but concentrating on the magic in my own hands to channel to it's destination. I could feel an extension of myself, like a second hand taking form and adding sensation to my right hand as I moved it down my wrist and slipping it inside. It was like putting my finger inside of the keyhole, and the hole stretched open as I slipped in, feeling the pins on the inside pressing down to accommodate for my entry. After reaching the end of the keyhole, I turned my 'finger' as the lock clicked open, Rainbow and Rarity turning their heads to face me in surprise as they notice that I have freed my right hand.

"Wait, you got out?! How did you do that?" Rainbow asked in disbelief. I turned to face to my left and did the same thing as I used my magic to unlock the binds to get free, dropping on my feet and rubbing my wrist to get the blood flowing and ease the strain. I looked up to see the girls smiling down upon me, as they now have that glimmer of hope in their eyes before I made my way to Rarity, seeing a black ring wrapped around her horn as I reached out, grasping it to feel it's cool, smooth texture and slipping it carefully off of her horn. Then with my magic, I unlocked her shackles with my hands ready before she dropped in my grasp, holding her close as she hugged me back.

"I got you Rarity." I comforted as Rarity kissed me on the cheek, her eyes getting glossy with appreciation as she choked out. "Thank you." Our eyes were locked as we inched towards each other before Rainbow Dash clears her throat, gaining our attention.

"Hey, you guys mind getting me down from here. These things are hurting my wrist." I felt pretty silly, almost forgetting about the situation at hand as we parted and Rarity responded.

"Sorry darling. Now isn't the time for such things. Vincent..." I was already making my way to unlocking Dash's shackles, starting from her wings before unlocking her wrists as she was freed and hovered in place with a look of jubilation.

"Alright, we need to get out of here and be very careful. We don't know if there are guards or if we are alone, so let's hurry on out of here." I urged to the girls as I guided them down, taking Rarity's hand as Dash hovered behind us. We walked across the room to the door as I poked through the barred hole, seeing the coast was clear as I pushed gently, the door swinging open steadily as I looked around before stepping out of our prison. We were now in a hallway that was composed of dark stone-like flooring and ceiling, almost like we were inside of a smooth cave, a long hallway with doors greatly spaced from one another to compensate for the rooms and torches hanging on each side, illuminating the hall for us to proceed, but only seen two ways we could have gone.

"Do you know which way the exit would be by chance Rarity?" I asked, seeing Rarity's expressing as she was deep in thought, recalling any memory to help our escape.

"Well...no. I was unconscious when they brought me in. But I think I remember their shadow's casting to the left whenever they brought me food." Rarity stated. We took her word for consideration as we marched down the hall before I stopped in realization. The girls soon stopped afterwards in front of me as they turned around and Rainbow was the first to ask.

"Hey, what gives Vince? Come on let's get out of here." I went back into the dungeon we were in as the light shined in, but saw nothing inside but the cold empty room as I shook my head.

"My sword, it's not here." I declared, Rarity and Rainbow Dash looking at each other with concern before Dash turned back to ask.

"And you won't go without it right? Then...guess we gotta look around for it."

"Now wait a minute Dash. Vincent, did you have your sword wrapped?" Rarity asked as I looked at her, knowing what her question was implying.

"Yeah, it was. So I'm guessing if these guys didn't have any magic in them it wouldn't be a big deal but...when I fought the other Changelings, they seemed to have some kind of magic property to them." I explained as Dash pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Dear Celestia, you sound like Twilight now. Okay, so they can move it. Once again, let's just look for it, the longer we stall, the sooner we're gonna get discovered. So let's go." She hurried off, going from room to room without giving us time to stop her or say anything as we chased after her. As we were running after her, Rarity's horn started to glow a blue color as she stopped and looked around the walls, with curiosity in her eyes as if she was searching for something. I stopped just barely noticing her halt as I turned to see what got her attention.

"Rarity, what's the matter?" I asked, gaining her attention with a soft hum.

"Oh, well there are strange gems around us inside the walls." She replied as I stared at her, my mind in disbelief as I didn't want to be offensive when urging her.

"Rarity, I'm sorry but we can't be distracted with gems at the moment. We'll focus on those things when we get back to Ponyville. Come on hun, let's hurry and catch up to Rainbow Dash." I urged to her as I reached out my hand for her to take. It was only a short moment before her hand was in my palm, closing my fingers and making our way down the hall as we see Rainbow Dash outside of an open door. We approached her quietly, noticing that something was up as I whispered.

"Did you see something Dash?" She pointed inside as I peered into the room to see the room filled with green cocoons, glowing with a pulsating beat as they hung on the ceiling and against the walls. I looked at it with a scrounge at this bizarre sight before me as a question escaped my lips.

"What are they?"

"Changelings. They are just resting, or guarding something." Rarity informed. I looked around the room, before something caught my eye as I peered in deeper to find the glint of the purple orb from my sword, Salvation.

"There, I think...I think they're guarding my sword...right over there. You girl's see it right?" I pointed out as the girls squinted their eyes to confirm what I was pointing at.

"Well what are we waiting for. Let's get in there and get it." Dash declared before zooming off as we called out in a muffle.

"No Dash, wait!" But she was already in the middle of the room, her wings barely flapping to keep her suspended from the ground while not making too much noise. Her tongue sticking out as she reached for the sword as if in concentration before it's handle was within her grasp. She gleamed in a smirk as she turned to face us and mouthed.

"I got it guys!" I replied in a muffle.

"That's great, now get out of there." Dash turned around and tried to pick up the sword, but it barely lifts from the ground. She looks down at the blade and silently groans, turning to face me with a glare before returning to the sword, descending lower and lifting it with both hands, her cheeks puffing out at it's incredible weight, her wings flapping to compensate for the massive weight of the flier and the sword before she made her way back very slowly. Unbeknownst to her though, the further she flapped away, the more strain the strap of the swords sheath was enduring before it snags on a chair, pulling it off it's front pegs and crashing into the ground.

Rainbow twist around with a tensed expression towards the fallen chair as Rarity and I shared the same worried face. We looked around before a distinct orchestra of cracks and pops emitted around the room, alerting us as the green cocoons were starting to break open to reveal what lay within. I rushed my way over to Rainbow Dash as Rarity followed in suit before I grabbed Salvation from her grasp and held it at the ready with one hand, the other emitting a black mist before converging into my Conductor.

"If anything happens...this is all your fault." Rainbow whispered to me as I looked over at her before she continued, "and ya lookin' pretty rad right now. Just getting that out." I chuckled as I replied.

"Thanks. Now let's get ready to kick some Changeling ass!" I exclaimed, Rarity looking over at me with a look of displeasure.

"Language please Vincent." Rarity lectured.

"They're coming out." Rainbow Dash warned, as everypony were getting into gear as we waited for the creatures to spawn out of their cocoons.

The green cocoon's cracking open, a liquid slimy substances stretching from each separate shell piece, breaking off one by one as the shell began to dimmer from it's glowing green aura to a more transparent, colorless hue, flicking to the sides of the now apparent and slime coated Changeling body as the curved halves of the shells straightened and shriveled to shape their wings. The screech of the Changelings surrounding us sending a chill down my spine as I look around at all of their bug-like teal eyes, focused on us as one sounded off.

"We have intruders. Do NOT let them escape. For the Queen." As one Changeling chant, the others followed in suit as they all roared 'For the Queen'.

We were surrounded by a total of five Changelings, each of the Changelings brandished an assortment of weaponry. Three of them wielding daggers, one of them brandishing a buckler and a shortsword, and finally one wielding a staff. I looked at their black weapons, save for the staff which had a more natural wooden aspect, the bladed weapons shimmered like a smooth black stone, grind and shaped as their respective weapons, with bluish-green wrappings around the handles, the buckler also glimmering with it's black stone-like feature, but the staff had a bright purple glow, with small green indentations that gave a floral pattern along it's body. I couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship of their weapons, but soon dismissed that from my mind as the shielded Changeling leaped towards Rainbow Dash behind me.

I turned around to prepare a counter action, but noticed two of the dagger-wielders darting towards me at incredible speed, forcing me to raise Salvation in defense against their attacks as their blades crashed into the side of mine. I looked behind real quick to see the shielded Changeling being launched away as Dash kicked him back before pushing herself midair towards him and crashing him into the wall. I was glad to see that she was handling herself quite well, and honestly should have expected as much. I turned my attention back to the two before me, pushed them off of me as my Conductor whirred, creating two large black serpents to extend from the shadows and stretched up, grabbing the two Changelings in midair while slamming them down into the ground.

I heard a cry as I turned to see Rarity protecting herself in a magical shield, being pummeled by the Changeling wielding a staff before he thrust forward, breaking through her shield and slamming into her gut, lifting her off her hooves before she was sprawled on the floor, trying to catch her breath. I made an attempt to act as I lifted my blade and took a step before Rarity's horn glowed blue, then followed was the sound of something coming from the walls within.

The Changeling with the staff stopped in place, looking around along with us as well before we witnessed purple shining objects poking it's way out of the walls around us. Soon, the walls cracking apart to make way as an assortment of purple crystals floated around Rarity as she sat up with an assertive gaze in her eyes, directing her attention to the staff wielder.

The Changeling grinned as he gripped his staff, planting his hooves down as his tail swished, eyes glared towards Rarity before the crystals began to spin slowly around Rarity. The Changeling only watched in interest, but keeping his guard up as the crystals began spinning faster and faster until one shot out towards the Changeling, barely able to react as he managed to deflect it, but more were to come as Rarity kept shooting crystals towards the Changeling. He did his best to deflect as much of the crystals as possible until on pierced at his shoulder and soon he was pelted with numerous crystals as they protrude from his body.

The Changeling stood in surprise, his body decorated with the purple crystals as if he was a statue before he gave way and dropped backwards, lying flat on the ground in defeat. Rarity took the assortment of crystals as she approached one of the knocked out Changelings and grabbed a satchel from their body and dropped the crystals inside.

"There, we got your sword. Now we may leave." Rarity stated, walking away with a proud strut to her step as we left the room and resumed our way to finding a way out of here.

_-Meanwhile: Swiftriff's POV-_

With guitar in my hand, I got the tabs for what Vinyl wanted me to practice on and have been working my magic for a while, but figured I've been playing for a couple hours and I deserve to have a break. I turned off my amplifier and sat my guitar on it's stand, smiling with content on today's practice as I made my way to the kitchen. Going to the stove, I heated up some water and filled a tea drain with Jasmine herbs before closing the drain and dipping it into the tea pot as it heated. I smiled in thought of how the day transpired as it was just me in the house. Star had to go out again to take care of matters while I was getting ready for tonight's performance.

_**~Fuuuuuuuu~**_

The tea pot was sounding off, whistling with steam shooting from it's spout as I grabbed a mitten and pulled it off of the hot plate and sat it on another cooler plate. Setting up my tea mug, I poured the hot tea inside of the cup and stirred it gently, inhaling the sweet aroma before tipping the cup gently to feel the hot steam hit my lips as I stopped, went to the freezer for ice blocks and put couple in before taking a drink.

"Mmm, that's really nice." I sighed in content, enjoying the gentle taste of tea and relaxing in the moment. Then my door burst open, making me spill my tea in surprise as I looked down at my floor and my pants. As I looked up, I caught sight of what looked like two Changelings as I tilt my head off to the side.

"Hey uh...hi?" I greeted awkwardly as they looked towards me before I continued, "You could have just knocked, ya know. You can't just be breaking into ponies homes, it's rude. But hey, I heard some stuff, you guys have it hard enough as it is so pop a seat and uh...let me clean up while I make you guys something to drink." The Changelings looked at each other in confusion and surprise, probably it being the first they meet a pony being hospitable to them. _"Hehe, yea Star was the same way too I imagine."_ I approached them with some tea and placed it in each of their hand before taking my own and sipping it.

"So um...what brings you here?" I asked before they looked up at me, dropping their cups and grabbing me by both arms.

"Hey hey hey, what do you think you're dohmmph..." They bound my mouth with a rag, taking a red flower out and swiping it under my nostril before I felt the room start to spin, my eyes feeling heavy as I closed them and entering a deep sleep.

_-Changeling Hive's Throne Room: Star's POV-_

Returning from Ponyville, I was taking caring steps within the halls of the Hive's Throne Room. The walls smoothed like darkened arch's all the way down the hall, the flooring embedded with purple stone tiles, a large chandelier hanging from above, obelisks supporting the roofing and straight ahead, was a silver throne, adorned with bits of purple gems and blue/green wood finish, giving a majestic and almost Victorian aspect. Yet sitting upon the throne was none other then my mother, the Queen of Changelings herself, Chrysalis.

"Star! My dear, it's so good to have you back home." Chrysalis stood from her throne, adorned in a black slender dress with silver linings, the bottoms of her dress cut in a fine licked tip as they give her an eerie, yet majestic glide, with black webbed dress gloves adorned around her slender arms, green lip gloss and green eyeliner complimenting her dark coat, and long, silky smooth Teal hair that strands down like a river. Despite her slender beauty, she was a powerful and admired queen who was respected by all Changelings and feared by all who know of her. My mother greeted me with a warm hug as I nuzzled into her embrace with a smile.

"I have finished the mission just as you commanded my Queen." I informed my Mother as she looked at me with a parted gaze.

"I knew you would my dear. That's why I entrust the most important task to you, and you alone." Hearing my Mother's praise filled me with great joy and accomplishment, knowing that I have served her exceptionally well, bringing our cause closer to it's destination and successfully apprehending _two_ of the Elements and that Human. We parted from our embrace as Mother fixed my hair, cupping my cheeks and looking at my face, examining me before smiling.

"You look well my dear. So how was Ponyville?" I smirked with a reply.

"The ponies, were incredulous and repulsive. Their initial behavior was that untamed and lacking." My Mother smiled ever more as she urged.

"Initial? Are you saying there is an...exception?" My face almost dropped, taking into consideration that I have made mention of Swiftriff on our last contact when I arranged a rally troop to retrieve one of the Element's back to our Hive. But, was she suspicious of my interaction and connection with him? It was best to not lie to my Mother, for the punishment may be dire and considered an act of treason. So I felt it was necessary to answer as needed.

"I suppose there was an exception to the matter. There was a minute occurrence regarding my arrival and meeting a group of stallions. Though they had some...ill intentions, and were easily manageable I assure you, but what surprised me was one stallion in particular. Not from among the group, but a wandering bystander, who involved himself for my sake and fended them off with words before action." My mother listened keenly to my tale, enthralled as she kept her smile upon her muzzle until I finished my tale.

"Hehe, such silly creatures. Immediately judging one by their appearance before truly understanding what dwells within. Perhaps, though his actions were meant to 'save' your well-being, but instead he merely spared his enemies. Either this is blind heroism, or an act of foolishness." I then heard the door opened from behind as the entrance to the Throne Room opened, revealing two Changeling scout's holding, to my surprise, Swift in tow. I looked back at my Mother then back at Swift, seeing that he appeared to be unharmed and slowly waking from a daze before Mother spoke.

"We had to assure that which you identity was kept safe and secure, just in case if this stallion knows too much. It pleases me to know that he had good intentions towards you, but nevertheless, he is a pony. Kind words and nicety doesn't earn our trust, not after everything we've been through. So, he will be used as a sustenance for the Hive and become a farming vessel. Take him away." Mother commanded as the scout's nodded, lifting him up and dragged him towards another entry leading to the lower levels. My mind was racing, seeing the stallion who cared for me and confided in me being taken away to the dungeons, and to be used by the Hive as nothing but food. His words about how he viewed Changelings, how there could be two sides to us and how we were prejudged. He showed an attempt to understand us and here he is, his concept betraying him with each step the scouts took.

"Wait!" I called out as the scouts halted, gaining the Queen's attention and curiosity.

"Is something wrong my Star?"My Mother asked, leaving me in a moment of hesitation. I have already pronounced myself, my mind was already made up. I didn't want this for Swift but...what can I do?

"I...I wish to make a request." I started, Mother smiling at me in respect as she cooed.

"A request? You never ask for such a thing, but I am willing to hear what you wish for." I felt a little more at ease to see Mother in such a calm tone in her approval as I continued.

"I realize this may be incredulous but...I wish to have Swift as my own personal feed. If my Queen will permit this, I will make it my duty to bring more to compensate as well as break our new prisoners to make an addition." I looked over at Swift, seeing his look of disbelief, but I didn't think it was in gratitude, but rather in disappointment. It hurt looking into those eyes he's giving me, I couldn't think of anything else but this. _"I'm sorry Swift, I know you may hate me after this, but...this is for your own good. I hope you can understand in time."_ I closed my eyes for a moment in thought before directing my attention to Mother, hoping that my request may be approved as she was clearly in thought, humming to herself before she has decided.

"I shall accept your request. After all, you have served under me well, and have never asked for anything in return. As well as you're extraordinary performance's to which I feel you deserve to have at least this." She looked over at the scouts and Swift as she commented. "I hope you are grateful you have met such a merciful Princess. She will treat you and use you to her liking. Consider this an honor young pony. Release him to Star." The Changelings dared not disobey their queen as they approached me, as I met them halfway and gripping Swift's arm, I forcefully took him away while thanking and bidding my mother farewell before leaving the halls and taking him away to somewhere safe from others.


	30. Chapter 30: The Commander

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. Sorry for not posting last week, I was going through some IRL things and managed to work things out plus wanted to make this chapter even better the some of the previous ones. Took some time, but I had some wonderful support from my girl as well as streaming my work on my Picarto with other artists out there. If you're interested, check out Swiftriff to see me write more of this story as well as do some arts. Anyways, SHOUTOUTS XD  
**_

_**-Sonic3461: We will see how strong their bond is with one another. Hope everything works out as it should. qq**_

_**-ShiningShadow1965: Aww thanks. It's really cool to hear that you like how these two are coming together, and we will find out where this leads our couple and what will happen to the others. Thanks for the awesome feedback. cx**_

_**And now, ONWARDS WITH THE STORY. Keep It Jammin'!**_

_**Chapter 30: The Commander**_

_**-Star's POV-**_

As I took Swift by his arms away from the Throne Room, I could see the hurt in his eyes as they stared at the passing stone flooring. He looked so lost and empty, as if he had the life sucked out of him. I closed my eyes, trying so hard to not stare, to not let the guilt seep in and hinder me. But here he was, the stallion that I have lied to, lost in my own hands.

"Why?" He asked in a somber tone. I dared not look at him as I could feel his eyes upon me, looking at me for an answer to his cry.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth Star? Wasn't I...wasn't I important enough, or was everything we had together just a lie?" His words stung like a venom spreading deep in my veins, burning me with increasing agony as my heart felt weak and heavy. I dared not look at him, I couldn't.

"I'm...sorry Swift. I wish I could have told you but..." I stopped, choking on my own words whilst containing this strange urge inside of me, so alien to me was this feeling welling up inside of me.

"But what Star? TELL ME!" He cried out, his tears streaming down his eyes as it soaked against the bangs draped against his increasingly reddened face. We came to the entrance of my chamber, a large dark-wood door standing in our way as I opened it without word, finding it more difficult to not break from his demanding eyes. I opened the door and stepped inside to a small room, a bed against the wall, a display stand where my armor and sword rest upon, a wardrobe with some clothing, and a tray with clear stones. As we crossed the threshold of my room, with Swift in my arms, I closed the door behind me as he turned to face me.

"Star! Please tell me!" He cried once more. I couldn't bare it no more, with tears streaming down my eyes as his voice pierced me once more like a dagger at my heart, I whipped around to face him and hollered.

"I WAS SCARED SWIFT!" He blinked a couple times, taken aback by my outburst as he was left speechless. I couldn't control the tears from streaming down from my eyes as I stared at him, slowly blinded by my own tears as I choked out.

"If I told you...wh-why I really came, why I was there when you met me, you would never look at me the same ever again. Your kind, you ponies, you've hurt my family and left us to starve, struggling to find a means to survive. You've taken from our kind and look at us with disgust and malice that we would at times come as disguise to try to survive. Until we've found these stones." I ran to my desk and grabbed a clear stone and raised it for him to see.

"We've been eating out of these things, barely able to cling on until this mountain became our home." I continued.

"Mountain?" He said. I nodded my head and replied.

"We took shelter where there were plenty these stones and learned to grow them. They became our food stock. But we're running short of resources, our food supply is thinning out and we had no choice but to resort back to having love. But we were banished once more and our numbers are dwindling, all because of you ponies and your...your...YOUR SELFISHNESS." I threw the stone on the bed as it bounces, hits the wall with a **CLANK** before landing on the pillow. I was breathing heavily, seeing the fear in his eyes before my shoulders slumped.

"But then...I met you. A stallion coming to my aid. The absurdity of it, I was completely baffled to see such a thing, and...the way you treated me... you were so kind, so welcoming and it was so foreign to me, so different. I could feel my body welling up from just your kindness alone, you genuine taste eliciting my senses. Then you had to go and fall for me. You fell in love with Clear and then I began falling for you. You confused me, left me at a loss of what to do. Between my mission with my family, and finding something I felt...I would never have once again. But I thought it all being a farce, just you falling in love with an illusion. I thought you would leave me when you saw who I truly was. But you didn't. I curse you because you didn't because now...I'm suffering from doing this to you." My hand covered my face with quivering lips as I cried in my own palms. Knowing Swift was baring witness to my own weakness as I wiped the tears from my puffy eyes.

"I can't have you hurt now. I know you hate me Swift for what I've done and I'm so sorry. But you must stay here and be safe." I turned around and grabbed my armor and started fastening it onto my body, it's shell gleaming with a silver-black hue, with a tuft green elbow piece and neon blue trimmings and sheathing my Reverse Khopesh sword on my hip before making my way out with my helmet cradled in my arm. He only watched me with mouth slightly ajar and sadness enveloping his eyes as I looked at him mournfully.

"I love you Swift. Please... stay here where it's safe." I closed the door behind me and walked down the halls, slipping the helmet on my head as it covered my sadness and revealed the look of a terrifying creature, the Head Elite of the Queen's Changeling Army.

_-Vincent's POV-_

After walking for some time down into the dungeon halls, we came across a large wooden door. I looked beside me to face Rainbow Dash and Rarity respectively, their face adorned with hope as this possibly being our way out of here. With a nod, we pressed forward as I rest my hands upon the wooden door, pushing it as it creaks eerily to find something none of us have ever expected as we gaze at marvel from the sight before us.

"Wh-what is this place?" I asked intrigued, as Rainbow Dash replied.

"I don't know but it looks so..."

"Beautiful." Rarity chimed as we gazed upon what appeared to be a town. It was more like a large village really, surrounded by a large black encasement with an opening revealing the sky at the very top, the village more stone based, yet not in a crude fashion, but rather with elegance or care as it's edges were smoothed to curves. The wooden doors have a mix of blue or purple glow to them, illuminate as even the fires that lit their lanterns around the town, glowing with a bright blue shine as it spreads around the containment. Watching the inhabitants fluttering about, we noticed that changelings varying in different sizes were everywhere, coming out of their home dwellings, making trades as they exchanged strange purple crystals for resources or supplies, other changelings making more homes and expanding even what looked like little filly Changelings playing while their parents watched them. It actually looked like just a typical town, and it made me wonder so many questions, my mind being jumbled with confusion, curiosity, and understanding. It made me remember about the two changelings I fought off earlier, how they came and were looking for something in Rarity's own home.

"_What could they have want to force them to take such actions?"_ I wondered to myself, making me question more and more the deeper I look into the town. But across the way, I noticed a large dwelling, a manor of some sort. Much like the houses around the town, it was very beautiful and compelling to the eyes of viewers.

"Okay, so we're in a town...infested with Changelings... WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW!?" Rainbow Dash belted before I turned to her and grasped her mouth close with my own hands to restrain her from drawing their attention. I looked at her as she had an agitated look on her face as my hand pressed against her muzzle as I replied.

"Same as before, we get out of here. We need to find out where the exit is so we can get out of here and warn the rest of what is coming." They nodded their heads in understanding before Rarity asked.

"So how are we going to get that information? This is going to take forever. I mean look at us, we stick out like a sore thumb, and we can't just walk up to them and ask them either. So..."Rainbow Dash asked wearily.

"We're going to have to either find the exit ourselves or interrogate somepony to tell us. So...we need to slip by and find somepony to tell us." I suggested, looking around for any response or other opinions as nopony stated otherwise, but instead nodded in agreement.

"So let's head in, and...Rainbow?" I turned as Rainbow looked down at me from mid-hover.

"Yea? Whatsup?" Rainbow Dash responded.

"You're going to have to touch down and not fly for a bit. We need to be as quiet as possible." I stated, earning the look a child would give when things don't go their way. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"What's the big deal? I can fly quietly." She argued.

"Maybe, but you'll be even more quiet on hoof. It shouldn't be so bad, right?" I enforced as Rainbow rolled her eyes up, sagging her arms down in defeat.

"Fiiine~." She sighed as she dropped down on her hooves and tucked her wings in. I smiled in appreciation before turning around and taking the lead as my foot stepped on the stoned road.

"Alright, let's go." I said quietly as we sneaked our way into the town, hiding off to the sides with our bodies against the stone walls. I looked around to see if we can find somepony to lead us out of here, until to the left, with an open alleyway ahead of us, I was hearing noises coming from within. I looked at the girls to confirm that we all were hearing the same thing, as we slowly approached and peering our heads around to see a small Changeling child rummaging inside of a trash bin, with dirty garments for clothes, bug-like yellow eyes, and a small patch of burgundy mane sleek to one side and shining with grease. Though he was a Changeling, I couldn't help but feel my heart sink to see what looked like a homeless child, scrounging for food. _"The poor kid. How long has it been since he has last eaten?"_ A part of my mind was telling me to keep going and find out where the exit is, but my heart was telling me to help the poor filly. I stepped from around the corner and made my way towards the young filly as Rainbow poked out.

"Vincent, what are you _doing_?! Get back here." Rainbow quietly beckoned, trying to call me back as I was already within the alleyway, making my way towards the small child. The child turned around, flinched in panic as he dropped from the trash bin on his back against the floor, scurrying backwards with small hisses. I stepped my advances and looked at him in pity, feeling sorry for the little guy as he was trying so hard not to cry, his lips quivering as he quickly rolled on his feet and made a run for it.

"W-wait!" I threw my hands out, hoping he'd stop as he did so, his back still turned towards me but remained motionless.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I called out to him, hoping to calm him down as he choked.

"Y-Y-you're going to...t-take me in. To work, to go out _there_ and hurt others. I don't wanna. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" He screamed out as he kept running. I tried to stop him as he had his head down, quickly running out of the alleyway until he bumped into what looked like another adult Changeling clad in armor, possibly a guard. The guard turned to face the child before reaching out and taking his arm.

"Where are your parents little one?" The guard asked with an assertive tone, scaring the child as he tried to free his arm from the guards grasp, but to no avail as he showed no signs of releasing. The child cried out in panic, pleading to be set free as the guard repeated himself, and once more, received nothing but cries. I couldn't just stand there and just watch this child being taken in, but if we were spotted, it's back to square one._ "Shit, what do I do? The child needs some help but...is what awaits him really serious? Perhaps...he'll become a recruit."_ I turned to face the girls as they were still at the corner, or rather Rarity was as Rainbow Dash looked like she was itching for some action as she was being held back by Rarity. I turned back to see the guard lifting the kid off of his feet and draped on his shoulder as he turned around.

"If you have no parents, then for the Changeling race, you must be put to some use as repayment for your meals we will provide you." The guard indicated as the child was banging on the back of his armor.

"NO NO NO, I DON'T WANT TO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! PLEASE, SOMEPONY, HELP!" The child wailed out, trying with all of his might to be set free. I couldn't stand by and let them take this child away to force him into something. Without another thought, I ran after the guard as he was walking away, not minding what the girls had to say behind me as I summoned my Conductor to create tendrils to appear from the ground before the guard. He looked down in alarm, finding it a handicap to draw his sword from it's sheath as the snake-like tendril lurched upon him, thrusting it's head to his chest while I used my magic I've learned to levitate the child, encompassing him in a dark purple aura and freeing him from the guards loosened grasp before said guard was slammed into the wall. The little colt looked down from midair at me, my arm raised to keep him suspended as he gave me a smile with his arms flailing to keep 'balance'.

"Thank you mister. You...saved me." The little colt thanked, filling me with such joy and satisfaction to see that I helped make a difference and being thanked for it. I looked up at him with a nod, letting him down nice and easy until he touched down on the ground. As I opened my mouth to speak, the little Changeling hustled his way to me and hugged me, nuzzling his head against my stomach with a firm grip.

"Thank you mister. You're my hero." My heart melted when he said those words, I was lost as they ranged in me, but slowly coming back, I looked down at the little colt, petting his mane appreciatively.

"Y-You should hurry along now." I said before a loud whistle blared out repetitively, coming from the guard sitting against the wall before I was hearing a distant sound approaching our way. I looked back down at the little colt as he held me tighter in fear as I had him face me to have his attention.

"Listen, go to the two mares behind me. They'll keep you safe. Go!" I urged and moved him along the way as he looked hesitantly towards Rarity and Rainbow Dash before I urged him onward. Watching to ensure the colt was safely with the girls, I heard the sound of clanking armor and galloping hooves reaching the end of the alleyway from behind me as I turned to see a squad of armored Changeling guards blocking the way. I reached up and grasp the handle of Salvation as it unlocked immediately, unsheathed the large black blade and stabbed it into the ground. I stood between the guards and my friends and I wasn't going to let these guards have their way to take us or an innocent little child.

"Wait a minute...YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE DUNGEON." One of the guards declared, pointing a finger towards me. As he unsheathed his weapon, so did the other guards behind him, directing their blades towards me in a threatening manner.

"You will come with us now. Along with your cronies." Said the leading guard, gripping his blade with both hands as they slowly approached me. Casting aside any distracting thoughts, only keen to ridding my enemies before me, I lifted my Conductor as it hummed with an eerie dark glow, pulsating from my arm before the back of the plate began expanding as the sound of bending metal was heard, stretching out and thickening to become like my own buckler.

"Then what are you waiting for." I gripped my blade before dashing out to them, pulling it out of the ground along the way as it swings overhead and comes crashing down to them. They scattered away except for one, who lifted his shield up to protect himself as Salvation splits into the black metal, cracking the shield nearly in half and slamming my opponent into the ground as green blood leaked out from under the shield, either from the impact or my blade cutting into the shield and in his arm. I ripped Salvation out from the shield as a few Changeling men dash towards me, swinging their blades as I swung mine even faster, despite the immense size of my blade, all my training and discovered potential has led down to this point, where three guards aren't able to fend off against my attacks, and how easily I could fend their mustered blows.

_-Rarity's POV-_

From behind, the little colt was nuzzled into Rainbow as she rolled her eyes, patting his shoulder awkwardly as Rarity swooped him up and held him close.

"It's alright dear, Vincent's got everything under control." Rarity comforted to the little colt in her arms, as he looked up with a smile and nuzzled into her. Rarity caressed the little guys mane as she looked up, watching as Vincent was slashing down one guard after another, using what arsenal of magic he had at his disposal before the colt gained her attention.

"Excuse me, miss? Do you...have some Lovulites by chance?" He asked in such in adorable manner, with those big, buggy yellow eyes that just pleaded, yet I was oblivious to what he was referring to as I asked.

"What is a Lovulite darling?" the colt bounced about as he started in his explanation.

"Well, a Lovulite is a shiny, purple rock we eat. It's super yummy, although doesn't come in big sizes, but we learned to live off of them in place of love...kinda sorta." I listened and recalled me gathering something that matched that description as I reached down in my satchel I was carrying back when we gathered Vincent's sword and pulled out a purple crystal before presenting it to the little colt as he stared at it with a hungry gaze, licking his lips with a gulp.

"Do you mean this darling?" I asked as he nodded his head vigorously in response as I looked from the crystal to the colt and back before smiling at the little one and handing him the crystal piece.

"Here you go. If this is a means for you to eat, then you need what strength you can get." I offered as the colt looked up at me with adoring eyes before taking the crystal and biting into it as he suckled it, the crystal's purple glow began to fluctuate before dimming down, it's brilliance lessening as it was losing it's color until it was but only a clear crystal. He had purple juice leaking from his lips as he gave a satisfied sigh, wiping his mouth from the substance and looked up at me with the sweetest smile he could ever have mustered.

"Thank you so much miss." He thanked genuinely as I tilted my head in adoration as I reached in my satchel and gave him the rest of the crystals I have found.

"Here. This is better used for your own well being then what I intended for. We ponies do not need to live off of these, but you do. So here, you should have them." I offered, seeing the look of sheer surprise from the little Changeling colt as he gawked at me.

"Miss, I...I don't know what to say. Th-thank you. Thank you very much. W-who are you guys?" He asked, looking at Rainbow at I as we introduced.

"I'm Rainbow Dash kid." Rainbow stated with confidence, keeping a watch on Vincent as I followed.

"And I'm Rarity. Now, what is your name little one?" I asked kindly as he smiled in response.

"My name is Trent." I brushed his mane to the side as I knelt down on my knees so we met eye to eye.

"That's a lovely name Trent. It's a pleasure to meet you darling." I complimented as Rainbow looked alarmed before quickly turning to face us.

"We got company. More guards." Rainbow alerted as I looked down to where she was pointing to confirm that more guards were indeed on there way as I faced Trent and grasped his shoulders to gain his full attention.

"Trent, you have to get out of here and get to somewhere safe." He looked at me with concern, his eyes skimming up and down, finding the right words to say before he asked.

"But...what about you Miss Rarity?" I smiled comfortingly to him as he lowered his chin before I picked it back up to face me.

"Don't worry Trent, we'll be fine. But you need to get out of here and find a safe place to hide. Now please, go. We'll hold them off." I urged him gently, pushing him along before he set off on his own, looking back our way and carrying the satchel of Lovulites along with him. I only watched to see him make his way, hoping he'd find someplace safe before Rainbow called for my attention.

"Hey Rarity, you're going to just watch or help me out here?" I raised an eyebrow, turning around to see the guards drawing nearer as my horn glowed.

"You know I am always here to help." I stated while bracing ourselves for the oncoming combat.

_-Vincent's POV-_

Blocking another attack while holding a guards arm in a locked position, I parried the attack blade aside and slashed at his face before using the butt of my handle to break the guards arm backwards and kicking him down. When I looked up, more guards were coming in, it was as if for every one I take out, another would take it's place._ "Just how many infantrymen do these Changelings have at their disposal? This is simply ridiculous, I'm not sure how much longer I can continue with this."_ As I continued to drop the numbers one at a time, I then heard somepony from behind call out for my attention.

"That's enough Human. Stand down now, or we will execute your friends here if you fail to cooperate." I stopped my assault, turning around and to my horror, finding Rarity and Rainbow Dash apprehended by a swarm of guards with weapons placed on both of their throats. I gripped Salvation, wanted to dash out there and cut them all up but...I couldn't risk hurting them. I was at their mercy and there was nothing I can do to stop them so, the best thing I could do was sheath my weapon and surrender myself to them. With my hands behind my head, I knelt down onto the floor as the guards kicked me down, my face impacting the floor with my hands wrenched to the side before I felt the cold metal gripping my wrist, locking my arms behind my back and forced up on my feet as they walked me down the street with my friends soon in tow as they looked at me.

"Do you think we're going back to the dungeon?" Rarity asked me. I looked down, believing that to be the case.

"I don't know." I simply said. Rainbow had an annoyed expression on her face as we were all being lead away as the eyes of different Changelings were staring at us, a mixture of awe, fear, and concern. I looked towards where we came from as I assumed that's where we were being lead to, until we turned off away from the dungeon doors as I gained a look of confusion. I looked over at a guard beside me as I quickly inquired.

"Where are you taking us?" I demanded as he huffed in his reply.

"To the Queen herself. She demanded if you were to escape and cause trouble, then you were to be summoned in her presence." I blinked a couple times in wonder, curious as to why this 'Queen' would demand to see _me_, even after...making our escape. What does she have in store for us?

_-The Hive's Castle-_

As we made our way down the halls of this grand and sculpted entrance, with towering jet black archways greeting us down, purple carpeting unrolled all the way down to the small flight of stairs, and blue tapestries on the walls with markings of different sorts with gray statues of what I assumed was the Queen, some other changelings, another in a uniquely intimidating armor and curved sword, and then one of another male unicorn who wasn't a changeling, but a pony with a slightly long mane but was adorned in what looked like a cape and armor plates. I was reading some of them before being pushed onward by the guard behind me until we climbed the small set of stairs as the guards opened the large double-doors to reveal what looked like a throne room, except the throne was on the upper level of the large square room and was occupied by a slender changeling woman, with a black coat, slender features, even skinnier the Rarity, but was quite elegant in her own nature, with long green silky strands for hair, green lipsticks and eyeliner, and a sleek black dress. She stared down at us with glowing green eyes, not bug-like compared to her underlings, but more natural eyes. She was truly a sight to behold as she took a stand, seeing the holes decorating her body similar to the Changelings around here.

"Welcome my human, and two of the Elements of Harmony as well. It's so nice to see you both once again." She laughed with wicked intent, her voice echoed with a possessed chord in her dialect. It was fascinating to say the least, despite the situation we are all in at the moment until I realized what she just said, blinking a couple times as I looked at her questioningly.

"_Your_ human? I am not a pet nor am I some item to be owned. What do you want with us?" She gives a sultry smirk with her chin resting on the back of her delicate hands as she replies.

"I want what is right for my hive. Ponies have denied us the means to survive, casting us aside as if we were insignificant or bloodthirsty creatures. They think _we_ are the ones who are evil, but they are wrong. It is the _ponies_ who are the evil ones, for treating us with such malice and contempt while they bask in their greed and bottomless desire of 'equality', when what they really want is _power_. The power to do as they please, when they please, and how so. Well no more, and I personally will put myself on the front to put this tyranny to an _end._" Her voice boomed with power and charisma as she stood adamant with confidence in her declaration. Such a display is further convincing and chilling to be suitable for that belonging to a queen.

"I cannot say what has happened in the past, or as the history between the two sides have dictated towards, but I have heard that you Changelings aren't as innocent as well, crashing a wedding and attempting to invade a major populace. But what really sets me off and won't excuse this is you kidnapping two ponies I hold dearly as well as myself." I stated, earning a smirk to rise from her delicate features, baring sharps fangs that distorts her marvelous appeal.

"You have nopony to blame but yourselves for getting involved in such dangerous matters." A feminine voice boomed as I looked off to the side, seeing a figure clad in very exquisite and intimidating armor approaching the Queen. The figures eyes glowed in a neon blue shine, her armor gleamed with a dark-steel polish, with a tuft embroidered under blue elbow padding with designs swirling like that of a liquid encased in stone, and with a slight bust on the chest piece as well as the figures thin frame, I assumed that it was a she, but what also peaked my interest when looking closer is the three horns protruding in a curve from her head. She came to a stop beside the Queen and turned to face us, looking down and examining the scene before her before her eyes narrowed towards me.

"You're so quick to push the blame on others and to judge us in accusation, just like these ponies. You don't know our struggles and what we have endured and yet here you stand thinking it's okay to look down on us?!" She took a step forward, edging closer to the railing of the ledge as her gauntlet scraped against it's stoned surface, gazing down at us with what felt like a venomous anger.

"I only state what I see. We all have struggles that we must endure, and we have our ways of confronting such struggles. You chose to confront it and forcing us to get involved yourselves. There could have been another way, but you chose to take this course of action." I replied back, seeing her gripping the railing before the Queen chuckles.

"My dear human, it is unwise to antagonize my dear Commander here. She does not take too kindly to defiance involving her family and our cause. If you value your safety as well as your friends, I suggest you mind what you say." The Queen warned, as I looked up towards her, feeling mixed in her claim but sense a hint of belittlement as I retort.

"With all due respect, but I see the fault isn't mine if she cannot handle what opinion I speak, whether I speak in respect or aggression. But I will warn you..." I turned my attention to the Queen's "Commander" and continued, "If you intend to seek harm to my friends, then you will be given no mercy from me, and I will do whatever is in my power to force your submission." The Commander only stared, her gaze narrowing before she gave a bellowed laugh, gripping her gut as she was howling in laughter as she forced out.

"You hehe...make _ME_ submit? Hahaha, oh you are...heh, so adorable." She came to a calm, regaining her composure as before jumping off the ledge, landing on the ground as it cracks beneath her feet, slowly standing up and approaching me as she continued, "You cannot even begin to comprehend what you are facing, let alone hope to challenge me. You are like an insect, scurrying about and trying to survive until something unknown to you comes and crushes your insignificant life away. But..." She comes to a stop in front of me, her piercing blue eyes burning into me.

"If you believe you can stand and defend yourself and your...'friends', then I will allow you to amuse me. GUARDS! Release his bindings and take the prisoners away so they may watch as their 'hero' falls in futility, right before their own eyes." The guards beside me nodded as the reached behind me and unlocked the restraints holding me as my arms were now free. Rubbing my wrists, I looked up at the Commander before turning back, hearing the shuffling of hooves as they pushed the girls away to a side entrance as I called out to them.

"STOP! BRING THEM BACK HERE!" As I hollered out, ready to run after them as I turned on my heel, I felt a heavy thrust against my sides as my eyes bulged from the sharp pain before being launched off my feet and sliding along the hard flooring.

"You should be focusing more on yourself instead of them. What good are you if you're just going to die willingly?" She sneered with me coughing on the floor before forcing my body back up, rubbing my side from which took the impact as I retorted.

"I won't die, not today and not by you, Changeling." I shot back at her. She reached beside her and grasped her weapon strapped on her hip before pulling out a crescent bladed weapon and said.

"Then fight me you fool." She challenged, with a twist of her wrist, the blade shined with a ringing sound before she leaped towards me, accelerating rapidly as I reached up quickly to draw Salvation in a moments time.

**~CLANK~**

Our weapons collided against one another, but she began pushing her blade in more, surprising me with how incredibly strong she was as I had to actually push back to keep her at bay._ "She's not no ordinary Changeling. She's got power in her that her looks deceive to disbelieve. I can't afford to underestimate her."_ Feeling more determined, I summoned my Conductor, increasing the size of my claws before raking her sides as she gasped out. But at that moment, as I cut into her armor, I felt a slight pain on my sides, like my body was graced by a set of daggers as we both hobbled backwards. I looked down at my side to see no shreds in my clothes or any signs of damage, confusing me even more as the damage is apparent, feeling a stinging sensation on my side.

Seeing my attack haven't made contact with her flesh, she disregards her concerns before crouching down low, her body nearly parallel with the ground with her sword in a backhand position before bolting at and incredible speed towards me. She zigzagged from side to side before swiping my way as I flicked my weapon upwards, deflecting her attack as she twirled in motion, spun around me and attempted to slash at my back, but I slipped Salvation down between us and intercepted her attack to stop the blow in it's track. My Conductor raised, it glowed with a black, misty aura in front of me while holding off the Commander behind me as something began shifting in the ground. As the Commander tried pressing forward, she was then launched back as a large black tendril smashed against her chest, sending her skidding across the ground as she quickly regained her footing, sliding on her hooves with her sword cutting into the tiled floor.

She was ready to stand up as three tendrils reeled their heads high up before diving down to attack her. She quickly sidestepped as it grazed past her chest piece as another roared down upon her, it's jaws splitting open as black strands stretched apart to reveal an open void within it's stretched maw. Her eyes narrowed as she gripped her blade, twisting her body around whilst raising her weapon in hand, the cold steel nearing her approaching enemy as it's jaws stretched as wide as her whole body before she was consumed inside of the black serpentine beast. Though her body remained whole and unharmed, the beast itself was split into two, it's face opening and spreading apart off the sides before colliding into the ground, scattering into particles of black dust, leaving the Commander standing with her weapon pointing up to the ceiling. But the third tendril gliding across the ground, bearing it's fangs and twisting it's head to puncture her at her sides, but was halted in place as it's head was pinned to the floor with the Commander stabbing it down with her crescent blade, hearing the crushing impact as the cold steel breaks into the tiled flooring.

Staring down at the beast, she barely heard or sensed another approaching, as she slowly turned to see a dim light glowing with intensity until she was met with my Conductor creating an orb and pressing it into her gut. She howled out in pain as it digs into the sturdy metal, bending it into her flesh before launching her away, sliding down the large room and stopping against an obelisk, coughing out in a sputter as she kept her blade in her grasp during the surprise assault. I stood up straight as one of the tendrils stood beside me, awaiting my command as I watched her slowly standing up and reaching down to feel the armor slightly caved inward.

"Tch, I never thought a creature like you would even scratch me, let alone put a dent in my armor. But, that won't happen again." She stated in slight agitation, getting low to the ground as her middle horn began to glow, engulfing the weapon in a blue aura before she kicked off towards me. With a mental command, the giant serpent beside me hissed out and darted towards her, ready to take her down before she dove into it's mouth, and in what barely seemed like a second, the serpents body began splitting apart from the inside and scattered, leaving her in midair before she threw something my way. I reacted quickly and grabbed it with my Conductor, realizing it being her blade attached to a chain. Focusing back to her, I didn't notice the blade contort in shape as it folded inwards, clamping me down by the wrist and digging into me with it's sharpened edge. I winced in pain until she tugged on the other end of the chain, reeling me off my feet as the '_cuff_' dug in deeper, drizzling blood from the slits of the plated piece as I was pulled her way.

She cocked her fist back, clenching tightly as the metal of her gauntlets scraped against each plating before delivering a powerful thrust into the side of my face, pushing my head off to the side and craning my neck forcefully as I swerved to the side of her in a spiral and crashed down in a roll. Hearing an ear-splitting ring as I was in a tumble, my body whipped back to a halt as I cried out from my wrist being pulled by her weapons grip. She was on her two feet as she pulled me once more, sliding me towards her along the floor as I cracked my eyes open to see her as she kicked my in the chest, coughing out saliva from the immense impact as it lifted me off the ground and away from her once more.

I had to break free from her hold somehow, looking down at the chain the dangled during my ascension as I lifted Salvation and with a quick swipe, I've severed the connection of the chain, freeing myself before my back slams into the wall and dropping to the floor with a heavy thud.

The chain slithered it's way back to the handle in her grasp before like a liquid, the coiled metal began melting and reforming itself back to the original state of her crescent blade. She took casual steps towards me as I was trying to regain my composure, groaning in pain from the abuse my body took before I stood up on my own two feet.

"We are far from over, human." The Commander said in a threatening manner.

_-Swift's POV-_

Staring out the window, only to be met with the outside of what seemed like a solid cage of black stone, stretching high up as I stuck my head out of the window, barely fitting through to look up and see the sky brimming outside through a large opening.

"I...guess this is some sort of mountain. It's obvious we're not bordering around Canterlot so...Dragon's Keep? Maybe, that seems like a good possibility, but now to find some way out of here." I searched around the room, in her dresser to find some clothing as I looked down to find my jacket I wore the first night we met. I looked down and picking it up, remembering I gave it to her so whenever I wasn't home, she has a way to remember me until I came back. My eyes looked down to the ground before noticing off to the corner of my gaze, raising them to see something shining on a nightstand by her bed. I approached it before grabbing it, seeing that it's a picture of me holding the real her, Star is smiling in my arms, blushing and trying to keep it in and trying to be serious with my muzzle pressed against her fluffy purple cheeks. I felt a sinking feeling in my heart, feeling hurt, confused, wondering why she did this to begin with.

"_~sigh~_ Star...you could have just told me. You could tell me anything, I would have tried to understand if you just explained it to me. But..." I heard a crashing sound outside the door, turning my attention to my only exit as I was deciding whether to take my leave, facing whatever lies beyond the door, or staying put and taking her word for my own well-being.

"_If I just stay here, then...wouldn't that be me submitting myself in defeat? For them to use me as they please? But then, if I step out there, then...No, I need answers. She OWES me that much. If she really cares, full-heartedly, then I need to get out there and face her."_ With that in mind, I stepped forward, gripping the cold handle and opening the door slowly, poking my head out to see nopony in sight as I took off in a sprint, trotting down the hall as I heard a sound, immediately stopping and hugging the wall. Trying to contain my heavy breathing, I sucked in deeply and holding the air in my lungs as I saw two guards pass by, conversing about something which meant little to me until I heard Star's name, gaining my interest as my ears flicked to better hear their conversation.

"...Apparently Commander Star is fighting that one human we caught earlier. Can you believe the balls on that guy?" Says the guard on the left.

"Hehe, the guy is _sooo_ bucked. He has no idea what he's gotten himself into." replied the one on the right. I couldn't help but smile at the thought that she's strong to handle herself, let alone...a Commander?! Didn't think she was such a big shot.

"Yea, but the guy she's fighting is actually pretty tough. What if he actually wins?" Hearing that, I felt myself becoming worried now, the thought that some...wait a minute, Vincent? Are they talking about Vincent?! I couldn't stay here, I have to hurry out. I waited for them to slip away down the hall before I took off the other way, running down the same way that Star brought me until I noticed I was coming close.

"Don't worry Star, everything is going to be fine. Please Vincent...don't do anything to harm her."

_-Vincent's POV-_

As the Commander and I dashed to one another, with our blades crashing against one another, locked in place as we glared at each other. Sparks flying as our weapons pressed further into one another, a whistling sound screeching out as one of my tendrils swooped between us, coming from below and biting her in the arm as she cried out, flicking Salvation upward and relieving her grip on her crescent sword, twisting around and cutting across her chest as she cries out, blood drizzling out of her upper abdomen before I felt a sharp slice against my gut.

My legs buckled as I dropped on my knees, my weapon at my side as I looked down, seeing a large bleeding gash on my upper abs, but yet no tears or marks on my clothing whatsoever so...how did she hit me?

In pain, drawn in confusion, I watched her closely as my tendril was distracting her as I thought back, remembering I felt something similar, the same weird event happening when I struck her with my weapon, but my tendrils hit her too and I wasn't effected so...what could it be?

I had a theory formulating in mind as I stood up, trying to sustain the damage I have taken as I ran to her, gaining her attention as the tendril took advantage of the distraction and clamped down on her other arm, seeing it not effecting me so it wasn't some visual link. I drew my Conductor back, spreading the claws open before slashing at her arm, digging into her armor as I struck her body with a drizzle of blood seeping out, and the same effect took place on me as well, wincing in pain as I stopped and hopped away, gaining distance between us.

"_So...it's not just with my sword, but with my own physical attacks as well. But still leaves question as to why my tendrils aren't effecting me as well. So...maybe I can use that to my advantage, or..."_ I straighten out, having a reckless idea in mind but was willing to give it a try as I sheathed my weapon behind me, hearing a click as my sheath locked into the center of Salvation. The Commander perked up in interest with this new gesture, standing up as blue blood dripped down from her armor.

"So...I wonder if you've figured it out yet." I looked at her suspiciously, thinking if she knew what I was trying to figure out as she continued, "Why you're being cut open like that. It disturbs you, doesn't it? Not knowing how or why you are being cut down, wondering if I'm just too fast for you to comprehend or if this is all just your own doing." I looked down, shifting my eyes left and right before giving her my attention once more.

"I think...I understand at list the gist of what is going on." I stated, her head tilting to the side.

"Oh? Is that so? Well then, show me what you understand then Human." She challenged. I inhaled deeply, composing myself and releasing as I concentrated, my back shimmering the familiar black aura from my Nether magic before a black flame licks out from my shoulder blades, fanning out and spreading in a great wingspan as the Commander stared in interest. Straining my mind even more, I coiled and solidified the energy, compressing it into a solid form as it's form slimmed down to a pair of thick, spear-tipped legs, almost like spider legs. She chuckled with interest, still on guard as she was about to speak out before one leg hooked towards her, cutting her off as she guarded with her blade, holding it in place as I smirked, the tip flared like fire engulfing her weapon and burning into her torso as she howls out in pain, launching her midair as I stretched the other leg above her and swat her back down to the ground, crashing down into the ground as she cries out in pain. I looked down at my body, seeing no difference made, no pain, no additional wounds, and I can finally come to the conclusion of how whatever she was doing has been working as I approached her.

"It's physical combat, isn't it? When I strike you with my own bare hands or my weapons I wield, it effects me too. But yet, my tendrils, my wings, they are of magical essence, they don't effect me in the same manner." She coughed out with a blue steam escaping from her mouth piece as she scoffs.

"Tch. So you're on to something, it makes no difference to me. Your overconfidence will be your downfall human."

"My name is Vincent, and you will remember my name from here on out as the man who has bested the Commander of Changelings." I spoke before raising the legs on my back over my head and crashing it down towards the Commander. She rolled out of the way and dashed towards me with a feral impulse, her gauntlet spread open like menacing claws as she drew closer. The leggings on my back split apart into many tendrils as they all dove like spears, penetrating into the ground as the Commander weaved and swerved around the assaults with such fluid speed. Her claws cocked back before thrusting out with a roar, aiming her sharpened fingers to thrust into my chest, but I raised my Conductor and intercepted her attack. She struck me across the face with her free hand, slashing at my cheek as I felt a burning sting seer into my flesh from her attack and whipping my head off to the side. The warm blood dripping down my cheek and dropping from my chin as I turned my head to face her and with the tendrils on my left side, I pulled them out of the ground and smashed them into her sides, hearing a slight pop as she buckled down on her sides, limping to a falter.

The tension in our grasps was relieved as I pulled my clenched fist back and smashed my metallic arm into her face, hearing the metal creak before her helmet slides off of her head to reveal a purple changeling pony bleeding out of her nose and lips, spun about and falling down on the floor to her hands and knees. I looked down to see she was a young mare, neon bluish-green mane that was cut short and draped off to the side. She was slowly getting back up with shaking arms until she managed to push herself back to her hooves, straightening her body out with a heavy sigh as her hand reaches up to grasp her jaw, followed by a distinct pop with a sigh of relief. She turned around to face me with a bruised cheek, a small stream of blue blood drizzling from her lips and nostril and with a fiery blue eyes, gleaming with what seemed like fury, yet her smile contorted to that with devious intent.

"I think...I've had just about enough of this childish game of charades." She looked up to the Queen, sitting upon her throne above us, spectating our match as if she was waiting for a sign, and just then, the Queen smiles as she declares.

"You have my permission my child. It's been too long since you've been allowed the chance to...cut loose." The Commander smiled broadly, her wicked intent growing ever more as I felt uneasy with the possibility that she may have just been holding back, or perhaps restraint for some reason. Turning to face me and a blue puff of steam spouting from her lips, her smile lessened to a more gentle nature as her lips parted open as she sings.

"Oh Mother of Changelings, Keeper of our Land. Will of our very being, Strong in Command." As she sings out in a soothing lullaby, the guards surrounding the room began to sing in tune, like a choir voicing their heart and loyalty as in an union to a single focus, a sole but resounding being. Though the battle between the Commander and I ensued, hearing their enchanting tune was pleasant and hypnotic.

"Oh Mother of Changelings, Keeper of our Land. Lead us to victory as our great race shall stands." Among the rejoice of the guards singing, the Commander twisted her head in a frightening manner, almost as if she was in pain or being forcefully contorted. She dropped down on her hands and knees, heaving heavily before clenching her jaws, groaning out as her body began to expand, her armor bulging and spreading apart before snapping off her frame. Bare and exposed, her fur coat began to shrivel from her flesh, only to be replaced by scales growing out of her body, leaving patches of her purple fur on portions of her limbs, her muzzle becoming more rigid, feral, and growing in size in suit with her body. Her ears slimming down to a sleek form, two of her three horns growing and curving to the back of her head as the center remained jousted in place. Her eyes losing it's large, glowing blue brilliance with her pupils slimming down to slits as she focused on her surroundings, taking shape and form as a large purple dragon. My eyes bulged open, taking hesitant steps backwards as I gawked towards the large behemoth before me, growing worried in the position I was in before my enemy.

"STAR!" A male voice ranged out from above as I looked around, noticing a red pegasus on the upper levels as I squint my eyes, realizing that it was Swift. "_The HELL?! What is he doing here?!"_

"Swift, how did you get here? N-Never mind that, you need to get out of hHHUMPH..!" I was cut short as the Commander bashed her large tail into me, knocking the wind out of me as I soared away and crashed into the wall on the other side of the large room, even crushing one or two guards behind me as we were wedged into the crevice of the wall.

"Star, please stop this. We don't have to do any of this. What will this fighting bring to both sides? Only more conflict with little hope of resolution." Swift yelled forth, addressing to the dragon as she turned her head to him, staring at him before snorting steam from her nose and releasing a bellowing roar that shook the room around us.

I managed to pry myself from the wall, staring up at the beast as I drew Salvation from my back as the lock clicked it free and now brandished before me. The Commander, or as I assumed it being this 'Star', narrowed her gaze at me before stomping her way towards me in a heated gait, ready to resume our battle as I gripped my blade and charged at her. She lunged her head forward to bite my body whole where as I slipped between her jaws, leaping up and coming down to slam my weapon into her neck. Though my attack dug into her flesh, it wasn't saying much as it was comparable to that of a splinter. I flipped over and pulled my weapon out from her scales and landing on her back before being swiped off by her tail and rolling on the floor, yet quickly recovering myself back and sliding onto my feet.

She cast a venomous gaze upon me before rearing her head back and thrusting it forward, her mouth gaping open as a billow of flame erupts forth from her open maw and spreading in a massive wave towards me. With determination, I raised my blade upright beside me, gripping it firmly as the roaring blue flames bellowed towards me. I inhaled deeply, feeling the immense warmth growing more intense as the taste of ash hits my nostrils before swinging my sword horizontally with a piercing swipe, cutting into the air with a forceful thrust and slicing the flames apart as they extinguished before me. My sword began to hum in my grip as I cast my eyes to it, seeing the gem in its center illuminate from purple to a burning red color. With a smirk, coming to understand it's meaning of change, I swung the weapon to my side and dashed towards the dragon, and with it roaring once more, she spouts another rapture of flames towards me. Going by instinct, remember like the last time Salvation experience it's change, I flipped the sword in front of me, blocking my body as a defensive 'shield' and giving trust to concentrate the intensity roaring inside, pushing to bring such a sensation to surface before the blackened blade releases steam from it's surface, gleaming to a red shine as it catches in flame within my grasp. It's roaring flame, though fiercely whips the air around it, leaves me unharmed but instead offers it's comforting warmth, telling me that I am safe within it's presence as I marched with the flaming weapon towards the wave of blue flames. As we make contact, the blue fire engulfs around me, but outside the protective dormant of a red flame encasing surrounding me as I continued dashing forward until I burst from the other side, gaining a shocked expression from all around me.

The dragon taken aback from what she sees, she raises a mighty talon and swings towards me, leaving me to twist my body clockwise, crouching down low as I began to glide in the motion, rotating at an accelerated speed as her claws soars overhead, singing her scales as it shimmers in passing. In my rotation, taking a stand as I was engulfed in a ball of twisting flame, I leaped up towards her and struck her arm, slashing out with a trail of blaze following my blade and cutting deeper into her flesh as she howls in pain, singing into her scales and flesh as I land off to the side of her, turning around to seeing the mighty purple dragon gripping her arm, covering the gash that I left behind. After a moment with the flames whipping about from Salvation, Star twists her head towards me, opening it's massive maw with strings of saliva stretching from top to bottom before swinging her tail to me, jumping over her assault as the tip of her tail flicks, knocking me towards her as she catches me with her outstretched claw, clenching me tightly in her grasp as I could feel my bones gripping tighter, closer and nearly puncturing my innards as I howl out in pain.

"ENOUGH! Please Star, no more." Swift calls from above, but she merely ignores him as she raises her talons with me in her grip before bringing me down and smashing into the ground with a sickening crunch. Feeling my body beginning to break, she raises me off the ground once more and again, slams me down into the ground. This repeated for a few times as my bones were already breaking from the inside, coughing out and drooling blood while heaving for air, slowly losing consciousness as she slams me down once more into the ground. If this keeps up, I am sure to die. My body was too weak to use any form of magic and barely having the strength to move my arms, whether if I could or not. As I felt my body lift from the ground, seeing the distance grow apart from me, it stopped. I was relieved by this as I remained suspended as my body drooped, slowly hearing flapping wings followed by what sounded like Swift talking to Star before I began losing consciousness.

_-Swiftriff's POV-_

Seeing Vincent being smashed into the ground repeatedly, I unfurled my wings and quickly flapped my way over to Star. I called out to her, hoping to stop her as Vincent was being lifted off the ground once more.

"STAR, THAT'S ENOUGH! PLEASE, YOU NEED TO STO..." She pulled her fist back, colliding into me and knocking me away as I landed back on the ground, groaning from the crash as Star turned her attention to me and releasing Vincent before making her way towards me. She was hesitant to touch me, her eyes shifting about before she sighed heavily and her form began to shift, decreasing in size until she retained her original Changeling form, wearing a black tube top and skirt, she hurried my way as she knelt down, lifting my head and examining me before asking in a worried tone.

"Swift...Swift you're not hurt are you?" I groaned in her grasp as she shook me. "Come on Swift, answer me." She asked more urgently as I cracked an eye open.

"Y-yea, I'm fine. Just...got sucker punched." I stuck out my tongue before she pulled me into her embrace, resting my chin on her shoulder. Catching me off guard, but I welcomed the action as I returned with a hug of my own. We held this tender moment before I opened my eyes looking to her and whispered in her ear teasing.

"So, are we gonna stay on the ground, or can I get up?" She rolled her eyes as we separated and she helps me back up to my hooves. Now standing face to face, I looked over to Vincent to see him in bad shape, giving a sigh as I look to her.

"Star, please tell me that this is all over now. We don't have to keep battling like these between each other. If this is about your home, or your race, I'm sure we can do something to compromise." She looked away as she had a cold gaze for a moment as she replied.

"There is no compromise, there is no negotiating. We tried many years ago, and look where it led us. It's either we fall or we fight to make a difference." I looked at her with sympathy, seeing that she isn't meaning to bring the worst in matters, but perhaps this being her only choice. After all, if she really meant to harm all ponies, then why not add me to the pile? Why show sympathy and mercy for one considered an enemy? I reached down and took her hand, feeling her warmth in my grasp as she gasped from the touch.

"We can make a difference Star, and I don't mind standing by your side to make that difference happen." I stated, as she was about to open her mouth to respond, I pressed my lips against hers, catching her by surprise as she made a muffled sound between our pressed lips. She soon give way and relaxed in the moment, nuzzling her body against mine as her hand slips my grasp before her arms found their way around my frame. After a moment, I heard a shuffle, parting our lips and looking behind her to seeing Vincent rising up to his feet, glaring at Star as he uses his sword to hold himself up. I immediately moved Star behind me, standing between her and Vincent with intention to end this once and for all.


	31. Chapter 31: Wings of a Memory

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry everybody for the long wait for this chapter. Lately I've been feeling off from writing and took my time away from it, working on drawing, being lazy honestly, got my job back, and am now getting back into studying on working with 3D character designing, hoping I can get back into Game Designing. So I'll try to keep updating this story with more chapters, I want to continue and finish this story to completion though it may take more time then what I had plan. Thank you everybody for sticking around, being supportive and most of all, being patient with me. I'll probably update my profile to show what I'm involved in if you guys want to follow me up with my artwork and such. Once again, thank you guys so much, this means a lot to know you guys like what I do. qq  
**_

_**And now SHOUTOUTS:**_

_**-sonic3461: oh yea, we're about to find out just how bad.**_

_**-vented567: We shall see if negotiation is possible or not.**_

_**-ShiningShadow1965: Find out on the next episode of...oh wait, not DBZ. But hopefully we shall find out the conclusion here, and thank you cx**_

_**-anonymous: Maybe, there will be more intimacy along the story.**_

_**-ponyguy2003: Awww, thank you very much. I'll do my best. ^_^**_

_**-Zero-tailed Jinchuuriki- It's okay, no offense taken. I know he seems pretty overpowered and perhaps a bit cliched. But I don't want to make him unkillable and all that rubbish. Give him some weakness and human concept ya know. But thank you for the honesty and compliment for the story ^w^**_

_**-That Guy: Oh well the main character, Vincent, is Human, being this is a HIE (human in Equestria) piece and he came from earth as well. Sorry I didn't specify that in the beginning. But all the ponies are anthro's in this AU story XP**_

_**-Masterart: Noooooo~ w (But really, yes. Yes I'll be continuing this story x3)**_

_**Alright, that is all for the Shoutout and as I've said, I will try to continue more with the chapters as soon as I can. Though it won't be on a schedule like how I intended it to be beforehand with all of these new things occurring. But I will keep it going for everybody out there, as well as for myself to finish this tale. Enjoy the chapter. w**_

_**Chapter 31: Wings of a Memory**_

As Vincent approached us with a bloody, tattered feature, limping about at start while using his large sword as support before slowly beginning to regain his composure, his body enveloped with a weird black hue, seeping into his opened wounds as it pulled the severed flesh together gradually. Such a absurd sight to behold, seeing my friend approaching us with this malicious vibe, with eyes focused behind me, directed towards Star. I stood as an obstacle in front of my friend, hoping to talk some sense into him before this whole thing escalates even further then what it already has.

"Vincent stop, no more fighting. We don't need to keep up with this violence, it's only going to make things harder and worse on both sides." He stopped, staring down at me with his dark, hazel eyes and a stern gaze that pierced into my very being, as if he was stripping me bare naked with his eyes to reveal a sense of inferiority before him. I know I couldn't take him head on, that much was certain. His strength, his power, it would be too much and overwhelming. Even standing before him I could see this...dark power just resonating around him, like staring into a blazing fire, I dared not approach. But I won't throw Star into those violent dark flames. I loved her more then anything, and so, with conviction, I will keep him at bay however way possible.

"It's not going to get better, can't you see that?" He spoke in a cool, low tone, devoid of emotions or compassion, only replaced by adamant certainty. My mind taking his words into thought as my gaze falters before I shook my head, dismissing it with revived confidence.

"You're wrong Vincent." I opposed, his expression never changing as he only stared back at me, not with challenge, but...with an unnerved serious expression.

"Look around you Swift. We're prisoners in a Changeling's Hive. You yourself was taken in, lied to, deceived by the girl you "loved" and captured by her and her army, and yet you decide to stand between us to protect her?" Vincent struck with a cold tone, emphasizing his point as the blood from his body was seeping back up to the wounds they came from, draining into his open flesh. As the wounds slowly began to close up, the black aura became more visible as it grew more ferocious, whipping the air around him violently. Though as frightening as it seemed, I did not back down from where I stood. Maintaining my ground between Star and Vincent, I was still shaking from how intimidating Vincent appeared as his power was apparent even to the naked, untrained eye.

"Because...I believe in her. She may have lied about who she was and her intentions, but she had her reasons to hold on to secrecy and I do not blame her for that." I stated, seeing an annoyed expression from Vincent. I had to admit though, it did seem a bit cliche, but the truth was there and I couldn't deny the fact that despite what happened, I trusted her.

"This place, the people who reside her are important to her, and she pushed the strong believe of trusting no ponies aside when she gave herself to me. In fact, she never meant for me to be captured, I was the fool who let it happen. But instead of disregarding me and casting me aside, she took me in as her own personal aid to keep me safe. I bet if other ponies showed the same kind of care and respect for the changeling's like I have for Star, then there wouldn't be much room for fighting." I continued, observing Vincent's reaction as I hoped for a change, for him to relax or come to realize that all of this fighting can be avoided. But he only spat off to the side, keeping a strong, narrowed gaze my way before he spoke.

"It doesn't matter what they think of us or how we treat them. Because what they are looking out for is for themselves. So even if we were to change how we approached them, they would use that as weakness to overrun everyone. How else do you think they got to you so easily? You said you allowed them to take you, but you did it because they took advantage of your kindness."

"NOW HOLD ON A SECOND!" A voice boomed from behind me, as I turned around only to be moved aside by small lilac-colored hands, my eyes following the arms up to see Star approaching Vincent before she stood up, inches from Vincent's face.

"Um Star..." I reached out to take her by the shoulders before she brushed my hand off and exclaimed.

"No! This bastard here thinks he's all '_High and Mighty'_, saying that he isn't one to prejudge when he is doing that right NOW!" She pushed her forehead against his as her finger jabs into Vincent's chest while spouting, "You think you got EVERYTHING figured out here, don't you? Well news BUCKING flash, YOU DON'T! We only look out for ourselves because these ponies made it this way. They cast us aside, seeing us as nothing more then monsters and thought it better to leave us to starve to death, as if that would make everything better." She then pushed him back as he staggered, and surprisingly, doesn't raise his sword to attack or anything. I was worried for Star that he would have felt instigated to harm her, but he only stood there as Star was looking heated, breathing in with a flare in her nostrils.

"I'm sick and tired...of everypony JUDGING US! ...Like we did something wrong, as if we took something precious to you. But we have done no wrong, we never hurt anypony, we only wished to survive for another day, AND YOU ALL NEVER UNDERSTOOD OUR STRUGGLES!" Star screamed out with a burning rage, as tears began to spill in a gentle stream from her eyes. I watched, feeling a heavy weight in my chest, not thinking of the Elements, the guards, the Queen, not even Vincent at this point. My focus was entirely on Star and I only had one thing in mind as I approached her, turning her around and taking her in my arms. She tried to keep it in as much as she could, her body shudder every now and then as I felt her face bury into my shoulder. My hand reached up, threading into her short aqua blue mane as I knead into her scalp gently, earning a stronger grip from her embrace as she had a mixed smell of musk, copper, and lavender. I looked up at Vincent, as I noticed his body losing it's tension, witnessing the pain of a Changeling's daily struggle before him.

"Even though she is a Changeling, it does not change who she is on the inside, and that's the pony that I've come to know...and love. Star pushed her belief's aside and gave me a chance after I offered her what others have not. So...why can't any of the other ponies show the same kind of gesture?" After having my say, I stood there holding onto Star, comforting her and hoping for an answer, or anything, that may help resolve this. Then I heard the sound of a mare speaking from above us on the second level.

"May I say something darling?" Rarity being the source from above as I looked up at her hopefully and nodded.

"The Changeling's may have their struggles, and the thought to settle difference may have came to mind. But yet, that doesn't excuse what took place back at Canterlot. If you truly meant well, then surely there was another means of approach to where we don't label you as a threat to us. If you came with a more passive approach, then surely we would have been more reasonable instead of fighting one another." As Rarity opinionated, Star glared up at Rarity before pointing an objective finger up towards her and spouted.

"Don't speak such hypocrisy to me. You and your friends contributed in the fight, even going so far... to TEARING OFF MY WINGS!" I looked at Star in horror before returning my gaze up to Rarity and her rainbow maned friend as they looked side to side in what looked like guilt. _"So...what she said is true? They went so far as dismembering her wings?!"_ I couldn't help but feel ashamed, knowing that the Elements themselves who were considered to be understanding and not so brash, resorting to doing something so...gruesome.

"We apologize darling, honestly we never intended such an accident to take place." Rarity started in her apology, enraging Star as she roared.

"AN ACCIDENT?! WHAT YOU ALL DID WAS NO '_ACCIDENT'! _YOU WERE AIMING TO KILL MY _MOTHER_!"

_~Star's Memory: Star's POV~_

As the battle waged on between Changelings and Pony, we had the outskirts of Canterlot under our control. The guards tried resiliently to fend us off, but what they have in strength and armory, we outmatched in numbers and cunning. With me posted at the front line, I led our troops onward, clearing a path for the Queen to make entry into Canterlot once more. As both sides were clashing, ponies dropping by numbers, our Queen, adorned in a black fitted armor, took flight along with elite subjects. I chose to take front line to ensure a safe path for her highness. At that time, when guards tempt to strike me down, I was like death sent from the heavens, my wings unfurled as they cast shadow upon all my enemies before I struck them down. With my Khopesh in hand, my foes fall one by one, unable to match my speed and strength. Even as the unicorn guards tried to protect themselves, my sword would break their shields, their projectiles were too slow, and their magical aptitude was poorly frail compared to mine. Their armor shattering and piling before them on the dirt, some severed apart by my own blade, others were lucky to only be gravely wounded. But as the Queen was nearing to the entrance, six figures appeared before the entrance, blocking our path with five of them wearing golden necklaces, each with different colored gems and different shapes, as for the purple figure of the six, she had a crown instead.

The Changeling guards formed a wall in front of their Queen, protecting her from the new female arrivals as the six mare's took a stance, their jewelries glowing an varied colors before shooting out and striking down each of the guards with ease. The Queen stood in discontent as her subjects fall to the ground before shooting a venomous gaze towards the six colorful ponies who stood defiantly before Queen Chrysalis.

"My, my, my. Six brave little ponies, daring to step into the battle ground and confront a powerful being. You are either very brave...or very foolish. Though I commend for your efforts, I'm afraid that you shall find no mercy from the Queen of Changeling's." She spoke with an assertive poise, her posture defined and her gaze hardened, determined and confident as she glared down upon them. But yet, despite the Queens intimidation, the six stood their grounds, perhaps in question or doubt, but the thought had fled as soon as it came. From a short distance away, I witness this all taking place, her source of protection have fallen as the only dependence that she had was her own self. A roar cried out from behind me as a stallion raised his arm, nearing to strike me down from a moments distraction, but a moment did not serve nearly enough as an advantage for said stallion, for he was cut into as my arms swung upwards with a smooth and graceful motion, raising him off of his hooves as he bled through his golden armor and crashed into the ground. Then...a light sparked from behind me.

The moment I gave this guard my attention was the moment that the battle between the six mares and the Queen commenced. As a light ignites, illuminating with a rainbow radiance, casting it's colorful shadows to sweep out and beyond myself, pushing out across the battlefield. I turned out of alarm, baring witness to the ponies items glowing once more along with the Queen readying a counter spell. But unlike before, the lights merged into a single unit, meeting at the front of the purple unicorn's crown as it take the form of a ball of colorful light, only growing in size the more it's energy was sustained. Without thinking or giving a moment of hesitation, my body acted on its own. It's purpose to protect what was dear and important, without knowing the reason why, somehow... I knew I had to protect my Queen...my Mother.

Queen Chrysalis roars out, bellowing as intense as the magic that she projected from her horn as a smoldering green beam shot down, growing in size as it draws near to the six mares. But the mares countered with their newly formed magic, projecting out of the crown's jewel with a rainbow hue and colliding with the opposing green magic. The purple mare grits her teeth, grunting out as their magic pushes forth, drawing closer to the Queen as her Majesty's eyes widened with realization of the growing power that she is competing with. With struggling effort, the Queen uses as much of her magic as she could possibly muster, but only realizing the imminent futility of her struggles as it only delayed the inevitable.

With the Queen steeling herself from the rainbow magic's destructive impact, embracing death's grasp as she breathed in her final breath, I spread my wings and took flight, pushing her Majesty from harms way as my action broke the connection of the two colliding magical powers. With the Queen's magic broken, the rainbow ball of energy was no longer restrained as it came full speed and struck me on the back with a burning singed mixed with ice cold daggers stabbing into me as well. The pain was almost unbearable as it struck against my back, the light scraping along and tearing through whatever blocks it's path as it soars to the sky. I was screaming in agony when my body dropped to the ground, raising a pillow of dust from the impact of my descent. I was heaving on the floor from the experience, my body trembling with blood spurting out from my back, feeling the warmth as it soaked against my armor and leaking down my body and to the ground.

I laid there on the cool dirt, nearly hyperventilating as the air itself touched my open wound, sending a sickening chill running up my spine and making me shiver more. Slowly, my blood coated my body like a blanket as I laid on a bed of dirt when a pair of hands examined my body, stopping short when coming towards my back as I heard a gasp as my Mother nearly choked upon the sight before her.

"Oh my precious Star, why...you're beautiful wings, they..." I heard the pain in her voice as she choked out her words, delicately yet hesitantly touching near my wound as tears dropped beside me to the ground. I looked up at her, feeling weak as I strained to even move to such degree as I can see her eyes, staring down upon me in sadness as I could see myself reflected from her tear-coated eyes. Such beautiful eyes I've grown to find comfort in them, and yet it hurt me even more then the wound to see her in such a way, let alone...rare.

My Mother turned her head to face the Six ponies who have done this to me, my attention slowly following to meet her focus upon them, blinking to adjust my eyes as I seemed to slowly lose consciousness. The Six ponies looked to be conversing to one another, a mixture of expressions and body language before coming to prepare for another attack as they ready themselves. My eyes growing heavy, I was soon brought to see only darkness, no sound reaching my ears or knowledge of what is taking place around me. All that I remember is my mother's voice, echoing in my mind speaking some incoherent word that I could not come to understand. When later I awoke, I had hoped that all went well with our plans to set things right for the Changeling race. But I couldn't have been more wrong.

As my eyes have come to focus, I noticed the familiarity of the room that I was in, looking at everything around me, I realized that I have returned to my own chamber back at the Hive. _'Did one of the scouts or recruits carry me back home? Did the Queen find me unfit to pursue combat? Was our mission a success?"_ Many questions stormed through my mind as I was feeling lightheaded from the bombardment of wondering as I looked to my side, finding a glass of water and a Lovulite next to the glass, along with a note. I reached out and took the note in my hand, opening the slip of paper as I began to read it in my Mother's handwriting.

"_My dear Star, I'm sure you must be confused and have many questions you wish to have answered. But as your Mother, I wish for you to rest and recuperate. You've fought long and hard for your Changeling kin and have taken significant damage. Also, I am sorry...you have sacrificed something precious to you for my sake. Your loyalty and love is unwavered and because of what happened, I cannot help but feel guilty for what has happened, whether you realize what I mean or not. Please take the time you need to recover and...Thank you my beloved daughter, for saving me, and I am truly sorry for the cost you had to pay for my sake. I may not be able to give what was lost, but we will do what we can to make things right, I give you my word."_

_~With Love, Your Mother-Chrysalis~_

I closed the note and placed it back on the stand as I took the Lovulite, wrapping my lips around it's smooth surface and sucked the contents from within, feeling the cool liquid touch my tongue as it dispersed into a vapor, swirling around my maw as I inhaled it down my throat, sucking in the pheromone-like substance. Feeling satisfied from my meal, I lifted the glass of water, consuming it in a mere gulp as I sat it down, turning my body with agitation on my back. My eyes clenched from the stinging sensation before my hoof's touched the stone floor and I stood up, making my way towards the mirror to see what my condition was. I thought I was prepared for whatever I was about to witness, but nothing could have prepared me for this.

Looking at myself from the front, I had a bandage wrapped around my chest, squeezing my breasts against my purple body in discomfort. I wasn't new to this kind of thing to be honest, I've always been used to some rough treatment while training. Some cuts and bruises here and there, but it's nothing that I couldn't handle. But when I turned around, I noticed a pair of red stains on my back, turning even more to get a good full view of my back as I grimaced from the sight. With shaking hands, I reached over my shoulder and down to the base, inching closer as I barely touched the wound and bit my lip closed, suppressing myself from the pain as I quickly pulled my hand away.

After coming out of the tension from the pain, I looked back as I realized something was off, being it the first that I've got a good view of my back, I found it incredibly strange that I could see so much of my backside like this. But then, as my mind began to wonder about what I had to do to have such a view did I realize that I, not once, have made a notion to part my wings apart, and that's when it hit me.

My eyes shot wide open, staring as my wings were no longer there. The once beautiful crystallize and feathered wing was GONE. My hands frantically pat my back, anywhere around my wound as I was now breathing heavily from my panic.

"Oh no. No no no NO NO NO NOOOOO! MY WINGS! WHERE ARE THEY?! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WINGS?!" I cried out in horror as tears began to shed from my eyes, slowly pulling my hands back as I was beginning to feel sick. Swaying about as my body fell forward, catching myself on the frame of the bed as I was hyperventilating, struggling to catch my breath. As clench my eyes as the tears welled down my eyes as I screamed, hearing fizzing sound bouncing from the walls followed by the rattling of my armor from it's stand. The door opened as someone called out, only to hear a pained grunt from the voice before a heavy thud hit the wall out in the hallway.

It was moments later after my fit that I felt a gentle hand on the back of my head, comforting me as the gentle slender fingers dug gently into my scalp, easing me as I open my eyes, turning my head to see my Mother comforting me as she kneels down, bring my into her arms as I cried on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry my dear princess. I wish this did not happen to you, but do not fret. We will do everything we can to fix this. Our race will flourish once more and we will be here to support you in your time of healing." She cooed into my ear, comforting me as her words were like a lullaby that set my anger and sadness to slumber. Ever since that time, after losing my precious wings, dealing with the hardship to bringing the Changeling race to surface from our struggles, I held no trust for the pony race, held contempt towards the Equestrian rulers, and DESPISED those six ponies who did this to me and attempted to kill my mother.


	32. Chapter 32: Peace

_**Author's Note: Hey everypony, Swiftriff here. Just wanted to say I'm really stoked with this Chapter because...this is the conclusion of this "Saga". So we finally get to see what happens to the Changelings, if battle will enrage further, or if there is negotiation to be made for this "Peace". Also a big HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my baby girl. I wanted this to be finished just in time for your big day and I hope I did it justice and made it a good one for you hun. Thank you babe for supporting me and tolerating my childishness hehe. I love you very dearly with all of my heart and soul baby girl. cx  
And thank you all for being patient and supportive as well. But now, SHOUTOUTS:**_

**_-sonic3461: Yea that back story was it bit extreme even on the Mane Six's part, but an accident nonetheless which created an enemy. Bet they never realized just how destructive the Elements can be. xp_**

**_-betrayedforlife: *Throws a Med-pack*_**

**_Now without further ado, let us carry on with the next Chapter and see what happens. XD_**

_**Chapter 32: Peace**_

_-Swift's POV-_

As Star was finishing her tale about her past, about the time apparently _after_ the incident in Canterlot, Rarity and Rainbow Dash had a look of shame drawn on their face, daring not to deny nor argue about the claims made from Star. Meanwhile, Star looked in utter distraught, her body shaking violently, uncontrollably, the trauma of her past lay evident before all with the sight of her focus directing on the pair, eyes dilated and teeth bared to a grit.

"Despite our offer for peace and our past attempts to negotiate. Your kind merely spat on our face, disregarded us, and merely didn't want to face the fact that you were _KILLING _us! You speak about peace, friendship and harmony, but it's all nothing but hypocrisy spewing out of your muzzles!" Star spat out in furious anger. Her face clenched with rage with each venomous word that leaves her her lips.

"My dear daughter, let us not lose ourselves to our anger." The Queen calmed from above, as if on instinct, Star bids her Mother's wish and comes to settle her tension, gazing up to meet her Mother's neon green eyes looking down at her with a mother's smile showing care and comfort. Star obey her wish as she drew silent, but not without shooting a malice glare towards Rarity and Rainbow, taking a step back as I reached out and held her. Immediately, she turned to face me as I dug my fingers gently to the back of her hair and held her head to my chest, caressing her scalp soothingly as her hands rest on my shoulders, followed by a sigh of content to escape from her. Queen Chrysalis gave a pleased look as she saw her daughter nuzzled in my arms. Perhaps she was pleased to see Star finally finding comfort in somepony. It made me think, it's possible for Changelings and Ponies to coexist together if Star and I could be happy with being together. She then looked out at Vincent before turning her attention towards Rarity and Rainbow Dash.

"As you can see, she has plenty of reason to hold contempt and mistrust not only towards you and your friends, but to ponies in general. Before the confrontations and the battles between both sides, I once sat upon a throne besides the two sisters as well." The look on everyponies faces were that of bewilderment, including my own. Not once have I seen anything mentioned about Changelings and Ponies governing Equestria together within our books or histories. But I was intrigued nonetheless to know more about what mentioning that this may hold for us as she continued.

"As surprising as it may be to you all, I would understand why this news would come off as shocking to you. I would imagine that the sisters either dismissed this bit of information from records due to what my actions were considered '_Treason'_. But in actuality, I did what any other Princess would do in her place. At the time, I was known as Princess Chrysalis, ruler of Change. My responsibility was for the coexistence of differences, acceptance, and adaptation. In other words, I helped unify the nation and come to understand differences. Though during my time of rule beside the two sisters, we Changelings have come to an understanding that which we needed love and affection as a means of sustenance, and we earned our keep by different means. Working for approval of others and meeting satisfaction, finding a partner and being a housewife or husband, or even the more...'private' services such as working in taverns or the like." Looking around to seeing some of the Changelings showing signs of reminiscence, I asked simply for better understanding.

"So wait, the Changelings went so far as...giving themselves to service others, as a means to survive?" Chrysalis looked down towards me with a solemn look, thankfully not taking offense to my choice of words, as if she understood I meant no disrespect as she replied.

"That's correct. Though we didn't find shame with doing what comes naturally to us. We were open to love all and accept love in return. There are only times when a Changeling was fortunate enough to find somepony to accept them as they were and become said Changelings 'Vessel' or in a more polite and even genuine term, a lover. There were some rare occasions where a Changeling found a companion and gave up on being resourceful to all and instead focus their hunger towards their significant other. In fact, this was how Herds became possible to begin with. After claims of affairs taking place and reasoning being our means of survival compared to the ponies willingness to give their love to their Changeling lover, the sisters and I have come to an understanding and created laws to give those in need of polygamous relations the privilege to do so, under certain conditions and understanding from their significant other. We created the Alpha of the Herd, set limitations so not to create complications, as well as equal rights between all within the Herd. Doing so reduced allegations made of affairs between Changelings and their Pony lovers as well as made it more bearable for the Changelings to thrive and progress happily with their lives, not to mention that the taboo of Ponies loving more then one was made possible and was accepted which brought society in a more harmonious state." As Chrysalis explained with pride from this accomplishment, I found it incredible that the Changelings were the ones who started this to begin with. But it leaved questions as to why they weren't credited in our history let alone, what happened to separate the two? I then noticed Vincent gazing upon Chrysalis with full attention, settling himself to rest upon the hilt of his large sword as it stuck up from the flooring.

"That's interesting and all, but that doesn't explain how all of that led to where we are now. What happened to where everything led up to all of this?" Vincent questioned, but unlike before, his tone didn't hold any uncaring or rage-filled desire within them, but instead he seemed more calm and interested, despite his choice of words towards the Queen. As though unfazed or showing no effect by Vincent's question, Chrysalis gave her attention to him as she answered.

"Apparently, somepony made a claim that they were attacked and violated by a Changeling, and the Changeling in question stated to never have met that pony when the incident took place. All were in favor of the Ponies claim, despite the Changeling having an alibi to stand on and this created conflict between the two sides. The sisters thought the Changelings were being unfair and biased with their decision and I defended my children, which in turn, led to a civil war if you will. I was dethroned, overpowered by the two sisters and we were cast out from Canterlot and have been struggling to fend for ourselves since then." Though the Queen answered with pain and sorrow in her tone, recanting on the tales that her memory served to answer Vincent's question, the Queen's gaze did not falter or show weakness in self-control. She remained adamant in posture with a look of dignity suited for a strong leader and Queen. Vincent's eyes cast downward, looking at the jewel in his handle, but not in observation, but rather enraptured in his own thoughts.

"So in the end, it became a matter of trust that started this whole fight, and...if the Changeling had an alibi and evidence to stand on, then what happened was really unjustified." Vincent looked up, speaking softly out of thought as he looked up Chrysalis, his tension now gone as Chrysalis nodded her head in agreement. I looked towards Star who rested on my chest, but was watching the conversation take place as I saw Vincent lift his large sword out of the ground, swinging it around to his backside before it clicked, securing the weapon in place as he sighed.

"Then this whole thing, the kidnapping, the attacks, the war brought about from the past...it was all unnecessary then." He began, closing his eyes before turning to face Star and I with a guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I now realize the mistakes that we have made, after hearing your struggles and ordeals, along with the attempts to seek a compromise, you were all unjustly accused and exiled from your homes and had to seek a means of survival. Yet here I stand, fighting with the intent to protect my friends, when we shouldn't be fighting to begin with, and instead got driven with the thought to harm you for taking what I held dear." Vincent hung his head low in apology, as he addressed towards Star, who showed no signs of emotion. She only relieved herself from my grasp as she approached Vincent, standing before him as she looked up at him, straight in the eyes before she punched him in the gut. Vincent bellowed out, coughing from the sudden attack as he held his stomach, leaning forward before she grabs his cheeks and made him look up at her before she smirked.

"You're such a dense wimp. Though you did come to your senses. But next time you play white knight on me, I'll kick the living shit out of you and bury you myself." Star then pushed his face away as he staggered before coming to balance himself upright as Star turned and hugged me close. It was kinda scary how brutal she could be, but to me she seemed more tender. I returned the hug as I whispered in her ear.

"Was that really necessary sweetie?" I felt her cheek grace against mine gently, her warm breath gently blowing against my neck as she whispers.

"Gotta make a point babe." The way she said that sent shivers down my spine, but to be honest, it was quite the turn-on to be holding such a strong, yet loving mare in my arms.

"You may have to demonstrate a bit more later when this is all over." I said with a heated coo.

"Mmm, maybe I should." She replied in a sultry tone as I nibbled her in the ear, earning a quiet moan from her beside my ear, thankfully not loud enough for others to have heard as she kissed my cheek and we gave the others our attention before Vincent turned towards the Queen and spoke.

"If you are still interested Chrysalis, I wish to help remedy this issue and aim for a compromise between the Changelings and Ponies. I can attempt to arrange a meeting with the Princesses if you wish to speak to them to help resolve this issue and put it behind us for the good of the subjects. Is this alright to you?" The Queen looked down upon Vincent, as if watching him with observant eyes as they pierced him for any ill intent or trickery until she gave a gentle smile and replied.

"For my beloved subjects, I wish nothing more then to put an end to all of this. If you can get me a meeting with the Princess to put an end to all of this, _peacefully,_ then I will gladly accept the thought." As she agreed to the idea, we all rounded up and decided to go in a small group, consisting of Vincent, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Star, Chrysalis, myself, and only a few guards for the Queen's well-being as we trekked back out of this strange mountain and readying to head towards Canterlot.

"It may take us some time to get back to Ponyville, let alone Canterlot. Hopefully everypony is prepared." Chrysalis informed as Vincent sighed, looking up and shielding his eyes from the bright sun as Rarity spoke.

"Isn't there some means of carriage or transportation that can get us there quicker?" With Star locking arms with me, I turned to Rarity and responded.

"If that was the case then wouldn't it be more time efficient for the Queen and her subjects to come to our home?"

"I suppose you are right." Rarity sighed with a look of agitation, regretting the thought of having to make way back to town by hoof.

"Unfortunately I'm not so adept with using Equestrian magic yet, and I doubt I know any other magic to getting us there quicker." Vincent added, the Queen looking towards him in curiosity as she asked.

"You know how to use Equestrian magic?" Vincent had a modest smile, scratching the back of his head as he groans.

"Kind of? I mean I'm still learning the basics and all so I can't do any teleportations, but I'm better at using Nether Magic though, unfortunately I don't know anything to help get us there faster." Chrysalis looked in thought while watching Vincent before she said.

"Hmm...sorry, I've never heard of Nether Magic. Even my late husband hasn't mentioned anything of the sort to me."

"Your late husband? Who's that?" Vincent asked.

"His name is Sombra, Late King of the Crystal Empire." The Queen simply answered, earning a terrified look from Rainbow Dash and Rarity as they twisted around to her.

"KING SOMBRA?!" The two ponies exclaimed.

"You mean to tell me that you were in a relationship with that horrible Stallion?!" Rarity exclaimed. Earning a sharp glare from Star as she spout venomously.

"DON'T YOU DARE BELITTLE MY FATHER THAT WAY YOU FILTHY PEASANT!" I held on to Star as I tried to calm her down.

"Star, behave yourself my dear." Chrysalis demanded with care in her tone as her daughter's boil has ever slightly simmered before Chrysalis faced the pair in question.

"But yes, King Sombra was indeed my late husband, and despite whatever quarrels you've shared with him, we would appreciate it if you kept what opinions you have to yourselves. For your sake, consider this advice an intent to maintain the peace we have long awaited for." Holding Star and doing my best to comfort her, she gave a sigh of agitation before she dropped her head against my chest, my cue to gently pet her as she sighed once more, only this time in satisfaction.

"I'm...sorry. I should have been more considerate. Um...anyways, so how long would it take before we arrive to Canterlot?" Rarity asked in attempt to change the subject to another matter. Chrysalis, looking up to the rising sun, reaching past noon as she thought to herself before answering.

"Well, if we are to be quick enough, we should come to arrive within early evening time." Though some already grieving the thought, little choice was available as we all made our way to venture back towards Canterlot.

_-Vincent's POV: Canterlot (Evening Time)-_

It took us some time to get here, but luckily we managed to arrive in Canterlot late in the afternoon, nearly evening actually, as the warm sun was being descended and the moon was rising in suit. We first came upon Ponyville as Chrysalis and her subjects took forms as random pony citizens, blending in quiet well as we hopped onto the train over here and now here we stood, in front of the Castle as I approached a guard and gaining his attention.

"Hello there, I wish to meet with Princess Celestia and Luna. I realize the timing may be inconvenient, but it's rather urgent." Saying these words must have put the guard on alert as he gave me a sharp eye, inquisitive but choosing his words before he spoke.

"I will send a message to the Princess immediately. What exactly is this meeting pertaining to?" This stallion is showing indication that which he is willing to comply, and I took his request as a means to better inform the princess on the topic at hand. But I couldn't tell him that there were Changelings in his presence, otherwise that may create a commotion so I had to be subtle while directing immediate urgency within what I say.

"Tell her that I have further information regarding an attack recently back at Ponyville, as well as a possible solution to the dilemma." It took the guard a moment before he nodded in understanding, leaving us at the front under the watchful eye of his fellow guard, posted on the other side of the entrance. Luckily the Changelings were still camouflaged so the guard didn't suspect a thing. It was a short while later that the guard returned with confirmation to allow us access before giving me a slip, indicating that I have permission to enter if any guard questions us. I took it from his grasp as we thanked the stallion before making our way up the steps and towards the Throne Room where Princess Celestia waited for us.

We approached the white alicorn as she stood at the foot of her throne, her aurora mane flicking gently and delicately with nonexistent wind, dressed in a sleek pearl dress, possibly a night gown but it looked more appropriate for the outdoors, but yet she wasn't adorned with her crown, necklace, or golden slippers as she greeted us with a warm smile as everypony took a bow except the Changelings for a moment until a short delay did they follow suit along with myself.

"Welcome back Vincent, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. Ah, I see you've also brought guests as well. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Please stand, there is no need for that. Hehe, you know this Vincent." I stood up along with everypony else, greeting her with a kind smile as I responded.

"Sorry Celestia. Didn't want to be the odd one of the bunch." She giggled from my remark before addressing in a more concerned tone.

"So Vincent, I realized this topic is revolved with the Changelings discovered in Ponyville, correct?" I only stood quietly, looking around before she added, "Do not worry. We are alone for the time being. I understand the importance of secrecy right now. But please, tell me what you know Vincent." I took a deep breath, searching for the best words to initiate this and explain the circumstances that which transpired from the Hive. Everypony stood still in this moment of silence, waiting for me before I opened my mouth to speak.

"It has come to my attention that there has been a misunderstanding Celestia. As peculiar as that may sound, I must inform you that I have had personal confrontation with Changelings as well as their Queen." Her eyes grew in intensity, shocked from what she heard as her concern drew to that of worry.

"Can you best explain this misunderstanding to me Vincent?" She asked. I closed my eyes with a nod before answering.

"It appears that this whole thing, the attack in Ponyville as well as the battles that have occurred in the past, were all from allegations which I would see as false accusations as well as possible prejudice claims made from years back." Celestia was in thought, listening to my words as she lifts her hand up to her chin as if in ponder, her eyes watching me intently as she nods for me to continue.

I explained what happened when the girls and I got captured by the Changeling's, being taken in and fighting our way through before confronting the Queen and her General, then everything is explained when Swift intervened because of personal relations with the General. Celestia only listened as I explained to her everything that has transpired before telling her that the Changelings wish for nothing more then to make peace and rebuild what they had once in the past. Celestia took the last bit as a miracle coming true, with thankful eyes that sparkled and a smile shining as she responded.

"Making peace with the Changelings? Chrysalis wishes to make peace? If this is true, then I would be most thankful and gladly accept it." She then looks over at the ponies accompanied with me as the stood in silence before her eyes focused on one, smiling with a relaxed gaze as she continued. "Please Chryssi, let us put everything behind us and make peace. We missed you, especially one in particular." The pony Celestia fixed her attention on, being Chrysalis in disguise, smiled and a chuckle.

"How did you know which one I was?" She said as a puff of green flames engulfed her before extinguishing to reveal Chrysalis, standing tall, reverent with a natural, slender beauty.

"Because I..."

"CHRYSSI?!" A female sound boomed out in disbelief, followed by the clopping of hooves galloping towards us with wings flapping. Chrysalis turned before a slim blue figure wrapped onto her, squeezing her tightly with a trembling body. It was then I realized that it was Luna, holding onto Chrysalis as she cried on her shoulder.

"L-Luna?" Chrysalis spoke in surprise as Luna cried out.

"We haft missed thee...s-so much. We're sorry dear Chryssi. Please...please come back home." Celestia looked touched, her hands at her chest as she contained her emotion, but showed how this scenario touched her heart, her mouth slightly agape with eye's raised like she was about to cry. Chrysalis returned the hug to the blue princess, with an endearing touch she raised her hand and caressed the back of Luna's night-like mane, her fingers digging in to the fine, smooth strands as Luna's mane swirls around Chrysalis' fingers as the Changeling closed her eyes, smiling with ease as she quietly speaks.

"I missed you too, my dear Luna."


End file.
